¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?
by Crimela
Summary: Sakura descubrirá el valor de la vida humana, mientras a su alrededor se forman sombras que destruirán su mundo por completo. Inmortales. Bautismos de fuego. Dinero. Muerte.
1. Capítulo I

¡Hola!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Resumen:

Se avecinan grandes cambios en el mundo ninja... y Sakura Haruno como médico debe asegurarse de aprender todo lo que esté a su alcance para mejorar sus habilidades... y deberá recurrir al conocimiento de Kakuzu.

* * *

Nota aclaratoria: Kuchisake-onna, leyenda japonesa. Se trata del espíritu de una mujer que fue asesinada por su esposo y marcada en el rostro: la sonrisa de Glasgow o del Guasón. Inspira el personaje de Kakuzu.

* * *

..

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

..

**Capítulo I**

.

Sakura corría asustada por los pasillos desolados del sótano del hospital en búsqueda de Shizune. El mensaje de auxilio dirigido a Tsunade que ella, sin querer, interceptó, la había asustado mucho y temía que su amiga estuviera en grave peligro.

El zumbido de un insecto la hizo detenerse, buscó el origen del ruido. Debajo de una mesita con ruedas, un _Kikaichu_ giraba sobre su espalda. Empujó la mesa y venciendo el asco que le daba el insecto, lo acomodó con el dedo. Inmediatamente, el _Kikaichu_ emprendió el vuelo adentrándose aun más en el pasillo.

Sakura corrió tras el insecto, y apenas pudo empuñar un kunai cuando el Kikaichu fue atravesado en el aire por un hilo negro.

Estiró las manos para atraparlo y una vez cayó muerto en su palma, observó la dirección del hilo.

—**Kuchisake-onna**—susurró al reconocer la figura que sobresalía desde las sombras.

—**Kuchisake-onna**—repitió una voz masculina y áspera.

Sakura se tambaleó un poco, sus manos sudaban. Estaba muy preocupada y ese ser no le tranquilizaba.

En el hospital, se contaban muchas historias sobre el espíritu asesino de la Kuchisake-onna, pero jamás creyó que fueran ciertas. Y tenía pavor de descubrir que ese ser masculino fuera la mujer de la boca cortada. ¡Si era Kuchisake-onna estaba muerta! Nadie había sobrevivido el ataque de una.

Retrocedió asustada cuando vio que los labios del ser se movían y su sonrisa larga se acentuaba aun más por los cortes en las mejillas. ¡Tenía la boca cortada!

Estaba frita. En la morgue del hospital de Konoha, se había topado con un demonio. Y no sabía si su chakra algo podía hacer contra la mujer de la cara cortada… y no tenía ninguna intención de descubrirlo.

—**Orochimaru**—llamó el ser, doblando la cabeza hacia atrás—. **Hay una mocosa aquí afuera. ¿No piensas hacer algo?**

Sakura se pegó contra la pared cuando al lado del demonio se situó el Sannin renegado. Las sombras le cubrían medio cuerpo.

—**Haruno Sakura**—la reconoció el compañero de su maestra. Chasqueó la lengua con enfado—. **Esto no es lo que pedí**—dijo con fuerza, dirigiéndose a alguna persona que estaba en el interior de la morgue.

—**Haz bien tu trabajo. No te pago para que falles**—bramó con molestia el demonio, les dio la espalda y se adentró en el salón mortuorio.

**—Entra, mocosa**—le ordenó Orochimaru a Sakura—. **Y no te atrevas a hacer una escenita de fuerza o será Shizune quien pague las consecuencias.**

La médico lo miró con sospecha. Hacía unos minutos había interceptado un mensaje de auxilio de Shizune, sabía que ella no era la destinataria, pero no pudo evitar ir en su ayuda. Y ahora veía el error que cometió.

Con precaución, caminó hacia Orochimaru y entró a la sala. Debió bajar un poco el rostro pues la habitación estaba completamente iluminada.

Reconoció el olor a sangre y miró asustada el cuerpo sangrante de un shinobi sobre una camilla; sin embargo fue el grito de Shizune el que se robó su atención.

**—¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí?—**exclamó agitada Shizune, que estaba amarrada en una esquina y era custodiada por Kabuto Yakushi.

—**¿Estabas en la oficina de la Hokage? ¿Recibiste el mensaje de Shizune?**—preguntó Orochimaru a Sakura, que miró a Shizune antes de asentir.

—**Ya veo—**murmuró Kabuto con su usual tono de voz lambiscón—**. No es de extrañar que Shizune y Tsunade hayan compartido con ella los códigos de sus mensajes, pero ha sido un error de Tsunade el haberla enviado en su lugar…**

—**Tsunade no la envió**—interrumpió Orochimaru—, **ha venido por su propia cuenta. ¿Dónde está Tsunade?**

**—Respóndele, Sakura**—pidió Shizune, con la voz temblorosa.

Sakura trató de ver algún plan en las palabras de su compañera, pero se dio cuenta de que Shizune quería que dijera la verdad.

**—Tsunade no está en la Torre**…—pasó la vista por los tres hombres que la miraban expectantes, por el cadáver en la mesa y finalmente se fijó en Shizune, que asintió—, **está con Hiashi Hyuga.**

**—Si está con Hiashi, ya sabe de nosotros**—analizó Kabuto—. **Debemos irnos.**

**—Si sabe lo que le conviene, no hará un escándalo—**dijo Orochimaru sin darle importancia al asunto del Byakugan.

—**Ya basta de plática**—intervino el demonio—. **Mi tiempo es oro. Resuelve esta mierda de una vez por todas, Orochimaru. O lo tendré que hacer yo y no recibirás honorarios por tus servicios.**

Orochimaru chasqueó la lengua, mientras que Kabuto hizo un gesto ofendido.

**—Comunícate con Tsunade o ella sufrirá**—continuó el demonio dirigiéndose a Sakura.

De la capa del demonio, salió un brazo que extendido gracias a muchos hilos negros, pudo alcanzar el cuello de Shizune, la mano se cerró sobre el cuello y la elevó en el aire.

**—¡Shizune!** —gimió Sakura, angustiada. El insecto cayó al suelo.

**—¡Suéltame!—**pataleó Shizune.

—**Dile a Tsunade que la esperamos**—ordenó Kabuto.

Sakura, asustada, inició con los sellos para enviar un mensaje a su maestra.

—**¡No! Ella no**—bramó Shizune, haciendo un gran esfuerzo—. **No metan a Sakura en esto. ¡Yo lo haré!**

Con sus últimas fuerzas, mandó un mensaje a Tsunade gracias a un jutsu secreto que habían creado entre ellas. Esta vez se las ingenió para hacerlo llegar hasta la mansión Hyuga.

La mano que la asfixiaba volvió al cuerpo del ser, y Sakura corrió hacia donde había caído Shizune. Sin importarle la presencia de enemigos, la atendió. La mujer abrió los ojos, lentamente. Sakura la ayudó a incorporarse y le quitó las cuerdas.

**—Esto será un dolor de cabeza si nos encuentran aquí—**dijo Kabuto a sus compañeros cuando juntó el insecto que Sakura había dejado caer y lo reconoció como herramienta de rastreo del clan Aburame. Lo arrojó de nuevo al piso—. **No nos pagaste suficiente para enfrentar a toda Konoha, Kakuzu**—se quejó mirando al ser de la boca cortada.

—**Kakuzu**—susurró Sakura, sorprendida.

Dirigió sus ojos al hombre y a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de la pelea de sus maestros y Naruto contra Kakuzu. En la sala contigua, estaba el cadáver. Ella en alguna oportunidad había ojeado el informe forense de la autopsia.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que Kakuzu estuviera en esa misma sala, vivo?

—**Sakura, cuánto lo siento**—murmuró sombríamente Shizune, atrayendo la atención de la muchacha.

**—¿Qué está pasando?**—preguntó Sakura, en voz muy baja.

**—No tenías que enterarte de esto. Ahora… ahora estás en peligro por mi culpa**—se lamentó la mujer.

Sakura se tensó pues los tres hombres se movían, aunque ninguno les prestaba atención. No parecía ser que tuvieran intenciones de atacarlas, pero ella necesitaba planear algo. Debían escapar en la primera oportunidad que tuvieran.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo como Kabuto revisaba los estantes y las repisas de la sala, mientras que Orochimaru observaba con ojo analítico el cuerpo del shinobi en la mesa, y Kakuzu jalaba una silla para sentarse. Sakura se encogió, atemorizada, cuando el hombre se recostó en la silla y subió los pies a la camilla, en una posición confiada.

—**Kabuto, deshazte de este cuerpo**—ordenó Orochimaru—. **Tsunade no querrá verlo.**

Kabuto obedeció. Dejó caer el cadáver sobre una sábana que tiró en el piso y lo arrastró lejos.

Cuando Sakura dejó de escuchar los pasos, se puso de cuclillas y tomó del brazo a Sizune. si se movían rápido podrían escapar, aunque Shizune no parecía tener ninguna intención de moverse.

—**Fue ella quien derrotó a Sasori**—reanudó la conversación Orochimaru.

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando sintió la mirada de Kakuzu sobre ella.

—**Sasori se dejó vencer**—aclaró Kakuzu, despectivo—. **Una condenada que no sabe reconocer lo que es real de lo que es mitológico, no podría derrotarlo.**

**—Es interesante que haya pensado que una kuchisake-onna pudiera acosarla**—repuso Orochimaru, en voz queda. Sakura ya no trató de ser discreta, los miró con molestia—. **Eso me recuerda que debemos buscarte una mascarilla.**

Kakuzu asintió. Colocó los brazos atrás de la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Sakura pensó que podría causar una distracción. Un golpe a una pared, y podrían aprovechar el factor sorpresa para salir de ahí.

**—Shizune**—susurró—. **Tenemos que irnos.**

—**No podemos escapar. No olvides que se trata de Orochimaru**—le dijo Shizune en voz baja.

**—Justo ****por eso es que debemos hacerlo**—insistió.

El sonido de una aparición las hizo girar la cabeza hacia la entrada. Tsunade Senju acababa de ingresar.

—**Deja que se vayan, Orochimaru, ellas no tienen nada qué hacer aquí**—exigió la Quinta.

**—Prefiero conservarlas como garantía de nuestra salida… pacífica**—negoció el Sannin.

La Hokage volteó los ojos.

Kakuzu despertó y bajando los pies de la camilla e irguiéndose, reconoció a la mujer.

**—Tsunade, me debes dinero**—dijo, con voz seria.

La Quinta Hokage gimió angustiada.

**—Creí que estabas muerto**—dijo, fastidiada.

Kakuzu no respondió, sino que repitió la frase.

**—¡Qué molestia!**—exclamó Tsunade—. **Si hubiera sabido que era para cobrarme dinero, no habría venido**—rezongó.

—**Entonces, sus dos discípulas caerían en nuestras manos, señora Hokage**—intervino Kabuto detrás de la mujer.

Tsunade se acercó a las dos médicos, sin inmutarse por la presencia de los hombres.

**—¿Qué les han hecho?**

**—Shizune no ha sido del todo cooperativa. La otra, solo está asustada**—informó Orochimaru—. **No te arriesgarías a perderlas, así que resuelve este asunto de la mejor manera, Tsunade.**

La Hokage suspiró, entre aburrida y cansada.

—**Sakura no sabe nada de esto, déjala ir**—pidió, dócil.

—**No. Me temo que ha escuchado demasiado.**

**—Orochimaru. Déjala ir.**

**—He dicho que no.**

Tsunade se removió incómoda. Sakura notó que Shizune también lo estaba, como si les avergonzara la situación. Sin embargo, no podía entender la tranquilidad de las dos mujeres, parecía que no les importaba la presencia de esos tres hombres en el centro de la aldea ¿Es que acaso no impactaba que uno hubiera revivido y que los otros dos hubiesen atacado a la aldea anteriormente?

Sakura conectó sus ojos verdes con los sagaces de su maestra, y leyó en el semblante de esta que había encontrado una solución. La seguridad en el rostro de Tsunade, que era mucho más hermoso y sereno que el de los hombres, la hizo sentirse mejor.

—**Sakura…—**llamó la atención la Hokage sin evitar una sonrisa que se ensanchaba aun más con cada palabra—, **¿puedes explicarnos qué sucede con las deudas cuando el acreedor muere? **

Sakura pestañeó, sin comprender.

—**Si el acreedor muere, entonces su sucesión tendrá derecho a cobrarle al deudor para garantizar que el patrimonio del acreedor será recuperado y repartido equitativamente entre sus herederos. Las deudas no se extinguen con la muerte: siempre habrá alguien a quien deba pagársele**—respondió Sakura, y hubo un par de tartamudeos en su explicación.

Tsunade pateó el suelo, resignada, mientras que Kakuzu rompió el silencio con una risa ronca.

—**Qué cerebrito has encontrado, Tsunade**—se burló el antiguo Akatsuki.

**—¡Estás muerto, Kakuzu! No te voy a pagar nada… y exijo saber cómo diablos estás fuera de la maldita caja en que estabas metido.**

**—Son cuarenta mil ryos, Tsunade—**dijo Kakuzu ignorando la rabieta de la mujer—. **He cobrado la suma más baja de intereses**—agregó, silenciado los reclamos de la deudora.

**—¡Orochimaru! ¿Qué haces trabajando para este tipo tan desagradable?**—exclamó Tsunade, cambiando de estrategia.

—**Quisiera decir que este asunto no es de mi incumbencia, Tsunade—**dijo Orochimaru sin cambiar la expresión estoica de su rostro—; **sin embargo, necesito que le pagues lo que debes, para poder recibir el sueldo por mis servicios. En este momento, este hombre desagradable solo cuenta con esa sucia bata… y yo necesito el dinero.**

**—Eh. Pues, yo no tengo ese dinero**—bramó Tsunade.

Kakuzu se puso de pie, y fue comparado con la altura de Tsunade que Sakura descubrió lo imponente que era. Sin embargo, su maestra no se amedrentó.

—**Pero tienes shinobis que lo valen**—escupió el hombre—. **El infeliz de Kakashi Hatake… ¿Cuánto puede costar su cabeza? ¿Cuánto podría valer su corazón?... o el del mocoso Nara.**

Tsunade apretó los puños.

**—¿Qué harás, Princesa?—**continuó Kakuzu—. **¿A caso me darás a una de tus discípulas? Kabuto ha hecho un desastre con el cuerpo que le pedí. Quizá alguna de ellas resulte una mejor asistente para mis… necesidades.**

**—Eres un maldito**—dijo Tsunade entre dientes—. **Si te atreves a tocarlas, no volverás a ver la luz del día. Recuerda que conozco tus secretos. Metí las manos en esa maraña de hilos que tienes por cuerpo. Conozco del Jiongu y mis hombres ya te han derrotado.**

**—Tsunade**—intervino Orochimaru, antes de que perdieran la paciencia—. **Soluciona este asunto como lo resuelves con todos tus acreedores. Paga lo que debes.**

—**Ustedes son enemigos de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, mi pueblo. Jamás permitiré que gentuza de su calaña se salg…**

**—¡No estoy aquí para escuchar sermones! Ya tuve suficiente con las idioteces que debí soportarle a Hidan—**interrumpió Kakuzu, molesto—. **Págame, mujer. O sufre las consecuencias.**

Tsunade susurró algo. Kabuto se irguió para tratar de escuchar, pero la voz solo alcanzó a Kakuzu y a Orochimaru.

—**Andando**—ordenó Orochimaru al chico, que con rapidez se acercó a las dos mujeres que estaban sentadas en el piso y levantó a Shizune con brusquedad. Sakura la auxilió, y apuradas por Kabuto, siguieron a los otros tres.

Sakura se esforzaba por descubrir cuál era el plan de su maestra. No entendía por qué los guiaba hasta la sección de los casilleros en el salón del descanso médico.

—**Prepara nuestra salida**—ordenó Orochimaru. Kabuto asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo.

En cuanto el ninja desapareció, Sakura vio una oportunidad. Con la ayuda de Tsunade y en un lugar donde no serían aplastadas si usaban su fuerza, podrían salvarse. Inclusive, haciendo el suficiente ruido podrían atraer la atención de otros aliados.

Sin embargo, los planes de batalla de Sakura se vieron truncados cuando su maestra se detuvo justo delante de su casillero.

Shizune se adelantó, y evitando la mirada de Sakura, giró el cierre, hasta ponerle la secuencia de números correcta. Sakura no podía creerse que conociera su contraseña.

Ante todos, sus batas y artículos personales quedaron expuestos. Shizune removió una de las paredes del casillero: escondida había una cartera, que entregó a Kakuzu.

El hombre rápidamente contó el dinero, unos cuantos billetes se los dio a Orochimaru.

—**Parece que la Eterna Perdedora ha estado ganando en los casinos—**dijo Orochimaru, consciente de que el silencio de Kakuzu era porque su cuantiosa deuda había sido pagada.

Tanto Tsunade como Kakuzu hicieron muecas de completo desagrado.

**—Es hora de irnos**—anunció Kakuzu.

Sakura apenas se percató de la rapidez en que los hombres desaparecieron.

—**Hyuga**—llamó Tsunade, y al instante Neji entró a la sala.

**—Posee dos corazones**—informó—.** Uno propio y el otro de un shinobi muerto de la Aldea del Sonido, cuyo** **cuerpo está siendo estudiado en este momento por el equipo de Anko. La red de chakra de Kakuzu parece haber sido reactivada gracias a un choque eléctrico.**

—**Reporta su huida**—pidió la Hokage.

—**No han alcanzado las puertas de la aldea. Un escuadrón Anbu va tras ellos y hay tres miembros de Raíz, también. No creo que ninguno pueda darles caza.**

**—¿Cómo justificaremos esto?—**susurró Shizune, angustiada—. **Ibiki y Danzo harán preguntas. Asesinaron una colonia de Kikaichus. Tenemos el cadáver de un tipo…**

**—Yo me encargo**—habló Hiashi Hyuga entrando a la sala—. **Prepararemos una coartada creíble, Hokage.**

Tsunade asintió.

**—Por favor, déjennos solas**—les pidió a los dos Hyuga, que se retiraron silenciosamente.

**—¡Sakura!—**gimió Shizune angustiada—. **Tu casillero es el único lugar seguro. No era mi intención violentar tu privacidad. Pero necesitaba guardar el dinero que Tsunade había ganado esta semana**—su voz se perdió en un suspiro afligido**—… Este era el evento malo que ocurriría.**

—**De lo que ha pasado en esta media hora, que mi casillero sea su escondite, es lo que menos me importa**—dijo Sakura, tratando de contener su estupefacción—. **¿Ese hombre era Kakuzu? ¡Naruto… Naruto lo asesinó!**

Un doloroso recuerdo la sacudió: Naruto tiempo después había caído en la cuenta de que asesinó… y si bien lo hizo para proteger a sus amigos y a sí mismo, no apaciguaba el peso de cargar una muerte. Y si ella solía pensar que Sasori ya estaba muerto cuando lo enfrentó, era de esperar que Naruto a veces prefiriera pensar que fue el Raikiri último de Kakashi el que finiquitó la vida del Akatsuki.

—**Konoha no es la única aldea que ha creado jutsus prohibidos, jutsus que juegan con los límites de la vida y la muerte**—dijo Tsunade.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

¿Jutsus prohibidos? ¿A caso se refería a un jutsu que permitía regresar de la muerte? ¿Era posible revivir?

Gracias a Kakuzu, sabían que la Aldea Oculta en la Catarata tenía el Jiongu: el jutsu del Miedo del Rencor de la Tierra: los hilos negros que daban la inmortalidad al permitir sanar heridas y tomar los órganos de otros cuerpos. La técnica que había logrado que Kakuzu volviera de entre los muertos ¿Konoha tenía un jutsu similar?

**—¿Qué está pasando?**—preguntó asustada.

—**Sucede que le debía dinero a ese vejete de Kakuzu**—gruñó Tsunade—.** Y el desgraciado me lo ha cobrado.**

**—¿Por qué le debes dinero a un miembro de Akatsuki?—**preguntó Sakura sin importarle ser maleducada.

El rostro de Tsunade se volvió frío, se alejó sin responder.

—**Kakuzu en su tiempo libre era un prestamista. Antes de que Naruto y Jiraiya buscaran a Tsunade… A ella poco le importaba de dónde provenía el dinero y solía acudir a Kakuzu para que le prestara**—explicó Shizune. Negó con la cabeza, estresada**—. Su historia es complicada. Él trató de asesinar ¡al primer Hokage!**

**—¡Es un vejete!—**exclamó pasmada Sakura—. **Y no ha muerto.**

_Continuará…_

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí :)

Se trata de un nuevo proyecto que tendrá como personajes principales a Sakura Haruno y a Kakuzu. Espero les resulte -de alguna forma- entretenido.

No verán mucho "cannon": algunas partes de la historia de Naruto estarán cambiadas o no me centraré en ellas. De antemano, pido disculpas por los errores que pueda tener y espero los What If? presentados les llamen la atención.

Cualquier crítica, observación o comentario será muy bien recibido. Así que, muy cordialmente, las invito a** dejar un comentario**.

Gracias por leer.

:)


	2. Capítulo II

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

.

.

_Resumen:_ No todos poseen red de chakra, no a todos los sana el ninjutsu médico. Cuando la vida ninja acabe -porque el exterminio de los ninjas se acerca-, quien se haya esforzado por aprender de medicina podrá encontrar su lugar en el nuevo mundo.

Nota 1: Lanza de Tierra: se trata de un ninjutsu elemento tierra. Endurece el cuerpo. Técnica de Kakuzu.

Nota 2: Atsugai: los bichitos lindos hechos de hilo, cuyo rostro es una máscara, que Kakuzu invoca.

* * *

**..**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**..**

**Capítulo II**

**.**

Sakura, después de una rápida ducha, ingresó a la antesala de la oficina de la Hokage, donde también estaban Shino Aburame y Neji Hyuga.

Los saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza y no trató de iniciar ningún tipo de conversación. Aun estaba conmocionada por los eventos que había vivido.

Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos de tenso silencio, la ansiedad estaba por desquiciarle los nervios. Tenía demasiadas preguntas y consideró, acertadamente, que las habilidades de rastreo y espionaje de los dos shinobis en la sala podrían ser útiles para resolver algunas dudas.

Se acercó a Shino y le tendió la mano. En su palma, estaba el cuerpo de un _Kikaichu_ que logró rescatar de la morgue.

Shino se sorprendió y agradeció, sinceramente, el gesto.

Gracias a una misión que Sakura hizo con él y con Hinata, sabía que Shino se preocupaba por recuperar los insectos muertos. En esa ocasión, los cadáveres que Hinata le entregó desaparecieron bajo la manga. Sin embargo, esta vez, Shino observó el insecto sobre su palma. Al cabo de unos segundos, caminó hasta una mesa y lo dejó ahí.

Sakura pensó que lo había ofendido, y estuvo a punto de murmurar una disculpa, cuando notó que Shino ejecutaba un jutsu sobre el insecto, y ante Sakura y Neji, el insecto fue desmembrado: patas, alas, exoesqueleto, abdomen, cabeza…

Observaron la autopsia que Shino realizaba para averiguar cómo murió.

—**Destruyeron el centro de la red de chakra**—informó Neji Hyuga. Tenía el Byakugan activo y su dedo señalaba el centro del abdomen.

—**Todos los insectos están conectados: siempre sé que sucede con ellos, sin importar dónde estén**—susurró, con gravedad—. **Sin embargo, con la colmena que vive en el hospital… perdí el contacto. La mayoría fue aniquilada al mismo tiempo. Y los insectos que llegaron a mí, no sabían qué había ocurrido con sus compañeros.**

**—Kak…—**empezó Sakura, se detuvo temerosa de dar más información, pero confiaba en los dos shinobis—, **Kakuzu, miembro de Akatsuki, lo atravesó con su hilo. Solo necesitó un golpe…**

Shino asintió, y una vez más agradeció. El cuerpo del insecto desapareció bajo su manga.

Sakura percibió que Neji aun mantenía el Byakugan activo y lucía concentrado, con el ceño exageradamente fruncido. Al cabo de unos segundos, deshizo su _dojutsu_ y se masajeó las sienes.

—**Hay movimiento en los territorios del Clan Nara: varios escuadrones Anbu rodean la zona**—informó—. **No alcancé a ver por qué.**

Los otros dos giraron la cabeza hacia la ventana, el bosque del Clan Nara no se veía desde la Torre.

—**Tal vez…**—susurró Sakura**—,** **podamos averiguarlo después.**

Los otros dos asintieron y, sin recibir órdenes superiores, decidieron convertirse en un equipo. Al fin y al cabo, estaban enterados de lo que ocurría. Y quizá eran los únicos fuera del alto mando que tenían una idea del peligro que acechaba a Konoha.

El silencio se hizo presente, mientras cada uno analizaba los acontecimientos de la última hora.

Shino Aburame fue quien propuso que una colmena de _Kikaichus_ viviera en el hospital, por razones de secreto, fue instalada en los desolados pasillos de la morgue. Los insectos se reproducían rápidamente y mantenían una constante vigilancia. Además, estaban entrenados para pedir refuerzos en caso de emergencia… y, ante esta invasión, no fueron efectivos.

En cuanto sintió la disminución del chakra, Shino se puso en camino hacia el hospital –el único lugar donde había una colmena fuera de su clan-. Antes de llegar, se reunió con los pocos insectos que habían alcanzado a huir, pero murieron rápidamente.

Buscó la colmena y, para su sorpresa, lo que encontró fue el cuerpo de un ninja de la Aldea del Sonido escondido en un armario. Informó inmediatamente a Anko, ubicaron a los (no identificados) perpetradores del crimen saliendo del hospital y aunque los persiguieron, no pudieron darles caza.

Por su parte, hacía dos horas Neji Hyuga se encontraba al lado de su tío, mirando reprobatoriamente como la Hokage se servía más alcohol, cuando un papel marrón de escasos centímetros, cayó en el centro de la mesa.

Inmediatamente, su tío y él activaron el Byakugan, pues las defensas de la casa habían sido burladas. Su tío le pidió a la Hokage que no tocara el papel; sin embargo, la mujer lo ignoró y su semblante palideció al leerlo. Antes de salir por la ventana, les pidió que la acompañaran.

"Bajo ninguna circunstancia intervengan" les ordenó. Y mientras saltaban de techo en techo, Neji pudo leer que el papel que Tsunade apretaba en su puño llevaba escritas solo dos kanjis: "muerte" y "serpiente".

Al llegar a su destino: el hospital, Tsunade les pidió que vigilaran (Neji no detectó ningún paciente urgente) y ella bajó al sótano. En cuanto su tío y él descubrieron la presencia en la morgue de Orochimaru, de Kabuto y de otro que nunca habían visto, Hiashi le hizo jurar que si atacaban, regresaría a la mansión y protegería a sus primas.

Después de la breve conversación de Sakura con Shizune, esta le pidió que regresara a su casa y se tranquilizara, que hablarían después. Y hacía 10 minutos, un mensajero le había entregado a Sakura una citación formal a una audiencia con los miembros del Consejo de la Aldea.

Tanto Shino como Neji, tenían el pergamino de la citación atado en sus fajas.

—**Un Akatsuki**—murmuró Neji, al cabo de un rato de silencio: Sakura había dicho que se llamaba Kakuzu y él recordaba haber leído de él: Naruto lo había derrotado—. **Nunca he enfrentado a uno**—los ojos de ambos se clavaron en Sakura—. **Sin embargo, ahora somos nosotros quienes debemos pelear contra ellos.**

Ya ellos no eran la generación de chunnins que debían ser protegidos. Ahora eran ellos –los once de Konoha- quienes debían proteger y ser los primeros en batallar. Ya no estarían Kakashi, Gai o Kurenai peleando por ellos.

Ya no estaría Chiyo…

Ya no estaría Asuma…

—**Kakuzu ya ha sido vencido por la estrategia de Shikamaru y el poder de Naruto**—repuso Shino.

Neji asintió.

Sin embargo, Sakura no se sintió tranquila. Eso no era suficiente.

Kakuzu murió. Kakuzu fue asesinado. Su corazón… todos sus corazones, fueron destruidos, pero volvió a caminar sobre la tierra. Y se atrevió a enfrentarse a la Hokage: se atrevió a cobrarle una deuda.

Aquellos hombres, sin ningún temor, entraron a Konoha y obligaron a Tsunade a negociar con ellos.

Otra vez la acosó la angustia, apretó los puños y juntó mucho las cejas. ¿Por qué no se giraron órdenes de detección? ¿A caso eran tan poderosos? ¿No eran enemigos de la Aldea? ¿No figuraban los tres en su Libro Bingo? ¿No debían esforzarse siempre por vencerlos?

—**¿Qué viste, Sakura?—**preguntó Neji, al notar el nerviosismo de la mujer.

—**A un muerto caminar como los vivos**.

—**Shinobis**—llamó la potente voz de Danzo Shimura.

Los tres se giraron hacia el hombre, que les hizo una seña para que ingresaran a la oficina.

—**Konoha agradece sus servicios**—inició el anciano, examinándolos con atención—. **Shinobis como ustedes son muy preciados. Sin embargo, sus faltas merecen sanción e iniciaremos un proceso disciplinario. No podemos permitir que den falsas alarmas. La protección de la Aldea no es un juego, y no aceptaremos que reporten falsamente la intromisión de enemigos.**

Sakura no pudo evitar la sorpresa: los obligaban a mentir sobre lo que habían visto. Aceptó la culpa al igual que sus compañeros.

**.o.O.O.**

—**¡Shizune!**—llamó Sakura con voz fuerte.

Estaba harta de que la mujer se escurriera cada vez que la veía. Tenían que hablar. Ella merecía una explicación.

Shizune suspiró, realmente avergonzada.

**—Sakura, lo lamento tanto**—susurró.

**—¿Por qué Tsunade…?**

**—Tengo tanto miedo de que mi respuesta afecte tu percepción de Tsunade.**

**—Me esforzaré por entender**—prometió Sakura, sincera.

No soportaba la distancia que la separaba ahora de su maestra y de Shizune, ni los intentos de ambas por evitarla. Estaba preocupada por su aldea, pero no podía soportar que las mujeres, que eran como su familia, huyeran de ella, ni que se sintieran incómodas en su presencia.

Sabía bien que la relación entre Tsunade y Orochimaru siempre sería tensa y que ella no tenía ningún derecho de juzgar a Tsunade por su pasado. Sin embargo, quería demostrarle a su maestra que era de confianza y que podía ayudarla si era necesario.

Shizune se mordió los labios, temerosa, pero accedió a hablar.

—**Kakuzu no volverá a Akatsuki**—aseguró, apurada—. **Orochimaru y Kabuto tampoco. **

Era muy difícil explicar por qué Tsunade había ignorado la presencia de tres poderosos enemigos en el centro de la Aldea. Cualquier persona podía ver que hubiera sido sencillo enfrentarlos: si todos los shinobis de la aldea participaban. Sin embargo, Tsunade aceptó todos sus términos y los dejó marchar.

Y Shizune temía que Sakura dudara de la lealtad de la Hokage a la aldea.

Sakura también se mordió los labios. Comprendía por qué Shizune hablaba de Akatsuki. En ese momento, ellos eran sus verdaderos enemigos…

—**Sé que Akatsuki busca el demonio de Nueve Colas que está en el cuerpo de Naruto**—confesó Sakura, revelando que conocía el misterio que rodeaba la vida de Naruto.

Shizune esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Los ancianos preferían seguir guardando el secreto sobre el demonio de Nueve Colas y el peligro que se cernía sobre Naruto; pero le tranquilizaba enormemente descubrir que Sakura estaba al tanto. Sabía que la chica tomaría las medidas necesarias para proteger a Naruto de Akatsuki.

—**No sabemos exactamente cuáles son los planes de Orochimaru**—murmuró Shizune—, **pero los de Kakuzu son fáciles de determinar. Es un caza recompensas. Y cada ninja que figure en el Libro Bingo de alguna aldea, se encuentra en riesgo.**

Sakura frunció el ceño. Entendía que dejaran pasar a Orochimaru porque llevaba muchos años de estar quieto. Sin embargo, muchos ninjas de su aldea, muchos amigos suyos, estaban en los libros Bingo de las Aldeas ninjas.

**—Es una amenaza…** **¿Por qué no lo detuvimos?**

**—Porque revivió**—susurró Shizune, con la voz temblorosa—. **Sakura, nunca has perdido a un ser querido. No sabes… no sabes la necesidad…**

Sakura gimió angustiada. Recordó la depresión de su maestra al perder a su novio, la vida de Naruto al ser huérfano, la soledad de Kakashi por ser el único superviviente de su equipo, el odio de Sasuke por tener que vengar la muerte de su familia…

Y descubrir que Kakuzu, declarado muerto hacía más de cinco años, había regresado a la vida… parecía revivir alguna llama esperanzadora en el corazón de Tsunade y Shizune.

¿A caso pensaban descubrir cómo…?

Se alejó un poco de Shizune, incapaz de ofrecerle algún apoyo, y con el fin de cambiar de tema, murmuró:

**—¿Por qué Tsunade le debía dinero? Yo no entiendo ese asunto…**

Shizune arrugó un poco la frente.

**—Kakuzu solo entiende de dinero… y a Tsunade le gusta obtener dinero fácil. Son una mala combinación: no logran entenderse entre ellos, pero hasta cierto punto tienen una relación simbiótica. Tsunade encuentra el dinero que necesita, y Kakuzu recibe más dinero que el que prestó. A su modo… los dos ganan.**

**—Ya veo**—murmuró pensando que para algunas personas el dinero era una droga.

—**Lo del casillero…**—insistió Shizune—. **Tsunade respeta mucho tu privacidad, por eso pensé que sería el mejor lugar para esconder el dinero. Ella, por más necesitada que estuviera, no se atrevería a tomarlo.**

—**No te preocupes por eso…—**dijo Sakura con una sonrisa—. **Al menos, había sacado la ropa sucia y no estaban a la vista mis bragas.**

Shizune sonrió un poco.

**.O.o.O.**

—**Es imposible acercarnos al territorio del Clan Nara sin ser descubiertos**—informó Neji, después de examinar por largos minutos la zona.

Sakura dirigió sus ojos a Shino, esperando que él decidiera enviar alguna patrulla de insectos.

**—El bosque es demasiado grande, esto podría tardar y no sé qué debemos buscar**—explicó Shino.

**—Tiene que ser algo relacionado con Orochimaru… o con Kakuzu**—analizó Sakura. Se preguntó si se trataría de Hidan: pero él estaba muerto. Shikamaru se había encargado de él.

Como fueron suspendidos del servicio activo durante un mes por haber dado falsas alarmas, se reunían todos los días en una colina cercana al lindero del Bosque de los Ciervos. Aprovecharon el tiempo para estudiar a los miembros de Akatsuki conocidos y entrenar.

—**He estado pensando**—dijo Neji cuando el cielo estaba anaranjado—**, que los tres están obsesionados con preservarse, con vivir…**

Sakura, sorprendida, dejó de observar el horizonte, para mirarlo a él. Asintió.

Tsunade tenía el jutsu de rejuvenecimiento.

Orochimaru buscaba la inmortalidad.

Kakuzu había demostrado que no podía morir.

A los tres les desvivía la idea de continuar en este mundo.

**.O.o.O.**

Fue capaz de reconocerlo por los ojos.

No había olvidado la mirada: un verde brillante en los irises sin pupila, sin embargo lo que más atemorizaba era la esclerótica roja: todos los vasos capilares rotos. Unos ojos sombríos, tan poco humanos que con solo mirarlos se descubría que vivió en la oscuridad y que el odio, albergado en los años de penumbra, residía en su interior.

Llevaba la boca cubierta, el cabello cubierto, el cuerpo cubierto… Quizá nadie supiera su identidad y lo trataran como a un cualquiera más: un negociante más, un socio comercial más, un ninja más.

Miró precavida a sus compañeras de misión. Nadie parecía ser consciente del peligro que corrían, ni siquiera Ino, que conocía de sobra las habilidades y la apariencia de Kakuzu.

Ino ni siquiera sabía que Kakuzu estaba vivo.

Sakura se sintió desfallecer por un momento, víctima de un mareo.

Era la culpa de guardar un secreto. El miedo de ocultar información relevante. La angustia por no advertir a su amiga…

Discretamente, Kurenai le golpeó el brazo para que prestara atención al parloteo de sus socios; sin embargo, sus ojos volvían a dirigirse a Kakuzu. Apenas escuchó a Kurenai cerrar el trato con un comerciante de la Aldea de las Nubes. ¿Qué hacía Kakuzu como negociante de las Nubes?

Sakura, temblorosa y elevando cada treinta segundos la mirada hacia el hombre encapuchado, revisó las cuentas. Todo había salido según el plan: garantizaban que el trigo no faltaría ese invierno. Era el primer paso para combatir los problemas de escasez.

Al finalizar la reunión, los invitaron a una celebración. Ella quería regresar a su aldea, pero no pudo convencer a sus dos compañeras de saltarse el merecido descanso y comilona. No se atrevía a revelar que Kakuzu, descarado y regodeado de una expresión triunfante, estaba vivo y muy cerca.

Ino la trató de amargada y trabajólica, además forcejeó con ella para que se cambiara de ropa y dejara el equipo ninja en la habitación. Sin embargo, Sakura se negó tan ferozmente que Kurenai debió intervenir. Al final, permitieron que Sakura asistiera con su ropa ninja, que desentonaba con los vestidos de las otras dos.

Ino, coqueta, conversó con otros invitados, mientras Sakura trataba de ubicar alguna señal de peligro, y, para su horror, descubrió que Kakuzu estaba en el mismo círculo que Ino. La médico corrió hacia el grupo y se colocó detrás de Ino. Si sus ojos matasen, Kakuzu lo estaría.

Kakuzu se separó del grupo para acercarse a la mesa de las comidas, Sakura aprovechó para seguirlo y entablar una _casual_ conversación.

—**Tu Lanza de Tierra* no puede hacer nada contra uno de mis golpes**—susurró ella, amenazante.

—**No me interesa comprobarlo**—repuso Kakuzu.

Sakura apretó el puño.

—**Aléjate de ella.**

**—¿O qué? No te atrevas a darme órdenes, mocosa.**

Sakura tembló ante la mirada del ser.

**—Averiguaré dónde guardas tu maldito corazón de reserva y lo destruiré**—dijo ella entre dientes.

El hombre no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se mostrara en sus ojos. No era de extrañar que descubrieran que en realidad poseía seis corazones (podía tener los que quisiera, pero él se conformaba con cuatro Atsugais*, su propio corazón y el _salvavidas_) y que el sexto corazón fue escondido en un lugar seguro… hasta que fuera el momento indicado para volver a ser reinsertado en su cuerpo.

Orochimaru le había advertido que dejaron demasiadas pistas (los instrumentos médicos, el cadáver de un shinobi sin corazón) y que no subestimara la habilidad de Tsunade y sus ninjas. Para quien conociera las posibilidades de su cuerpo de desmembrarse y almacenar corazones, sería fácil suponer que escondía, en algún lugar lejano al campo de batalla, un corazón de reserva que le permitiría regresar a la vida...

Pero a él poco le importaba que lo supieran. Nunca podrían encontrar el escondite.

Al cabo de un segundo, Sakura pudo ver como la máscara del hombre dejaba entrever las costuras en las mejillas, muestra inequívoca de que sonreía.

**—Si algo aprendí de la batalla contra Hatake Kakashi y Nara Shikamaru fue no hablar de más. Y has cometido un grave error al revelarme tus planes.**

**—Has confirmado mi sospecha de que tienes escondido un corazón**—dijo Sakura, y sonó más insegura de lo que esperaba, pero al menos había logrado defenderse en ese duelo de amenazas. Le alteraba los nervios ver en el pómulo: la costura, la sonrisa.

—**No es mi intención acapararte**—dijo Kakuzu, su mano enguantada hizo un gesto de disculpa y se alejó de ella.

**.O.o.O.**

**—¿Estás completamente segura?**—preguntó Tsunade después de escuchar la información de Sakura sobre el paradero de Kakuzu—. **¿Reconociste los tatuajes?**

Sakura negó. No sabía que Kakuzu tenía tatuajes. Pero solo había una persona sin pupilas y con la esclerótica roja.

—**Era él**—remarcó Sakura.

Tsunade asintió.

—**Neji Hyuga está familiarizado con su chakra**—dijo, pensativa, la Hokage—. **Shizune, busca a Neji y partan inmediatamente. Quizá podamos encontrar a Kakuzu o conseguir otra pista.**

Sakura esperó a que Shizune saliera para preguntar por qué Tsunade lo buscaba.

—**Ya verás**—fue la escueta respuesta de la mujer.

**.O.o.O.**

—**Cinco corazones**—informó Neji a Shino y a Sakura, en su lugar de reunión—. **Cuatro incrustados a su cuerpo en las máscaras que lleva en la espalda y su propio corazón en el pecho. **

**—¿Detectaste si es posible que pueda conservar otro corazón lejos de su… cuerpo?**—preguntó Sakura, con esperanza.

Ahora que sabían que Kakuzu escondía un corazón de reserva, idearon el plan perfecto para derrotarlo: Aniquilar cada corazón y asegurarse de destruir el que había escondido y le permitía regresar a la vida. No le darían oportunidad a Orochimaru ni a nadie de volver a buscar su cuerpo e insertarle el corazón de reserva.

Neji negó con la cabeza.

**—¿Y qué quiere Tsunade con él?**

El Hyuga volvió a negar. Su tarea en la misión fue solo la de guiar a Shizune hasta el hombre. No supo de qué hablaron mientras estuvieron reunidos.

_Continuará..._

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Espero esta historia les parezca interesante y digna de un comentario.

Un **gran agradecimiento** a Laura, Teniente Jaz Mignonette , Layla Harrison, chikage y Mar Angys Dreams. Me hizo muy feliz leer sus impresiones. Descubrir que una historia de Kakuzu les haya llamado la atención, es genial :3

Sobre este capi: Sakura no sabe cómo fue que Shikamaru derrotó a Hidan (solo sabe que lo venció y se imagina que el equipo forense se llevó el cuerpo, como sucede cuando un mortal muere), por lo que no sabe qué hay en el Bosque Nara. Los planes de Tsunade serán revelado en el próximo.

Sobre el fic en general: No habrá ninguna pareja y los personajes serán: Sakura, Kakuzu, Neji, Shino Aburame, Tsunade. Después, vendrán Ino-Shika-Cho y Hidan. ¿Suena interesante?

Cualquier comentario, duda, queja... lo que opinen, será muy importante para mí. Así que por favor **dejen un review** :)

¡Nos leemos!

PD: La invasión de Pain a Konoha y la Cuarta Guerra, no han ocurrido. Eso sí: Sakura tiene 18 años. (No me gusta escribir de pubertos).


	3. Capítulo III

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**.**

**.**

_Resumen: _¿Por qué la Voluntad del Fuego evita un mal produciendo un mal? ¿Por qué quién actúa con la Voluntad del Fuego debe elegir causar un mal?

Nota 1. Jiongu: Miedo del Rencor de la Tierra. Técnica de Kakuzu (kinjutsu). El usuario está unido y formado por una gran cantidad de hilos negros, y le permite coser cualquier herida.

* * *

**..**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**..**

**Capítulo III**

**.**

Entre las preocupaciones de Sakura había una reciente de gran peso: la relación entre la Hokage y el Señor Feudal del País del Fuego se volvió, de pronto, muy complicada. Además, sabían que en otras aldeas ocultas, grupos de personas, de civiles, se armaban con artefactos pequeños que funcionaban con pólvora y luchaban contra los ninjas, apoyados por sus señores feudales. Era cuestión de tiempo para que lo mismo ocurriera en Konoha.

Por eso para Sakura era sumamente sospechoso que su maestra le pidiera que la acompañara a dar un paseo, que ese paseo se extendiera por varias horas y ahora estuvieran a punto de cruzar la puerta del castillo Kuromori -_el Bosque Negro_\- propiedad del señor Feudal del Fuego.

A su desconfianza debía agregarle la desazón porque ninguno de sus intentos por iniciar una conversación con su maestra resultó…

—**El dinero**—dijo una voz de pronto.

Sakura sacó un kunai y, por poco lo deja caer, cuando reconoció la figura de Kakuzu delante de ellas, debajo del arco de la entrada.

Tsunade extendió un pergamino y Sakura, entendiendo que haría una invocación, se situó tras ella para darle soporte. Sin embargo, lo que apareció en las manos de la Hokage fue un maletín plateado que arrojó con fuerza hacia el hombre.

Kakuzu lo atajó, lo abrió con rapidez y examinó su contenido (se deleitó examinando el contenido, fue la impresión de Sakura).

Después la Quinta le dio la espalda a Kakuzu y se giró hacia Sakura, que la miró escandalizada por atreverse a ignorar al enemigo que estaba en frente de sus narices. La mirada filosa de Tsunade no amedrentó a Sakura que aun sostenía su kunai en alto.

—**No habrá ningún reembolso si la mercancía no quiere cooperar**—anunció Kakuzu, cerrando con parsimonia el maletín.

Los ojos de Tsunade brillaron impacientes y Sakura comprendió de qué iba el asunto.

Era ella.

El lugar alejado, Kakuzu, el maletín, el enojo en la expresión de Tsunade, la costura que se dejaba ver en el pómulo de Kakuzu: esa sonrisa…

**—¿Por qué? ¡Es un criminal! Tenemos que capturarlo…**—renegó Sakura en un susurro implorante a su maestra.

**—Sakura**—la silenció Tsunade—. **Entrenarás con él y aprenderás lo que tenga que enseñarte. Es una orden.**

—**Es un enemigo**—dijo Sakura, apretando los dientes—. **Mi deber como ninja es hacer todo lo posible para atraparlo y hacer que pague por sus delitos.**

**—Eres médico. No una vengadora. **—replicó de mal modo Tsunade y la sujetó del brazo. Sakura se sobresaltó cuando su maestra le dio un tirón y la obligó a acercársele, casi hasta pegar las frentes—. **No vas a desobedecerme delante de él. **

**—Lo siento**—susurró, más atemorizada que arrepentida.

En el semblante de Tsunade, brilló la duda y Sakura, preocupada, se mordió los labios ¿Por qué Tsunade usó la palabra entrenar?

**—No intentes ningún ataque. Servirás a tu Aldea aprendiendo todo lo que puedas de él, lo más rápido posible**—susurró Tsunade—. **Y asegúrate de descubrir dónde está su corazón de reserva. Que ese dinero que le hemos pagado valga la pena.**

Por un breve instante, Sakura se sintió transportada al lindero del Bosque Nara. Recordó las reuniones que mantenía con Shino Aburame y Neji Hyuga, y sus preparativos para enfrentarse a los miembros de Akatsuki.

Sabían que se acercaba una guerra. Se podía oler: la premura en los exámenes de graduación, los cursos intensivos en la Academia, las constantes misiones y el aumento de las horas de entrenamiento. Todo indicaba que necesitarían la mayor cantidad de ninjas útiles muy pronto.

Tampoco olvidaba que Akatsuki buscaba a Naruto. Y pensar en Akatsuki le recordaba que Sasuke había marchado detrás de uno de ellos, que ella había derrotado a uno en un difícil combate y que la pequeña Mirai era huérfana…

De reojo miró la figura encapuchada de Kakuzu, pero sus ojos volvieron a las pupilas de su maestra, donde solo estaba ella reflejada.

Era consciente de sus limitaciones físicas de la misma forma que reconocía el valor que sus averiguaciones podrían tener a la hora de derrotar a un hombre inmortal. Quizá el plan de Tsunade era su única de forma de resultar útil y proteger a Naruto.

De todos modos, no le quedaba de otra. No era el lugar para discutir los _pormenores _de la misión.

Se despidió de su maestra con un leve movimiento de cabeza y siguió a Kakuzu para más indicaciones. Por encima del hombro, Sakura vio como Tsunade desaparecía.

**—Así que has decidido venir, cachorrita**—habló él, varios pasos adelante.

**—No me llames así**—gruñó ella, clavando sus ojos en la espalda del hombre.

**—Entonces, ¿prefieres perra?**

**—Prefiero que te calles.**

La respuesta de Sakura dejó satisfecho al hombre, pues no habló más.

**.O.o.O.**

Solo una vez que visitó las dependencias de la Rama Principal de la Familia Hyuga, Sakura había visto un desplome de lujo similar al que había en el edificio del Kuromori. Pero podría jurar que el castillo era aun más lujoso que la Mansión Hyuga y, de pronto, se sintió fuera de lugar.

Con remilgos, observó a su _guía_. Como era usual en él, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto, salvo los ojos, pero su vestimenta era de gran calidad. Kakuzu parecía el dueño –excéntrico- del Castillo… y ella parecía una niña que regresaba de jugar en el campo.

El tapiz de la leyenda del Sabio de los Seis Caminos que decoraba una de las altas paredes laterales le hizo recordar que la calidad de la vestimenta de Kakuzu no quitaba que el tipo era un asesino despreciable. Se esforzó por dejar de impresionarse y se concentró en buscar señales de peligro.

En la segunda planta del edificio, Kakuzu se detuvo ante una amplia puerta de madera. Con un gesto de su mano enguantada, le indicó a Sakura que entrara. Sin demostrar su miedo, ella lo adelantó y dio un respingo emocionada cuando entró a una sala con equipo médico y muchos, muchos libros.

Olvidó que Kakuzu ya no estaba al alcance de su vista, pues sus ojos sagaces encontraron un Atlas de Anatomía que siempre había querido estudiar pero Tsunade no lograba encontrarlo a un precio accesible. Corrió al estante y alzó sus manos hacia el libro, las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron el lomo con embeleso.

Su entusiasmo se vio interrumpido de pronto. Se dio la vuelta de un salto cuando sintió que invadían su espacio personal, pero no pudo reaccionar y solo fue capaz de observar inmóvil como un hilo negro atravesaba el _Kikaichu_ que llevaba escondido en su porta-kunais.

**—He visto a estos insectos antes**—dijo Kakuzu, examinando de cerca al insecto muerto—. **Espero que pronto me reveles el nombre del clan que los controla**—Dejó caer el insecto en la mano extendida de Sakura, que con rapidez lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

Al insecto le quedaban pocas horas de vida, pero Sakura se sentía más segura con él. Ahora estaba completamente sola, porque lo más probable era que nadie en la Aldea, además de Tsunade, supiera de su entrenamiento con Kakuzu.

Sakura se atrevió a alzar los ojos hacia él y la acosó un escalofrío al percatarse de que ella era el centro de atención de unos ojos sin pupila. La postura de Kakuzu no indicaba intención alguna de ataque, al contrario, parecía aburrida: con el cuerpo doblado levemente hacia un lado, con la mano apoyada en el hombre y el maletín tras su espalda.

El resplandor plateado del maletín le hizo recordar que Tsunade había pagado por ese entrenamiento. Era como si Kakuzu estuviese realizando alguna misión para Konoha.

¿Por qué Tsunade contactó con Kakuzu? ¿Por qué Kakuzu aceptó?

Kakuzu pestañeó lentamente y apoyó su peso en la otra pierna, Sakura dio un saltito nerviosa y llevó la mano a su muslo derecho, al porta kunais. El sudor resbaló por su frente hasta chocar con sus cejas…

A Sakura no le pasó desapercibido que su temor le causó gracia a Kakuzu. Sabía que bajo la máscara había una horrible mueca de burla, acentuada por la cortada en la mejilla.

¿Kakuzu tendría planeado atacarla o solo torturarla con esa espera insoportable?

Su mano derecha temblaba cuando la alejó del portakunais. No estaba dispuesta a seguir divirtiendo a Kakuzu. Ella era un ninja: ella obedecía las órdenes y aceptaba las decisiones de sus superiores, así que debía concentrarse en la misión que Tsunade le había presentado y hacer la única pregunta que valía…

**—¿Qué puedo aprender de ti?**—dijo, todo lo áspera que pudo.

Se felicitó mentalmente por no demostrar su miedo y supo que lo había logrado gracias a todos esos años de ser una cretina. Si fue capaz de tratar en forma grosera a amigos como Naruto y Lee (aunque fuera por tonta), por supuesto que podía menospreciar a un enemigo.

**—Por el dinero que tu aldea me ha dado**—contestó despacio y simulando que lo había meditado mucho—**, a penas lo básico para que tengas una reputación decente como médico.**

Sakura no replicó, a pesar de que era una respuesta que le hervía la sangre: ya ella tenía una reputación como médico más que decente. Sin embargo, ella no estaba ahí competir. Con la mandíbula prieta, guardó silencio.

Kakuzu dejó el maletín en el suelo y se acercó a un estante. Mientras él desenrollaba un pergamino y lo acomodaba en una mesa de madera lujosa, Sakura estudió la sala: ubicó las salidas y los objetos que podría utilizar en caso de necesitar defenderse… y su atención cada dos segundos volvía al libro de anatomía a su espalda.

—**Espero que tengas buena memoria**—dijo Kakuzu, cuando el pergamino quedó totalmente extendido sobre la mesa—. **Odio repetirme.**

**—Memorizaré todo lo que digas y después lo usaré en tu contra**—gruñó Sakura, mirándolo fijamente.

—**Hablas mucho, cachorrita**—repuso Kakuzu, a penas prestándole atención, inmerso en un recuerdo—.** Pero a la hora de la hora, no darás la talla.**

Justo el tipo de comentario y el tono de voz que la hacían enfadar. Porque esa frase producía dos efectos en ella: la enfadaban o la deprimían… y, para su suerte o desgracia, la forma en que Kakuzu lo dijo la encabronó.

Dio rápidas zancadas hasta alcanzar la mesa, dispuesta a enterrarlo en el piso con un puñetazo. Los años de no dar la talla habían quedado muy atrás… y ningún renegado infeliz lo pondría en duda. Sin embargo, al ver el contenido del pergamino se quedó paralizada. Se trataba del mejor dibujo del cuerpo humano que había visto.

No pudo evitar su sorpresa y emoción: su sonrisa se ensanchó tantísimo que Kakuzu se enfadó.

—**Memorízalo—**ordenó él.

Sakura asintió, embobada, y se recostó sobre el escritorio, pasó los dedos por el pergamino, memorizando los nombres. Fue consciente del transcurso del tiempo, cuando su estómago rugió sonoramente y dio por terminado su _entrenamiento_. Con mucho cuidado, enrolló el pergamino, lo guardó en una funda y lo dejó en su sitio.

Le lanzó una última mirada a los muchos libros que había en la sala y, emocionada, se fue pensando en su próxima clase: no podía esperar por estudiar otro texto. Olvidó por completo quién era su maestro, porque no lo vio al salir.

**.o.O.O.**

La felicidad y la emoción de Sakura contrastaban enormemente con los pensamientos recelosos que ocupaban la mente de Shino y de Neji. Les costaba creer que Sakura pudiera mostrarse tan eufórica después de haber estado en la misma habitación que un Akatsuki y en las condiciones más dudosas que pudieran imaginar.

Sakura daba sonoros sorbos a su sopa, sin parar de hablar de un horizonte lleno de conocimiento médico… al lado de Kakuzu.

—**Sakura**—la detuvo Neji. Ella abrió mucho los ojos molesta por la interrupción y sin pronunciar sonido sus labios terminaron la palabra que estaba a punto de decir: el nombre de quién sabe cuál órgano**—, ¿estamos hablando del mismo Kakuzu?**

La mujer levantó un poco las cejas, avergonzada, por haberse emocionado tanto por una situación peligrosa.

El pergamino que estudió aun daba vueltas en su cabeza y sabía que era una médico privilegiada por la oportunidad de leer esa investigación. Pero no podía olvidar que se trataba de Kakuzu y debía concentrar toda su energía en derrotarlo.

Kakuzu no era un profesor de medicina… era un asesino. Había contribuido activamente al asesinato de aliados de Konoha y de Asuma Sarutobi. Debía preocuparse, no sentirse feliz y emocionada.

Dio una honda respiración y trató de sosegarse.

—**Tengo que reportarme con Tsunade a las ocho**—murmuró—. **Supongo que recibiré más indicaciones y quizá… algunas respuestas. **

Los dos hombres asintieron, preocupados.

Una cosa muy mala era que Kakuzu reviviera. Aun peor que saliera impunemente de Konoha. Pero, simplemente, resultaba inaudito que ahora fuera el entrenador de Sakura.

—**Usar los Kikaichu…**—empezó ella, titubeando.

Shino la comprendió al instante.

—**Él los matará. Tendremos un ojo sobre él de otra manera**—miró a Neji—**, además, Tsunade no te dejará sola con ese hombre.**

Sakura asintió. Si la vigilaban, no sabía cómo, porque no sintió la presencia de nadie cuando regresó sola a su aldea. Además, suponía que Kakuzu no hubiese aceptado el trato si había ninjas de Konoha rondando a cada momento. Así que intuía que estaba por su cuenta.

**—Probablemente, mientras haya dinero de por medio, se puede confiar en él—**apuntó Neji, pensativo.

Sakura asintió y murmuró una despedida. Había cumplido con informarles el paradero de Kakuzu y de su reunión. Ahora quedaba planear cómo descubriría el mayor número de debilidades de Kakuzu.

Mientras caminaba la enorme sonrisa volvió a formarse en su rostro. ¡Había memorizado todo el pergamino!

**.O.o.o.**

**—¿Por qué?**—fue lo que le preguntó a su maestra cuando entró al despacho a la hora pactada.

**—Ya te lo dije, muchacha**—le contestó la Hokage, con cierta hostilidad—. **Quiero, a primera hora de mañana, un informe. —**Sakura arrugó un poco el ceño, disconforme**—. ¿Te hizo algo?**—preguntó en tono suave.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Pero se tomó la molestia de recordarle a la Hokage lo que le hizo a la aldea.

**—Él mató a Asuma. **—Tsunade no respondió. Ladeó el rostro para evitar el contacto visual**—. ¿Por qué tengo que entrenar con él?**

**—Por tu aldea, Sakura**—dijo Tsunade en voz baja.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

¿Por el bien de su aldea debía estar en la misma habitación con un hombre que participó en el asesinato de más de trescientos monjes y del maestro de su mejor amiga?

¿Cómo se sentiría ella si se daba cuenta de que alguien de su aldea compartía con un asesino, que no mostraba arrepentimiento? ¿Por qué Tsunade la colocaba en esa posición, qué había detrás de las palabras "Por tu aldea"?

**—¿Por qué?—**volvió a preguntar. No aceptaba la respuesta de su maestra. Quería más.

**—¿No te parece suficiente contribuir a la investigación de las habilidades de un miembro de Akatsuki?**

Sakura fue capaz de sostener la mirada estricta de su maestra y negó, llena de convicción. Ya había visto que el interés por el conocimiento médico no era suficiente razón para convencer a otras personas de la necesidad de "pasar tiempo" con Kakuzu. Así que descubriría cuál era la verdadera razón de su maestra.

**—Usted metió las manos en el cuerpo de Kakuzu y conoce los secretos del Jiongu—**Sakura parafraseó lo que Tsunade había dicho cuando descubrieron que revivió**—. Además, la estrategia de Shikamaru y el poder de Naruto ya lo han derrotado—**agregó recordando las palabras de Shino**—. ¿Qué puedo aportar yo? La única forma en que podría averiguar algo es ¡que él mismo me lo diga!**

**—¿Qué tiene de excepcional un hombre como Kakuzu?—**preguntó Tsunade sin inmutarse.

Sakura apretó la mandíbula. De pronto, recordó que Neji había comparado a Kakuzu con Tsunade, por lo que se preguntó si Kakuzu podría tener una apariencia tan joven como la de Tsunade; no le parecía que fuera un anciano…

**—Él revivió—**contestó apartando de su mente las ideas sobre jutsus de juventud**—. Demostró que la muerte no es un estado inalterable.**

Tsunade negó con la cabeza.

¿A caso había algo más sorprendente que un muerto saliera de la morgue caminando por sus propios medios? ¡Kakuzu estaba muerto! Y fue gracias a las investigaciones de Orochimaru y a las habilidades del propio Kakuzu que revivió. Era excepcional.

**—Kakuzu puede suturar cualquier tipo de herida—**dijo Tsunade.

**—¿Se refiere a coser heridas?—**preguntó Sakura sin comprender, su maestra asintió**—. ¿Quiere que Kakuzu me enseñe a suturar? Las suturas dejan cicatriz. Con chakra médico puedo cerrar heridas sin que dejen marcas—**replicó con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

**—Con pacientes con red de chakra o acostumbrados a los impulsos del chakra. No todos tus pacientes tienen chakra y a ellos deberás coserles las heridas.**

**—Todos mis pacientes tienen chakra. Soy ninja médico.**

**—No por siempre, Sakura—**la silenció Tsunade, con fuerza.

El ninjutsu médico nada podía hacer por aquellas personas que no tenían una red de chakra, así que la medicina ninja se había desarrollado separada de la medicina sin chakra… y, dígase de paso, Tsunade era pionera en las investigaciones médicas, así que tampoco había muchísimo conocimiento al alcance.

Pero ella era ninja y habitante de una Aldea Oculta de Ninjas. ¿Cuál era la importancia de aprender a suturar? No se podía imaginar a Kakuzu interesado por coserles las heridas a personas que no eran ninjas… menos por enseñar cómo hacer algo tan simple.

**—Te reunirías dos veces por semana con él—**dijo Tsunade.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

**—Él revivió… y usted quiere que aprenda a ¡coser! ¿Eso no puede enseñármelo cualquier curandera del bosque? **

Tsunade se irguió y, por primera vez, se enojó verdaderamente con Sakura.

**—Usa la cabeza, Sakura—**la regañó**—. Sabemos perfectamente cómo fue capaz de revivir: gracias al Jiongu y a la estimulación eléctrica que recibió su red de chakra. Así que si quisiera que algún ninja aprendiera el Jiongu, enviaría a alguien mucho más calificado para convertir todo su maldito cuerpo en un nudo de hilos negros, y no a ti. El Jiongu no sirve en otras personas, solo puede revivir al usuario. No quiero que aprendas cómo revivir personas, porque eso es imposible. ¿Entiendes? ¡Deja de pensar en fantasías!**

Sakura bajó la cabeza.

**—Traeré el informe a primera hora.**

Fue Tsunade quien se marchó de la oficina y dejó a Sakura sola.

_Continuará..._

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Los próximos capítulos se centraran en el entrenamiento, así que veremos mucho Kakuzu y Sakura :p así como inventos sobre medicina (ninja y no ninja). El fic combinará una serie de eventos que me gustan -enfermedades del Sharingan y del Byakugan, erradicación de los ninjas, intrigas políticas, jutsus inventados que reviven personas- así que espero les resulte interesante y se enamoren algún día de Kakuzu :3

Las invito a regalarme un review, porque los review son gratis, justos y necesarios :)

¡Nos leemos! (muy pronto)


	4. Capítulo IV

¡Hola!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**.**

**.**

_Resumen:_ Sumando el precio en el mercado de todos los elementos que componen el cuerpo humano, puedes obtener el valor de la vida humana. La cantidad de agua, magnesio, carbono, oxígeno, flúor, hidrógeno, nitrógeno... todo tiene un precio.

**Nota 1**:

-Aldea Oculta de la Cascada, _Takigakure_: Aldea a la que pertenece Kakuzu. Creadora del Jiongu.

**-Agua del Héroe**: Agua secreta de Takigakure que permite aumentar el nivel de chakra de quien la bebe, a cambio de acortar su vida. El exceso puede ser mortal.

-Jutsu **Creación de todas las cosas**, _Banbutsu Sozo_: Técnica exclusiva del Sabio de los Seis Caminos. A través de la administración del Yin, puede crear materia y dar vida.

-Jiongu: _Miedo del Rencor de la Tierra_. Técnica de Kakuzu (_kinjutsu_). El usuario está unido y formado por una gran cantidad de hilos negros, y le permite coser cualquier herida.

* * *

**..**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**..**

**Capítulo IV**

**.**

Sakura recitó la información que había memorizado, sin despegar la vista de una pared vacía. Kakuzu, recostado en un gran sillón, parecía no prestarle atención. Al terminar de hablar, el silencio se hizo pesado conforme los segundos pasaban, pero Sakura no se atrevió a romperlo.

Por orden de Tsunade, se reunirían dos veces por semana, en el lujoso edificio de _Kuromori_, propiedad del Señor Feudal. No había ningún ninja de su aldea vigilándola, pero la Hokage le aseguró que el lugar era neutral y seguro: Kakuzu no se atrevería a dañarlo, porque tenía importantes negocios con los señores feudales.

Así que con un ánimo dividido entre resignación, miedo, emoción y energía, se presentó veinte minutos atrás. Tocó la puerta y fue Kakuzu quien le abrió, por lo que Sakura sospechó que debían ser los únicos en el edificio. Caminaron hasta la misma habitación del día anterior, y Kakuzu le ordenó que explicara lo que había aprendido del pergamino estudiado.

—**Hay pergaminos limpios en la otra habitación**—dijo él.

Sakura soltó el aire, aliviada, y fue a la otra sala. Encontró todo lo que necesitaba, así como un escritorio con buena iluminación. Supuso que Kakuzu quería que estudiara ahí, pero ella tenía otros planes. Si quería información, debía pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a él. Así que recogió lo que ocuparía y volvió a la sala.

Despacio, asomó la cabeza por la entrada, con la esperanza de que Kakuzu se hubiese retirado. Pero él seguía recostado en el sillón y entre sus dedos, había un cigarro. Cabizbaja caminó hasta el escritorio y se sentó dándole la espalda. No tenía que presionarse más: estar en la misma sala era suficiente.

Escuchó el sonido del carrete del encendedor y el olor a humo no tardó en llegarle. Tuvo una idea.

La autopsia de Kakuzu había revelado que en su cuerpo no había órganos ni huesos, salvo un cráneo que moldeaba, globos oculares, los dientes, el cartílago de la nariz y de las orejas; también tenía uñas, piel, vello corporal… pero ningún órgano interno más que los destrozos de cinco corazones.

Y ese era el poder del Jiongu.

Gracias a las investigaciones realizadas por Tsunade al cuerpo de un ninja de la Aldea del Sonido cuyo corazón fue extraído por Orochimaru para revivir a Kakuzu, sabían que el único órgano interno que Kakuzu necesitaba para sobrevivir era un corazón.

Sin embargo, el Byakugan de Neji había advertido que Kakuzu contaba con toda una red de chakra y de circulación, así como órganos internos que cualquier ser humano tendría.

Por lo que, de alguna forma, la técnica del Jiongu -de un usuario vivo- permitía "crear" todos los órganos que un cuerpo necesitaba para funcionar a partir del impulso de un corazón.

Y para efectos de sus intereses científicos, solo tenían teorías e hipótesis sobre el potencial del Jiongu.

Tsunade consideraba que desconocían el verdadero poder del Jiongu, y se preguntaba si el hilo negro era capaz de convertirse en un órgano funcional o si Kakuzu era capaz de utilizar el poder del Banbutsu Sozo (Creación de todas las cosas) y crear sus órganos.

Por supuesto, la mención de la Técnica de la Creación de todas las cosas relacionada con un miembro de Akatsuki, conocidos por buscar a las Bestias con Cola –aquellas que fueron divididas gracias a esta técnica- era información preocupante para la Aldea.

Sakura esperaba averiguar el secreto de los órganos internos y del Jiongu de Kakuzu antes de volverle a realizar una autopsia… antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para Naruto.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta un ventanal, se aseguró de hacer ruido a la hora de abrir la ventana y cuando obtuvo la atención de Kakuzu, le dijo:

—**No deberías fumar.**

**—No te preocupes**—habló Kakuzu, en voz baja, cuando Sakura volvió a su asiento—. **Si mis pulmones se dañan, los cambiaré.**

**—¿Y si son incompatibles?**—preguntó, desdeñosa, mientras tamborileaba la mesa con el tarrito de tinta. Quería aparentar un interés médico—.** ¿Qué pasa si los órganos que _robas_ no son compatibles con tu cuerpo?**

**—Estás haciendo las preguntas correctas**—murmuró Kakuzu, mientras el humo salía de su boca.

Sakura arrugó la nariz y volvió a concentrarse en el pergamino. Kakuzu había caído en su trampa y había hablado de más, pero parecía que él estaba consciente de eso. ¿Así que su plan fue muy obvio o Kakuzu quería que ella hiciera las _preguntas correctas_?

Aspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos, para analizar mejor la información obtenida: Kakuzu podía cambiar los órganos si estos se dañaban. Eso quería decir que él no creaba sus órganos ni que los hilos se transformaban. ¿Era cierto o la había engañado? Lo consultaría con Shino y Neji antes de informar a Tsunade.

Había tomado la decisión de que pasara lo que pasara, sus reuniones con Kakuzu solo se extenderían por dos horas. Al cumplirse, se fijó en los cigarros que se acumulaban en el cenicero sobre la mesita cercana al sillón: eran tantos que no pudo contarlos. Recogió lo que había usado y se marchó, sin mirarlo.

**.O.o.O.**

—**Es exactamente igual**—dijo mosqueado Kakuzu cuando examinó el trabajo que a Sakura le había costado cuatro días de esfuerzo.

Ella asintió, apurada. Por supuesto que había hecho un trabajo igual a la investigación que Kakuzu le mostró, a pesar de que no incluyó los detallados dibujos anatómicos, lo cual consideró de poca importancia porque sabía que con un poco más de tiempo, podría pedirle ayuda a Sai y mejorar su réplica.

Kakuzu volvió a examinar el pergamino, solo para fastidiarse más. Cualquier médico con un mínimo de educación podría realizar fácilmente diversos diagnósticos si seguía al pie de la letra las indicaciones que Sakura había memorizado y copiado. Y eso no era lo que él necesitaba. Gruñó y salió de la habitación, la puerta se cerró tras él sonoramente.

Sakura dio un gritillo ahogada al percatarse del enfado de Kakuzu. Se sintió como una estúpida por haberse equivocado en una tarea tan sencilla. Gimió angustiada y comparó el contenido con el tratado original. No había ningún dato incorrecto. Era idéntico al pergamino de Kakuzu.

Temerosa de fracasar y de desconocer el motivo, guardó el pergamino (sabía bien que era demasiado costoso y que la funda donde Kakuzu lo guardaba solo podía ser abierta por él) y salió en busca del Akatsuki. Necesitaba que le aclarara su error. No podría vivir sin saber en qué se había equivocado.

Escuchó ruidos en el piso inferior y sin importarle ser maleducada, corrió hacia una de las amplias salas. Gracias a su habilidad física, pudo detenerse antes de entrar. Kakuzu estaba reunido con otras tres personas y ella pegada a la puerta los podía escuchar.

**—¿Qué sucede, Kakuzu? ¿Tratas de estafarnos? —**chilló un hombre—. **¡Nunca has faltado a tu parte del trato!** **¿Por qué no tienes la mercancía lista?**

**—Dije que no está lista**—dijo Kakuzu, perdiendo la paciencia.

Por los jadeos y las súplicas que Sakura escuchó a continuación, supuso que Kakuzu había tratado de asfixiar al menos a dos de los visitantes.

Sakura se alejó de la puerta cuando escuchó pasos acercándose, pero no pudo huir. Kakuzu apareció delante de ella, sin embargo la ignoró y se alejó por el pasillo.

—**Necesitamos ese maldito pergamino**—gimió uno de los hombres, rechazando el auxilio de su compañero—. **Sin ese conocimiento, nuestros médicos no podrán hacer nada.**

Sakura escuchó lo que necesitaba y regresó al estudio. Kakuzu la esperaba. Entró de sopetón, necesitaba aclarar lo que había entendido: Kakuzu les pensaba dar el pergamino que ella hiciera. Su sospecha se vio confirmada al notar un pergamino en blanco acomodado en la mesa listo para usarse.

—**No tenía ni idea**—dijo, agitada—. **No sabía que venderías lo que yo haría.**

**—Trabaja. Nunca he faltado a un trato y si me reputación cae por tu culpa, lo pagarás caro.**

Sakura hizo un mohín. En las tres semanas que tenía de reunirse con él, nunca le había dirigido tantas palabras. Así que la voz le pareció demasiado agresiva para poder contestarle.

Suspiró y tomó un pincel.

—**Creí que era un examen**—susurró. Observó con el ceño fruncido el pergamino en blanco y con malacrianza preguntó: — **¿Y qué se supone que tengo que escribir?**

Kakuzu volteó los ojos.

—**Lo que una persona normal recordaría después de haber leído un complejo tratado de anatomía**—gruñó con fastidio.

Sakura pegó mucho las cejas, en un gesto ofendido, y se dedicó a escribir generalidades vagas, inconexas y poco prácticas, mientras maldecía a Kakuzu mentalmente. Al cabo de unos minutos, un hilo negro le arrebató el pincel de las manos.

**—Enróllalo**—ordenó Kakuzu.

Sakura actuó sin quitar su expresión fastidiada. Odiaba los trabajos tan mal hechos. No pudo evitar mirar de reojo el pergamino ejemplar que ella había elaborado y que Kakuzu ya había guardado en una de sus fundas protectoras.

En señal de protesta, decidió irse más temprano.

**.O.o.O.**

Después de esa sesión, pasó tres semanas más haciendo pergaminos con distinto contenido médico que por la atención que Kakuzu le prestaba, Sakura intuía estaban rindiéndole muchos réditos.

Lo que más le llamaba la atención era la poca incomodidad que sentía al estar sentada al lado de él.

Por las noches y mientras realizaba sus labores ordinarias, se mortificaba imaginando escenarios en los que Ino o Naruto descubrían que se reunía con Kakuzu. Pero una vez cruzada la puerta del Kuromori, sus remilgos desaparecían.

Kakuzu solía sentarse junto a ella y le aclaraba todas las dudas que surgieran mientras escribía. Además, solía explicar la historia del descubrimiento de los conceptos.

Sin embargo, verlo contar el dinero que estaba ganando gracias a ella, le recordaba que Kakuzu fue tras el monje Chiriku y tras Asuma por la recompensa…

—**Estoy harta de esto**—dijo una mañana. Estaba decidida a no continuar con la duplicación de esas copias baratas, menos que su trabajo contribuyera a engrosar las arcas de Kakuzu—. **No soy tu empleada. Además, pienso que es poco ético…**

**—No me vas a hablar a mí de ética**—interrumpió Kakuzu, elevando bastante la voz. Sakura se encogió ante la violenta respuesta**—. No pienso escuchar de nadie lo que debe ser y lo que no… menos de una mocosa como tú.**

**—Pues, ya no haré esto más**—gruñó ella, arrojó el pincel y se cruzó de brazos. Hubiese querido verse más violenta, pero tuvo la impresión de parecerse a Konohamaru.

**—Oh. ¿Y entonces qué coño harás?—**dijo él con voz falsamente afectada.

Sakura hizo un mohín. Estaba dispuesta a hacer una rabieta, porque su trabajo era descubrir cómo vencerlo, de una vez por todas. Tenía que averiguarlo para demostrar que era una pieza valiosa en su aldea, por la seguridad de su pueblo y por su mejor amiga: porque Kakuzu asesinó al maestro de su mejor amiga… Y ella algún día tendría que explicarle a Ino por qué aceptó reunirse con Kakuzu.

**—¿Qué sucede si los órganos no son compatibles?**—preguntó Sakura, fingiendo interés académico.

Kakuzu se levantó y caminó hacia el sillón.

—**¿Te refieres a mis corazones, o a los órganos de otras personas?** —preguntó Kakuzu, mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón.

**—Tú te robas los órganos de otras personas—**dijo Sakura.

**—Y las asesino**—agregó él. La miró mordazmente—.** La mayoría de personas considera matar más grave que robar… sin embargo, sabemos que en muchas ocasiones los objetos o los órganos valen más que las personas. Me alegra que consideres que el reclamo de mayor gravedad sea el robo y no el asesinato. Eso quiere decir que pensamos igual: el valor de un corazón podría exceder el valor de toda una persona…**

Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y le fue imposible vencer el nudo en la garganta. Odio el tono rasposo, la mirada inmisericorde y la costura que se asomaba por encima de la máscara. Y le dolía en lo más profundo del alma el significado de cada palabra.

Se sintió como una estúpida al concentrarse tanto en los órganos que formaban el cuerpo de Kakuzu, en el objeto corazón que bombeaban la sangre en Kakuzu, y no en las personas que él, a lo largo de su vida, había asesinado para obtenerlos…

Sakura apretó los puños, dolida y avergonzada. Le mortificaba haberse equivocado con las palabras y permitirle a Kakuzu hacer ese comentario de ella. Le dolía en el alma nunca haber pensado en las personas que Kakuzu asesinó para obtener su poder.

**—Una vez aclarados nuestros puntos en común—**agregó Kakuzu y Sakura se imaginó que se lamió los labios**—, respondo a tu pregunta, cachorrita. Si los órganos no son compatibles, no funcionan.**

Sakura, destruida por dentro, se levantó y se marchó.

**.O.o.O.**

**—Sakura, ruego por tu atención**—dijo Shino Aburame, sin perder la paciencia a pesar de que era la cuarta vez que Sakura se desconcentraba y lo dejaba hablando solo.

**—Lo… lo siento**—murmuró ella, sin quitar su cara de preocupación.

Sakura estaba tan preocupada por sus propios problemas que no lograba concentrarse en su informe de Shino sobre los movimientos de los miembros de Akatsuki. Apenas podía lidiar con uno, no quería saber ni el paradero de Itachi ni la aparición de otros Akatsukis de cabellos naranja y piercings en el rostro.

**—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti, Sakura?—**insistió Shino, consciente de que Sakura no le prestaría atención hasta solucionar el lío con sus demonios internos.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, pero no fue capaz de levantarla.

**—Será mejor que no pienses en eso, Sakura**—murmuró Neji—. **Nosotros no te juzgamos por estudiar al lado de Kakuzu, a pesar de ser nuestro enemigo. Tampoco tú debes juzgarte por eso.**

Sakura asintió, en señal de escucha, sin ánimo.

**—Cambiemos de tema**—propuso Shino, y miró a Neji, esperando que él tomara la palabra.

**—He hecho algunas investigaciones en la Aldea de la Cascada**—dijo Neji—.** La buena relación que tenemos en este momento con ellos, me ha permitido acercarme. Sin embargo, todo lo relacionado con Kakuzu y el Jiongu parece haber sido eliminado de sus registros. **

**—Kakuzu fue desterrado de su aldea hace años**—gruñó Sakura, de mal modo.

Neji frunció el ceño ante la hosca respuesta. El tono de reclamo que Sakura había usado le hizo creer que, para Sakura, él perdió el tiempo en una tarea inútil. Su voz no se turbó al agregar:

**—La Aldea de la Cascada es conocida por su Agua del Héroe, capaz de aumentar el chakra de quien la bebe, pero con un efecto mortal en aquellos que se exceden.**

**—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Kakuzu?—**insistió Sakura.

Neji sostuvo la fuerte mirada de Sakura, pero decidió ceder. Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado.

**—La antigua cárcel de la aldea está cerca del manto acuífero del Agua del Héroe—**Sakura arrugó la nariz, Neji la miró de reojo—. **El tipo de cosas que puedo ver con el Byakugan.**

Esta vez fue Sakura quien ladeó la cabeza.

**—Ese manto _que viste_ puede ser un señuelo. El lugar donde brota el Agua del Héroe está celosamente protegido y no te dejarían entrar a la Aldea si corrieran el riesgo de que el Byakugan lo pueda ver. Además, el agua brota cada cierto tiempo…**

**—La próxima vez me aseguraré de confirmar que de ese manto brota el agu…**

**—Yo lo haré**—intervino Shino—. **Con uno de mis Kikaichus me será sencillo acercarme al lugar que dices y comprobar si el agua potencia el chakra.**

Tanto Neji como Sakura asintieron. Sakura suspiró sonoramente.

**—Entonces**—miró a Neji con los ojos achicados**—, suponiendo que Kakuzu, mientras estuvo en prisión, consumió el Agua del Héroe, y gracias al chakra de más pudo salir de prisión, asesinar a los miembros del Consejo y robar el Jiongu**—se detuvo por un momento, afligida por el significado de matar y robar. Debió aspirar varias veces para sobreponerse, mientras Neji y Shino la miraban preocupados. Continuó—. **Eso**—se giró hacia Neji, con sus ojos verdes acusadores—**no nos dice nada importante. Solo nos cuenta una maldita historia.**

**—Por algún lugar tenemos que empezar, Sakura**—respondió Neji, con un tono de voz que mortificó a Sakura, pues sonaba a disculpa—, **no es fácil obtener información de otras aldeas. **

De nuevo, su actitud la hacía equivocarse. Bajó la cabeza arrepentida, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a Neji. Debía agradecer que contaba con ellos y que no debía soportar lo que estaba viviendo sola, pero era sumamente cansado tener que pensar en Kakuzu a todo momento.

**—Lo siento**—susurró.

**—No te disculpes, Sakura**—dijo Shino—. **Neji y yo tenemos que hacer mejor nuestro trabajo si de verdad queremos derrotar a Kakuzu.**

Sakura asintió, de nuevo, sin ánimo.

**.O.o.O.**

Mientras atravesaba los largos pasillos del Kuromori, detrás de Kakuzu, reflexionaba sobre la gran cantidad de tapices, pinturas y adornos relacionados con el Sabio de los Seis Caminos que el Señor Feudal tenía. Para ser un hombre no relacionado con la vida ninja, parecía un gran fanático de las enseñanzas del Sabio.

En los últimos meses, el sentimiento de culpa y, sobre todo, de gozar de un placer culpable, se habían hecho parte de su rutina. Así que le aliviaba concentrarse en el arte del Kuromori y no en el significado de las enseñanzas del Sabio.

Tan inmersa iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Kakuzu se detuvo en una habitación completamente vacía salvo por una roca plana en el centro.

Sakura se acercó a la roca y observó que había dibujos cincelados y que además se le había hecho un gran trabajo de reconstrucción pues se trataba de una piedra antigua dañada por la caída de agua sobre ella. Gracias a su sensibilidad por el arte, reconoció tres dibujos relacionados con el agua… e inmediatamente recordó la conversación con Neji sobre el Agua del Héroe.

**—Tres preceptos—**explicó Kakuzu, su dedo índice señaló el primer dibujo—. **El agua es energía. El agua cura cualquier herida. El agua sucia debe ser cambiada.**

Sakura asintió y se acercó para apreciar mejor las líneas. Si fuera capaz de recordar el dibujo, Neji podría descubrir si efectivamente pertenecían a la Aldea de la Cascada. Decidió tantear:

**—¿Es este el fundamento del Agua del Héroe?—**preguntó.

La respuesta le vino de modo gestual. El dedo de Kakuzu señaló de nuevo el primer dibujo. Sin embargo, la mano continuó moviéndose hasta situarse en el dibujo central.

—**La base del Jiongu**—Sakura no pudo evitar un escalofrío al descubrir que el segundo precepto estaba relacionado con el kinjutsu de Kakuzu. El dedo apuntó el último dibujo—. **El agua sucia debe ser cambiada… se refiere al trasplante de órganos enfermos por otros que estén sanos. **

**—Por supuesto, solo es mitología**—apuntó con ingenio y desentendimiento Sakura, lo cual provocó una sonrisa complacida en Kakuzu. Al ser bien recibido su comentario, decidió recuperar el interés _académico_—. **Creí que el Jiongu permitía el trasplante de órganos. ¿Así que hay otra técnica que también lo permite?**

**—El Jiongu lo permite porque puede suturar cualquier herida. Pero el tercer precepto está al alcance de cualquiera…**

Sakura frunció el ceño sin comprender. Kakuzu la despachó y ella se marchó pensando que debía disculparse, sinceramente, con Neji.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. :)

Se me suavizó el corazón y estoy decidida a incluir mucha más interacción Neji-Sakura que la tenía planeada inicialmente. Pero sin NejiSaku :p (yo quiero KakuSaku).

En este fic, al ser destruidos los corazones de Kakuzu, se destruyeron todos los demás órganos que funcionaban gracias al Jiongu, alimentado por el corazón. Espero explicarlo mejor más adelante. Y, pues, Sakura, concentrada en el misterio de los órganos de Kakuzu, no entiende que lo que tiene que aprender es sobre trasplante de órganos y suturas; a pesar de que Tsunade ya le dijo que deje de pensar en el Jiongu.

Espero la lectura haya sido de su agrado y me puedan regalar un review con su opinión. :)

Nos leemos


	5. Capítulo V

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**.**

**.**

_Resumen: _Las almas se salvan, las vidas se prolongan. El camino al infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones... y habilidad humana es convertir lo malo en bueno.

Nota 1.

Jiongu: Miedo del Rencor de la Tierra. Técnica de Kakuzu (kinjutsu). El usuario está unido y formado por una gran cantidad de hilos negros, y le permite coser cualquier herida.

Atsugai: Cada corazón de Kakuzu, representado por la máscara de un animal, puede tomar la forma de una criatura de hilos, que se mueve independientemente y realiza diversos ataques según su naturaleza de chakra.

* * *

**..**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**..**

**Capítulo V**

**.**

Neji contuvo una risita al ver los horribles garabatos que Sakura había hecho y que, según ella, representaban los Preceptos del Arte Shinobi del Agua de la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada.

Tanto insistió Sakura de que esos dibujos eran normas de conocimiento médico de la Aldea de Kakuzu, que Neji decidió darle el beneficio de la duda y consultar en las bibliotecas de su casa si había más información.

—**Trataré de averiguar algo**—murmuró.

Sakura le sonrió y, de nuevo, le pidió disculpas por su comportamiento grosero. Él desestimó la situación.

—**No te preocupes. Sin embargo, hay algo importante que debemos hablar.**

Sakura se encogió. La idea de que debían dar aviso a Shikamaru de la presencia de Kakuzu daba vueltas constantemente por sus cabezas, pero ninguno se había atrevido a mencionarlo. ¿Habría llegado el momento?

—**Queremos pedirte un favor**—retomó Neji—. **Cuando salgas de misión, trata de no sobresalir mucho—**le pidió, en voz baja.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—**Creemos que si alguien ofreciera por tu cabeza una suma de dinero superior a la que Tsunade le paga a Kakuzu… podrías estar en riesgo**—explicó Shino.

Sakura se sorprendió. No podía olvidar que Kakuzu era un maldito asesino caza recompensas, que profanó un templo, que asesinó a toda una comunidad de monjes, que en su tiempo libre coleccionaba cabezas y corazones…

**.O.o.O.**

Sakura se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana y aspiró el aire fresco. Últimamente, Kakuzu fumaba más y a ella el olor a tabaco le causaba jaqueca.

Fijó sus ojos en él y se esforzó por no apartar la vista. La parte inferior de la cara de Kakuzu la ponía nerviosa; y, en medio de sus nervios, pensaba estupideces, porque la máscara le recordaba a Kakashi.

En todas sus ideas locas sobre lo que la máscara de Kakashi ocultaba nunca había pensado en una boca cortada… y le horrorizaba pensar que él tuviera una, como Kakuzu.

Negó con la cabeza, pero se obligó a seguir mirando las costuras de la boca cortada. Tenía que acostumbrarse a ese rostro. No quería que cuando debiera enfrentarse a él, la impresión de verle le hiciera pasar una mala jugada.

Volvió a aspirar sonoramente el aire fresco. Tenía que dejar de lado sus nervios y concentrarse en lo que sabía de él: en esa habilidad del Jiongu para cambiar los órganos.

**—¿Qué sucede con el órgano que desechas?**—preguntó, cuando él tomó otro cigarro.

—**Se lo comen las hormigas, quizá**—se burló.

—**Podría ser absorbido por tus Atsugai y pasar a ser parte de ese cuerpo—**se defendió Sakura, con tono de marisabidilla.

—**Hn. **

**—¿Además del corazón, hay algún otro órgano que tus Atsugai necesiten?**

**—Las preguntas correctas**—dijo Kakuzu, se irguió—. **¿Quieres ver uno?**

Sakura se sorprendió, asintió levemente.

**—Ya tendrás la oportunidad**—dijo él y volvió a recostarse.

**—¿Cuándo?**—tartamudeó.

**—Cuando decidas enfrentarme.**

Sakura bajó la cabeza cuando vio la sutura elevarse, esa sonrisa que se acentuaba por la cortada en la mejilla. La maldita sonrisa que le ponía los pelos de punta.

**—¿Cuántos corazones puedes albergar?**—preguntó en un murmullo. Ni siquiera esperaba recibir una respuesta.

Kakuzu observó el techo.

**—No es un asunto de darles albergue**—dijo.

Sakura sintió un peso en el estómago: Kakuzu era un asesino, cruel y despiadado, y ella no era capaz de hacer algo al respecto más que seguir reuniéndose sumisamente. Atribulada por las conversaciones que se hacían cada vez más largas entre ellos, decidió irse por la ventana. En la siguiente clase, Kakuzu la recibió con un terrible sermón sobre el precio de cada teja del techo y la amenazó con cortarle los dedos si dañaba alguna pieza.

**.O.o.O.**

Gracias a Shizune, Sakura pudo acceder al informe original de la batalla entre Naruto y Kakashi contra Kakuzu. Conoció de la estrategia de Shikamaru de utilizar la sangre de Kakuzu como parte del sacrificio de Hidan y así eliminar uno de los corazones.

Con ese conocimiento en mente, Sakura, en lugar de tomar su asiento en el escritorio, dándole la espalda a Kakuzu, le dio vuelta a la silla y lo encaró:

—**Puedes sangrar. Un solo corazón bombea sangre. No necesitas más corazones para eso. ¿Qué hacen los otros, entonces? **

Kakuzu no respondió, sino que la miró fríamente.

—**La maldición de tu compañero te afectó porque bebió de tu sangre. ¿Cuánta sangre hay en tu cuerpo?—**insistió ella, ignorando el temor que le causaba los ojos verdes sin pupila—. **¿Todos tus corazones funcionan al mismo tiempo o uno sustituye al otro?**

Kakuzu frunció el ceño.

**—¿Conoces los pormenores de esa batalla?**

Sakura se mordió los labios y rehuyó del contacto visual. Era mucho más fácil ignorar los crímenes que él cometió, si no los mencionaba. Ante el silencio, Kakuzu se puso de pie y dio dos pasos hacia ella.

—**¿Y qué haces aquí conmigo?—**preguntó Kakuzu—. **¿Quieres morir?** —Sakura tembló, mientras sus ojos subían por la imponente figura de Kakuzu que se acercaba—. **¿Buscas venganza? ¿O acaso superar la hazaña de tu compañero y de tu maestro? ¿Congraciarte con una amiga?**

Ante la cercanía de él, Sakura dio un salto hacia atrás y empuñó un kunai. Le puso aun más nerviosa descubrir que él conocía tan bien los nexos que tenía con cada uno de los participantes de esa batalla. Observó tensa como Kakuzu alzaba los brazos y de su capa salían muchos hilos. Tras él, se formó una bestia con una máscara azul. Un Atsugai.

Kakuzu se movió hacia un lado, y la bestia de hilos dio varios pasos hacia el frente. Los ojos de Sakura iban de una figura a la otra, impacientes y asustados.

De pronto, el Atsugai se estiró hasta que la máscara azul tocó el techo y los hilos que lo conformaban quedaron tensos y extendidos hasta tocar el suelo.

**—Examínalo**—le permitió Kakuzu.

Sakura se acercó, sin guardar el kunai, y prestó atención a los hilos. No se atrevió a tocarlos, pero descubrió que la máscara era el corazón y el resto eran solo hilos. Con temor observó a Kakuzu, pero su mirada era tan intensa sobre ella, que desvió los ojos.

El Atsugai estaba bajo el control de Kakuzu, pero por la descripción de la batalla con Kakashi, parecían ser criaturas independientes: capaces de decidir sus propios movimientos y de colaborar con Kakuzu y entre ellas.

Observó la máscara del Atsugai: era el corazón de Kakuzu. Que él pudiera controlar un corazón separado de su cuerpo en el cuerpo de un Atsugai, solo confirmaba que existía un corazón de reserva separado de su cuerpo, que le impedía morir… y, probablemente, ese corazón de reserva estuviera resguardado por un Atsugai. Descubrir el paradero quizá no fuera lo más difícil de esa misión.

**.O.O.o.**

Un halcón entró rápidamente por la ventana abierta. Sakura gimió molesta porque el aleteo del pájaro regó la tinta sobre el pergamino en que trabajaba. Al cabo de dos segundos, se percató de la falta de regaños. Por cosas mucho más simples, Kakuzu solía blasfemar por días, así que el silencio le resultó sospechoso.

Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás y lo vio arrugar el mensaje que el halcón le entregó.

**—Sakura, vamos a salir**—dijo Kakuzu, se levantó del asiento y tomó su maletín plateado.

**—¿A dónde?—**preguntó ella, alterada. Nadie le había dicho que podía salir con él.

**—No muy lejos**—fue la escueta respuesta.

Sakura gimió asustada. Apresurada, tomó su abrigo y debió correr para alcanzarlo.

Cuando salieron de los terrenos del Kuromori, Sakura buscó algún medio para solicitar ayuda en caso de requerirlo.

El viento le trajo las quejas de Kakuzu y fue en ese momento que se percató lo retrasada que estaba. Debió enviar chakra a sus pies para alcanzar a Kakuzu, pero él no le dio tregua con la velocidad.

En un cruce de caminos, Sakura logró alcanzarlo. Trató de recuperar el aire y de averiguar qué planeaba, pero Kakuzu solo blasfemó, se quejó y gruñó, y avanzó por el camino de la derecha.

Sakura observó la calzada y escogió seguir por las ramas de los árboles, así resultaba más sencillo y tendría más oportunidad de defenderse que en un espacio abierto como el camino. Mentalmente, iba preparada para invocar una babosa en caso de ser atacada y esperaba que, de verdad, sus golpes pudieran hacerle frente a las técnicas del Akatsuki.

De pronto, Kakuzu se situó en la misma rama que ella. Sakura dio tal respingo al sentir la sombra sobre ella que, por poco, cae al suelo. Kakuzu volvió a blasfemar y con brusquedad le dio el maletín, que debió sostenerlo con ambas manos.

**—Que no te vean el rostro**—ordenó él, y Sakura entendió "No te alejes _de mí_".

Kakuzu le pidió que volviera al camino y ella, temblorosa, asintió.

Apenas se las apañaba con el maletín, pues caminaba desconcertada, sin poder creerse que Kakuzu fuera a su lado, de lo más tranquilo. No habían avanzado mucho cuando un grupo de shinobis renegados los interceptaron.

Ella, atolondrada, apenas reaccionó. Así que no hubo ningún escándalo cuando los hombres reconocieron a Kakuzu y le agradecieron que acudiera a su llamado.

Fueron guiados hasta un campamento improvisado. Sakura cumplió con lo que se imaginó que Kakuzu le pidió: no se separó de él. Nadie les prestaba atención; sin embargo, el lugar tenía una apariencia hostil y Sakura caminaba cada vez más cerca de Kakuzu, y en una oportunidad él debió blandir el brazo para apartarla de su costado, ella tan solo dio un brinquito hacia atrás. Se detuvieron frente a una carpa cualquiera.

El llanto de una mujer atrajo su atención, por eso Sakura se sintió más conmovida cuando vio a un muchacho no mucho mayor que ella agonizar sobre una alfombra. Del estómago para abajo no había nada… y no gritaba del dolor a causa de las fuertes drogas que le habían suministrado.

Un hombre fornido sacó a la mujer que lloraba y al correrse la puerta, la tienda quedó sumida en penumbra. En ese mismo instante, el muchacho exhaló su último suspiro. El maletín resbaló de las manos de Sakura.

—**Acércate**—dijo Kakuzu.

Sakura tembló al acercarse. Si bien era médico, la escena era grotesca. Le dolía ver el cuerpo del muchacho y se sentía desprotegida: tanto física como emocionalmente. Kakuzu le dio un tirón bastante brusco para que se arrodillara junto a él.

Ella gimió adolorida cuando sus rodillas pegaron contra el suelo. De la capa de Kakuzu salieron los hilos negros. Sakura tragó grueso cuando vio como un hilo especialmente delgado hacía una incisión en el pecho desnudo del muchacho.

—**Una capa protectora**—ordenó Kakuzu, con voz ronca.

Sakura requirió todo su autocontrol para no seguir temblando. Actúo mecánicamente, por un breve instante pensó que si no obedecía, Kakuzu la golpearía. Con su chakra curativo, controló la sangre espesa y cubrió los órganos que quedaron expuestos para evitar que se desparramaran.

**—¿Están los pulmones sanos?**—preguntó Kakuzu.

Ella asintió. Lo primero que hizo al sentir con su chakra los órganos fue realizarles un diagnóstico a pesar de que de nada serviría porque ya estaba muerto… pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a trabajar con cadáveres, menos con la mitad de uno. Apartó el rostro, afectada.

Kakuzu abrió los botones de su capa hasta descubrir el pecho. Sakura cerró los ojos por un segundo y cuando volvió a abrirlos, vio que de una profunda grieta que surcaba los pectorales de lado a lado, salían montones de hilos.

Ante la indicación muda de él, sacó las bolsas que eran los pulmones, y se las tendió a Kakuzu, cuyos hilos las rodearon por completo. Una vez estuvieron los órganos dentro del cuerpo de Kakuzu, su piel fue cosida a una gran velocidad por los hilos y la capa volvió a cubrirlo. Tranquilamente, Kakuzu se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

Sakura había observado todo sin pestañar, totalmente obnubilada.

**—¡Espera!—**chilló Sakura, en vuelta en un frenesí. Él se detuvo—. **¿Sus otros órganos… pueden serle útiles a otra persona?**

**—No tenemos cómo conservarlos**—le hizo ver en un tono bastante suave.

**—Pero… ¿podrían serle útiles a otra persona? **

**—Eso es lo que tu maestra quiere que averigües**—dijo Kakuzu, y salió de la carpa.

Sakura cerró con rapidez el corte en el pecho del muchacho y corrió para alcanzar a Kakuzu. Había visto un trasplante de órganos, estaba loca de la emoción.

En primer lugar, había confirmado su teoría de que Kakuzu cambiaba los órganos y no los creaba, por lo que no era tan poderoso como Tsunade pensaba.

En segundo lugar, recordó que Kakuzu había dicho que el tercer precepto del agua podía ser aprendido por cualquiera: el trasplante de pulmones entre una persona fallecida y una persona viva era posible… aunque no supiera cómo conservar los órganos.

En tercer lugar, ella amaba aprender y había descubierto las posibilidades de trasplantar órganos vitales de una persona a otra.

De repente, recordó que al salir no vio el maletín plateado.

Kakuzu pagó por un órgano… no hubo robo ni asesinato. ¿_Por qué_?

**—¿Pagaste por esos pulmones?—**preguntó Sakura cuando dejaron el campamento. Había olvidado por completo sobre el trasplante de órganos y su atención estaba centrada en el Jiongu de Kakuzu y en su habilidad para matar. Como él no respondió, insistió—. **¿El Jiongu te permite aceptar cualquier tipo de órgano? **

**—Cierra la boca**—dijo él.

Sakura apretó los puños y actuando con toda su imprudencia, agarró a Kakuzu por la túnica y lo jaló hacia ella.

**—Si alguien como tú necesita hacer el trasplante inmediatamente después de la muerte de la persona, para que un trasplante funcione con otras personas sin tus habilidades, ambas tendrían que estar vivas al momento de realizarlo.**

Habló muy rápido, pero no recibió respuesta. Lo volvió a jalonear, exasperada. Sus dedos resbalaron débilmente cuando él empezó a girarse para mirarla de frente. Tragó saliva cuando se supo el centro de atención de Kakuzu y, esforzándose por no perder la impulsividad que la había llevado a actuar, alzó los ojos hasta el rostro cubierto. Debía ser valiente.

**—Habrá que intentarlo.**

Sakura dio un brinco asustada al escuchar la respuesta. Jamás. Ella no intentaría un trasplante de órganos entre dos personas vivas, sin saber qué pasaría. El horror se dibujó en su rostro.

Kakuzu sonrió complacido.

**—¿Qué es lo que tu maestra quiere qué aprendas**?—Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, atemorizada. La sutura que se dejaba ver en el pómulo, la hizo desconcentrarse. Odiaba saber que sonreía. Él pareció lamerse los labios—. **Por supuesto que tu maestra quiere que averigües dónde está mi corazón de reserva**—agregó en tono burlón. Sakura apretó la mandíbula—**, pero ambas saben que puedo enseñarte más que eso. No es necesario que trates de averiguar cómo derrotarme: ya lo saben.**

Kakuzu se deleitó con la expresión atolondrada y asustada de Sakura. Dejó que pasaran algunos segundos, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, la situación más asustaba a Sakura.

—**Deja de pensar en mis habilidades y concéntrate en las necesidades de tu alrededor**—habló él, casi en un suspiro.

Sakura no lo pudo evitar pero sus ojos miraron a su alrededor. La risa suave de Kakuzu la hizo ruborizarse.

—**Eres tan tonta**—dijo él, le dio la espalda y reanudó la marcha.

Sakura no fue capaz de seguirle el paso. Debió ingeniárselas para regresar a su Aldea sola y antes de que oscureciera.

**.O.o.o.**

Sakura se recostó contra la pared y se dejó resbalar hasta caer sentada en el duro piso de madera. Cuando se presentó en el Kuromori a la hora usual, descubrió que Tsunade estaba reunida con Kakuzu en una de las salas del primer piso.

Fue la misma Tsunade la que la expulsó de la sala y le pidió que esperara afuera… y llevaba al menos quince minutos, escuchándolos insultarse y gritar.

Y fue gracias a los gritos que se enteró por qué su maestra estaba ahí.

Kakuzu había decidido dejar de entrenarla, porque, según él, ella no estaba mostrando ningún avance. Perdía su tiempo, y su tiempo valía oro. Y el dinero, y el prestigio, y la mierda.

Suspiró. No sabía qué había hecho mal ni cómo debía ser su progreso. Hasta dónde sabía, ella estaba aprendiendo mucho y Kakuzu recibía su dinero puntualmente. ¿Qué pudo haber salido mal?

**.O.o.O.**

—**Mucho sin tiempo sin verte, Sakura**—la saludó su maestro Kakashi cuando él entró al despacho de la Hokage—. **¿Has estado entrenando con alguien?**

Sakura pegó un brinco en su asiento. Lo miró asustada y trató de mentir.

**—No… no. No he entrenado con nadie. No tengo tiempo. Llevo mucho tiempo sin entrenar. Bueno, entreno con Tsunade y con Shizune… estoy muy ocupada… No hay nadie.**

Kakashi le removió el cabello y le sonrió, tranquilo y desenfadado.

**—Si quieres podemos reanudar nuestros entrenamientos en Genjutsu**—sugirió él y señaló con su dedo su ojo cubierto.

La respuesta de Sakura fue bastante inadecuada. Volvió a brincar, esta vez, emocionada. Se irguió en su asiento hacia delante para estar más cerca de él y lo examinó con los ojos muy abiertos. Al darse cuenta de que Kakashi la miraba sorprendido, empezó a enrojecer.

—**Lo siento… es solo que recordé que Rin… ella hizo el trasplante del ojo. Rin era un ninja médico e hizo un trasplante**—balbuceó, avergonzada, y sin prestar atención a lo que decía.

La ceja visible de Kakashi se arqueó. Sakura nunca le había hecho una pregunta sobre su pasado, y menos había indagado sobre su Sharingan y las circunstancias en que lo obtuvo. Y era cierto: fue Rin, la ninja médico, que le hizo el trasplante del Sharingan de Obito.

—**Ninja médico… como tú**—murmuró Kakashi, ocultando el dolor que el parecido de Sakura con su antigua compañera le causaba.

Sakura no prestó atención a la melancolía en el ojo de su maestro, pues se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

—**Se** **puede vivir sin ciertos órganos, no es necesario que uno de los pacientes muera…**—Sakura se detuvo de golpe avergonzada por el comentario que hizo. Obito había muerto, aunque su muerte nada tuviera que ver con el trasplante realizado por Rin. Perfectamente, habría podido sobrevivir solo con un ojo, de la misma forma que Kakashi. Apretó los ojos—. **Lo siento, Kakashi-sensei. Nos vemos más tarde.**

**.O.o.O.**

Cuando Kakuzu se dignó a abrirle la puerta, ya la lluvia la había empapado totalmente.

**—No ensucies**—dijo él, cortante.

Sakura lo miró resentida y dejó caer la pesada capa al suelo, que rápidamente empapó el entablillado. De su mochila sacó un pergamino.

**—Por favor, léalo.**

**—¿Por favor?—**repitió incrédulo Kakuzu mirando sin interés el pergamino que le tendió—. **Cierra bien al salir**—Le dio la espalda.

Sakura corrió hasta cruzarse en su camino, tras ella: un camino de lodo. Dispuesta a impedir que la dejara hablando sola, abrió el pergamino y recitó lo que había escrito: todos los órganos y tejidos que podían ser trasplantados, desde la médula ósea hasta la córnea.

Kakuzu la escuchó sin moverse.

**—¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? **—preguntó.

Sakura dio una clase de anatomía médica. Cuando terminó, esperó ansiosa el comentario de Kakuzu que fue un simple No.

**—¿Qué dice? Todo lo que he dicho es correcto. No me he equivocado en nada.**

**—No contestaste mi pregunta. Me refería…**

**—Claro que contesté su pregunta.**

**—Te cortaré la lengua si vuelves a interrumpirme**—Sakura hizo un mohín**—. Y la nariz, si vuelves a arrugarla de esa forma**—agregó él, fastidiado. Esta vez, fue todo el rostro de Sakura el que se arrugó. Kakuzu volteó los ojos**—. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado lejos?** —preguntó.

Sakura tardó en contestar porque se imaginó que la pregunta decía ¿cuánto tiempo has estado lejos _de mí_?, pero no había tal intimidad. Era solo su imaginación.

**—No mucho. Solo me perdí tres clases.**

**—Tiempo suficiente para que dejaras de pensar en mis corazones**—murmuró**—, y para que notaras los órganos trasplantados que hay a tu alrededor. **

Continuará…

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Sé que la historia puede parecer no conectada. Pero en algún momento todo lo que se ha dicho, será importante. Y asuntos importantes –como Shikamaru, Hidan, Sasuke- no los he olvidado: ya vendrán. Y ya pueden ver que Sakura se imagina cosas y Kakuzu a veces es amable.

También gracias por sus comentarios: les agradezco mucho que se tomen el tiempo de leer y dejar un review. Son geniales y me hacen muy feliz. Espero puedan regalarme su parecer y prometo terminar esta historia pronto (faltan varios capítulos, pero estoy decidida a actualizar rápido).

Un gran abrazo y gracias por su compañía.

Nos leemos

* * *

_PD: ¿Y si bajo la máscara de Kakashi, hay una sonrisa de guasón, hay una boca cortada, hay una kuchisake-onna? xx-xx_


	6. Capítulo VI

¡Hola!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**.**

**.**

_Resumen:_ _"El fuego limpia. Y endurece. Hay que pasar por él". "Atravesarás el fuego, que quema, pero que limpia" "El fuego purifica. Y también mata". _Bautismo de Fuego_, La Saga de Geralt de Rivia, Libro V._

* * *

**Nota 1**:

Mirai: la hija de Asuma y Kurenai.

Kuchisake-onna: leyenda japonesa. Se trata del espíritu de una mujer que fue asesinada por su esposo y marcada en el rostro con la sonrisa de Glasgow o del Guasón. Inspira el personaje de Kakuzu.

Miembros de Akatsuki: dicen las malas lenguas que los miembros de Akatsuki tendrían una apariencia monstruosa.

Cláusulas de rescisión: en un contrato, define lo que sucederá cuando finaliza.

Jashin: dios de Hidan.

* * *

**..**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**..**

**Capítulo VI**

**.**

**—No le pongas tanta cabeza, Sakura**—le dijo Shizune, una noche que se habían quedado hasta tarde trabajando en la oficina de la Hokage.

**—¿Usted conoció a Asuma? **

**—Sí. Lo conocí**—respondió Shizune, sin amedrentarse, pues ella creía en el objetivo último de la misión—. **Y es injusto que Mirai no tenga a su padre por culpa de un hombre que actuó solo por dinero.**

**—No me diga que la vida es injusta.**

**—No lo diré**—replicó Shizune, con seriedad—. **Siempre ha sido parte de tu naturaleza sentir preocupación. Yo estaría muy asustada si aceptaras esto sin preocuparte.**

**—Estoy algo más que preocupada**—interrumpió Sakura, en voz baja, pero mordaz.

**—Sin embargo, no puedes seguir así. No puedes cambiar lo que está ocurriendo, pero puedes dejar de entorpecer. Deja claro en tu interior que repruebas los crímenes de Kakuzu, que rechazas la avaricia y la sed de sangre que él representa… y no te preocupes más por eso.**

**—Pero estar con él, es legitimarlo, es aceptarlo…**

**—¿Estás con él, Sakura?**—inquirió Shizune, fijando toda su atención en la menor. Sakura se sorprendió por la connotación sexual del comentario. Al ver que sus palabras dieron el efecto deseado, pues Sakura se quedó muda, Shizune continuó desentendida—. **Pensé que solo cumplías las órdenes de tu Hokage. **

Sakura, se ruborizó levemente, y asintió. Entonces, Shizune dejó el expediente que revisaba y se acercó a ella.

**—Cuánto hemos logrado gracias a lo que has aprendido de él en estos tres meses. Cuántas personas han salido del hospital antes gracias a tu buena atención médica.**

El silencio se prolongó. Era difícil para Sakura aceptar que nacían resultados positivos de sus reuniones con Kakuzu. Shizune la examinó por el rabillo del ojo y suspiró, también cansada.

**—Has decidido dedicarte a la política**—retomó Shizune, con una expresión que Sakura nunca le había visto, afligida y seria—. **Probablemente, al igual que Tsunade, no querías ser parte de esto, pero a tus dieciocho años estás al lado de la principal líder de un pueblo.**

Sakura no necesitaba las palabras de Shizune para comprender el riesgo que Tsunade aceptaba al enviarla con Kakuzu. Tanto Shizune como Tsunade habían ponderado las ventajas y las desventajas del entrenamiento y habían decidido que los puntos a favor superaban los puntos en contra.

En la teoría, sonaba fascinante y perfecto que aprovechándose de la falta de escrúpulos de Kakuzu, un informante de Konoha se infiltrara en su vida, de la forma que fuera, para descubrir sus debilidades y los objetivos de la organización a la que pertenecía. Pero en esos discursos nunca se pensaba en lo que sentía el ninja elegido.

Porque los ninjas no sienten.

Sakura sabía perfectamente que no podía permitir que por culpa de su debilidad emocional la seguridad de Naruto o de su Aldea estuviera en riesgo. Si Tsunade creía que podían derrotar a Kakuzu, ella tenía que hacer todo lo posible por averiguar cómo. No podía defraudar la confianza depositada en ella y no podía dejar que se preocuparan de más. Ella no estaba para entorpecer.

**—¿Tienes miedo de Kakuzu?**—preguntó Shizune en voz baja y cálida.

Sakura asintió.

**—Tengo miedo de que lastime a Naruto. A Kakashi. A Shikamaru.**

**—¿Y qué puedes hacer para protegerlos, Sakura? Sabrás que te has convertido en una verdadero ninja cuando hayas cruzado el fuego**—su voz se fue debilitando con cada palabra—. **Al final, lo único que queda es la sensación de que no hicimos lo suficiente por salvar a nuestros seres queridos…**

**.O.o.o.**

**—¿Usas un jutsu de transformación?—**preguntó Sakura cuando terminó de escribir sobre el sistema inmunológico y el rechazo de órganos injertados. Mientras escribía había pensando en los órganos que podía haber en el cuerpo de Kakuzu y pensar en lo interno, la hizo detenerse en lo _externo_.

**—¿Para qué?** —preguntó él con pereza, sin dejar de acariciar monedas, digo contarlas.

**—Tu apariencia, Kakuzu**—dijo Sakura con voz fuerte—**, es un jutsu de transformación**—se abstuvo de mencionar que _parecía_ tener una apariencia joven.

**—Nadie puede mantener una transformación por tanto tiempo.**

**—No te veo todo el tiempo…**

**—Si quieres más horas de clase, es un cuarenta por ciento más**—dijo él, sin prestarle atención.

**—¡No estoy habl…!**—empezó, pero se quedó callada. Preguntó tímidamente**—, ¿es posible que pueda recibir más horas de clases?**

**—Cuarenta por ciento más.**

**—¿Mensual?**

**—Mensual.**

**—Lo… lo consultaré**—dijo, un poco apenada. Lo vio asentir**—. Descubriré si se trata de una transformación.**

**—Si quieres pasar la noche conmigo, solo tienes que decirlo. No te cobraré por eso**—dijo Kakuzu, sin separar sus ojos de las brillantes monedas.

**—¡No estoy hablando de eso! Además, serías tú el que tendría que pagarme… yo no te daré un centavo por pasar… una noche contigo.**

**—No tienes el dinero para una noche conmigo.**

**—¡No quiero tenerlo!**

**—Deberías tenerlo**—gruñó él**—. En todo caso, no estoy interesado en tus servicios sexuales, Sakura. Me interesan poco las prostitutas de Konoha**—. Sakura enrojeció, molesta. Kakuzu se rio, horrible. La encaró, por fin**—. Entonces, ¿un jutsu de transformación?**

Sakura estaba un poco alterada por el rumbo de la conversación, así que le costó recuperarse. Al cabo de unos bochornos segundos, asintió.

**—¿Y por qué carajos haría un jutsu de transformación para tener la apariencia de una Kuchisake-onna?**

**—Porque en Akatsuki todos son monstruos**—respondió rápidamente Sakura.

La expresión de Kakuzu, sorprendida, asustó a Sakura, quien inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras. Al conocer los miembros de Akatsuki, lo primero que notó fue su apariencia física monstruosa, pero eso no se le decía a uno así como así.

**—¿Hasta Itachi Uchiha?**

**—Él es el peor.**

Kakuzu alzó una ceja, pensativo.

**—Podría jurar que su apariencia no es la de un monstruo…**

**—Itachi Uchiha asesinó a sus padres. Es un monstruo. No hable de él en mi presencia.**

**—¿Crees que Itachi asesinó a sus padres? ¿A su madre?** —inquirió Kakuzu, entre pensativo y sorprendido—. **¿Eso es lo que cuentan en tu aldea?**—Sakura frunció mucho el ceño, molesta porque detectó algún tipo de insinuación. Ante su silencio, Kakuzu continuó—. **¿Tienes hijos, Sakura?**

**—No**—contestó sin entender por qué le hacía una pregunta tan personal.

**—¿Tienes madre?**

Sakura no supo por qué, pero se ruborizó. Asintió levemente.

**—¿Y crees que una madre dejaría que su hijo se ensuciara las manos con su sangre?**—la duda se apoderó del rostro de la mujer. Kakuzu esbozó una leve sonrisa**—. Ninguna Aldea Oculta vale la pena. Menos la tuya, Sakura.**

Sakura se enfadó, no entendía nada, pero de repente recordó que Kakuzu trató de asesinar al Primer Hokage, por lo tanto, debía saber cómo era la vida shinobi cuando no había Aldeas Ocultas, y por el bien de su salud mental, decidió cambiar de tema.

**—¿Y es mejor que una Aldea Oculta vivir en clanes y enfrentarse a un duelo a muerte cada vez que dos ninjas se cruzan?**

Kakuzu barrió con la mano las monedas que estaban en la mesa para que cayeran en un bolso. El tintineo fue muy molesto.

**—Tienes razón**—habló él—. **Es mejor que existan Aldeas Ocultas: sociedades organizadas de ninjas. Así los mercenarios tendrán sus pagos asegurados, y no hay que estar reuniéndose con cada líder—**puso sobre la mesa otra bolsa de monedas**— de cada mierda de clan para descubrir quién paga más y cuál _trabajo_ aceptar.**

Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron cuando Kakuzu volcó las monedas con el símbolo de Konoha sobre la mesa. No pudo evitarlo: antes de que Kakuzu empezara a dividirlas, metió las manos y las arrojó todas al suelo. La reacción de Kakuzu fue inmediata, y cuando la última moneda dejó de dar vueltas sobre su eje y cayó, Sakura soltó el aire que había acumulado cuando Kakuzu la pegó contra la mesa y los hilos la inmovilizaron.

**—¿Qué fue eso, Sakura? Ahora tendrás que recoger cada una de esas monedas.**

Con la mejilla pegada contra la madera del escritorio, los brazos doblados hacia atrás e inmovilizada totalmente por los hilos que le rodeaban el cuerpo, Sakura fue capaz de contestarle:

**—No. No lo haré.**

Apenas contuvo un gemido de dolor cuando Kakuzu le jaló con más fuerza el brazo hacia atrás.

**—Estás a mi merced y aun así te opones a mí**—susurró Kakuzu. Ella se estremeció**—. No lo repetiré.**

Sakura cerró los ojos, mientras la presión de los hilos en su cuerpo se hacía más fuerte y su mejilla era arrastrada a través de la mesa, hasta que Kakuzu la dejó en el suelo. Los hilos, sin soltarla, la obligaron a moverse, hasta alcanzar una moneda. Apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas, negándose a recogerla, reviviendo en su piel una de sus peores pesadillas, cuando soñaba que Sasori podía controlarla como si fuera una marioneta. De pronto, los hilos la soltaron y Sakura ingenuamente pensó que su resistencia la había salvado.

Kakuzu se acuclilló delante de ella, y con rapidez le agarró la muñeca, le abrió el puño y le puso una moneda. Sakura se aguantó un sollozo y con la mano temblorosa recogió las que hacían falta. Tomó la bolsa y las guardó. Ambos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y Sakura volvió a sentir la presión de la mano de Kakuzu en su muñeca.

—**Sé que quieres lanzar la bolsa por la ventana**—le dijo—. **Entonces, tendría que matarte. Y no quieres que eso suceda.**

Sakura dejó que Kakuzu le quitara la bolsa, que efectivamente habría querido lanzar por la ventana, y se esforzó por olvidar lo que había pasado.

Kakuzu volvió a su asiento y le indicó a Sakura que hiciera lo mismo.

**—¿Qué pensabas hacer, Sakura? Te comportas como una niña malcriada e impulsiva. Por tu terquedad, me doy cuenta de que no es la primera vez que haces algo estúpido.**

**—Ya le dije. No hable de Itachi Uchiha en mi presencia**—gruñó Sakura, resentida y dolida.

Kakuzu tamborileó la mesa.

**—Si con estupideces es como piensas derrotarme, no te tendré paciencia y te mataré de un solo.**

**—Dado que se dedicó a sacar cuentas y no me ayudó a estudiar, le descontaré este día del pago**—gruñó Sakura. Las amenazas le traían sin cuidado y sabía que su única forma de desquitarse era con dinero.

Kakuzu pegó las cejas, molesto.

**—Deberías agradecerme que no te maté hace un instante.**

**—No eres capaz de siquiera herirme.**

**—Tienes razón**—concedió Kakuzu—. **Antes debo saber cuál será tu estrategia para derrotarme. Y eso me lleva a lo que puedas aprender de mis habilidades y técnicas en estas reuniones. Así que estábamos en tus teorías sobre los jutsus de transformación y en el gasto innecesario de mi chakra para mantener la apariencia de un monstruo.**

**—Está bien. Sin jutsu de transformación.**

**—Y con más clases a la semana. Trae el dinero la próxima vez.**

**.O.o.O.**

Tsunade aceptó inmediatamente que hubiera más clases. Shizune se mostró más precavida y temerosa, apuntó que gastar más dinero podría levantar sospechas en el Consejo de la Aldea. Decidieron negociar con Kakuzu la cantidad, y fue así como Sakura descubrió que Kakuzu y Tsunade firmaron un contrato.

En el contrato, no se pactaron horas ni días, porque Kakuzu había gastado sus energías discutiendo las onerosos y abusivas cláusulas de rescisión. Mientras negociaban, ninguno de los dos tuvo la esperanza de que Sakura fuera a resistir el entrenamiento por mucho, así que Kakuzu solo pensó en cómo cobrar más dinero cuando terminara el contrato.

Esto resultó sumamente beneficioso para las arcas de la Aldea, puesto que Kakuzu se había comprometido a entrenar a Sakura a toda hora y momento, menos cuando no fuera conveniente por razones obvias. La frase era tan general, que aunque Kakuzu blasfemó y maldijo todo lo que quiso, debió aguantarse a Sakura cuatro tardes a la semana y más de dos horas.

**.o.O.O.**

**—No has hecho lo que te pedí**—gruñó Kakuzu, golpeando con la mano enguantada la mesa, muy cerca de Sakura, que estaba rígida—. **Mal. No te pido tareas arbitrarias o imposibles, Sakura**—dijo, y a ella le pareció defraudado—. **Esperaba más de ti.**

**—No soy buena dibujando—**susurró, avergonzada.

No le gustaba fallar y llevaba una semana tratando de realizar un dibujo de su cuerpo para estudiar la ubicación de los órganos internos sin tener que abrir el libro –carísimo- de Anatomía. Además, el aumento de horas de clase, llevó a un cambio de estrategia educativa. Kakuzu decidió que ella misma debía preparar el material… y no lo estaba logrando.

Kakuzu volvió a su sillón.

—**Haremos lo siguiente**—dijo él, Sakura se giró para observarlo, se encogió un poco ante la expresión aburrida—. **Nos volveremos a ver hasta que tengas el dibujo listo**—ella abrió la boca sorprendida y estuvo a punto de soltar en una chorrada de palabras, sus quejas—. **No me repliques**—le pidió él—. **Por una maldita vez, haz lo que te digo sin chistar. Así que vete ya.**

Sakura se mordió los labios.

**—Hay alg…**

**—Joder, Sakura. Nunca te callas.**

**—Tú tampoco**—rechistó por lo bajo.

**—Trae el maldito dibujo. _Por favor_.**

Sakura lanzó un suspiro. Con lentitud se levantó y recogió sus plumas y pergaminos.

**—El tiempo es oro y es una pérdida de tiempo que yo tenga que hacer algo que tú puedes hacer en media hora**—lo acusó.

**—El dibujo.**

**—Los días que tarde haciendo el dibujo, los descontaré del pago mensual…**

**—El dibujo.**

**—En media hora, harías ese dibujo. Es obvio que yo no sé dibujar… pero soy capaz de aprender observando el dibujo hecho por cualquier persona, no tiene que ser hecho por mí…**

**—Entonces, no lo hagas tú**—aceptó Kakuzu, rendido—. **Pero trae el maldito dibujo de tu anatomía.**

Sakura sonrió. Sabía quién podía ayudarla. Además, llevaba mucho tiempo de no ver a sus amigos. Las sesiones con Kakuzu, la cantidad exagerada de misiones de mínimo rango que ahora decía cumplir (su coartada), la ausencia de Naruto y las reuniones con Shino y Neji, la habían apartado de Kakashi, Sai e Ino.

Y, en el fondo, esa distancia la tranquilizaba más que inquietarla, pero no podía dejar que se extendiera o levantaría sospechas.

**.O.o.O.**

En uno de los salones vacíos de la Academia, Sakura se reunió con Sai para que le ayudara con el dibujo de su anatomía. Dijo necesitar una pintura de tamaño real, lo más detallada posible, para conocer mejor la posición de los órganos internos.

Sai hizo muchas preguntas y su curiosidad fue saciada cuando recordó que Sakura toda la vida había sido una empollona y una vanidosa, por lo que probablemente había imaginado que con un dibujo de su propio cuerpo podría estudiar más. Sakura le dio un golpe, pero terminó echándose a reír. La explicación de Sai era mucho mejor que decir que Kakuzu lo pidió.

Sin más que añadir, Sai comenzó con su labor. Al cabo de unos minutos, Sakura observó curiosa como Sai dejaba el pincel y se acercaba despacio hacia ella. No le gustaba desconcentrarlo cuando pintaba, pero le pareció demasiado pronto para que se tomara un descanso.

**—¡Sai!—**chilló cuando sintió las manos frías del chico en su cintura. Él trataba de subirle la blusa**—. ¿¡Qué crees que haces!?**

**—Pintarte—**respondió sin inmutarse por el intento de desnudarla.

**—¡Sai! Quita esa mano de ahí si no quieres que te la corte.**

**—Si me cortas la mano, no podré dibujarte. Tampoco puedo hacerlo si tienes ropa. Dijiste un dibujo de tu cuerpo, necesito verlo. He leído que se llama Pornografía.**

Sakura enrojeció. Lo empujó.

**—¡Esto no es pornografía!**—estalló.

**—¿Pornografía?**—repitió Ino Yamanaka, incrédula, con la cabeza asomada por la puerta. Había pasado a dejarle el almuerzo a su padre, quien ahora era sensei, y lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse a Sai y a Sakura reunidos en un aula apartada hablando de pornografía—. **¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, frentesota?**—exigió saber, mirándola acusadoramente.

**—Sakura quiere que haga pornografía con ella, pero ahora no quiere quitarse la blusa.**

**—Cállate Sai**—chilló Sakura, espantada, por la sorpresiva aparición de Ino y por las palabras de Sai—. **Solo quiero un dibujo. No es necesario quitarse la ropa.**

**—¡Sakura! Eres una pervertida. ¿Quieres que Sai te dibuje desnuda? Lo vas a traumar.**

**—¡Cerda!**

**—Quizá alguien más hermoso podría ser mi modelo, y así evito el trauma de ver desnuda a la fea. ¿Qué dices, Ino? ¿Aceptarías ser mi modelo?**

Ino se echó a reír, mientras Sakura zarandeaba a Sai y trataba de explicar que el dibujo tenía estricto interés académico y que no eran necesarios los desnudos. Sin embargo, la idea de dibujar a Ino no le pareció mal.

Kakuzu había dicho un dibujo de su anatomía… pero aunque Ino tenía más curvas, Kakuzu no lo sabría.

**—Cerda… ¿dejarías que Sai te retrate? No tardará y no tienes que quitarte la ropa…**

**—¿Un retrato mío? ¡Por supuesto!**

**—No seas vanidosa. Es solo el contorno del cuerpo y señalar algunos músculos.**

**—Qué aburrido.**

**—Puedo hacer que sea entretenido**—prometió Sai.

No fue difícil convencer a Ino de dejarse pintar y, de pronto, ver a su amiga, hermosa y radiante, junto al lienzo en blanco de Sai, empezó a incomodarle. ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Ino cuando supiera que Kakuzu estaba vivo?

Tanto se abstrajo Sakura en sus pensamientos, que pronto dejó de prestarle atención a sus amigos… y ellos a ella. Al cabo de unos minutos, Sakura levantó la cabeza pues le pareció escuchar unos murmullos y una risita un tanto extraña. Ninguno de los dos había variado sus posiciones, así que solo negó con la cabeza, pensando que imaginaba cosas.

Sin embargo, volvió a escuchar la suave risa y los miró fijo. Sai jugueteaba con el pincel en el abdomen de Ino, provocándole aquellas risitas coquetas. Sai volvió a ponerle tinta al pincel y continuó con el dibujo. Sakura bajó la cabeza, pues sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecerse. Trató de volver a concentrarse en otra cosa, pero fue imposible.

Se sintió como una pervertida cuando alzó los ojos, de nuevo, y los encontró, otra vez, "cariñosos". No había ninguna duda. Ino y Sai estaban coqueteando, mientras él la dibujaba y ella estaba a dos metros. Se escabulló lo más rápido que pudo, con la sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas.

**.O.o.O.**

**—¡Sakura!**—chilló Ino cuando entró a la oficina de Sakura en el hospital. Le dio un fuerte y efusivo abrazo—. **No vas a creerme lo qué pasó.**

Sakura apenas reaccionó. Lamentó sentirse incómoda delante de su amiga, pero aun no encontraba equilibrio en su interior. Ino estaba tan emocionada que ni siquiera notó la reticencia de Sakura a ser abrazada.

**—Primero lo primero**—continuó Ino, después de una gran bocanada de aire. Le entregó un pergamino de casi dos metros de largo—. **Revísalo, por favor.**

Sakura extendió el pergamino y sonrió emocionada al ver el excelente trabajo que había hecho Sai. Podría regresar a sus entrenamientos con Kakuzu. Miró de reojo la sonrisa de Ino y se sintió culpable.

**—Es excelente**—agradeció, conteniendo el placer culpable que le provocaba su aprendizaje con Kakuzu—. **¡Muchas gracias, Ino! **

**—Soy yo quien tiene que darte las gracias**—dijo Ino, realmente emocionada y con la voz chillona. La tomó de las manos—. **Ayer Sai y yo… ¡tuvimos relaciones!**

Sakura olvidó los sentimientos de traición y de miedo. Chilló, emocionada, y abrazó a su amiga, contenta.

**.O.o.O.**

A Kakuzu le irritó tener que reunirse con Sakura tan pronto, esperaba que se tardara al menos un mes con la preparación del pergamino. Ante la mirada atenta de Sakura, que esperaba sentada en su asiento, Kakuzu colgó la pintura en la pared vacía.

**—El arte… es admirable**—reconoció, sorprendido por la calidad, al cabo de cinco minutos de análisis**—. ¿En cuánto lo venderías?**

**—Creí que era para estudiar. Le dije que ya no volvería a hacer su mercancía…**

**—Contesta.**

**—En cinco mil ryos.**

**—Te morirás de hambre, cachorrita—**dijo Kakuzu, en voz baja—. **Ronda los cincuenta mil. Sin embargo, no es lo que pedí**—volvió a su sillón, aburrido—. **Vuelve cuando tengas lo que pedí.**

**—Esto es lo que pidió. Están señalados todos los órganos…**

**—No**—interrumpió Kakuzu**—. Específicamente te dije que trajeras un dibujo tuyo. Ese es de otra persona, de otra mujer.**

**—Claro que no. No lo pinté yo… sino mi compañero… pero es un dibujo mío**—Kakuzu hizo un gesto de "largo" con la mano. Sakura se enfureció, se puso de pie y caminó hasta el dibujo, lo apuntó con el dedo mientras veía fijamente a Kakuzu—. **No tienes cómo probar que no sea mi cuerpo… Además, sí lo es.**

Kakuzu se abrió la capa, Sakura se mosqueó, pero no pudo reaccionar, porque al instante, cientos de hilos negros salieron del pecho del hombre y la rodearon.

Gimió cuando sintió los hilos tocar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, atravesando su forma: empujando sus senos, tocando sus muslos, acariciándole el lóbulo de la oreja…

Kakuzu llevó sus ojos al dibujo tras Sakura, donde los hilos habían señalado la figura de Sakura.

**—Tu contorno no coincide con el dibujo. No es la misma estatura, no es el mismo ancho de caderas, ni la cintura ni la barbilla están en el mismo lugar…**

Le avergonzó que Kakuzu descubriera las diferencias entre el cuerpo del retrato y el suyo. También le inquietó que Kakuzu no alejara los hilos. Le producían terribles escalofríos. Al cabo de unos segundos de análisis comparativo, retiró los hijos y ella respiró aliviada.

**—Cuando tengas el dibujo, regresa.**

**—Ya lo tengo**—enrolló la pintura de Sai y se colocó de frente a la pared en blanco, dándole la espalda al hombre. Con el corazón palpitándole cada vez más rápido, le dijo—. **Hágalo otra vez. **

No había terminado de decirlo cuando volvió a sentir el roce de cientos de hilos, que se clavaban en la pared, siguiendo las líneas y curvas de su cuerpo. Kakuzu entendió su plan y los hilos se clavaron con fuerza, marcando la forma del cuerpo de Sakura, en la pared.

Ella cerró los ojos y trató de ignorar los hilos a su alrededor, sobre todo, aquellos que le tocaban el cuello, la axila, los muslos internos de las piernas y la entrepierna…

**—Déjame el retrato**—pidió Kakuzu cuando alejó los hilos de Sakura, después de asegurarse de que el contorno quedó bien marcado en la pared y sería útil para estudiar.

**—No**—murmuró Sakura, un poco arrebolada.

**—Te pagaré.**

**—No. No está en venta. Ya me voy.**

**—Te pagaré seis mil.**

**—Dijo que valía cincuenta mil**—replicó ella.

**—Ese fue mi precio. El tuyo fue de cinco mil. Te estaría pagando mil más, malagradecida.**

Sakura no pudo evitar una sonrisa y por un momento pensó que Kakuzu se la devolvería. Negó con la cabeza.

**—No quiero venderlo. Será un regalo para alguien importante.**

**—¿Un regalo? ¡Por jash…!—**Kakuzu negó con la cabeza, molesto—.** Vete.**

**—¡Nos vemos el martes!**

Sakura apretó el pergamino en su pecho. Había tolerado que esos hilos la volvieran a tocar por Ino, porque esperaba que la pintura de Sai decorara la habitación de su mejor amiga.

Ino fue verdaderamente feliz con el gesto, y Sakura pensó que valió la pena haber dejado que el hilo de Kakuzu tocara su cuerpo.

_Continuará..._

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Les doy muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado en este proyecto. Espero les esté gustando.

Por fin mencioné en un fic algo relacionado con Itachi que me viene dando vueltas: yo no creo que Itachi haya matado a sus padres. Ya les contaré luego... cuando Itachi aparezca :) Y lo cierto es que en este capítulo -aunque se haya alejado un poco del asunto de órganos, trasplantes y jiongu- ya va mostrando más de lo que se trata el fic. Espero. XD

También de alguna forma, voy mostrando más contacto entre Kakuzu y Sakura. Uno de los dos cederá.

¡Un abrazo! Gracias por prestarme atención.

**No olviden el review** :)


	7. Capítulo VII

¡Hola!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**.**

**.**

_Resumen:_ _**Kaku**gyō, Alfil. **H**__**i**sha, Torre. Aquellas piezas que se mueven por las casillas libres del tablero, una en ángulo, otra en línea recta._

Nota 1.

Lanza de Tierra: se trata de un ninjutsu elemento tierra. Endurece el cuerpo. Técnica de Kakuzu.

* * *

**..**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**..**

**Capítulo VII**

**.**

Tenía la vista clavada en el bosque Nara, pero sus pensamientos estaban lejos, en el Kuromori, en la sala donde solía estudiar con Kakuzu, en la silueta de su cuerpo marcada en una pared.

Se preguntaba si los hilos de Kakuzu eran capaces de transmitirle alguna sensación a Kakuzu, porque era angustioso pensar que Kakuzu había tenido, de cierta forma, acceso a su cuerpo y aquella pared sería el recordatorio.

Neji se presentó casi una hora tarde, y ni la posición ni los pensamientos de Sakura habían variado. Él explicó que Shino no se reuniría pues había salido de emergencia a una misión con su prima, por lo que entendería si prefería irse a descansar.

—**Mi tío no quiere que Hinata salga de misión fuera de Konoha**—explicó en voz baja cuando caminaban de regreso a la Aldea.

**—Hinata sabe defenderse**—murmuró Sakura.

**—Sí, pero es mejor si no debe hacerlo.**

Sakura sintió una punzada en el pecho. Naruto sabía defenderse, pero era mejor si no debía hacerlo.

**.O.o.O.**

**—¿Qué es este lugar?**—preguntó Sakura cuando Kakuzu se detuvo al pie de una gran roca que sobresalía de la montaña y se quedó quieto mirando la superficie gris. Ese día, Kakuzu la esperó fuera del Kuromori y sin mayores explicaciones le dijo que saldrían. Al parecer, ya habían llegado a su destino—.** Me parece conocido y no está lejos de la Aldea. ¿Por qué vinimos? No vi ni un alma en el camino.**

**—No caminamos hasta aquí para oír tus monólogos.**

**—Si me respondiera, no parecería que hablo sola…**—suspiró—. **Estoy cansada. Te descontaré este día del pago…**

Kakuzu se volteó hacia ella y la miró con fastidio. Ella tan solo bufó más fuerte. Kakuzu golpeó con la palma de su mano la roca y provocó una gran grieta, que pronto marcó la entrada a una cueva. Sakura levantó la cabeza a causa del estruendo y –como era usual- nada pudo hacer cuando él la agarró del brazo y la empujó al interior.

Agitó el brazo para soltarse del agarre y, en cuanto giró la cabeza, supo dónde estaba. En una ocasión, había ojeado fotografías de un lugar parecido en el escritorio de Tsunade.

**—¿Estamos en una guarida de Orochimaru?**—inquirió.

**—No eres tan tonta como pareces**—dijo Kakuzu, tras ella.

**—¿Por qué estamos aquí? Le informaré inmediatamente a Tsunade de este lugar.**

**—Joder. Sakura. ¿Tengo que coserte la boca para que la mantengas cerrada un minuto?**

Ella ignoró el comentario y dio un paso al frente. De un solo puñetazo en el suelo, derrumbó las paredes y destruyó el laboratorio.

**—¡Maldita!**

Sakura, triunfadora, pateó una piedrecita que cayó cerca de ella. No pudo hacer nada más, porque Kakuzu la agarró de la nuca y le separó los pies del suelo. Gimió adolorida y trató de soltarse.

—**Hay un objeto de muchísimo valor en este lugar**—dijo en voz baja Kakuzu—**, si lo destruiste, lo lamentarás**—sin soltarla, avanzó entre los escombros.

**—¡Déjeme! **—gritó Sakura y dio manotazos, pero cada vez que lograba golpearlo chocaba con la piel endurecida gracias a la Lanza de la Tierra.

De pronto, Kakuzu la tiró hacia un lado y de su capa salieron hilos que se metieron entre las piedras.

**—Ojalá lo haya destruido**—dijo enfadada mientras se frotaba la nuca y trataba de asesinarlo con el pensamiento.

**—Ojalá, Sakura**—gruñó Kakuzu—**. Así podré quebrarte el cuello**—Ella bufó. Kakuzu sacó un pergamino de entre las piedras—. **Será para otra.**

—**¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué ese pergamino es importante?**—demandó saber. Caminó tras él hasta dejar atrás la colina a medio derrumbar—.** ¡Qué clase de estupidez! ¡Esto es una trampa! Orochimaru no dejaría ningún papel importante en una guarida abandonada. **

**—Si estás tan interesada, resuélvelo**—gruñó Kakuzu, girando sobre sus talones y tendiéndole el pergamino.

**—Ábralo usted**—chilló ella, sin tocar el pergamino—**. Lo resolveré, pero ábralo usted.**

**—Claro. Podría ser una trampa**—se burló en voz baja él.

Sakura tuvo plena consciencia de la velocidad de Kakuzu cuando desapareció de su vista y lo sintió tras ella en menos de un segundo.

**—Déjeme**—chilló al encontrarse atrapada por los brazos de Kakuzu, entre su cuerpo y el pergamino. Le empujó el brazo, pero fue inútil.

**—Si es una trampa… lo descubrirás conmigo**.

Kakuzu abrió el pergamino y pegó su cuerpo al de ella. El borde inferior del pergamino se clavó en el estómago de Sakura, cuyas mejillas enrojecieron paulatinamente conforme tomaba consciencia de que sus nalgas acababan de estrecharse contra un cuerpo duro y cálido. Estaba atrapada… y veía borrosos los números del pergamino.

**—¿Ya lo resolviste?**—preguntó Kakuzu, le acercó aun más el pergamino. Ella no podía ni respirar—. **¿Lo tienes? ¿Por eso estás callada?**

**—¡Quítese!**—chilló Sakura reaccionando por fin. Con un empujón, se salió de entre los brazos de Kakuzu y caminó lejos. Él la siguió.

**—Ya abrí el maldito pergamino, ahora tienes que resolverlo—**gruñó. Le arrojó el pergamino, pero chocó contra la espalda y ella ni se giró a verlo. Con el brazo extendido, recogió el pergamino, y estirando el otro brazo, la sujetó de la muñeca para obligarla a voltearse**—. Resolverás este pergamino**—dijo acercándose. Al situarse frente a ella, se percató de lo rojas que tenía las mejillas—.** Te he puesto incómoda**—se regocijó.

Ella alzó los ojos, que se humedecieron, hacia él y lo miró casi con pánico. Él rió levemente. Sakura le arrebató el pergamino y se fue con rapidez.

**.O.o.O.**

—**Hay trabajos que no quiero hacer para Kakuzu**—dijo Sakura cuando les explicó a Shino y Neji porque tenía un pergamino escrito únicamente con una cifra de siete dígitos sacado de una guarida de Orochimaru.

Tanto Shino como Neji asintieron, conscientes de la encrucijada en que estaba.

**—Puedes decirle que no lo lograste**—murmuró Shino.

**—Sabrá que miente**—apuntó Neji, y Sakura estuvo de acuerdo, Kakuzu descubría todas sus mentiras—. **Sakura puede averiguar esto.**

**—No estoy muy segura…**

**—Solo concéntrate—**le dijo Neji. Frunció el ceño—. **Creo que debemos dejar de estudiar a Akatsuki por un tiempo y concentrarnos en las conexiones que Kakuzu pueda tener con los Sannins. **

**—¿Con Jiraiya también?**

**—Con él también. Además, no hemos indagado lo suficiente en el pasado de Tsunade**—Sakura frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Neji. Ella ya tenía suficiente con saber que Tsunade le pedía dinero prestado a Kakuzu. Pero Neji quería averiguar sobre la infancia de Tsunade—. **La Aldea de la Cascada envió a Kakuzu a una misión suicida: matar al Primer Hokage… sin embargo, por alguna razón, el Primer Hokage no lo mató.**

**—Quizá logró huir.**

**—No. ¿Cómo podría escapar del Dios Shinobi? En ese entonces, Kakuzu solo era un ninja, como cualquier otro.**

**—El Primer Hokage le perdonó la vida… y Kakuzu regresó a su aldea y fue encarcelado por fallar**—analizó Shino.

**—Es un contrato**—dijo Sakura, de pronto, al tener una idea sobre los números en el pergamino.

**—Parece una contraseña.**

**—Es el precio del contrato que Kakuzu tiene con Orochimaru**—insistió. Le hizo caso a Neji y pensó en la relación que Kakuzu pudiera tener con los Sannin. No tuvo que dedicarle muchos pensamientos a la relación con Orochimaru para saber que se conocieron en Akatsuki, que Orochimaru se sintió interesado en la inmortalidad de Kakuzu e hizo un trato con él. Si los corazones eran destruidos, Orochimaru lo buscaría para insertarle un nuevo corazón, a cambio de una jugosa cantidad de dinero**—. Kakuzu tiene que pagarle a Orochimaru y esta es la cifra. Ha estado ahorrando.**

**.o.O.O.**

**—¿Lo descubriste?**

**—Sí. Es el dinero que le debes a Orochimaru por… revivirte ¿Por qué lo cobra hasta ahora?**

—**Al despertar, no tenía con qué pagarle. Orochimaru aceptó recibir el resto del dinero después. Era beneficioso para todos que yo recuperara mis negocios lo más pronto posible.**

Sakura hizo un mohín al recordar aquel horrible día.

**—¿Conoció a Orochimaru en Akatsuki?**

**—Cuéntalo**—gruñó Kakuzu, ignorando la pregunta, y le acercó de una patada el maletín plateado.

Sakura agarró el maletín y lo puso en el escritorio, y, antes de abrirlo, se dio cuenta de que no tenía por qué hacerlo.

**—No lo haré.**

**—Entonces, vete.**

**—No me iré. Usted tiene que entrenarme. Yo no estoy aquí para ayudarlo con sus… deudas. Menos si están relacionadas con Orochimaru. Él se llevó a uno de mis amigos…**

**—Joder. Sakura. A veces simplemente quiero enterrarte en un hueco**—Sakura se cruzó de brazos. Él volteó los ojos—**. Vamos a salir.**

**—¿Qué?**

**—Pásame un pergamino. ¿O el pergamino también se llevó a uno de tus amigos?**

Sakura bufó y le pasó el pergamino. Kakuzu escribió un mensaje para Tsunade, en el que indicaba que la hora de salida del entrenamiento se alargaría. Lo dejó sobre el escritorio.

**—No puede hacer eso. Ni siquiera me ha consultado**—se quejó Sakura. Él tomó el maletín y caminó a la salida, ignorando la rabieta—. **No lo acompañaré a ver a Orochimaru. Y le descontaré este día por no enseñarme nada.**

**—¿Has venido a _aprender_ sobre medicina de mí?**—ella lo miró recelosa, pero asintió—. **En ese caso, tendrás que seguirme**—ella negó con la cabeza. Él esbozó una de sus horribles sonrisas—. **Uno de los principales retos de la medicina es vencer la idea de que la sangre es un tónico reconstituyente para rejuvenecerse y que su ingesta puede servir como tratamiento de varias enfermedades…**

Sakura debió seguirlo, pues durante el camino, Kakuzu le habló de medicina.

**.O.o.O.**

**—¡Alto!—**dijo de pronto una fuerte voz. Delante de ellos se plantó una mujer pelirroja. Kakuzu dio un paso hacia ella y le arrojó el maletín plateado. La mujer lo atajó ágilmente y lo abrió. Lo contó y de pronto se enfureció**—. ¡Falta dinero! ¿Cómo te atreves?**—se calló porque se dio cuenta de que le estaba gritando a Sakura. Kakuzu ya había emprendido la marcha de regreso**—. ¡Bastardo! ¡Regresa!**

Sakura miró el puño en alto de la mujer y retrocedió. Apenas pudo esquivar el maletín que la chica lanzó con fuerza y con toda la intención de golpear al hombre, que con su brazo extendido, lo detuvo antes de que lo impactara. Kakuzu se giró hacia ella y Sakura se corrió hacia un lado, no quería quedar en el medio de una pelea.

**—¿Esto significa que tu señor no acepta el dinero? **

**—Para empezar, él no es mi señor… y ¡no aceptamos menos dinero del pactado!**

Kakuzu volvió a lanzarle el maletín y le dijo:

**—Dile a Orochimaru que tardó cinco años en buscar mi cuerpo y que desconté ese dinero…**

La mujer frunció el ceño.

**—Si me presento con menos dinero**—se acomodó las gafas rojas—,** creerá que yo robé la diferencia. Entrégale tú esta mierda, Kakuzu**—volvió a tirar el maletín, esta vez con menos fuerza, por lo que cayó cerca de Sakura.

Kakuzu asintió.

**—¿Dónde está?**—preguntó.

La mujer cerró los ojos. Sakura se percató de que ejecutaba un jutsu secreto. Al cabo de unos segundos, señaló con el brazo hacia el oeste.

**—Trae el maletín, Sakura**—ordenó Kakuzu, cambiando de dirección.

Sakura miró a la mujer pelirroja con precaución mientras recogía el maletín. Caminó detrás de Kakuzu y el denso follaje del bosque impidió ver qué pasaba con ella.

**—¿Quién era?**—preguntó Sakura cuando se situó al lado de Kakuzu y le devolvió el maletín.

**—Una subordinada de Orochimaru.**

**—¿Cuál es su nombre?**

**—No sé.**

Sakura hizo un mohín.

**—No pienso ir contigo a ver a Orochimaru. Regresaré a Konoha. Y le informaré a Tsunade de esa mujer. Parecía usar un jutsu de ubicación…**

**—Algo mencionaste de que Orochimaru se llevó a tu compañero…**

Sakura se quedó quieta. Miró el suelo. Naruto se había ido a entrenar con Jiraiya y ella tenía mucho de no saber de Sasuke. Quizá era su oportunidad para volverlo a ver. Suspiró y siguió a Kakuzu, dócilmente, mientras su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba. ¿Estaba lista para volverlo a ver?

**.O.o.O.**

**—Qué fastidio. Otra cueva**—gruñó Kakuzu cuando llegaron a la entrada de una cueva oscura y húmeda. Tomó a Sakura del brazo, que se había quedado paralizada al pensar en el contacto inminente con Sasuke, y la empujó para que fuera de primera.

El pasillo de la cueva era angosto y alto, por lo que las corrientes de aire frío provocaban que la piel se les erizara. La figura alta de Orochimaru apareció delante de ellos.

**—Qué grata sorpresa, Kakuzu**—dijo la sibilante voz, acercándose—**. No sabía que traerías el dinero personalmente. ¿Karin te ha dado mi ubicación?**

**—Tenemos asuntos que discutir, Orochimaru. Dejaste que pasaran cinco años desde mi _muerte_**—dijo Kakuzu.

La reacción de Orochimaru ante el comentario asustó a Sakura. El rostro del Sannin se torció en un gesto molesto.

**—He de suponer que no traes todo el dinero que me prometiste**—escupió Orochimaru.

**—Supones bien.**

Con una seña de Orochimaru, Kabuto apareció y tomó el maletín. Sakura miró de reojo la salida y dio unos cuantos pasos en esa dirección.

**—Falta el 50 por ciento**—anunció Kabuto.

**—Te tardaste cinco años, a pesar de la promesa que hiciste de buscarme inmediatamente si perdía mis corazones**—aclaró Kakuzu.

Orochimaru se irguió en toda su altura y lo miró amenazante. Sin embargo, su atención se centró en Sakura.

**—Haruno Sakura**—dijo Orochimaru, reconociéndola, se pasó la lengua por los labios, ella retrocedió hasta casi quedar situada detrás de Kakuzu—**. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?**

**—¿Tsunade la envió?—**aventuró Kabuto**—. Quizá también tiene deudas pendientes.**

**—Ella ha venido con Kakuzu… ¿por qué?**—silbó Orochimaru ignorando a Kabuto—**. ¿Por qué una niñita de Konoha estaría con el asesino de Sarutobi Asuma?**

Sakura no lo pudo evitar, sus ojos se humedecieron y se sintió como basura. El reclamo que tanto la mortificaba se lo había hecho uno de los peores enemigos de su aldea, aquel que se había llevado a su amigo.

Kabuto soltó una risita espeluznante, mientras que en el rostro delgado de Orochimaru se formó una sonrisa larga.

**—Vete. Kakuzu. No quiero volver a verte… vivo**—dijo Orochimaru.

**—Andando, Sakura**—dijo Kakuzu, tomó a Sakura del brazo y la jaló consigo.

Ella tuvo la impresión de que pronunció su nombre de alguna manera distinta y sintió miedo. Kabuto y Orochimaru desaparecieron en las sombras de la cueva.

Cuando salieron, Sakura se soltó con violencia del agarre y exigió saber qué había ocurrido y dónde estaba Sasuke.

**—Camina, niña tonta.**

**—Dijo que podría ver a Sasuke.**

**—No. No dije tal estupidez.**

Sakura bufó resentida. Había sido una estúpida. No tenía ni idea de qué había hecho, pero intuía que era grave. Algo había planeado Orochimaru con ella. Trató de regresar a su Aldea por otro camino; sin embargo, Kakuzu la volvió a sujetar por el brazo y la obligó a caminar en la misma dirección que él.

**—Vendrás conmigo al Kuromori. Así que decide: caminas por tu cuenta o te arrastro.**

Sakura forcejeó al menos doscientos metros. Esa pequeña lucha física la hizo sentirse menos desgraciada, a pesar de que golpear el pecho de Kakuzu y revolcarse en sus brazos no le causaban daño alguno, más que la molestia de lidiar con ella.

Al menos con sus quejas, no aceptaba todo lo que Kakuzu dijera dócilmente. Al menos con sus manotazos, podía olvidar lo infeliz y desgraciada que se sentía pues no había descubierto ninguna debilidad.

**.o.o.O.**

Cuando se cansó de darle manotazos y se quedó quieta, dejándose casi arrastrar por él, Kakuzu la soltó y le permitió que recuperara el aliento. Unos minutos después, ya habían emprendido de nuevo el regreso al Kuromori y Sakura marchó silenciosa y cabizbaja detrás de él.

Sakura se negó a pasar del arco de la entrada del Kuromori, él la ignoró y entró. Ella dio unas pataditas al suelo, molesta y frustrada, antes de decidir marcharse.

Al instante, Tsunade salió del edificio y corrió a su encuentro.

**—¿Estás bien, Sakura?**—Tsunade se oía verdaderamente preocupada**—. Como no llegaste a nuestra reunión, vine a buscarte. Encontré un mensaje de Kakuzu diciendo que se tardarían y decidí esperar.**

Sakura aceptó el abrazo de su maestra y mientras regresaban a Konoha caminando le contó de su encuentro con Orochimaru. Cuando la última palabra fue susurrada, Orochimaru y Kabuto las interceptaron.

**—Lady Tsunade**—dijo Kabuto, lambiscón—. **Tenemos información que podría servirle. Oh, por cierto, qué grata sorpresa verte en este día en dos ocasiones, Sakura Haruno.**

**—¿Qué quieren?**

**—Ayudarte, Tsunade, y que me ayudes—**silbó el Sannin renegado—.** Deseo vengarme.**

**—¿Venganza?**

**—Tenemos un enemigo en común**—dijo Orochimaru—.** Yo no discuto tus métodos**—su mano señaló a Sakura**—, así que no discutas los míos.**

**—¿De qué carajos hablas?**

**—Sabemos que ha enviado a su aprendiz a estudiar con Kakuzu… con el objetivo de descubrir sus debilidades**—habló Kabuto—. **El señor Orochimaru está interesado en compartir información de Kakuzu que les será de vital importancia.**

**—¿A cambio de qué?**

**—Venganza. **

**—Por favor, Orochimaru. No digas estupideces.**

**—Kakuzu nos prometió una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero a cambio de colocar en su cuerpo el corazón de un shinobi con naturaleza de chakra viento. Nos pagó por ese corazón**—explicó Kabuto—. **Sin embargo, debimos sortear la seguridad de Konoha y al llegar al cuerpo de Kakuzu encontramos que su red de chakra estaba totalmente destruida a causa de un impacto eléctrico. Por lo que además de insertar el corazón que permitiría a Kakuzu utilizar el Jiongu y coser todas sus heridas internas, debimos volver a restablecer el flujo de chakra: un servicio que no estaba incluido en la tarifa.**

Tsunade asintió. Kabuto acababa de colocar las piezas que le hacían falta para descubrir por qué Kakuzu fue revivido cinco años después de su muerte. Al menos ya sabía que no correspondía a un plan de Akatsuki, sino que fue mera casualidad.

**—Gracias a nuestro trabajo, él está vivo. Y sabemos que usted ha enviado a su discípula a entrenar con él. Probablemente, quiera que descubra dónde está el corazón que guarda… y cuál es su precio… **

Sakura no pudo evitar la sorpresa. Supo lo que debía hacer. Debía averiguar cuánto valía el corazón de Kakuzu. Con Kakuzu todo tenía un precio, hasta su corazón. En el frenesí de saber, por fin, que debía hacer, la voz de Kabuto se volvió difícil de entender. Trató de volver a concentrarse, ahora era Orochimaru quien hablaba.

—**Quiero que lo destruyas. Kakuzu no es inmortal**—esbozó una mueca de satisfacción—.** El corazón de reserva de Kakuzu… es su propio corazón, ¿_lo recuerdas_? Ahora es el corazón de un anciano. Podría dejar de latir en cualquier momento. Probablemente, ni siquiera tengan que buscarlo y con una adecuada observación**—sus ojos se clavaron en Sakura—,** podrán percibir el preciso instante en que ese corazón deje de latir. El cuerpo de Kakuzu, sin importar cuántos corazones posea, resentirá la pérdida de su propio órgano.**

Tsunade frunció mucho el ceño.

**—No quiero que te metas en los asuntos de Konoha, Orochimaru**—dijo Tsunade al cabo de unos segundos—**. No quiero que molestes a Kakuzu cuando él esté con Sakura.**

**—Como ordenes, Tsunade. Me regocijará escuchar que Konoha derrotó a Kakuzu… de una vez por todas.**

En un pestañeo, los dos hombres desaparecieron. La preocupación se dibujó en los ojos de Sakura.

**—Esto es la vida ninja**—murmuró Tsunade—. **Recibes información de quien menos esperas… **

**.O.o.O.**

**—¿Te reuniste con Orochimaru?—**fue lo primero que preguntó Kakuzu cuando Sakura entró a la habitación donde estudiaban.

**—¿Por qué me reuniría con él?** —inquirió ella, despreocupada.

**—Dime. Quiero saber si mi plan dio resultado.**

**—¿Cuál plan? ¿De qué hablas? Me llevaste engañada hasta donde Orochimaru. Tsunade se enfadó por eso. **

**—Contesta. ¿Las buscaron? Sé que nos siguieron—**Sakura no dijo nada. Kakuzu se recostó en el sillón**—. Le pagué a Orochimaru un monto muy inferior al que habíamos pactado y me aseguré de que te viera, para que tratara de vengarse de mí por haberle pagado menos, revelándole información mía a Tsunade. Era un plan maestro para evitar que me hiciera un escándalo por pagarle menos. Estoy seguro de que se ha quedado tranquilo, pensando que Tsunade podrá destruirme gracias a la información que le dio.**

**—Mi maestra es Gondaime Hokage. Deberías tratarla con más respeto y dejar de llamarla por su nombre.**

**—Odio cuando hablas mierda. Responde a mi pregunta**—Sakura volvió a guardar silencio—. **En ese caso, te sacaré las palabras a golpes.**

**—Qué engreído. Ese estúpido plan dio resultado, como siempre.**

**—Menos cuando me enfrento a un Nara**—agregó en un suspiro Kakuzu. Ladeó un poco el rostro y sonrió**—. En todo caso, me gusta que mis planes den resultado.**

_Continuará..._

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Espero les haya gustado.

Les pido disculpas por todos los errores que el fic pueda tener: Jiraiya sigue entrenando con Naruto, Sasuke sigue con Orochimaru, Sakura ya derrotó a Sasori. Pero han pasado cinco años desde la muerte de Asuma. Todo esto porque no me gusta esccribir con personajes muy jóvenes.

Espero haber explicado bien el asunto que hay entre Orochimaru y Kakuzu. Falta el asunto con Tsunade, que ya Neji introdujo al retomar la historia del Primer Hokage.

Les agradezco muchísimo su compañía y los invito a dejar un review, que son gratis. Cualquier comentario, duda, crítica, es muy importante para mí. :)

Saludos


	8. Capítulo VIII

¡Hola!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**.**

**.**

_Resumen: La vida ninja solo causa destrucción y muerte. Lo sabían aquellos que fundaron las Aldeas Ocultas con la intención de evitar tanta destrucción. Lo saben aquellos que piensan en un mundo ideal._

Nota 1.

Marioneta Sasori: Sasori se convirtió a sí mismo en una marioneta que el único órgano que albergaba era su corazón.

Atsugai: Gracias al Jiongu, cada máscara en la espalda de Kakuzu corresponde a un corazón que puede tomar la forma de una criatura de hilos.

Takigakure: Aldea Oculta de la Cascada.

Tatuajes en las muñecas: En la Era Tokugawa, se utilizaban tatuajes en los antebrazos para identificar a los criminales según la institución en que estaban.

Las uñas -sin pintar- son un buen indicador para detectar problemas de circulación y de oxígeno.

Preceptos del Arte Shinobi del Agua de la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada: Invento mío (Cap. IV). Tres preceptos relacionados con el agua y con medicina: energía, sutura y trasplante de órganos.

* * *

**..**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**..**

**Capítulo VIII**

**.**

El encuentro con Orochimaru daba vueltas en la cabeza de Sakura. Necesitaba averiguar si el corazón de Kakuzu tenía un precio y comprobar la veracidad de la información. Lo más pronto posible.

Orochimaru había dicho que el corazón de reserva de Kakuzu era su corazón original, por lo tanto, no había sido robado -ninguna persona había muerto-, pero no estaba en el cuerpo de Kakuzu. Y pensar en el corazón de un ser humano que no estaba en su mismo cuerpo le recordaba a Sasori.

Pensar en Sasori no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero era consciente de que no había muchas diferencias entre una marioneta y un Atsugai. Además, si Kakuzu hizo un trato con Orochimaru para ser revivido, nada impedía que hubiese hecho un trato con Sasori para conseguir una marioneta que custodiara su corazón.

Tsunade se había mostrado reacia a analizar la información que les dio Orochimaru. Sakura, acostumbrada a los silencios hostiles de su maestra cuando se hablaba de Kakuzu, buscó apoyo en otras personas. La única información que tenía era lo que había podido conversar con Neji en la noche anterior, con Shino esa mañana y sus propios pensamientos.

Gracias al poder del Jiongu y a la habilidad de desmembramiento, el propio corazón de Kakuzu podía _sobrevivir_ fuera de su cuerpo –¿en un Atsugai o en una marioneta?, se preguntaba Sakura. Sin embargo, Kakuzu necesitaba un corazón en su pecho para vivir, y las cuatro máscaras en la espalda le permitían garantizar el éxito en batalla. Un corazón para que el cuerpo funcione, cuatro corazones que se convierten en Atsugai y su propio corazón que le impide morir –siempre que haya un cuerpo, se repetía Sakura.

El propio corazón de Kakuzu era el del ninja de Takigakure, que fue enviado a asesinar al Primer Hokage, que falló y fue encarcelado. El corazón antes del Jiongu. El corazón protegido por el Jiongu. El corazón de un hombre de casi cien años.

Sakura suspiró. Ella normalmente no era tan remilgada con los olores, pero Kakuzu siempre tenía prácticas como fumar o pintarse las uñas que le producían jaqueca. Con dolor de cabeza no podía pensar en el Jiongu de Kakuzu, tampoco en el estudio de suturas vasculares en el que debía trabajar.

Arrugó la nariz, mientras lo veía colocar más esmalte negro en la brocha. Entonces, se fijó en las líneas moradas que le rodeaban las muñecas.

**—¿Qué significan esos tatuajes?**—preguntó y no recibió ninguna respuesta**—. Todos los tatuajes significan algo. **

**—Trabaja.**

**—¿Esas líneas son algún tipo de jutsu?**—preguntó, mirándolo con curiosidad, y para su sorpresa, Kakuzu bufó, divertido.

**—Ya he visto esa marca que llevas en la frente**—dijo él, irguiéndose en su asiento para tomar las distancias y mirarla fijamente.

Sakura arqueó una ceja, despectiva.

**—Mi maestra también la tiene**—dijo de mal modo, sin entender por qué él sonreía.

**—Y otra persona que no alcanzaste a conocer**—murmuró Kakuzu. Sakura entrecerró los ojos. Sabía que fue la esposa del Primer Hokage, Mito, quien le enseñó a Tsunade el sello del Centenar de Fuerza. ¿Kakuzu se refería a ella?—. **Así que te parece que estas marcas pueden ser un jutsu, justo como la marca que tienes en la frente. ¿Y para qué querría yo la fuerza de una bruta?—**dijo él, le mostró ambos antebrazos, donde tenía los mismos tatuajes, así como heridas y costuras.

—**¿Por qué tienes esos tatuajes?**—insistió ella, ignorando la pulla. No le hacía ninguna gracia que Kakuzu supiera que era capaz de utilizar el Sello del Centenar de Fuerza.

**—Tus maestros han cuidado mucho de ti**—dijo Kakuzu, pensativo, aceptando que ella no le siguiera el juego**—. No has visto lo que las personas pueden hacer…**

Sakura lo miró con pereza, con el ceño fruncido, sin entender el comentario. Como él no le aclararía la duda, decidió cambiar de tema.

**—Te pintas las uñas**—dijo—**, pero ya no estás en Akatsuki, ¿cierto?**

**—Creí que habías olvidado hacerme preguntas sobre mis habilidades y aspiraciones—**se burló él.

Sakura se ruborizó levemente.

**—No es recomendable pintarse las uñas, una trombosis…**

**—No moriré por una trombosis.**

**—Y si lo hicieras, te quedarían otros corazones. ¿Cuántos?—**insistió ella.

**—La próxima sesión será en el campo de girasoles—**dijo Kakuzu, volvió a su sillón, tomó su libro y ya no le prestó más atención a Sakura.

**.O.o.O.**

El campo de girasoles del País del Fuego era uno de los lugares favoritos de Sakura, por la tranquilidad y alegría que ahí se respiraba. Solía acompañar a Ino a recoger flores y creía conocerlo bien; sin embargo, el camino que Kakuzu tomó lo desconocía por completo y le sorprendió que llevara hasta una prisión.

Ella nunca había estado en una cárcel, menos en sus calabazos.

Un viejo, flaco y con mirada lasciva, los guió hasta el interior de la cárcel, que no era más que una construcción cuadrada y de techo bajo, bastante deteriorada y húmeda, llena de hierro oxidado y negro. Sakura quiso exigirle a Kakuzu que la sacara de ahí o que le explicara por qué la había llevado, pero no quería que su voz diera a conocer a las figuras encorvadas que veía en las pequeñas celdas que una mujer estaba cerca.

Sin embargo, el tintineo de las llaves del carcelero despertó a los reos.

Sakura chilló asustada y se agarró de la capa de Kakuzu con fuerza, cuando unas manazas la trataron de jalar hacia los barrotes. Sudó frío y el corazón le latía tan rápido que se quedó paralizada, con la cara hundida en la espalda de Kakuzu, tanto que sintió las máscaras, mientras manos la acechaban desde todas las direcciones, tratando de tocarla, de agarrarla, de lastimarla.

Kakuzu se removió para quitarse a Sakura de encima, por lo que ella solo pudo abrazarse a sí misma y quedarse quieta en lo que parecía ser el diminuto centro del pasillo. Trató de ignorar las risotadas, los aullidos y las manos sucias que se extendían para alcanzarla.

A cambio de las llaves, Kakuzu ofreció una bolsa de dinero, que tiró al suelo, desperdigando el contenido. Kakuzu abrió una puerta enrejada y se adentró en otro pabellón. Sakura solo podía pensar en que debía irse, aunque sus pensamientos no eran muy claros, por tanto barullo.

Trató de devolverse, pero el viejo carcelero le obstaculizaba la salida, y tenía una expresión lasciva clavada en ella. De reojo vio que los reos ahora trataban de alcanzar las monedas, así que corrió hasta alcanzar a Kakuzu.

Sin importarle los gruñidos ni los zarandeos de Kakuzu, lo agarró de la capa y se pegó todo lo que pudo a él. Con cada paso que daba, sus dedos apretaban con más fuerza la capa, y se esforzaba por ignorar la gritería que su andar provocaba.

Conforme bajaban, el alboroto se silenció. La única luz era el brillo del agua en el suelo y el refulgente de ojos de alimañas: todo estaba sumido en una pesada negrura y las celdas eran habitadas por andrajos: ya no quedaban seres humanos en ese lugar.

Sakura apretó aun más la capa entre sus dedos, pues el recorrido parecía interminable. Se tapó la cara con la capa cuando la peste de lo que parecían ser las cloacas los acosó. Una lamparilla alumbraba con su luz verduzca cuatro escalones embarrialados que llevaban a una cámara que expedía el olor nauseabundo.

Al ver que Kakuzu tenía intenciones de seguir, Sakura se quedó parada debajo de la lamparilla. Kakuzu se alzó la capa y se adentró en el infierno de esa cárcel. Conforme sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad y su nariz a la fetidez, Sakura se dio cuenta de que no era un simple agujero de heces como había pensado, sino que habían celdas y… reos con las mismas líneas en las muñecas que Kakuzu tenía.

Su blusa, con la que se tapaba la nariz, ahogó el suspiro cuando comprendió que Kakuzu la había llevado a ese lugar para que conociera las condiciones de un preso. Lo vio acercarse a una celda, que más parecía un agujero en la pared. En un balbuceo, un reo le dio una dirección y le prometió que su hijo le pagaría.

Sakura escuchó claramente el nombre del hijo, un reconocido militante político del gobierno de Kirigakure, que había tomado el puesto de su padre en la oposición, y supo que quienes llevaban aquellas marcas en las muñecas eran los presos políticos.

**.O.o.O.**

En el Ichiraku había un gran alboroto. En un principio, Sakura se había negado a ir. Aun tenía muy presente la experiencia en la cárcel como para poder disfrutar de la compañía. Sin embargo, Shizune la obligó, pues celebrarían con ramen el regreso de Naruto y Jiraiya

Al verlo, Sakura se sintió muy alegre y lo abrazó con fuerzas; pero cuando los demás le preguntaron a Naruto sobre el mejoramiento de sus técnias, ella se retiró a la solitaria esquina del restaurante.

**—¿Cómo está Tsunade?—**le preguntó de pronto Jiraiya, quien acababa se sentarse a su lado.

Sakura le sonrió a modo de saludo, y bajó la vista a su plato de comida a medio empezar.

**—Trata de salir adelante.**

**—Naruto aun no termina su entrenamiento**—murmuró Jiraiya**—; sin embargo, decidí regresar porque presiento que Tsunade necesitará nuestra ayuda.**

**—Necesita la ayuda de todos.**

Jiraiya asintió, pensativo, y por un momento a Sakura no le pareció el pervertido de siempre, sino un shinobi anciano y cansado. El hombre clavó sus ojos en ella, y Sakura fue recorrida por un escalofrío, desvió la mirada.

—**Sé que le has ayudado mucho a Tsunade; pero me han contado que ahora pasas mucho tiempo afuera de la Aldea. ¿Haciendo misiones D? Es tan difícil de creer**—Sakura se mordió los labios, preocupada, alzó los ojos hacia él, solo para comprobar que él sabía que se reunía con alguien. Jiraiya le sonrió, para darle ánimos, aunque su mirada severa no desapareció—. **Ahora que Naruto regresó, querrá acompañarte a esas misiones D y no será muy grato para él descubrir que te reúnes con Kakuzu.**

Sakura asintió, preocupada. Le agradeció tímidamente a Jiraiya el consejo: necesitaría mejorar su coartada si no quería hacer que Naruto sospechara.

**—¿Usted lo conoce?—**le preguntó, muy bajito.

**—No tanto como Orochimaru o Tsunade, pero sí. Además, Naruto me ha hablado de él.**

Sakura miró de reojo la algarabía de sus compañeros, antes de pedirle ayuda a Jiraiya.

**—Yo confió plenamente en Tsunade, sé que debe tomar decisiones difíciles por el bien de nuestra aldea y me esfuerzo por serle útil. Sin embargo, es incómodo para ella que le haga preguntas sobre Kakuzu**—susurró, lo miró a los ojos**—. Kakuzu la última vez me habló de la abuela de Tsunade**—con su dedo, señaló el cristal en el medio de su frente. Jiraiya entrecerró los ojos**—. ¿Puede contarme si se conocieron?**

Jiraiya se rascó la barbilla. Saludaron con la mano a Genma que acababa de entrar.

—**Kakuzu era un ninja élite de Takigakure**—contó al cabo de unos segundos de meditarlo—,** en aquel tiempo, una aldea recién formada, justo como Konoha, a la cual se le entregó la bestia de siete colas, porque poseía shinobis de gran talento, que fácilmente podían competir contra las grandes naciones.**

**—He estado en Takigakure y es usual oírlos hablar de recuperar su honor.**

Jiraiya asintió, sombrío.

**—Hace ochenta años ocurrió la desgracia de Takigakure. Pero no han podido superar la masacre de Kakuzu y el robo del Jiongu. **

Sakura recordó a Shibuki, el líder de Takigakure, que decía que en su aldea no había nadie que pudiera ser considerado un Kage.

**—¿Por qué atacaron al Primer Hokage?**

Jiraiya suspiró.

—**Takigakure fue, por mucho tiempo, una aldea problemática**—explicó. Pensar en las guerras ninjas le recordaba que lo único que provocaban era huérfanos. Suspiró—. **Eran conocidos por ser invasores de otros pueblos, a los que destruían por completo. Derrotar al Primer Hokage sería un gran logro, además de que pretendían hacerse del Elemento Madera y del territorio de Konoha.**

Sakura sabía bien que el elemento Madera era sumamente perseguido, pero jamás se imaginó que la Aldea de la Cascada poseyera aquella codicia y deseo de poder a tal punto de tener intenciones de conquistar Konoha. La Aldea de la Hoja era una de las Cinco Grandes Naciones, con gran cantidad de ninjas seguidores de la Voluntad del Fuego, pretender su conquista y la derrota de su principal líder era una locura, una misión suicida.

**—¿Por qué el Primer Hokage no mató a Kakuzu?**

**—Por la abuela de Tsunade**—Ella lo miró sorprendida. Jiraiya le hizo un gesto para que suavizara la expresión o los demás se darían cuenta de que no eran flirteos lo que hablaban—.** Llevaba muchos años de no recordar esta historia**—murmuró de pronto, pensativo**—. Tsunade me la contó cuando solo éramos gennins, no me imaginé que la repetiría.**

**—No creo que Tsunade quiera contar_me_ esa historia**—susurró Sakura. Él hombre asintió.

**—Kakuzu cautivó a muchas personas aquí en Konoha, pues era un hombre bien parecido y muy inteligente.**

—**Perdí el apetito**—murmuró Sakura, al pensar en Kakuzu como alguien _encantador_. Alejó su plato.

Jiraiya sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—**Tan inteligente que decidió no atacar Konoha según el plan de Takigakure—**Jiraiya se cruzó de brazos, pensativo**—. Taki solía enviar a todos sus ninjas a una aldea y atacarla, Kakuzu sabía que hacer eso con Konoha equivaldría a la exterminación de su pueblo. Sus hombres no podrían hacerle frente al Dios Shinobi, al Clan Uchiha, a Tobirama… y, en caso de lograrlo, Konoha tomaría represalias sobre su pueblo, que no serían capaces de soportar—**Sakura asintió, dándole la razón**—. Así que para cumplir con su objetivo y salvar a su pueblo de la destrucción, se presentó en Konoha como un médico itinerante. ¿Has oído de los Preceptos del Arte Shinobi del Agua de la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada?**

Sakura asintió, y los recitó, tal como Kakuzu le había explicado. Jiraiya sonrió complacido y continuó con el relato.

—**Kakuzu era un maestro en el arte de sanar con agua. En Konoha nunca se había visto algo parecido. Pregonaba ideas de higiene y buen trato a los enfermos, fue fácil hacerse de un buen nombre**—Sakura tuvo la impresión de que Jiraiya le estaba contando la historia de otro Kakuzu—**. Pronto llamó la atención de Mito Uz…, de la esposa de Hashirama.**

Como amigo de la infancia de Tsunade, Jiraiya pudo conocer a la poderosa Mito Uzumaki, la mujer que había conquistado el corazón de Hashirama y controlado a Kurama. Recordaba que tenía un fuerte sentido del deber y lealtad a Konoha, por lo que si llegó a confiar en Kakuzu fue porque las enseñanzas del hombre valían la pena: su medicina prolongaría vidas, como había dicho Tsunade cuando le contó la historia.

**—El interés de Mito en Kakuzu fue grande. Kakuzu, a pesar de ser extranjero, se convirtió rápidamente en su asesor. Fue así como logró acercarse hasta el Primer Hokage**—continuó relatando Jiraiya—. **Sabía que su equipo no tenía oportunidad de enfrentarlo, que era una misión suicida. Por lo que ideó una estrategia para obligarlo a combatir. Colocó señuelos que sacaron de la Aldea al Clan Uchiha y a Tobirama, inutilizó a Mito y a los miembros del Consejo, todos ninjas de gran poder, y lo enfrentó… a muerte**—guardó silencio**—. Si Kakuzu hubiera tenido éxito, todo sería muy distinto**—murmuró, distraído.

**—¿Por qué Hashirama no acabó con él?—**volvió a preguntar Sakura.

—**Hashirama quien siempre fue respetuoso de sus enemigos, se dio cuenta que no valía la pena asesinarlo. Kakuzu no tenía oportunidad contra él**—. Sakura no dijo nada. Parecía que para todos resultó demasiado obvio que Kakuzu no podía derrotar al Primer Hokage, menos para Takigakure, que lo condenó por fallar—. **Tobirama aconsejó regresar a Kakuzu a su Aldea, como muestra del poder y magnanimidad de Konoha. Takigakure desistió de atacar Konoha y trataron a Kakuzu como un traidor**.

**—¿Por qué? Era el Dios Shinobi su oponente. ¿Cómo podrían esperar que tuviera éxito?**

**—Los ancianos de Taki le dieron a Kakuzu el mando de un ejército de ninjas para que invadiera Konoha**—explicó Jiraiya, con el ceño fruncido—. ** Pero Kakuzu decidió ejecutar un plan que implicaba solo el sacrificio de su vida, para el mismo resultado: la derrota. Por lo que desobedeció el plan de ataque pactado. Además, lo habían visto con Mito, y creyeron que había negociado su vida y huida con el Primer Hokage, pero que fue Tobirama, quien tenía una gran influencia en su hermano, quien no aceptó el trato y regresó a Kakuzu a su aldea.**

**—Cielos**—susurró Sakura.

**—Encarcelado injustamente. Por negarse a sacrificar a sus compañeros, por sobrevivir cuando había decidido morir.**

Sakura tamborileó la mesa, pensativa. Tener el mínimo chance de derrotar a Hashirama con un ejército de ninjas, no era suficiente para intentar hacerlo. Kakuzu debió pensar que el sacrificio solo valdría la pena si había verdaderas probabilidades de cumplir con éxito la misión. Quizá él era el único hombre que podría enfrentarlo.

**—Fue Mito quien le contó esta historia a Tsunade, y después ella a mí**—terminó de contar Jiraiya—.** A pesar del ataque, Mito recordaba a Kakuzu como un talentoso ninja. **

Sakura frunció el ceño.

**—¡Viejo pervertido! ¡Deja de molestar a Sakura! Ella no está en tu liga**—gritó Naruto, de pronto, percatándose de la cercanía entre su maestro y su amiga.

**.O.o.O.**

—**¿Cada tatuaje es por un año en la cárcel?—**preguntó Sakura, en la siguiente reunión. Como Kakuzu no se tomó la molestia de responder insistió—. **No es fácil averiguar las costumbres de otras aldeas**.

**—No me fastidies.**

**—Solo es una duda… Me pregunto cómo haces negocios con los señores feudales, si estás "marcado".**

Kakuzu esbozó una sonrisa. Sakura hizo un mohín al ver la costura en el pómulo.

**—El dinero, cachorrita, el dinero abre todas las puertas.**

**—Que no me llame así.**

**—Lo olvidaba**—se burló Kakuzu.

Sakura frunció el ceño, disconforme con la respuesta.

**—Usas guantes**—apuntó—. **Escondes tus tatuajes. No quieres que sepan que estuviste preso. Si lo supieran, entonces dejarían de hacer negocios contigo.**

**—¿Sabes por qué estuve preso?**

Ella asintió. Pudo cerrar la boca antes de responder que estuvo preso por negarse a sacrificar a sus compañeros en una misión suicida. Tomó aire.

**—Por rendirte aun antes de luchar**—respondió Sakura, con dureza, sosteniéndole la mirada—. **Por pensar que no podrías derrotarlo, aun antes de intentarlo.**

Haber vivido tantísimos años le habían reducido considerablemente la capacidad de asombro y haberse repetido las palabras que Sakura había dicho cientos de veces mientras estuvo preso le habían quitado la carga de reproche. Sin embargo, reconocía el valor de la mujer al decírselo.

**—A veces pienso, Sakura, que a diferencia de los idiotas que conozco, tú sí piensas.**

_Continuará..._

* * *

Les presento la historia de Kakuzu antes del Jiongu. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creíble? Pensé que como Mito era extranjera, no juzgaría tan pronto a Kakuzu y le daría una oportunidad... sin imaginarse que él lo que planeaba era atacar.

La participación de Orochimaru ya está explicada, ahora me queda Sasori y el tema de la marioneta. La propuesta del fic es que el verdadero corazón de Kakuzu está fuera de su cuerpo, protegido en un lugar seguro, y mientras ese corazón pueda latir, Kakuzu no puede morir. Así que por eso la mención a Sasori (y porque es un fic de Sakura).

Les agradezco muchísimo la lectura y espero no cansarlos. A mí me hace mucha ilusión leer sus reviews y de verdad les agradezco el apoyo. Espero me puedan contar qué les pareció este capítulo.

¡Saludos!


	9. Capítulo IX

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**.**

**.**

_Resumen: __"Cuando maldices a alguien, cavas tu propia tumba" Shikamaru a Hidan_.

Nota 1.

Símbolo de Jashin: Requiere ser dibujado en el suelo con la sangre de Hidan.

Jashin: Dios del Jashinismo.

Jutsu de Maldición: Controlando la Sangre Poseída de la Muerte: Kinjutsu de Hidan. Ofrece un sacrificio a Jashin.

Pelos de punta y dolor de estómago: excitación y mariposas en el estómago, respectivamente.

* * *

**..**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**..**

**Capítulo IX**

**.**

La Aldea de la Estrella solicitó ayuda, pues los ataques –sin razón- de ninjas renegados eran cada vez más frecuentes y agresivos. El equipo de Kurenai y de Gai, junto con Sakura, como respaldo médico, fueron asignados.

La batalla contra un grupo de renegados se dio en un campo casi desértico, donde el taijutsu del equipo de Gai y el puño de Sakura podrían ser mejor utilizados. Sin embargo, ni Neji ni Shino permitieron que Sakura interviniera en la pelea.

Antes de que pudieran celebrar la victoria, un nuevo grupo de ninjas renegados, que huía, sorpresivamente apareció en el campo.

Sakura trató de enfrentar a este nuevo grupo, pero Neji corrió hacia ella, la agarró de la mano y la tironeó, tanto que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer. Fue la defensa de Shino la que impidió que los asustados ninjas los embistieran.

Pronto los perseguidores de este grupo de bandidos, estuvieron a la vista: Sasuke Uchiha, dos hombres más y la mujer pelirroja que Sakura había visto antes.

Sasuke fijó sus ojos negros en Sakura justo en el momento en que Neji la ayudaba a levantarse. Pero ella no se movió: tenía los ojos prendados en la figura de antiguo compañero. Sakura casi pudo escuchar el bufido que Sasuke dio en cuanto la reconoció. De un tirón, Neji la obligó a ponerse de pie y un instante después los ninjas de Konoha intervinieron para evitar que los acompañantes de Sasuke asesinaran a los bandidos que perseguían.

Además, Kurenai y Gai encabezaron una nueva formación para capturar a Sasuke.

**—Sasuke Uchiha**—gritó Gai—. **Serás capturado y llevado a Konoha**.

Sasuke saltó hasta la cima de una colina y dejó que sus dos compañeros se enfrentaron a Gai, Lee y Kiba, quienes fueron los primeros en atacar.

La mujer pelirroja, Karin, caminó hacia Sasuke y quiso hablarle. Tenía sus ojos clavados en Sakura, pues la había reconocido como la acompañante del viejo de Akatsuki, pero Sasuke le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara. Y ella, resentida, se cruzó de brazos y cerró la boca.

Kurenai dio la orden para que el resto atacara, sin embargo, un tercer grupo de bandidos apareció por el flanco derecho, en busca de venganza por la derrota anterior. Sakura que estaba de última fue la primera en girarse hacia los bandidos. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Shino colocó una pared de insectos delante de ella, que la protegió de una inofensiva ola de shurikens, y él se encargó de inutilizar a los ninjas. Cuando los insectos desaparecieron, Sakura trató de unirse a la pelea, pero Neji se situó delante de ella y, nuevamente, lo impidió.

Sakura gimió molesta por no poder hacer nada, y Neji derribando al último ninja, la miró exasperado.

—**Mira las bandas. Son ninjas de distintas aldeas**—le dijo Neji, girándose hacia ella y tomándola del brazo para alejarla de la pelea—. **¿Quieres que todas las aldeas de por aquí sepan quién eres? ¿Qué pongan un precio por tu cabeza? ¿Qué busquen a Kakuzu? No podemos correr el riesgo. No intervengas.**

Sakura frunció el ceño y no pudo evitar dirigir sus ojos a Sasuke, que la observaba fijamente desde su posición alta. Sintió una punzada de dolor, conocía demasiado bien esa mirada.

Una parte de ella quería gritar ¡_Shannaro_! y destruir la cima donde él estaba, para demostrarle que en esos años se había fortalecido. Sin embargo, había visto la preocupación en las expresiones de Shino y Neji, también sabía lo angustiante que era para Shizune y Tsunade saber que ella estaba cerca de Kakuzu… y el riesgo de que Kakuzu dejara de ser "confiable" existía, sobre todo, si alguien exigía dinero por su cabeza.

Ese riesgo era suficiente para permitir que Sasuke la desestimara… Además, Tsunade siempre le recordaba que los médicos no batallaban. Se apartó de la zona de pelea, pero estaba tan atribulada que apenas podía levantar la cabeza. No quería aceptar que servir a su aldea sería volver a quedarse atrás.

Un sablazo de la espada de uno de los acompañantes de Sasuke hirió de gravedad a Kiba. Sakura corrió para socorrerlo; sin embargo, Sasuke y la mujer pelirroja aparecieron justo al lado de Kiba, suspendiendo la batalla.

—**Sánalo**—ordenó Sasuke a Karin, con los ojos negros clavados en Sakura, que se había detenido a un metro de distancia al verlo aparecer.

**—¿Por qué?**—gimió la pelirroja, sin embargo al no recibir respuesta, obedeció. Delante de todos, se levantó la manga de su sudadera y expuso la piel de sus muñecas, llena de heridas, y se arrodilló al lado de Kiba—. **Muerde, idiota.**

Kiba, sin fuerzas, se negó. Ella aprovechó los largos colmillos y le metió la mano en la boca. Kiba la mordió, e inmediatamente, sus heridas empezaron a sanarse. La mujer alejó el brazo de Kiba, miró a Sasuke humillada y se fue. Rock y Hinata le dieron campo para que saliera de la vista de todos.

Kiba se irguió, recuperado, sin entender qué había ocurrido.

**—Sigues siendo una inútil, Sakura**—Fue lo último que dijo Sasuke antes de desaparecer.

**—¿Sakura? ¿La que derrotó a Sasori de Akatsuki? ¿Cómo es que alguien siendo tan inútil en batalla, pudo derrota…? **—la frase se perdió pues el chico de cabello blanco desapareció junto a sus compañeros.

**.O.o.o.**

**—Argh**—gimió Sakura, realmente frustrada y molesta—. **Cómo lo odio—**susurró por lo bajo, apretando la mandíbula y presionando con demasiada fuerza el pincel sobre el pergamino—. **Estúpido, estúpido.**

**—Cierra el maldito pico.**

Sakura produjo un sonido salido de su garganta, algo así como un grito de frustración contenido.

**—Todo es tu culpa**—soltó de pronto, señaló con el pincel a Kakuzu, que estaba recostado en su sillón—.** Por tu culpa, Sasuke cree que soy una inútil**—chilló. Una gota de tinta resbaló del pincel hasta la madera.

**—Limpia eso.**

Sakura gimió exasperada, hizo tanta presión en el pincel que lo quebró. Molesta tiró los dos palitos en el tarro de tinta y volvió a gemir, frustrada, sin importarla la gota de tinta en el suelo.

Estaba enojada con Neji y Shino, furiosa con Sasuke, encolerizada con Kakuzu… y decepcionada de ella misma. No podía dejar de pensar en la expresión burlista de Sasuke; en que él la había reemplazado por alguien mejor; en las espaldas de todos sus compañeros; en el paso atrás que siempre estaba…

**—Quiero pegarle a algo**—dijo ella entre dientes y a punto de llorar.

—**Por las lluvias, hubo un terraplén no muy lejos**—le dijo Kakuzu, sin despegar los ojos del libro que leía.

Sakura se puso de pie de un salto, tomó su capa y salió. No le costó llegar hasta el terraplén, pues lo había visto en el camino, y dado que tapaba una vía de paso de comerciantes, darle puñetazos sería beneficioso tanto para ella como para la Aldea.

Golpear la tierra húmeda la ensució totalmente pero pudo calmarse. Su capa quedó inservible y su ánimo sosegado. Cuando regresó al Kuromori, ya no llovía, pero ella estaba llena de lodo.

Aun faltaban unas horas para que oscureciera, así que decidió limpiarse antes de irse. Sabía que en algún lugar del patio, había una fuente de agua y la encontró con facilidad. Las flores moradas que crecían alrededor de la fuente estaban dobladas, a causa de la lluvia.

Con tranquilidad se lavó el cuerpo y trató de quitarse el lodo de la piel y ropa. Miró sus uñas llenas de tierra y sonrió.

Sasuke estaba bien, no parecía haber cedido al embrujo de Orochimaru y, aunque humilló tanto a ella como a Karin, Kiba recibió la atención médica que necesitaba.

Mientras emprendía el camino de salida, pensó que probablemente tendría que hacer algo mucho más grande, como partirle la cara a un dios, para que Sasuke viera algún tipo de valor en ella. Y en el fondo, lo que más le dolía era saber que quería el reconocimiento de él, porque no era capaz de reconocer ella misma su propio valor… ¿Pero cómo su propia opinión podría tener _valor_ si siempre había sido tratada como una inútil?

De pronto, los golpes dados a la tierra no le parecieron suficientes. De pronto, nada de lo que hiciera le pareció que pudiera llegar a ser suficiente.

**—¿A dónde crees que vas?**—Sakura se giró hacia la voz. En uno de los pasillos que llevaban al patio, estaba Kakuzu con una toalla blanca en las manos. Dubitativa, se acercó y aceptó la toalla que él le entregó. Bajó la cabeza avergonzada, mientras se tallaba tímidamente los brazos**—. Te espero arriba.**

Sakura tan solo hundió su cabeza en la toalla y cerró los ojos al contacto con la suavidad. Kakuzu podía ser un gran tacaño, pero no se medía con los lujos cuando se trataba de sus propios enseres. De repente, le pareció muy extraño que la dejara usar una toalla, probablemente, tendría que pagarla.

Se talló el cabello y subió, asegurándose de no dejar huellas, mientras pensaba en cómo haría para no tener que pagarle por la toalla. Ahora que sus misiones ninja se habían reducido por el aumento de las horas de estudio, su economía se había visto afectada.

**—¿Qué pasó?—**preguntó Sakura al entrar al estudio.

—**La tinta**—dijo Kakuzu, sin prestarle mucha atención.

Sakura no comprendió. Pestañeó. Kakuzu suspiró, dejó la revista a un lado y se levantó de su sillón. Dio cuatro pasos al frente y se detuvo. Sakura frunció el ceño. Él volteó los ojos, después los fijó en el suelo. Ella también miró al piso y vio una mancha de tinta a un centímetro de la sandalia azul de Kakuzu.

Bufó, era obvio que Kakuzu la molestaría con eso. Tomó una servilleta de papel que siempre tenía a la mano en el escritorio, y se agachó para limpiar la mancha. Le molestó ver tan cerca el pie derecho de Kakuzu, pero no le dio importancia, y frotó con fuerza.

La mancha no se quitó. Intentó tres veces, raspó con la uña, humedeció, pero de nada sirvió. La mancha siguió como si nada.

—**No se puede**—dijo, de pie. Alzó los ojos hacia Kakuzu.

**—Límpialo. **

**—No se puede. Además, nadie lo notará**—agregó rápido—. **Es un punto minúsculo.**

**—Desaparece ese maldito punto**—exigió él, sus ojos bajaron hasta el suelo, hasta su propio pie que señalaba la mancha.

Sakura siguió el recorrido de los ojos y volvió a mirar la mancha. Dejó que su pie izquierdo resbalara despacio hasta que su sandalia chocó contra la de Kakuzu, sus dedos quedaron a milímetros de tocarse. Y ocultó la mancha.

**—¿Cuál punto?**—preguntó, ladina.

Kakuzu observó por un breve instante el pie pequeño de Sakura, cuya piel blanca y dedos delgados envueltos en la sandalia negra, contrastaban con su pie moreno. Volteó los ojos y le dio la espalda.

Sakura sonrió aliviada, había molestado tanto a Kakuzu que lo hizo darse cuenta del desperdicio de tiempo que era obligarla a limpiar. Se dio vuelta para marcharse, pero al mover su pie, expandió la mancha de tinta e hizo una gran línea. Abrió la boca al ver el manchón ¿Cómo era posible? Ella se esforzó por limpiarla y ahora solo con pisarla…

**—¡Tienes una maldita idea de cuánto cuesta esa tabla! ¿Sabes de qué madera es? ¡La has arruinado completamente! ¡No te va a alcanzar la vida para pagarme!**

**—No entiendo**—susurró Sakura, ignorando la gritería casi histérica de Kakuzu. Elevó la pierna para observar la suela de su sandalia y vio que había mucha tinta, esparcida y húmeda, como si acabara de ser derramada. Observó la línea e inmediatamente unió cabos: la maldición de Hidan requería ser pintada en el suelo—**. ¿Con qué hacía Hidan la marca de su maldición? ¿Con su sangre o con tinta?**

Kakuzu detuvo sus quejas por un instante, entrecerró los ojos y gruñó:

**—¿Te parece que tengo un medallón en el cuello, me comporto como un imbécil y hablo mierda de religión como para saber qué putas usaba Hidan en sus rituales?**

Sakura también achicó los ojos. Se quitó ágilmente la sandalia y le mostró a Kakuzu la tinta en la suela.

**—¿Usaba esto? ¿Al pisarla se activa? ¿Esta es la tinta de la maldición de Hidan?**

**—¿Cómo piensas quitar esa mancha y pagarme el daño que has causado? Tendré que contratar a un experto en madera para que lo solucione.**

**—¿Es esta la tinta?—**chilló ella, impaciente—. **¿La tinta que he estado usando para estudiar es la que usaba Hidan en su ritual? ¡Respóndame!**

**—Quizá**—gruñó él.

**—¿¡Quizá!?** —gimió Sakura, horrorizada. Se giró hacia el escritorio y antes de agarrar el tarrito de tinta ya Kakuzu, con sus hilos, lo había tomado. Lo miró rabiosa—. **¿Me has dejado usar la tinta de ese loco?**—Kakuzu sonrió. Sakura tembló al ver la costura, apretó con fuerza su sandalia y se arrodilló, miró amenazante a Kakuzu, a un palmo de que el zapato tocara el suelo**—. Respóndame, o…**—No terminó la frase, estaba demasiado asustada, pero fue suficiente acercar un poco más la sandalia.

**—Este es el último**—dijo Kakuzu, apretando los dientes—. **Teníamos que comprar su ridícula tinta, y he encontrado unos cuantos frascos entre mis cosas, te los di porque odio el desperdicio de recursos.**

**—¿He activado alguna… maldición?**

Kakuzu bufó.

**—¿Crees en Jashin, Sakura? ¿Llevas en el pescuezo un medallón y te gusta andar un palo en el culo?** —Sakura se encogió asustada por el comentario—. **Es tinta como cualquier otra**—gruñó, al ver que la sandalia temblaba cada vez más cerca del suelo**—, salvo cuando la pisan.**

**—Entrégamela. La estudiaremos en Konoha.**

**—Diez mil ryo.**

**—O un cambio de piso nuevo**—dijo Sakura, lamiéndose los labios y acercando aun más la sandalia al suelo.

**—Como quieras**—gruñó—**. Levántate y no permitas que ese zapato toque el suelo. **

Sakura asintió. Kakuzu la escoltó hasta la salida y una vez fuera del Kuromori, le entregó el tarro de tinta, con el pincel roto adentro. Sakura se aseguró de cerrarlo bien y aprovechó la toalla que Kakuzu le había dado para transportar el tarro de tinta, el pincel roto y su sandalia.

Lo escuchó blasfemar y cobrarle dinero por llevarse la toalla, pero ella tenía prisa.

**.O.o.O.**

La entrada a Konoha la custodiaban dos guapas ninjas y a Sakura no le hacía ninguna gracia presentarse ante ellas: mojada, enlodada, con cara de loca y sin un zapato. Decidió esconderse tras un árbol y esperar que oscureciera. Entre más oscuro, menos posibilidades de que la reconocieran.

Sakura dio un respingo azorada y por poco se cae para atrás cuando Neji Hyuga apareció delante de ella. Él se acercó preocupado y le entregó un par de sandalias café. Sakura se ruborizó al recibirlas.

**—Regresaba de una misión y te vi**—explicó él—**. ¿Estás bien?**

Ella asintió.

**—Solo no quería entrar sin un zapato**—murmuró, avergonzada—. **Él me dio… me dio esto**—le mostró los objetos con tinta—**, es tinta relacionada con la maldición de Hidan.**

**—Tenemos que estudiarla—**murmuró Neji, sorprendido. Miró a Sakura, realmente preocupado—.** ¿Por qué te entregó eso?**

**—Fue una estupidez. Lo amenacé con ensuciar el estudio, si no me la daba.**

**—Entiendo—**murmuró Neji—. **Necesitaremos una coartada creíble para explicar en el laboratorio…—**miró a Sakura a los ojos. Sabía que estaba asustada, pero ella podía apañárselas sola—**. Tengo que ir a mi casa por un asunto, llévale la tinta inmediatamente a Tsunade, y nos encontraremos ahí. Tendré lista la coartada.**

Sakura asintió. Agradeció una vez más las sandalias y trató de llegar lo más rápido posible donde la Hokage. Mientras agradecía mentalmente que su pie estuviera protegido, pensó que era extraño que Neji anduviera con él unos zapatos de mujer.

Al llegar a la Torre, se encontró con Tenten que esperaba ser atendida pues regresaba de una misión y debía rendir su informe. Shizune al ver el aspecto de Sakura y notar que traía un mensaje urgente le pidió a Tenten que esperara y cediera su campo a Sakura.

**—No hay problema**—sonrió la chica de las armas, sin embargo su sonrisa se extinguió en cuanto reconoció sus sandalias en los pies de Sakura. ¿Para dárselas a Sakura se las había pedido Neji?

**.O.o.O.**

El Consejo de la Aldea –incluido Danzo Shimura-, la Sección de Investigación –incluido Ibiki Morino- y el Laboratorio de Konoha –incluido Shikaku Nara- quedaron satisfechos con la explicación de Neji que dijo haber encontrado la tinta de Hidan en las ruinas del antiguo Templo del Fuego cuando regresaba de su misión. Sin embargo, a Sakura no le tranquilizó confirmar que había sangre en la tinta que coincidía con la de Hidan.

Como explicó Shikaku, el Jutsu de Maldición: Controlando la Sangre Poseída de la Muerte requería de la propia sangre de Hidan para dibujar el Símbolo de Jashin, por lo que esa tinta no estaba relacionada; sin embargo, la tinta podía ser utilizada para otras maldiciones que no implicaran un sacrificio a Jashin.

Tsunade le pidió a Sakura que dejara ese tema en manos de ella y que se concentrara en Kakuzu, en lo que pudiera aprender de él. Sakura admitió que darle vueltas al asunto de Hidan no la llevaba a ninguna parte, así que decidió concentrarse únicamente en Kakuzu, que ya de por sí, era mucho.

Eso la llevaba a pensar en la posibilidad de suturar heridas.

Ya le había demostrado a Kakuzu que sabía de anatomía, diagnósticos y tratamientos; sin embargo, no sabía cómo suturar piel –menos los vasos sanguíneos-, porque se la pasaba estudiando teoría.

Y por supuesto que no haría ninguna sutura si Kakuzu se la pasaba viendo la maldita pared donde estaba dibujada su silueta en lugar de enseñarle algo provechoso. ¡Le ponía los pelos de punta y le causaba dolor de estómago pensar que Kakuzu encontraba algo interesante en _su_ silueta! Era para morirse notar que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la pared...

**—¡Deja de mirar esa pared!—**chilló, dejó de lado el pergamino y caminó hacia el marco de la ventana donde se sentó. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró molesta.

**—¿Y qué voy a mirar, entonces? ¿Tu nuca?**—se burló él**—. Si hubieras hecho lo que te pedí y me hubieras vendido la pintura no habría tenido que _dañar_ la pared.**

**—Esas marcas o la pintura, ¡dan lo mismo!**

Kakuzu se sacó el cigarro de la boca y liberó una gran bocanada de humo.

**—Quería que unos expertos en arte que conozco evaluaran la calidad de la pintura que trajiste. Por supuesto, una estúpida pared marcada con tu cuerpo flacucho**—Salieron hilos de bajo su capa y para sorpresa de Sakura formaron su figura… como si Kakuzu la hubiese memorizado—, **a nadie le interesa. Otro asunto sería aquella pintura y el cuerpo esbelto de tu amiga...**

Sakura se puso de pie de un salto y con un par de manotazos destruyó la forma de su cuerpo que los hilos habían creado. Los hilos volvieron a perderse en la capa de Kakuzu y ella bufó.

—**Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso**—dijo, alterada—. **Además, no conoces ningún experto en arte.**

**—En Akatsuki hay muchos expertos en arte**—murmuró Kakuzu, volvió a soltar una bocanada de humo**—. Konan adora el origami, Deidara se la pasa haciendo esculturas –que después destruye, pero conozco un par de infelices adinerados que les gustan las explosiones-, y conociste el arte eterno de Sasori. Te aseguro que bajo mi administración, en Akatsuki nunca pasamos penalidades. Solo hacía falta poner a trabajar a alguno de esos bastardos y mover mis contactos en el mercado de obras de arte… y había dinero.**

Sakura pestañeó. Desde hacía un tiempo, había notado que Kakuzu le hablaba de los miembros de Akatsuki con regularidad y siempre dejaba traslucir algún tipo de información crucial que después confirmaba con sus compañeros de Konoha y que indudablemente les resultaría útil a la hora de batallar contra ellos. En el fondo, averiguar esa información era su trabajo, pero a veces Kakuzu lo hacía parecer demasiado fácil.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse en el marco de la ventana.

**—¿Cuándo aprenderé a suturar?** —le preguntó, tratando de llamar la atención de Kakuzu hacia otro punto que no fuera la pared con su silueta. No recibió respuesta ni los ojos sin pupila dejaron de observar la pared—. **Leí el contrato, tienes que enseñarme a suturar. Recuerdo que había una cláusula que decía que si se incumplía alguna parte, se debía pag…**

**—Cierra el pico.**

**—Vine a aprender a suturar—**él bufó. Sakura apretó el puño. Estaba demasiado estresada como para aguantar esos desplantes—. **¡Voy a hacer que me enseñes!—**chilló, exasperada.

Entonces, Kakuzu se fijó, por fin, en ella. Se sentó en el sillón, colocó ambas piernas en el suelo y erguido levemente hacia delante, buscó el contacto visual.

**—Quiero verlo**—dijo, con voz ronca y amenazante.

Sakura juntó las cejas.

**—Me sé el contrato de memoria**—inició su argumento—. **Ya he estudiado casi todos los pergaminos de esta biblioteca. Ya estoy aburrida de oírte hablar. Así que ahora es cuando aprenderé a suturar. Y lo aprenderé aquí o en otro lugar, pero si es en otro lugar y con otra persona, entonces te perseguiré hasta que nos pagues el dinero por "cancelar"…**

**—Joder, Sakura. Es imposible que cierres el pico.**

**—¡Y estoy harta de que me digas eso!—**Sakura no continuó gritando por qué notó que Kakuzu frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto pensativo, pero no dijo nada. Al ver que el hombre no hablaría, continuó, con tono de sabihonda—. **Propongo que iniciemos con cierre de heridas, sobre todo aquellas heridas no profundas causadas con armas blancas. Eso es atención básica y será muy útil aprenderlo. Además aun no me siento preparada para suturar otro tipo de tejido que no sea la piel, por lo difícil que será tener acceso a los pacientes. Después veremos las incisiones y las cirugías… y por último, los trasplantes y la costura vascular**—enumeró; sin embargo Kakuzu frunció el ceño, molesto—. **¿O qué prefieres que hagamos?—**dijo, perdiendo la paciencia.

**—Prefiero meterte mi pene en la boca para ver si así te callas.**

Sakura se quedó fría, la frase repitiéndose en su cabeza.

Pronto el estupor pasó y comenzó a ponerse cada vez más roja. En su expresión se dibujó la vergüenza y la humillación. Todos sus pensamientos se quedaron fijados en un solo: en la indignación por ser la destinataria de la ofensiva frase. Pero era una indignación paralizante, abrazante, humillante...

Y el silencio, tan poco usual, se volvió muy tenso.

Kakuzu levantó una ceja sorprendido de que su comentario la afectara tanto. Tamborileó con sus dedos su propio muslo al percatarse de que las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos de la chiquilla y bufó.

**—Vete. No quiero que Tsunade me acuse de hacerte llorar**.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, Sakura salió corriendo.

_Continuará..._

* * *

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!

Sasuke ya se separó de Orochimaru y está en busca de Itachi -pero ya no aparecerá hasta el final del fic. A partir de este capítulo, habrá _algo_ de KakuSaku y estará más presente Hidan (y con él, el trío Ino-Shika-Cho).

Cualquier opinión, duda, pregunta, comentario que tengan sobre el fic o el capítulo será muy importante para mí conocerlo. Así que los invito a dejar un review. :)

Gracias por su apoyo.

Saludos


	10. Capítulo X

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**.**

**.**

_Resumen: Lo que significa una cicatriz en el rostro._

Notas 1.

Kuchisake-onna: leyenda japonesa. Se trata del espíritu de una mujer que fue asesinada por su esposo y marcada en el rostro: la sonrisa de Glasgow o del Guasón. Se dedica a acosar personas, preguntándoles si la consideran una mujer hermosa. Inspira el personaje de Kakuzu.

* * *

**..**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**..**

**Capítulo X**

**.**

**—Sakura, ¿tienes calor**?—preguntó Shino.

—**No**—susurró ella.

—**No pareces muy concentrada**—apuntó él**—. ¿Sucedió algo con Kakuzu?**

Sakura alzó lentamente la cabeza hacia Shino, lo miró por un largo segundo y susurró No.

Shino se acomodó las gafas y le dijo:

—**Esa respuesta podrá convencer al despistado de Naruto o al desinteresado de Sai. A nosotros, no.** —Neji asintió levemente, dándole la razón al comentario—. **Así que… preguntaré de nuevo… ¿Sucedió algo con Kakuzu?**

Sakura no sabía por qué el comentario de Kakuzu la había herido tanto. Era de esperar que un hombre como él la tratara así, ella debía ser capaz de contestarle o bien de ignorarlo. Pero lo que hizo fue comportarse como una niñita asustada… y es que estaba asustada.

¿Por qué hizo un comentario sexual sobre ella? ¿Debía interpretarlo como una amenaza?

Rehuyó el contacto visual. Shino le pidió ayuda a Neji, que frunció el ceño, por un instante, indeciso.

**—Si prefieres hablarlo con Tsunade o Shizune, háblalo con ellas**—dijo Neji, al cabo de unos segundos—. **Pero es importante que se lo cuentes a alguien.**

Sakura se ruborizó. Titubeó un momento.

**—No pasó nada. Lo juro**—trató de tranquilizarlos**—. Es solo que me dijo algo… que me avergonzó.**

**—Pues tuvo que ser muy grave para que te haya avergonzado tanto**—repuso Shino, sin confiar en ella**—. Eres diferente a Hinata en ese sentido.**

Sakura no lo pudo evitar, pero volvió a ruborizarse. Shino volvió a exigirle con la mirada a Neji que interviniera.

**—Nos preocupa que Kakuzu te acose sexualmente**—dijo Neji, sin saber cuál otra elección de palabras habría sido mejor.

Sakura abrió la boca y se puso aun más roja.

**—¿Eso fue lo que pasó?—**insistió Shino.

—**Lo hablaré con Shizune**—dijo Sakura, rápido. Se puso de pie y se fue.

**.O.o.O.**

—**Probablemente, sea metafórico. No creo que la cosa le funcione como para intentar algo. Está muy viejo—**murmuró Shizune cuando terminó de escuchar el relato de Sakura.

**—Pero tiene cinco corazones. Y no se ve viejo…**

**—¿Crees que tenga una erección siempre?**—preguntó Shizune. Sakura arrugó toda la cara. A veces Shizune ignoraba la frontera entre lo horrible y el interés médico—**. No hagas esa cara… ¡Es solo una pregunta! **

**—Lo sé. Pero eso no quita…**

**—Que te sientas mal porque te faltó el respeto**—terminó la frase comprensiva Shizune, le apretó la mano con delicadeza.

**—Y porque salí corriendo como una niñita asustada.**

**—Para él, solo eres una niña. Y estabas asustada. Me parece mejor salir corriendo que haberse quedado.**

—**No dejaré que vuelva a ponerme nerviosa**—murmuró Sakura, pensativa.

**.o.O.o.**

Había solo un lugar del Kuromori que Sakura no conocía: la habitación de Kakuzu. Tenía una idea de donde estaba, así que presurosa y sigilosa, la buscó. Sabía que su única oportunidad era el factor sorpresa, por lo que sin anunciarse, abrió la puerta y entró.

Todo el lujo de la casa estaba amplificado en la habitación. Kakuzu estaba sentado con la cabeza metida en un libro de actas, sacando cuentas.

**—No hay reembolsos—**dijo él, sin levantar la vista.

**—No ha terminado.**

**—Terminó**.

**—No ha terminado**—repitió Sakura.

Esa mañana, Shizune le informó que Kakuzu y Tsunade habían llegado a un acuerdo para finalizar el entrenamiento. Kakuzu dijo que ya no tenía más que enseñarle y Tsunade, aunque no pudo sacarle dinero, estuvo de acuerdo. Era un alivio saber que Sakura ya no estaría con él.

Sin embargo, Sakura no estaba de acuerdo.

**—Vete, mocosa**—dijo Kakuzu molesto al ver que Sakura caminaba hacia él.

**—No me ha enseñado a suturar. Enseñarme es parte del entrenamiento que me debes**.

**—Te debía**—aclaró él**—. Terminó.**

—**No me iré hasta que me enseñes a suturar—**gruñó Sakura—. **Y cuando Tsunade se entere de que no he llegado a nuestra reunión a las 8 de la noche, sabrá que estoy aquí y vendrá por mí, y destruirá esta pocilga.**

**—Ponte cómoda**—gruñó Kakuzu sin prestarle atención.

Sakura bufó y se sentó en un cojín cercano a la ventana. Cerró los ojos y se dedicó a meditar, al igual que ella, Kakuzu no se movió ni un ápice.

Seis horas después, escucharon a Tsunade, montada en una babosa, pegar alaridos afuera del edificio. Sakura salió a su encuentro. Unos minutos después, regresó a la habitación de Kakuzu con un maletín plateado.

**—Tsunade manda esto**.

**—¿Cuánto es?**

**—No sé.**

**—¿Y sabes contar?**

Sakura lo abrió.

**—Quinientos ryos**—informó.

**—¿Eso es lo que vale tu cabeza? ¿Tan poco?**—murmuró Kakuzu, pensativo—. **Déjalo y vuelve mañana con treinta mil. Te enseñaré a suturar.**

Sakura regresó junto a Tsunade.

**—¿Qué dijo?**—preguntó la Hokage, preocupada.

**—Que quiere treinta mil.**

**—¿Aceptó seguir entrenándote?**

Sakura asintió.

**—¿Por qué le dio quinientos ryos?**—inquirió Sakura, sorprendida de que Tsunade se hubiese presentado con dinero.

**—Porque creí que te había secuestrado y estaba pidiendo un rescate. Según los libros Bingo de otras aldeas que hemos conseguido, eso es lo que cuesta tu cabeza. **—Sakura recordó cuando Shino y Neji le pidieron que no sobresaliera, para así evitar que alguien le pagara más dinero a Kakuzu por ella—. **Hemos trabajado mucho en bajarte la reputación**—murmuró Tsunade—.** Tienes todo el potencial para sobresalir, pero no puedo permitir que alguien busque desesperadamente tu cabeza y mandarte a la boca del lobo.**

—**No se preocupe, maestra**—dijo—. **Sin embargo, creo que él quería averiguar cuánto valía mi cabeza… **

**—Demonios. No pensé en eso.**

**.O.o.o.**

**—¡Traje el dinero!—**gritó Sakura cuando entró a la sala donde solía estudiar y no encontró a Kakuzu. Esperaba atraerlo con la palabra dinero y el tintineo de monedas, pero no funcionó.

Dio unas cuantas vueltas por la habitación, esperándolo. Kakuzu entró a la sala unos minutos después y ella le entregó el maletín. En la mesa lo contó. Ella tomó asiento al lado de él. Ya no quería estudiar más pergaminos, pero sentarse en la mesa era parte de su rutina.

**—¿Alguno de tus pacientes tiene una cicatriz?**—preguntó él, después de asegurarse de que estaba todo el dinero. Sakura negó. Su chakra médico sanaba completamente la piel**—. Una sutura dejará cicatriz**—continuó Kakuzu—. **Encontrarás personas que cicatrizan mejor que otras, pero la marca de la herida siempre estará, sin importar que tan bien la hayas cosido.**

**—Puedo usar el chakra curativo.**

**—¿Te he enseñado algún método de sutura con chakra médico?**

**—No.**

**—Entonces, cuando hagas una sutura, tus pacientes tendrán una cicatriz.**

Sakura lo miró con seriedad.

**—No soy tan superficial como crees. Sé muy bien que la vida vale más que una cicatriz en el rostro.**

**—No sabes lo que significa una cicatriz en el rostro, mocosa.**

Sakura ya estaba harta de que todo el mundo la tratara como una niña, en especial Kakuzu. Cerró los ojos un instante para reunir valor.

**—Hablas como una Kuchisake-onna**—le dijo, tranquila—**. Como si estuvieras preocupado por los cortes que tienes en las mejillas.**

Kakuzu estuvo a punto de bufar, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio que la mano de Sakura se acercaba a su rostro. Él juntó las cejas y el puente de su nariz se arrugó, pero dejó que los dedos delgados de la mujer le soltaran la máscara. Poco a poco, la capucha con la que se cubría la cabeza y resguardaba su cabello, cayó ante las manos de Sakura.

Ella sonrió, emocionada. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron suavemente la piel del hombre mientras deslizaba la máscara hacia abajo. Sus ojos vagaron por los labios, por la quijada gruesa y las costuras en las mejillas.

**—Siempre he querido hacer esto**—susurró y, por fin, alejó los dedos de la piel de Kakuzu**—. Kakashi tiene otra máscara bajo su máscara**—agregó, contenta.

Se había imaginado tantas veces que le quitaba la máscara a Kakashi que hacerlo con Kakuzu fue como cumplir un sueño.

Kakuzu volteó los ojos. Sakura lo miró directo a los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que ya no le causaba miedo. Ya estaba acostumbrada a la apariencia física. Disminuyó un poco su sonrisa y murmuró:

**—Ser superficial e inútil siempre me han perseguido**, **y sufrí mucho por mi apariencia. Los otros niños solían burlarse de mi cabello y de mi frente… **

**—Oh, no**—bufó él**—. No me vas a hablar de tu mierda. Vuelves a abrir la trompa para hablar estupideces, y te sacaré los riñones por la nariz.**

Sakura hizo un mohín. Arqueó una de sus cejas y lo enfrentó.

—**Además de la preocupación por las cicatrices… ¿qué me enseñarás?**—dijo con sarcasmo.

Sakura se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de él en la barbilla. Por un momento pensó que lo merecía porque ella lo había tocado sin pedirle permiso. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de la diferencia de las intenciones del toque cuando él la atrajo hacia él hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

Sakura gimió al sentir los labios de Kakuzu sobre los de ella, mientras sus mejillas se ponían cada vez más rojas y sus ojos se abrían de par en par.

A pesar de la cercanía, pudo ver que él sonreía y volvió a frotar los labios contra los de ella. Ella volvió a gemir, y él aprovechó para introducirle la lengua en la boca y profundizar más en el beso.

Sakura apretó los ojos con fuerza. Sabía que Kakuzu sonreía, que se burlaba de ella, que quería humillarla.

No tenía muy claro que estaba pasando con su cuerpo. Estaba muy rígida y luchaba en su interior contra el placer que le producía el beso. Porque le creyeran o no, los labios de Kakuzu eran suaves y hábiles, su lengua rápida y fuerte, y podía sentir los hilos también _acariciándola._

_Y no estaba mal._

La primera reacción de Sakura –además de no reaccionar y quedarse con la boca entreabierta, mientras él jugueteaba con toda su boca- fue quejarse cuando él la empujó un poco más fuerte hacia atrás y ella se clavó el borde del escritorio en las costillas.

Kakuzu se separó un instante y le soltó, por fin, la barbilla, observó con los ojos entrecerrados el rostro ruborizado de la mujer. La sostuvo del brazo y la acercó de nuevo hacia él. Sakura cerró los ojos cuando él volvió a besarla.

Esta vez el beso fue más bien suave, y con lentitud Kakuzu fue ladeando el rostro, asegurándose de que los labios de Sakura tocaran sus mejillas.

Sakura entendió la lección.

La había besado con el fin de que descubriera esos hilos, esa marca, esas suturas, esa cicatriz. Y así tuviera una idea de lo que significaba una cicatriz en el rostro.

Kakuzu la soltó y Sakura se tambaleó en su asiento. Fue capaz de elevar sus ojos húmedos hasta el rostro de él, que sonreía lascivo.

—**Parece que la cachorrita ahora sí es mi perra**—bromeó él, con ácido. Sakura siguió el recorrido de la lengua del hombre lamiéndose sus propios labios.

**—Lo ha hecho solo para asustarme. Solo porque está molesto porque tiene que volver a entrenarme**—consiguió responder Sakura, su voz casi no tembló—**, quiere que deje de venir… quiere que me vaya… Por eso lo hizo. Pero conozco su pasado, lo que usted hizo, lo que es capaz de hacer… y no me fui antes. No lo haré ahora.**

La sonrisa de Kakuzu se ensanchó y Sakura sintió fuego en el estómago.

**—No quiero que te vayas, Sakura**—susurró, con la voz aun más ronca.

Ella se estremeció.

Kakuzu se abrió la capa, y dejó ver una camisa que apenas le cubría el pecho. Antes de que la mano siguiera bajando y descubriendo más piel, Sakura hizo acopio de todo su valor y acercó la mano al hombre, con rapidez, jaló un hilo grueso que cosía una de las heridas del pecho y le dijo:

**—¿Con esto me enseñarás a suturar?**—tironeó con fuerza el hilo, estirando la piel.

Kakuzu achicó los ojos. La empujó hacia atrás y se puso de pie.

El hilo se deslizó entre los dedos de Sakura, y ella solo atinó a clavar los ojos en el suelo. Vio la capa caer, también la máscara y la camisa. Estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera podía anticipar el siguiente paso de Kakuzu, que tan solo caminó a su sillón.

Como solía hacer, se recostó en el sillón y con el brazo extendido tomó una cajita plateada de uno de los armarios.

**—Acércate**—la llamó.

Sakura dudó. Se puso de pie y dio algunos pasos. Entonces, el hilo de Kakuzu agarró la silla y la jaló hasta pegarla al sillón. Ella se acercó despacio, nerviosa por la semi desnudez de Kakuzu, por su piel morena y por sus heridas cosidas… y porque él hombre la acababa de besar.

No le gustó encontrar que la silla estaba tan pegada al sillón que para sentarse tendría que abrir las piernas. Trató de jalarla un poco hacia atrás, pero los hilos no le permitieron moverla. Suspiró rendida.

**—Vas a aprender a suturar**—dijo él cuando ella se sentó.

Sakura asintió, consternada de verle el pecho descubierto.

Kakuzu abrió la cajita donde guardaba agujas esterilizadas. Un hilo, especialmente delgado de su antebrazo, tomó la aguja y se enhebró en ella. Sakura vio como el hilo que mantenía unida la piel del pecho desapareció. La aguja se clavó en el pecho de Kakuzu y simuló las puntadas de una costura.

Kakuzu llevó las manos detrás de su cabeza, y se recostó, con los ojos cerrados, mientras el hilo seguía cosiendo y descosiendo en su pecho.

Sakura, intranquila, empezó a sentir que se desmayaría.

Kakuzu se había robado su primer beso. Era totalmente injusto e innecesario que la besara tanto tiempo y de _esa forma_, solo para demostrarle que él tenía costuras en la boca. ¡Las sintió con su lengua! Se ruborizó al pensar que había metido su lengua en la cavidad bucal de un hombre…

¡Se besó con Kakuzu! Pensaba alarmada, pero solo lograba que el corazón se acelerara y que le diera dolor de estómago cada vez que su mente le recordaba las sensaciones de los labios cálidos de Kakuzu sobre los de ella, de su lengua fuerte jugueteando en su boca y de pequeños bultos suaves en el interior de la boca que donde se enredaban hilos.

Conforme se acostumbraba al azoramiento, se dio cuenta de que el hilo en el pecho de Kakuzu hacía costuras diferentes. Y las memorizó todas.

De pronto, el aprendizaje a su alcance se volvió lo único importante. Estaba segura de que podía hacerlo, y su mano remedaba el movimiento. Estaba tan emocionada que, de pronto, metió la mano en el recorrido del hilo y la aguja le atravesó un dedo de lado a lado.

**—¿Qué haces, niña tonta?**—dijo Kakuzu abriendo los ojos. Se irguió solo para ver como la sangre de Sakura le salpicaba el pecho y ella escondía el dedo herido en su puño.

Sakura se dio cuenta, con horror, de que requirió bastante chakra para sanar esa herida.

Kakuzu sacó la lengua y lamió la sangre en el hilo. Ella dio un brinco y trató de juntar las rodillas, asustada. Kakuzu la observó divertido.

**—Yo no soy Hidan**—Su lengua volvió a saborear la sangre de Sakura en la aguja**—. Quita esa carita de miedo.**

Sakura bajó la mirada, pero las dos gotas de sangre en el pecho del hombre no la tranquilizaron.

El hilo con la aguja enhebrada se acercó a ella.

**—Úsala**—ordenó el hombre.

Sakura la tomó. Sin embargo se quedó muy quieta. No estaba segura de qué hacer.

Con precisión puso la punta sobre la piel de Kakuzu. Dudó un momento. Había visto como él mismo se cosía, pero no sabía si era capaz de hacerlo ella. Además, para "coserlo" tendría que tocarlo… y estaba segura que aunque su mente repitiera mil veces que la piel del hombre era tan dura como un cocodrilo, la realidad le demostraría que no lo era. Y ya tenía suficiente con haber tocado la piel de su rostro y de sus labios.

**—¿Tienes miedo de provocarme dolor?**—se burló, en voz baja. Sakura se tensó. Alzó los ojos hacia él. Él esbozó una de sus horribles sonrisas, Sakura prefirió mirar de nuevo la aguja—. **No puedo negar que ese bastardo de Hidan, con su gusto por el dolor, resultó de gran ayuda en mis investigaciones. Podía agujerearlo todo el día y el malnacido lo disfrutaba.**

Sakura recordó que Hidan mató a Asuma y punzó con fuerza el pecho de Kakuzu con la aguja. Creyó que Kakuzu reía.

Kakuzu bajó un poco la cabeza para ver el trabajo de Sakura, que con gran habilidad acababa de cerrarle una de sus heridas.

El hilo se devolvió y la herida volvió a quedar sin costura. Sakura empezó de nuevo.

**—Crees que encontrarás información de Hidan a través mío**—dijo Kakuzu al cabo de un rato—, **pero no será así. Tú me dirás dónde está y yo iré por él... **

**—Quiero irme—**musitó Sakura.

**.O.o.O.**

Neji se sobresaltó levemente cuando una mano pequeña lo tomó del brazo. Su reacción fue quedarse quieto al ver que se trataba de Sakura, que temblaba. Pensó que la habían atacado.

Rock Lee y Tenten giraron la cabeza al ver que Neji se retrasaba y quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver que Sakura, que parecía haber corrido una larga distancia, tenía tanta cercanía con Neji, porque a los ojos de ellos, parecían abrazados.

Sakura apretó el brazo de Neji y se acercó aun más a él. Neji se inclinó hacia ella y le puso las manos en los brazos, en un casi intento de abrazarla, bajo su tacto podía sentir todo lo alterada que estaba.

**—Es Hidan**—le susurró Sakura al oído.

Neji achicó los ojos, preocupado. Sin soltarla, ni dejar que ella se alejara, activó el Byakugan y no encontró el rastro de Hidan por ninguna parte. Así que descartó que el hombre la estuviera persiguiendo ¿Por qué la presión sanguínea de Sakura estaba tan _revuelta_?

**—¡Sakura!**—exclamó Rock Lee, sin poder contenerse—. **¿Sucede algo? ¿Estás bien?**

Sakura giró la cabeza bruscamente. No se había percatado de que había más gente. Deslizó los dedos despacio hasta soltar a Neji y trató de alejarse de él, pero Neji no lo permitió.

Lo miró nerviosa, mientras trataba de pensar en una excusa. No sabía cómo explicarles a Lee y a Tenten por qué estaba sudada y asustada, ni por qué había invadido el espacio personal de Neji.

Neji ignoró por un momento a sus compañeros e hizo un nuevo rastreo de la zona. Necesitaba más información. Jaló a Sakura hacia atrás, tratando de poner distancia entre ellos y sus compañeros de equipo, para así poder hablar con libertad.

Rock Lee, que no era muy hábil para entender indirectas, caminó hacia ellos y trató de consolar a Sakura, pues se notaba lo alterada que estaba. Neji lo fulminó con la mirada. No quería hacer algo más dramático, pero lo haría si Lee no dejaba de hacer preguntas y de hacerlos perder tiempo.

**—Neji**—susurró Tenten, acercándose. Le puso la mano en el hombro a Lee para que se detuviera y les diera espacio—, **¿podemos ayudarte?—**preguntó, dándose cuenta de que algo ocurría y tanto Lee como ella estaban excluidos, aunque Sakura, extrañamente, estuviera involucrada.

Neji asintió. Volvió a jalar a Sakura hacia atrás y sus compañeros entendieron que lo que podían hacer era darles privacidad.

Sakura miró apenada a Rock Lee que se quejó. De reojo vio que Tenten jalaba al muchacho por las solapas del chaleco para que retomara el camino a su casa.

**—Hidan es lo que está en el bosque de los Nara. Es lo que el Grupo Raíz vigila**—reveló Sakura cuando se quedaron solos.

Neji comprendió la razón del miedo y premura de Sakura. Ese era un secreto que Tsunade y el Clan Nara debían tener muy guardados. Pero era vital que ellos lo conocieran. Era excelente que Sakura lo descubriera.

Habían dado por un hecho que la derrota de Hidan implicó su muerte, olvidando por completo su mentada inmortalidad. Pero había muchas formas de derrotar a un inmortal y con las habilidades de Shikamaru era obvio que atraparlo dentro de sus territorios era la mejor forma.

Cuando Kakuzu le dijo que ella le ayudaría a descubrir dónde estaba Hidan, Sakura supo que Hidan no estaba muerto, por lo que su cuerpo no había sido levantado por el Equipo Forense, como solía ocurrir con los shinobis caídos en batalla, sino que estaba escondido… y no fue difícil para ella descubrir el escondite. Ella mismo había estado ahí, cuando fue con Sai a darle soporte a Shikamaru.

**—Ya no podemos postergar la conversación con Shikamaru**—murmuró Neji. Su Byakugan buscó a Shino, y sin importarle sus dos compañeros, cambió de dirección, con Sakura tras él.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Problamente, este episodio sea muy obvio, pero Shikamaru no se daría el lujo de andar contando por ahí que tiene a Hidan en sus territorios. Aunque a él no le importe Jashin, debe saber que Jashin tiene más seguidores. Así que por eso es tan importante que Sakura y los demás hayan descubierto el dato. En fin, ya no postergaré a Shikamaru. Lo verán en el próximo.

En fin, quisiera darles las gracias por leer, por dejar un comentario, poner la alerta y guardar en favoritos. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo. Además, sus opiniones son muy importantes.

Espero me cuenten qué les pareció el beso entre Sakura y Kakuzu :3

Gracias por todo.


	11. Capítulo XI

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**.**

**.**

_Resumen: "Si por proteger a tu aldea, te refieres a solo proteger a tu equipo, no has entendido nada"._ Asuma Sarutobi a Shikamaru Nara.

Nota 1

Auscultación: Procedimiento médico. Exploración física para escuchar los latidos del corazón, se puede realizar mediante instrumentos como el estetoscopio o colocando la oreja en el pecho.

Jashin: Dios de Hidan.

VillaFlor: Aldea ficticia. Ubicación: Lejos de Konoha.

Muerte cerebral: El cuerpo funciona, pero la mente no.

* * *

**..**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**..**

**Capítulo XI**

**.**

**—Sakura**—la llamó aparte Neji—**, dijimos Shikamaru. Fue él quien derrotó a Hidan.**

**—Son un equipo—**se defendió Sakura, pues a la cita había convocado a todo el equipo 8 de Asuma—. **Además, nosotros no somos suficientes para derrotar a Kakuzu. Quizá entre Choji y yo podamos neutralizar su jutsu de Lanza de Tierra.**

**—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, frentesota? ¿Por qué nos llamaste? ¿Conseguiste novio?—**preguntó Ino al ver que Shino y Neji estaban en la habitación, les dirigió unas miradas pícaras.

**—Cállate, cerda**—dijo Sakura, por un momento perdiendo la paciencia. Dejó a Neji atrás y se acercó a su amiga; sin embargo, no pudo hablarles. No podía enfrentarlos.

**—¿Tardará mucho? Quería ir a comer algo con Anko.**

**—¿Estás embarazada?**

**—Qué problemático.**

Durante esos meses había evitado a los antiguos estudiantes de Asuma, porque ella conocía de primera mano el dolor que la pérdida de su maestro les había causado y no quería enfrentar la realidad. Ino era su mejor amiga y su propio maestro se ofreció a liderarlos cuando, valientemente, decidieron vengar la muerte de Asuma. Así que sus acciones olían a traición.

**—Sakura**—susurró Ino, al notar el rostro serio de su amiga. Sus otros dos compañeros comprendieron que el asunto no ameritaba bromas.

**—Sakura está en una situación delicada**—dijo Shino—**. Para ella, más que para cualquiera de nosotros, su capacidad de acción es limitada y está controlada por los deseos de otras personas.**

Los tres del equipo 8 fruncieron el ceño. No entendían ni una palabra.

**—Y no tenemos cómo decir esto de una forma que sea más fácil de entender**—agregó Neji.

**—Kakuzu está vivo**—informó Shino.

El equipo 8 se rompió.

**—¿Qué… qué dices?—**consiguió preguntar Ino.

**—Sabemos dónde está y qué hace**—informó Neji**—. También sabemos por qué no murió.**

**—¡Es… es inmortal! Al igual que… al igual**—empezó a murmurar, muy alterado, Choji.

Shikamaru dirigió sus ojos al este, donde su clan tenía sus territorios. Ya entendía porque la Hokage había considerado que la tumba de Hidan necesitaba más protección. Kakuzu y Hidan seguían vivos. Su estrategia falló. _Volvió_ a fallar.

**—Tenemos que hacer algo… tenemos que avisarle a Kakashi…**—Ino miró preocupada a sus compañeros—.** Shika… Choji. **

**—¿Cómo lo saben?—**preguntó Shikamaru, controlando sus sentimientos y con la mirada clavada en Sakura.

**—Sakura lo encontró en la morgue del Hospital cuando despertó**—aclaró Neji—. **Fue hace unos meses**—la fecha correspondía con la aparición de los Anbu en el clan Nara—**. Orochimaru restauró su red de chakra y le implantó un corazón, además hemos descubierto que posee un corazón de reserva, que no carga consigo. **

Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos. Konoha y sus amigos confiaron en él, pero su plan había fallado: no logró derrotar a ninguno de los dos: tan solo suspendió sus habilidades, por un tiempo. ¿Pero cuánto? La amenaza del Dúo Inmortal se volvía a cernir sobre ellos… y era su responsabilidad.

**—¿Por qué no se han girado órdenes de detección?—**preguntó Ino.

**—No es necesario**—respondió Shikamaru, lacónico.

**—Es un criminal**—replicó Ino—. **Todos deberíamos estar enterados.**

Shikamaru ladeó el rostro, pensativo, pero no dijo nada más.

—**Sakura realiza una misión encubierta para descubrir dónde está el corazón de reserva**—informó Shino.

Sakura no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza. Pero tanto Ino como Choji se mostraron animados.

—**Eso es genial. Gracias a la pelea con Naruto y Kakashi conocemos todas sus técnicas. Así que con esa información, Shika será capaz de idear una estrategia infalible**—apuntó Choji con esperanza.

_"No seré yo la pieza que se sacrifica, te tengo a ti, después de todo"._

Su estrategia falló dos veces. No pudo salvar a Asuma, tampoco pudo eliminar a sus asesinos. Shikamaru se sintió abrumado por la responsabilidad y por las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Había fallado.

**—Tenemos la ventaja**—dijo Ino, con ánimo.

_"¿Cuál es el punto de tener una ventaja sobre el enemigo, si tenemos chakra limitado y solo una vida?"_

Tener información de sus enemigos de nada servía si no era capaz de usarla adecuadamente. Ya había demostrado que podía fallar, que sus estrategias tenían puntos débiles: Kakuzu puede tener todos los corazones que quiera y Hidan no ha muerto. ¿Pueden ser derrotados? Además, ¿podría contar con sus camaradas? ¿Cuál fue el aporte en batalla de Choji o Ino? ¿Las habilidades de Neji, de Shino o de Sakura serían suficientes para derrotarlos? ¿Podría él idear una estrategia?

**—¿La Hokage los envió a hablarnos?**—preguntó Shikamaru, con sequedad.

**—No. Es estrictamente confidencial. Ni Neji ni yo somos parte de la misión de Sakura; sin embargo, hemos formado un equipo y creemos que ustedes deberían saberlo, sobre todo porq…**

**—Porque Sakura se siente apenada por haberles ocultado esa información**—interrumpió Neji a Shino.

**—¡Sakura!—**chilló Ino, preocupada—. **No puedo ni imaginarme por lo que has estado pasando**—susurró**—, pero agradecemos tu esfuerzo.**

Shikamaru asintió. Les pidió que los mantuvieran informados y los incluyeran activamente en su improvisado equipo. Después, él se retiró. Ino y Choji trataron de seguirlo, pero el muchacho hizo oídos sordos.

**—¿Por qué no dejaste que Shino les dijera que Kakuzu busca a Hidan?—**exclamó Sakura, molesta, cuando los demás se fueron.

**—No lo consideré necesario.**

**—Justo por eso es que decidimos hablar con ellos**—replicó.

**—Estoy de acuerdo con Neji**—dijo Shino—. **Era mucho más importante aclararles tus sentimientos que informarles de Hidan. Además, Shikamaru ya debe saberlo, por lo que lo único que haríamos sería preocupar de más a Ino y Choji.**

¿Aclararles los sentimientos? Todo sucedió con tanta paz que fue difícil darse cuenta de que había revelado el secreto que más congoja le causaba, pero ¿por qué se sentía mal?

No se enfadaron con ella, no la acusaron de traición, no la increparon; al contrario: fueron comprensivos y le agradecieron su trabajo. Es más: contaban con ella como una pieza fundamental para derrotarlo.

Pero… ¿acaso sería útil? Lo único que hacía era aprender de medicina. Sakura sintió ganas de llorar.

**—Gracias**—murmuró, sin mucho ánimo, y salió de la habitación.

**.O.o.O.**

Kakuzu alzó una ceja sorprendido cuando Sakura entró intempestivamente a su habitación.

**—¿No enseñan modales en tu puta aldea? ¿Tienes que entrar sin avisar?**

Ella bufó.

**—Hoy tenemos clase.**

Él achicó los ojos. No. Los domingos no tenían clase. Así que ella no tenía por qué estar ahí.

**—Estoy ocupado**.

Sakura barrió con la vista la habitación, una puerta entreabierta le permitió ver que en una salita contigua Kakuzu preparaba un baño. Pero no le importó.

Desde la reunión con el equipo de Asuma, estaba alterada. Y su comportamiento esquivo y huraño estaba atrayendo miradas de más, así que decidió ir al único lugar donde comportarse como una idiota no le causaría problemas.

—**Estudiaré los métodos de conservación de sangre y órganos**—sugirió—. **Pero será solo por hoy.**

Sakura no le dio tiempo a Kakuzu de replicar, pues salió de la habitación como había entrado y fue al piso inferior.

Refugiarse en el estudio siempre fue su escapatoria. En la Academia por lo único que sobresalió fue por su conocimiento teórico: cuando estudiaba, olvidaba sus problemas y deficiencias. Aunque en este caso, estudiar implicaba refugiarse en su mayor problema.

El descubrimiento de la ubicación de Hidan y haber encarado al Equipo Ino-Shika-Cho absorbieron toda su energía y fue hasta que llegó a su casa al anochecer que recordó que Kakuzu la había besado, y que con su propia lengua había sentido las heridas en la piel interna de las mejillas de Kakuzu. Y el recuerdo era lo único que la hacía sentirse mejor, bien, _feliz._

Su decisión fue fácil: no le contaría a nadie. Se creía capaz de lidiar con la situación y no quería causar más preocupaciones. En el fondo, tenía miedo de que Tsunade la separara de la misión si se enteraba. Así que decidió continuar con sus visitas a Kakuzu: confiaba en que él no se sobrepasaría con ella y que, si quería, podría olvidar lo que pasó.

Esa mañana, Ino fue a su casa preocupada por Shika; sin embargo, Sakura no quería verla. Huyó al único lugar que se le ocurrió. Prefería tener que lidiar con Kakuzu que tener que contarle los detalles de su misión a Ino. Estaba segura que era tanta la confianza con su amiga que le revelaría el beso, que había decidido _olvidar_.

Sin embargo, Sakura pensó en el beso cuando Kakuzu entró al estudio con la máscara y la capucha puestas. Clavó una mirada afilada en él reprochándole el exceso de prendas, mientras una punzada de enojo le atornillaba el pecho. Porque toda esa ropa era como si él quisiera poner una distancia entre ellos, y aunque eso debería tranquilizarla, en realidad, la enojaba.

Con brusquedad le tendió el informe que había hecho y su mirada resentida lo siguió hasta el sillón.

**—Basura**—fue el comentario de Kakuzu al terminar de leer.

**—¿Por qué?**

Kakuzu la miró con pereza.

**—¿Cómo atenderías a un paciente que está a punto de perder un órgano… y de perder la vida?**

Sakura recordó cuando trataron unas perforaciones en el pulmón y estómago de Neji, después de su batalla contra Kidomaru.

**—Técnica de Regeneración de partes perdidas**—contestó.

**—Chakra—**dijo inmediatamente Kakuzu, casi escupiendo—. **¿Por qué me hablas de mierda de chakra médico y transfusiones de sangre y trasplantes de órganos realizados por ninjas médicos y por equipo de ninjas médicos en sus malditos hospitales de ninjas?**

**—Porque eso es lo que sé**—respondió ella, con un mohín.

Kakuzu bufó.

**—No sabes una mierda, Sakura.**

**—Tú no sabes nada de chakra médico.** **Yo he aprendido de las mejores ninjas médicos…**

**—Basura.**

**—¡No es ninguna basura!**

**—Un día de estos, te voy a matar—**gruñó Kakuzu, fastidiado**—. Si hubiera sabido que tendría que aguantarte, jamás habría aceptado… **

**—Pero bien que te estás dejando el dinero de Konoha… ¡y no me enseñas nada!**

**—Quisiera no tener nada que ver con tu estúpida aldea**—gruñó fastidiado**—. Me pregunto si alguien te da dinero para fastidiarme. A veces hasta pienso que trabajas para Hidan.**

Sakura juntó mucho las cejas, molesta.

—**¡La mitad de las clases te las pasas hablando estupideces!—**chilló ella. Kakuzu sonrió—. **El trabajo que hice está muy bien. **

**—Sí—**concedió él—. **Pero de nada servirá cuando no haya ninjas.**

Ella bufó.

**—¿Cuando no haya ninjas?**—repitió, incrédula—. **¿Tienes una idea de cuántos ninjas hay? ¿Cómo vamos a desaparecer?**

**—Como desaparecen las personas, Sakura. Con la muerte.**

Ella frunció el ceño. Por un momento pensó en todos los grandes linajes ninja que habían desaparecido, pero era imposible que la vida ninja terminara.

**.o.o.O.**

—**¡Anko!—**saludó Chouji, alegre cuando entró al despacho de la mujer—. **Gracias por recibirnos.**

Incluir al Equipo Ino-Shika-Cho a su dinámica de trabajo fue muy sencillo y resultó de gran provecho. Una misión de Ino en Takigakure fue perfecta para buscar la ubicación de la fuente del Agua del Héroe, además Shikamaru le pidió a su padre que lo incluyera en las investigaciones sobre la tinta de Hidan; mientras que Choji le pidió a Sakura que lo acompañara en sus averiguaciones sobre el tal Jashin.

Sakura no pudo aportar mucho sobre Jashin porque lo único que sabía de él eran algunos comentarios soeces que le había escuchado a Kakuzu; sin embargo, Choji tenía una idea de dónde buscar.

El plan era acercarse a Anko para conocer las prácticas de levantamientos de cuerpos después de las batallas y poco a poco ir introduciendo el tema de Jashin, que sabían Konoha había investigado.

Sakura mencionó que cuando ella derrotó a Sasori de Akatuski, Kankuro se quedó con las marionetas. Gracias a ese comentario, Anko habló de los Akatsuki. Por supuesto, dijo que Kakuzu estaba en la morgue y Hidan _resguardado_.

Choji susurró que él sentía pena por Shikamaru, porque vio cómo la maldición de Hidan asesinaba a su maestro. Sakura se sintió como escoria, y apenas prestó atención a los comentarios entre Choji y Anko, que expusieron sus teorías sobre la técnica de Hidan y sus rituales a Jashin.

Anko dijo que ella tenía intenciones de averiguar más sobre Jashin, pero que fue otro ninja el elegido para investigarlo. Murmuró que a veces Ibiki no confiaba en ella. A Sakura le sorprendió la mucha confianza que había entre Anko y Choji.

El tema de conversación empezó a dirigirse a Orochimaru, y de pronto Anko reveló información secreta: Sasuke Uchiha había derrotado a Orochimaru.

La reacción de Sakura fue tan exagerada que Anko notó inmediatamente su error.

Sin embargo, Sakura no estaba pensando en Sasuke, sino en Kakuzu. Kakuzu revivió porque Orochimaru activó su red de chakra y realizó el trasplante de corazón: si Orochimaru ya no existía, Kakuzu no podía contar con él para que lo ayudara. Gracias a Sasuke, ahora tenían una oportunidad real para derrotarlo, aunque no encontraran su corazón de reserva.

Anko miró con recelo a Sakura y quiso cambiar de tema: volvió a la maldición de Hidan.

**—Si Hidan realizara de nuevo su maldición, Kakuzu perdería uno de sus corazones—**dijo.

Tanto Choji como Sakura se tensaron. Sakura se esforzó por recuperar la compostura y mirando con severidad a Anko, dijo:

**—Pero Kakashi y Naruto destruyeron todos los corazones.**

**—Claro**—murmuró por lo bajo Anko y los despachó.

Choji salió con un gesto pensativo pero con un dango en la boca, le dijo a Sakura que la estrategia de Shikamaru para derrotarlos fue usar la habilidad de Hidan en contra de Kakuzu, un plan que funcionó a la perfección.

**—¿Hablaban con Anko sobre el dúo _inmortal_ de Akatsuki?—**preguntó Kakashi que les salió al encuentro en una esquina.

**—Hola, Kakashi**—saludó Sakura, se mordió los labios—. **Estamos preocupados**—murmuró, mientras pensaba una respuesta que los librara de la curiosidad de Kakashi—. **Choji y yo somos los más débiles en nuestros equipos, pero hemos enfrentado a miembros de Akatsuki. Ahora que Akatsuki se está moviendo, queremos estar preparados.**

**—Sakura**—murmuró Kakashi—. **No tienen que hacerlo solos.**

Choji sonrió. Kakashi ya se había ofrecido a liderarlos cuando decidieron ir a vengar a su maestro, así que agradecía poder confiar nuevamente en él. Sakura, por su parte, asintió, sin ganas.

**.O.o.O.**

**—¿Hasta la Aldea de VillaFlor?—**inquirió Sakura asustada al escuchar por segunda vez el pedido de Tsunade de acompañar a Kakuzu al lejano lugar.

**—Te encontrarás con él en la Aldea.**

**—¿Y a quién puedo acudir si sucede algo?**

**—No pasará nada**—rezongó Tsunade.

**.O.o.O.**

No fue difícil para Sakura reconocer a Kakuzu entre la multitud, su estatura lo hacía sobresalir. Se acomodó mejor la capa, para asegurarse de que le cubriera el rostro y lo siguió hasta la entrada del hospital, que ella conocía como si fuera el de su aldea.

Al ingresar a la recepción del Hospital, Sakura debió descubrirse el rostro. Miró de reojo a Kakuzu, que estaba totalmente cubierto, pero el miedo de ser vista con él no se fue. ¿Qué haría si los reconocían?

**—Doctora Haruno—**la saludó la recepcionista. Sakura sonrió nerviosa. La alegre recepcionista la acosó con preguntas sobre su vida personal—. **Un gusto tenerla por aquí. Verá que hemos impulsado todas las mejoras que usted sugirió. ¿Por cierto, logró encontrar el anti parásitos que Tonton necesitaba?**

Después, todo sucedió muy rápido. Kakuzu había encontrado a un enfermo que necesitaba un trasplante de corazón, así como otros dos pacientes que habían sido diagnosticados con muerte cerebral. Mientras Kakuzu preparaba al paciente que requería el trasplante, Sakura examinó a los otros dos: eligió al más joven para que fuera el donador.

Presenció por primera vez un trasplante de corazón y pudo conocer al joven que acababa de volver a vivir gracias al trabajo realizado por ella y Kakuzu. Sin embargo, a las pocas horas el nuevo órgano falló.

**—¿No escuchaste que tenía un soplo en el corazón?—**preguntó Kakuzu molesto cuando realizaron la autopsia del cuerpo que había recibido el trasplante—. **¿No sabes auscultar?**

Sakura rompió en llanto. El corazón que había escogido para trasplantar tenía problemas y por su inexperiencia e incapacidad, una persona había muerto. Kakuzu perdió la paciencia y se fue.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la recepcionista la buscó y entre tartamudeos avergonzados, pues Sakura no paraba de llorar, le dijo que Kakuzu la esperaba en una de las habitaciones del piso superior.

Sakura se limpió el rostro y tragándose los hipidos, se presentó al consultorio, pero no encontró ningún paciente. Kakuzu le indicó que el paciente sería ella.

Ingresó una enfermera que los saludó y guardó en el bolsillo de su falda un fajo de billetes que había en una mesita. La enfermera le indicó a Sakura que tomara asiento en la camilla y tomó el estetoscopio.

**—Doctora, el señor Kakuzu me pidió que le ayudara** **con este ejercicio**—sonrió, amable**—, si me permite. Le haré una auscultación para escuchar su corazón. ¿Podría abrirse la blusa? Con los dos botones de arriba bastará.**

Para Sakura no pasó desapercibido que al decirle la última frase miró hacia atrás, seguramente preocupada por la presencia de Kakuzu. Sakura se abrió los botones. Pero el top impedía poder escuchar el corazón.

**—¡Oh! Doctora… creo que tendrá que…**—empezó la enfermera atribulada mientras trataba de acomodar la membrana del estetoscopio de una forma que le permitiera escuchar los latidos del corazón, sin quitarle más ropa. De nuevo, miró hacia Kakuzu nerviosa.

Sakura asintió, se soltó los demás botones de la blusa y se bajó el top hasta descubrir la mitad de su pecho. Después de todo, Kakuzu estaba tras ella, así que no había problema. La enfermera respondió las preguntas que Kakuzu hizo sobre los latidos del corazón y le explicó a Sakura como descubrir si había algún problema con las válvulas.

** —Todo está bien, ¿cierto?**—inquirió la enfermera apurada. Sakura asintió—. **Señor Kakuzu, creo que ya puedo retirarme**—la mujer miró a Kakuzu, esperando su asentimiento. Después se dirigió a Sakura—. **Puede acomodarse su ropa.**

Cuando la enfermera se fue, Kakuzu blasfemó.

**—¿Para qué trabajan en medicina si les da vergüenza?**—gruñó—**. Ábrete la blusa, Sakura.**

**—¿Qué dice?**

**—La enfermera lo hizo mal. Lo haremos otra vez.**

**—Yo creo que lo hizo bastante bien.**

**—Te abres la blusa tú solita, o te la arranco.**

**—No me puede decir esas cosas. En Konoha eso es acoso sexual.**

**—Aquí también, Sakura**—susurró.

Las mejillas de Sakura enrojecieron; sin embargo, lo miró con fiereza.

**—No dejaré que usted me ausculte**—le dijo cuando él tomó el estetoscopio.

Kakuzu jugueteó con el aparato, sin dejar de observarla. Sakura frunció el ceño, por un momento, tuvo curiosidad de escuchar los latidos de los corazones de Kakuzu.

**—Ábrete la blusa.**

Ella bufó. Kakuzu frunció el ceño y con gran agilidad metió las manos bajo la blusa de Sakura hasta levantarla y después, sin más, le bajó el top. El sonido del estetoscopio cayendo al suelo hizo reaccionar a Sakura.

**—¡Suélteme!**—chilló, pues Kakuzu apretaba con las manos sus senos. Trató de apartarlo, tontamente, mientras sentía que su ritmo cardíaco se disparaba.

**—Vamos, Sakura**—gruñó Kakuzu, desestimando los esfuerzos de ella por apartarlo**—. Te puedo tocar las costillas. Ni siquiera tienes tetas para que te estés quejando tanto.**

**—¿Cómo te atreves?—**gimió, casi sin voz.

Detuvo todo movimiento, podría jurar que hasta el tiempo se detuvo, y lo miró a los ojos, alzando el mentón. Se sintió derrotada. El roce de las manos de Kakuzu en sus senos le quemaba y se arrepintió de no haberle dicho a Tsunade que él la había besado. Si lo hubiera confesado, no estaría en esa situación.. con la que obviamente no sabía lidiar.

**—¿Sabes qué hacían cuando no había estetoscopios?—**preguntó en voz baja Kakuzu, apartando las manos. Ella se cubrió con los brazos y se acomodó la ropa. Temblaba de miedo, no porque Kakuzu la hubiese tocado, sino porque por su culpa una persona había muerto, porque ella no fue capaz de realizar un chequeo médico básico—. **Sakura**—apremió él una respuesta.

—**Sí, lo sé**.

Sakura, sin mirarlo, se quitó la blusa, el top y el corpiño. No era capaz de auscultar correctamente, pues era válido que Kakuzu, como su maestro, le enseñará cómo hacerlo. Dejó las prendas en la camilla y se irguió, en una posición recta, para que él pudiera realizarle una exploración física directa, es decir colocar la oreja en su pecho para escuchar directamente los sonidos del corazón. Con las mejillas rojas y semi-desnuda, esperó el siguiente movimiento.

**—La próxima vez que prepares un trasplante, te asegurarás por todos los medios que el corazón no tenga ninguna deficiencia**—ordenó Kakuzu, dando un paso hacia atrás, sin apartar los ojos del pecho descubierto de la mujer.

Ella asintió. Cuando Kakuzu salió del consultorio, supo que guardaría silencio porque con esas acciones le había enseñado una lección.

_Continuará..._

* * *

¡Hola!

La aparición de Shikamaru estará teñida, levemente, de depresión. Imagino que él ve como un fracaso suyo que Kakuzu reviviera. Por otro lado, Kakuzu es un amor (¿?) con técnicas de enseñanza nada usuales, pero les aseguro de que Sakura jamás olvidará que debe auscultar muy bien.

Gracias a las personas que dejan comentarios, guardan en favoritos y colocan alerta. Son geniales. :) **Espero puedan contarme qué les pareció este capítulo.**

En el próximo capítulo, aparecerá Itachi. Aprovecho para aclarar que el fic ocurre antes de la Invasión de Pein a Konoha, pero que Sakura tiene 18 años (y ya tiene la marquita del sello, porque lleva cinco años acumulando chakra), es como si la muerte de Sasori, Hidan y Kakuzu dejara a Akatsuki en una posición muy debilitada, por lo que el relleno se extiende. Perdón por las incoherencias.

En la imagen del fic: Kakuzu roba el dinero de Sakura, Sakura se enfada y es Hidan quien la sostiene para que no ataque a Kakuzu. Me causó mucha ilusión :3

¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Capítulo XII

¡Hola!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**.**

**.**

_Resumen: La sangre vertida en las guerras alimentó al árbol. El fruto de la sangre, el fruto de Shinju, no es para los humanos, porque su semilla está maldita._

Nota 1._  
_

Jutsu Cenizas Ardientes: Técnica de Asuma, que incinera/calcina al oponente.

Genjutsu: Crea ilusiones.

* * *

**..**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**..**

**Capítulo XII**

**.**

Tenía la sensación de que Kakuzu se estaba apoderando de ella. Primero de su silueta y de su cuerpo. Después de sus labios y de su primer beso. Ayer de sus senos y de su corazón. ¿Cuándo se apoderó de su mente?

Trató de convencerse a sí misma de que no pensaba en él _todo el tiempo_. Sin embargo, mientras caminaba por una calle cualquiera de su aldea y oyó una explosión su primer pensamiento fue Kakuzu. Tiró al suelo la bolsa del mercado y corrió hacia el lugar de la explosión.

Entre el humo y los maderos caídos, vio a Jiraiya, cargando en un brazo a Mirai Sarutobi y en el otro a Shikamaru Nara. El anciano dejó a los dos heridos a los pies de Sakura y volvió a adentrarse al edificio demolido.

Sakura no perdió el tiempo y se aseguró de estabilizar la salud de la niña, que estaba gravemente herida. El olor a pan quemado la hizo toser, mientras que personas se aglomeraban alrededor para detener el fuego.

Shikamaru se incorporó y miró, con impotencia, a la niña.

—**La atacaron**—susurró él, afectado.

**—¿Por qué?**

**—Porque es hija de Asuma**—dijo.

La casa de Kurenai estaba muy cerca y el edificio incendiado era una panadería. ¿A caso el panadero había atacado a Mirai por ser la hija de Asuma? No tenía sentido, ¿por qué Shikamaru diría tal cosa?

—**Shika**—susurró al notar que su compañero estaba muy afectado. Le tomó la mano y aplicó chaka curativo en una de sus heridas. Él se apartó con brusquedad, en lo que su debilidad le permitió.

Sakura se asustó. Había visto a Shikamaru lastimado, pero más que sus heridas físicas, parecía destruido por dentro.

**—Dijeron que Asuma era una amenaza para la seguridad de las personas porque tenía un justu que podía quemar todo: Jutsu Cenizas Ardientes**—susurró preocupado—. **Dijeron que Mirai es una amenaza porque podría conocer ese jutsu y usarlo contra ellos.**

**—Eso no tiene sentido**—dijo Sakura. Mirai solo era una pequeña.

**—Tenían una lista, Sakura. Una lista de jutsus que podrían ser peligrosos para la seguridad de las personas. Una lista de nombres de personas peligrosas que debían ser… eliminadas**—Sakura inmediatamente pensó en Naruto y Shika lo confirmó—**. Naruto, Choji, Shino, Kurenai…**

Sakura tembló. ¿Esos eran los ataques de civiles contra los ninjas que tanto habían oído en otras aldeas? ¿En el centro de Konoha se gestaba un grupo que consideraba a los ninjas como una amenaza?

**—¿Mamá?**—murmuró la niña que recuperaba la conciencia.

Shikamaru, entonces, sonrió. Y Sakura pensó que los ninjas podrían desaparecer, no exactamente con la muerte, como había dicho Kakuzu, sino con la exterminación.

**.O.o.O.**

Atribulada porque sentía que Kakuzu se apoderaba de su cuerpo y porque una nueva amenaza rondaba a sus amigos, Sakura abrió la puerta de la sala de estudio y no titubeó para sacar un kunai y saltar hacia atrás cuando vio al _visitante_.

Pudo eliminar el primer Genjutsu y clavó los ojos en los pies del atacante.

**—Sakura**—la llamó Kakuzu, acercándose—. **Dañas este edificio y lo lamentarás**—Le hizo un ademán para que bajara las armas, pero Sakura tan solo afianzó mejor su postura para atacar. Entonces, Kakuzu la enrolló con sus hilos y la dejó tumbada en el sillón. Sakura gimió y trató de liberarse, pero Kakuzu solo presionó más—. **Es un maldito paciente**—agregó impaciente ante los inútiles forcejeos de la mujer—**. Así que deja de comportarte como una loca.**

—**¡Es Itachi Uchiha!—**chilló ella.

Kakuzu con los hilos la elevó hasta tenerla a su altura. Sakura se agitó, con lo que logro que más hilos rodearan su cuerpo y aprisionaran.

**—Imagino que sabes hacer diagnósticos con chakra. Quiero verte haciendo uno. **

Sakura negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hacerlo con la boca puesto que Kakuzu la había amordazado. La arrojó al suelo. Ella se levantó tratando de mantener su dignidad, pues los hilos la habían desarmado y tenía la falda desacomodada. Se alejó de Kakuzu y se negó a mirar a Itachi, que observaba la escena imperturbable.

—**El** **dojutsu del Sharigan tiene muchísimas mutaciones, contrario a otras técnicas visuales—**habló Kakuzu—. **Y llega un punto donde puede considerarse como un Kinjutsu: un jutsu prohibido por el daño que provoca al usuario**—como supuso, Sakura le prestaba atención—**, una investigación decente requeriría el diagnóstico de todos los usuarios… sin embargo, en este caso deberías aprovechar lo que tienes al alcance, Sakura.**

Sakura tuvo la sensación de que la cabeza le explotaría. Por un lado, odiaba que los hilos de Kakuzu la tocaran. Por otro, si lograba hacer un diagnóstico acertado, podría serle útil a Sasuke. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Lanzó un hondo suspiro, confiaba plenamente en que Kakuzu no la expondría a ningún peligro, así que se acercó a Itachi, sin apartar la mirada de sus pies. Una vez estuvo situada delante de él, Itachi le puso un dedo en el mentón y la obligó a verlo: el Sharingan estaba activo y cayó en el Genjutsu.

Estaba en un espacio negro, atada, con los brazos extendidos, en un madero con forma de T. No podía moverse y le costaba respirar. A lo lejos podía ver la figura encapuchada de Itachi.

**—Una medic nin**—la voz le llegó de todas partes—**, sin embargo, eres de tipo Genjutsu. Lograste escapar de mi primer ataque: no cualquiera puede hacer eso**—La figura de Itachi se disolvió en un montón de cuervos que volaron hacia ella. Sakura, asustada, gimió y apretó los ojos. Al dejar de sentir el aleteo sobre su cara, abrió los ojos, la figura estaba más cerca y las cuerdas le apretaban más fuerte—. **No cualquiera puede derrotar a Sasori, ni convertirse en la aprendiz de Kakuzu… mucho menos convivir con él**.

Quiso gritar, pero apenas tenía fuerzas para respirar. Se dijo mentalmente que nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo era cierto, que estaba atrapada en la ilusión de Itachi, que podía liberarse… antes de que pasaran las 72 horas del Genjutsu. Ni su cuerpo ni su mente podrían tolerar por tanto tiempo la tortura. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

**—¡Suéltame!—**susurró.

**—Verás, Sakura**—continuó Itachi—**, ni Kakuzu ni yo dejamos cabos sueltos. Necesito saber que eres capaz de soportarlo. _Descubriré tus miedos_.**

**.O.o.O.**

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, estaba acostada en el piso de la sala de estudio, cerca del manchón de tinta. Tenía adoloridas las muñecas, pero la sensación de ahogo había desaparecido. Con lentitud, se acuclilló y analizó la situación.

Todo parecía normal, sin embargo dos gotas de sangre en el suelo llamaron su atención. Pronto, el suelo fue manchado por tres gotas más.

Sangraba por la nariz.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y se percató de que efectivamente era su sangre. Entonces, sintió un agudo dolor de cabeza. Y, de pronto, la sangre brotó de cada rendija, de cada mueble, de cada pared, inundando la habitación.

Seguía atrapada en el Genjutsu.

Logró ponerse de pie y caminar tambaleante hasta la puerta, salió de la habitación y avanzó por el pasillo, pegada a la pared. Al cabo de unos pasos, cayó de rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No aguantaba el dolor.

Chilló con fuerza.

**—¡Detente! ¡Por favor!**—gritó.

El dolor fue tan insoportable que perdió el conocimiento… y su cabeza cayó en un charco de sangre.

Sakura volvió a abrir los ojos. Tenía la vista borrosa y en la nariz la sangre se había secado. Enfocó mejor la vista y reconoció que la superficie rojiza en que estaba no era un charco de sangre como había creído inicialmente, sino el sillón de Kakuzu. Tratando de no hacer ruido se giró y reconoció la habitación donde siempre estudiaba.

Tuvo un fuerte mareo al incorporarse, pero conforme los segundos pasaban, la jaqueca desaparecía. Movió los ojos hacia la izquierda y vio a Kakuzu, sentado en el escritorio, contando dinero.

¿Ya había terminado todo? ¿Qué había pasado con ella? ¿Dónde estaba Itachi?

**—Ya se fue. No pasaste la prueba**—le dijo Kakuzu sin despegar la vista del dinero.

**—¿Por qué?**

**—Vaya qué eres una empollona—**dijo él en voz baja—**. Hay pruebas que no puedes pasar.**

Sakura hizo un mohín, entre confuso y adolorido. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la nariz, para limpiar la sangre. No le gustaba el olor.

**—¿Por qué vino él?**

**—¿Te lavó el cerebro? Creí habértelo explicado antes de que te derrotara**—gruñó Kakuzu.

Sakura suspiró. ¿Así que había sido una derrota? Ella no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de defenderse. Pensó que Sasuke debería ser tremendamente fuerte, en un nivel que ella jamás podría alcanzar, si pensaba enfrentar a Itachi. Pensó que debía agradecer no estar en la lista negra de Akatsuki porque, sin ninguna duda, no tenía la habilidad suficiente para enfrentarlos sola.

Se masajeó las sienes.

**—¿Hay algo mal con el Sharingan?**—susurró, trató de acomodar sus recuerdos.

**—No lo sé. No soy médico. Ahora dudo que tú lo seas.**

**—Itachi es de Konoha… también es el hermano de mi compa…**

**—No me importa, Sakura. Con esto me has demostrado lo inútil y molesta que eres**—dijo Kakuzu elevando la voz.

Sakura se removió inquieta, juntó sus piernas y tuvo el impulso de abrazarse a sí misma, pero no lo hizo.

**—Fue muy impactante verlo, quizá si me hubieras explicado antes lo que ocurriría o lo que querías que hiciera…**—él bufó y ella ya no lo resistió más, se abrazó a sí misma—. **¿Estás enojado conmigo?**—preguntó, con voz baja, sin mirarlo.

Sakura elevó la vista cuando escuchó el sonido de la silla siendo arrastrada. Kakuzu caminaba hacia ella.

**—¿Qué si estoy enojado?**—repitió el hombre, ronco y con una expresión molesta—. **Vas a ver**—Dio dos zancadas hacia ella, Sakura se sobresaltó cuando vio que se llevaba una mano al cinto del pantalón y empezaba a soltarlo. Apenas reaccionó cuando con la otra mano la agarró del brazo y la obligó a acostarse en el sillón—. **¡Vas a ver lo enojado que estoy, perra!**

No pudo gritar, no pudo hacer nada. La fuerza del agarre de Kakuzu la subyugó, estaba totalmente pegada al sillón, y él a un palmo de estar sobre ella. Boqueó, asustada de ver la expresión de satisfacción en el rostro descubierto de Kakuzu. Todo se volvió borroso.

El beso no se hizo esperar, y fue suave y lento. Toda la fuerza que Kakuzu anteriormente había usado en ella para doblegarla se convirtió en una caricia, mientras la lengua buscaba entrada en su boca y sus manos volvían a envolverle los senos.

De pronto, dejó de sentirlo. Abrió los ojos, ya Kakuzu no estaba. Estaba sola y todos los muebles empezaban a desaparecer…

Cuervos, muchos cuervos. Itachi mirándola. Itachi totalmente sorprendido mirándola. Y la punzada de dolor.

Abrió los ojos agitada. Puso las manos en el suelo, para tratar de recuperar el aliento. Estaba en el pasillo y la nariz le sangraba.

¿Seguía atrapada en el Genjutsu? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué tenía las mejillas rojas y el corazón le palpitaba emocionado? ¿Por qué sentía el deseo en su estómago? ¿Por qué le había excitado tantísimo sentir a Kakuzu… cerca? ¿Por qué le molestaba que hubiera terminado?

¡No era real!

Se agarró la cabeza con los brazos y la escondió entre sus piernas, en posición fetal. La sangre manchó su short y ella trató de sosegar su… su… excitación. ¡Estaba excitada! ¡Quería ese beso!

¿Por qué Kakuzu la había besado… otra vez? ¿Por qué ella lo permitió? ¡No era real! ¡Nada era real!

Gimió angustiada y sintió que la cabeza le estallaría. ¿Por qué no se iba el dolor?

Escuchó voces. Reconoció la voz de Itachi que provenía de la sala de estudio. Se limpió el sudor con el dorso de la mano y se acercó con pasos vacilantes. El dolor de cabeza persistía.

**—No quiero que Tsunade se entere de esto. Lo mejor sería que Sakura no diga nada…**

**—Ella hablará. Le gusta mucho hablar…—**repuso Kakuzu**—. Sin embargo, Tsunade podrá manejarlo.**

**—No creí que de verdad tuvieras contacto con la Hokage o su aprendiz.**

**—Todo es culpa de esa condenada voluntad del fuego de la que tanto se ufanan en Konoha. Realmente ella debe creer en algo muy grande para soportarme…**

Sakura escuchó la silla moverse y el sonido de una capa…

**—No hables como si no supieras de qué se trata, Kakuzu.**

**—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.**

**—El tiempo es relativo.**

**—Jódete, Itachi.**

**—El líder quiere verte**—dijo Itachi.

**—Lo sé. Pero no volveré sin un compañero. Y si no van a hacer nada por encontrar a Hidan, entonces no me importa si solo faltan dos bestias con cola.**

Cuando Sakura empujó la puerta, solo estaba Kakuzu en la habitación. No pudo evitar mirar hacia la ventana y preguntarse si Kakuzu habría dejado a Itachi salir por ahí a pesar del valor de cada condenada teja.

**—Hidrátate**—La ronca voz de Kakuzu la sacó de su ensoñación.

Asintió, sin atreverse a mirarlo, aun con la esencia del hombre demasiado presente en sus sentidos. Caminó despacio hacia la pequeña refrigeradora y bebió de una botella de aloe vera. Por un momento, el dolor desapareció. Cuando se giró, Kakuzu no estaba… y ella tenía muchas dudas.

Se bebió todo el contenido de la botella mientras barría con la vista la amplia habitación. No estaba y la puerta estaba cerrada. ¿A caso no lo escuchó salir? ¿Se fue también por la ventana?

Ya más recuperada, salió al pasillo y lo llamó. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a entrar a la habitación, rodeó el escritorio, el sillón, se asomó por la ventana, pero no obtuvo ninguna pista. En el pasillo, lo volvió a llamar.

Le pareció escuchar pasos en el piso de arriba, así que corrió hacia el ruido, mientras lo llamaba. No lo encontró y empezó a desesperarse.

¿Dónde estaba Kakuzu? ¿Por qué volvía a sentir una presión en el pecho, la sensación de ahogo? ¿Por qué sudaba? ¿Por qué tenía miedo?

**—¡Kakuzu!—**gritó con fuerzas en la puerta de su habitación.

**—Qué molestia, Sakura**—dijo de pronto Kakuzu apareciendo ante ella—. **No andes por toda la casa gritando**—ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa tranquilizadora al verlo, el miedo empezaba a desaparecer—**, me das dolor de cabeza.**

Sakura quiso hablar, quiso preguntarle qué estaba pasando, pero él le dio la espalda y caminó lejos. Lo siguió, debió correr. ¿Por qué se quedaba atrás si estaba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, por qué no podía alcanzarlo?

Una puerta se cerró de golpe y ella quedó sola. Se había ido. Lo llamó a gritos, corrió por toda la casa, revisó todas las habitaciones, salió al patio, fue a la fuente de agua, al cruce de caminos… Pero él no estaba en ninguna parte.

Cayó al suelo, cansada y atormentada. ¿Dónde estaba Kakuzu? ¿Por qué la había dejado sola, por qué la abandonaba, por qué se iba sin ella?

Todo se puso negro y el dolor de cabeza la sacudió. No podía dejar de pensar en que Kakuzu la había abandonado… Entró de nuevo a la casa pero ya nada era como antes, como cuando Kakuzu estaba.

El sillón había desaparecido, las pilas de monedas también, la habitación de Kakuzu ahora era una sala de té. No había rastro de él, ni de sus pinturas, ni de sus libros. Abrió todas las puertas, descubriendo una sala completamente diferente a lo que debía ser. Lo llamó a gritos, lo buscó por todas partes… y al final de un pasillo vio a Itachi Uchiha.

La decoración de Kuromori fue absorbida por una sombra negra. Todo se volvió oscuro y ella cayó de rodillas, agitada.

**—Tu miedo, Sakura**—habló la voz de Itachi, intrigada—**, es ¿perder a Kakuzu?**

Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca, asustada.

Jamás. Negó. Jamás.

Agitó la cabeza violentamente. La sensación de vértigo y la angustia se intensificaron. ¡Nada tenía sentido! Levantó la cabeza y vio a Itachi delante de ella. Lo miró suplicante. Le imploró que detuviera el Genjutsu.

**—Por favor—**gimió**—.** **Sácame de aquí.**

**—Pensé que tendrías miedo a ser forzada por él**—murmuró Itachi y, por un instante, en la expresión imperturbable del hombre, Sakura vio un destello de preocupación.

Ella boqueó, asustada. Entendía las dimensiones de lo que había ocurrido. Itachi había indagado en su mente, había propiciado una situación y la había hecho descubrir su mayor miedo.

**—No…—**susurró agitada—**, yo no tengo miedo de perderlo…**

**—Joder, Sakura**—exclamó Itachi, Sakura pensó que estaba molesto, si lo conociera mejor, sabría que solo estaba sorprendido—. **Kakuzu es un hombre peligroso, no te fíes de él. **

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, lo miró verdaderamente horrorizada.

**—¡No! Por supuesto que no me fío de él… Yo no… Yo no…**

_Estoy enamorada._

**—Concéntrate, Sakura, no pierdas el norte.**

**.O.o.O.**

**—Cómo te has tardado, Itachi**—escuchó Sakura la voz de Kakuzu.

Sakura respiraba agitada, dos gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo. Estaba arrodillada a escasos centímetros de la capa de Itachi. De reojo vio que Kakuzu estaba sentado en el sillón.

**—Está bien**—habló Itachi—. **Puede hacerse cargo.**

**—Sakura—**la llamó Kakuzu**—, levántate.**

La muchacha dio un respingo. El dolor agudo en su frente desaparecía, la sangre era real, los latidos de su corazón y el sudor en su espalda le recordaban que lo que había vivido ocurrió, pero que ya había terminado. Alzó los ojos temerosa hacia Itachi, sus labios temblaban y en sus ojos se reflejaba toda una tormenta de miedos. No se atrevía a mirar a Kakuzu.

**—Pareces una cachorrita asustada**—se burló Kakuzu. Sakura bajó los ojos al escuchar la voz, y no pudo ocultar el temblor en sus brazos**—. Levántate. El tiempo es oro y ya hemos perdido mucho.**

Itachi le tendió la mano y gracias a la fuerza de él, pudo ponerse de pie. Después, él arrastró la silla del escritorio y se sentó. Sakura aun temblaba cuando lo examinó. Frunció mucho el ceño conforme profundizaba el chequeo.

Detectó glaucoma en ambos ojos. Muy avanzado.

**—Casi ciego**—susurró.

**—No solo eso**—replicó Kakuzu desde el sillón—**. Revisa la caja torácica.**

Con las manos temblorosas, Sakura examinó el pecho que Itachi acababa de descubrir. La presión de chakra era tanta que aprisionaba a los órganos. Debía provocarle un dolor mortal, sobre todo en los pulmones.

No tenía un diagnóstico claro. Nunca había visto un deterioro parecido.

**—Es por el uso del Sharingan**—informó Itachi.

Sakura hizo algunas anotaciones en su libreta, las primeras letras apenas eran legibles, pero logró concentrarse y sobreponerse a su miedo. Después Itachi se despidió, no sin antes decirle a Kakuzu que el Líder quería hablar con él.

—**Hidrátate**—dijo Kakuzu cuando quedaron solos. Sakura caminó despacio hacia la refrigeradora y tomó el refresco de aloe vera, que sabía que estaba ahí—. **Aclararé esto con Tsunade. Así que evita salir corriendo de aquí para ir a contarle. No podrán darle caza**—dijo él. Sakura asintió, ausente—. **¿Sakura?**—la llamó, sin poder evitar el tono de sorpresa. Podría jurar que Sakura le haría estallar los tímpanos con preguntas y chillidos, pero –milagrosamente- se había quedado callada—**. ¿Serás capaz de regresar sola?**

Sakura dio un respingo y por poco deja caer la botella ¿Estaba preocupado? ¡No! No podía confiar en él… Él no estaba preocupado. Ella imaginaba cosas. Ella se había vuelto loca. Ella no quería besarse con él, tampoco tenía miedo de no encontrarlo…

Se giró con lentitud y el pulso se le aceleró cuando alzó los ojos hacia él. Recordó la ilusión de Itachi: tenerlo encima la había excitado y descubrir que tenía miedo de perderlo no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Asintió, trémula.

Kakuzu frunció el ceño. Solo una vez se había enfrentado al Rinnegan de Pein y aprendió la lección: las técnicas sucesorias oculares no eran un juego. Podían dañar seriamente. Pero jamás se imaginó que Itachi le causara tanta impresión a Sakura… era una mocosa y además de su misma aldea. Además, Itachi no era un sádico como para que le divirtiera torturar a Sakura y dejarla mentalmente inestable. No entendía por qué había usado tanta fuerza y poder en ella.

Suavizó su expresión y le dijo.

**—Hay algo que quiero discutir contigo—**Sakura tembló levemente—. **¿Puedes resistirlo hoy? Mientras estuviste en su Genjutsu temblabas como desquiciada. Todavía tiemblas, joder.**

Se abrazó a sí misma. Solo necesitaba sosegarse, pero tener a la vista a Kakuzu no le ayudaba.

Pensó que todo era falso. Sus sentimientos y emociones también eran falsas. Itachi era un enemigo y había buscado cómo confundirla. Esa era su especialidad. Después de todo, así dañó la mente de Sasuke. Itachi se dedicaba a implantar ideas desquiciantes en la cabeza de las otras personas: Itachi no había indagado en sus sentimientos. Ella no se sentía atraída hacia Kakuzu. No. Jamás.

Todo era falso.

—**Estoy bien**—consiguió decir.

Las cejas de Kakuzu se juntaron, en un gesto molesto, pero no le dio importancia a la palidez de la mujer.

—**Itachi Uchiha es un genio**—dijo—.** Su control sobre su técnica sucesoria supera a _todos_ los de su familia, y nunca ha usado todo su poder. Sin embargo, el uso de su técnica, de aquello que lo hace especial, lo está matando. Y él apenas es el primero.**

Sakura tembló.

—**¿Hay algún problema con Sasuke?—**susurró, preocupada.

Kakuzu achicó los ojos.

**—Habrá un problema con todos aquellos que tienen algo especial**—Sakura recordó que Mirai fue atacada por un simple civil que creía que la niña tendría una habilidad especial—. **¿Podrías dejar de temblar y concentrarte? Te estoy hablando de algo importante.**

Sakura se abrazó a sí misma. En muy poco tiempo, había estado expuesta a demasiadas situaciones límite. Necesitaba encontrar paz en su interior o acabaría perdiendo el control.

**—El uso del chakra deteriora el cuerpo**—susurró, pensativa—. **Es una enfermedad.**

**—Una enfermedad que solo los ninjas padecen.**

**—Solo Itachi padece**—apuntó Sakura, con criticidad. En la ciencia, ella era muy objetiva. Sin embargo, pensó que su pregunta debía ser ¿cuál era el final de esa enfermedad? Pero no se atrevió.

**—El primero. Pero no será el último. Todo termina.**

Sakura frunció el ceño. Kakuzu habló de mutación, de aquello que los hace especiales, y ella en un paciente había visto el chakra convertirse en algo dañino.

**—¿Cómo podría investigar esto?—**preguntó—. **No puedo llevar a Itachi a Konoha**—apuntó con obviedad.

**—No hace falta que lo investigues. No puedes hacer nada; sin embargo, es importante que sepas que existe. Así tal vez entiendas por qué es importante que estés aquí.**

No lo pudo evitar, sus mejillas enrojecieron, y se sintió aun más estúpida. Bajó el rostro y pensó que Itachi podría morir en cualquier momento, eso quería decir que Sasuke enfrentaría a un moribundo o lo encontraría muerto. ¿Era importante que ella supiera que Sasuke podría enfrentar a su hermano enfermo? Se imaginó a Kakuzu comparándola con Hidan por hacer que todo girara alrededor de una persona, en su caso Sasuke. Suspiró cansada.

**—¿Nos… nos veremos el jueves?—**preguntó en voz baja.

Kakuzu no respondió y ella, sin más, se retiró.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Y ustedes dirán: qué es esta mezcla de historias: ¿no tiene suficiente con revivir a Kakuzu? Pues, no. Espero les parezca interesante. Que Sakura aprenda técnicas sin chakra y que los usuarios de chakra empiecen a enfermar está ligado (y forma parte de una historia aun no contada de cómo desaparecerán los ninjas).

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen y dejan comentario. Ojalá me puedan contar qué les pareció Itachi y sus Genjutsus. Y bueno: ya Sakura sabe que está enamorada...

Saludos y gracias

:)


	13. Capítulo XIII

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**.**

**.**

_Resumen: Valor es la palabra favorita de Sakura._

Nota 1:

Sakura: Flor de cerezo.

Con patas y muslos de pollo, por la flexibilidad, los estudiantes practican cómo hacer costuras.

* * *

**..**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**..**

**Capítulo XIII**

**.**

Cualquiera siente atracción física. Cualquiera. Hasta es posible que alguien se sienta atraída físicamente hacia personas como Gai. Sí.

Las personas sienten atracción. Ella se siente atraída. No le parece _mal_ la apariencia física de Kakuzu.

Eso no es lo mismo que estar enamorada.

A ella no le gusta la forma de ser de Kakuzu, ni lo que ha hecho, ni cómo la trata. Ella no se preocupa por él, ni le conmueven sus acciones, ni se siente orgullosa de conocerlo. Kakuzu no le dará lo que ella busca: no puede amarla, no sabe. Él no podría acariciarla ¿Cierto?

**—Es fácil para ti divertirte conmigo**—le dijo, porque treinta minutos de silencio tenso era algo que no pensaba seguir tolerando y era obvia la tensión sexual entre ellos, que ella misma causaba al comportarse como una idiota cada vez que tenía que alzar los ojos hacia él.

**—No me diviertes, Sakura.**

**—Sabes a qué me refiero.**

**—Tampoco me parece divertido. Nunca he sido del tipo de hombre que se enreda con niñas.**

Clavó una mirada filosa en él, resentida, pero el bochorno, una vez más, prevaleció. Desde que entró a la sala de estudio no había dejado de ruborizarse.

Obviamente, Kakuzu lo notó. Arrugó el ceño, hizo algún comentario soez, pero al ver que la reacción de Sakura era ponerse más roja, entonces decidió no interrumpir el silencio y dejar que la atmósfera tensa continuara.

El maldito silencio que hacía que Sakura imaginara cosas… y se pusiera aun más roja.

**—¿Entonces, por qué?**

**—Porque estás ahí.**

**—¿Dónde?**

**—Cerca.**

Justo lo que ella se decía.

**—¿Te importa lo que yo sienta?**

**—¿Tú qué crees?—**devolvió él.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Observó los muslos de pollo que debía coser. Las puntadas estaban mal hechas pero Kakuzu no le había dicho nada. Trató de explicarle por qué se comportaba como una imbécil sin revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

**—Tsunade me pidió que te sedujera**—mintió.

Él levantó una ceja.

**—Lo haces muy mal. Deberías quitarte la ropa**—Sakura enrojeció. Era una estúpida idea hablar con él. Kakuzu perdió la paciencia—.** Ya te he dicho que no me interesan las prostitutas de Konoha.**

**—No soy una.**

**—Mira, Sakura, sé muy bien que tus Hogakes han hecho cosas terribles, como odiar a toda una familia, encerrar un demonio en su propio hijo, crear jutsus malditos o patrocinar masacres, pero conozco a Tsunade mejor de lo que crees y también te conozco a ti. Nadie en su sano juicio confiaría un trabajo de seducción en una mujer como tú.**

**—¿Cuál masacre? ¿Cuál hijo?**

Kakuzu rio. Sakura apretó la mandíbula. Sin embargo, de pronto, él la miró con atención.

**—¿De verdad crees que yéndote a la cama conmigo lograrías algo?**—Sakura alzó las cejas. Lograría perder la virginidad, pensó. Sin embargo, no le daría el privilegio de burlarse de cualquiera que fuera su respuesta, así que solo se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia**—. No vales lo que vale la ubicación de mi corazón.**

**—No soy prostituta. Pero soy mujer y kunoishi, después de todo**—susurró.

**—Y tienes nombre de florecita. **

**—Eso lo hace más atractivo, ¿no?**

**—No—**dictaminó, con seriedad—. **Sería atractivo si tuvieras tetas. Desvirgar niñitas es enfermo.**

Sakura tembló. Se suponía que no dejaría que comentarios soeces la afectaran.

**—No soy una niña**—susurró.

**—Te daré un consejo.**

**—¿De seducción?**

Kakuzu volteó los ojos.

**—Siempre espera lo inesperado.**

**—¿Ese es tu consejo?**—él asintió, con tranquilidad. Sakura apretó la mandíbula: ¿qué clase de comentario estúpido y _esperanzador_ era ese?—.** Yo puedo darte uno, también****—**escupió**—.**** Aléjate de Konoha.**

**—No lo creo. Konoha es mi fuente de ingresos. Un flujo constante y sonante de monedas… además la posibilidad de hacerme de las recompensas.**

**—¿Qué te ha mantenido lejos de esos ninjas todo este tiempo?—**preguntó, haciendo alusión a los ninjas cuyas recompensas podría reclamar, pero que no había ido a buscar.

Kakuzu la miró de reojo.

**—Espero el momento adecuado.**

**—¿Esperas que yo esté fuera de la Aldea?**

**—Tienes cada idea de mierda. Si pudiera luchar contra ti, lo haría. **

**—¿Crees que tengo oportunidad de vencerte?—**Dejó que sus labios se curvearan.

**—Por supuesto que no. Pero destruirte hará que Kakashi venga por mí y eso me ahorraría trabajo.**

**—No soy tan importante para él.**

**—Eres una pésima mentirosa****—**señaló el balde con muslos de pollo**—.**** Haz bien esas puntadas o te haré comerlos.**

**.O.o.O.**

**—¿No eres parte de los enviados a la Aldea de las Nubes?**—preguntó Kakashi. Sakura negó con la cabeza**—. Pero fuiste tú quién confirmó que Akatsuki aun no atrapa dos bestias con cola.**

**—Justo en esta fecha, debo verificar un proyecto en el hospital de la Aldea de VillaFlor**—le contó Sakura**—. Así que no puedo acompañarlos.**

Kakashi asintió, con un gesto pensativo. Hacía unos días, Jiraiya había partido a Amegakure y ahora ellos saldrían con rumbo a Kumogakure con el fin de mejorar la relación y planear una respuesta para proteger a sus _jinchūrikis_ de Akatsuki. El peligro acechaba, sin embargo, Tsunade decidía enviar a Sakura a una misión cualquiera en un pueblillo cualquiera.

**—¿Así que partes hoy también?—**Ella asintió**—. Ten cuidado, Akatsuki puede estar cerca.**

"_No te imaginas cuánto_" pensó, mientras sus ojos se dirigían al este.

**.O.o.O.**

**—Tus manos tiemblan**—la regañó Kakuzu, enfadado.

Sakura se miró las manos. No podía controlar el temblor. Una vez más, Kakuzu había encontrado un paciente que requería un trasplante, esta vez de riñón. Con precisión, realizó todas las pruebas para asegurarse de que el órgano era compatible. Sin embargo, no estaba lista para enfrentar la cirugía ella sola.

**—Lo siento**—susurró.

**—Eso no soluciona nada. Hazlo bien.**

**—Estoy nerviosa.**

**—Es un cadáver.**

**—No lo es.**

Era un muchacho joven, que necesitaba un trasplante de riñón para sobrevivir y su padre era el donador.

**—Imagina que lo es**—dijo realmente fastidiado Kakuzu—**. No perderé el tiempo. O lo haces ya y bien, o me iré y no volverás a verme.**

Sakura asintió, pero no podía hacerlo. Estaba muerta de miedo.

**—No puedo**—susurró angustiada—. **Tengo miedo.**

**—Joder, no seas pendeja.**

**—Gritarme no me ayuda**—dijo, rendida y frustrada, el bisturí tembló sobre el abdomen del joven.

Era consciente de su fracaso: quería ayudar, pero su paciente anterior había muerto por su culpa. Podría cometer otra equivocación. Era tan fácil equivocarse.

**—¿Y qué quieres: que te susurre palabras de amor al oído mientras haces una operación?**

Sakura lo miró resentida.

**—Quiero sentirme segura.**

**—¡Joder! ¡Esto se acabó!**

**—¡Por favor!—**gimió ella—.** Si no lo hago bien hoy, no tendré el valor…**

**—No se trata de valor**—la interrumpió—. **Se trata de operar a una persona que necesita tu ayuda.**

**—Lo sé…**—gimió—. **Quizá necesite más tiem…**

**—No cuestiones mis decisiones—**gruñó él.

**—Por favor**—gimió ella**—. Soy solo una estudiante. A veces parece que soy solo una niña… no puedo hacer esto… no puedo sola.**

**—Entonces, tu paciente morirá.**

**—No. Podemos salvarlo. Juntos.**

**—¿Juntos?**—repitió Kakuzu. Ella lo miró expectante. Kakuzu chasqueó la lengua, se bajó la máscara—. **Yo no te veo como una niña, ni siquiera como una estudiante. Te veo como una mujer**—Sakura lo siguió con la mirada mientras él bordeaba la camilla y se le acercaba—. **Harás bien la incisión… o lo lamentarás**—Se situó tras ella, que dejó caer el bisturí cuando sintió el cuerpo del hombre en su espalda. Debió apoyar las manos en la camilla para soportar el embiste—. **Haré que tu miedo desaparezca**—dijo él, mientras una mano le recorría la cadera y la pegaba más a él. Sakura gimió**—, porque estarás preocupada por otro miedo**—susurró al oído de la mujer—: **te voy a violar.**

Sakura deseó tener el bisturí en sus manos. Pero solo le quedaba un arma: su lengua.

**—No… no lo harás**—dijo, con voz temblorosa.

**—¿No tienes miedo, Sakura?**—habló con los labios pegados en el hombro de la mujer, mientras hilos salían de su boca y empezaban a moverse por el cuello y espalda de Sakura, _acariciándola_.

**—No eres capaz de hacerme eso**—replicó. Kakuzu respondió atrapándole el cuello en un beso posesivo—. **No lo harás a la fuerza**—chilló ella, tratando de apartarse, pero Kakuzu tan solo afianzó más el agarre—. **No quieres forzarme… porque sabes que sería más humillante para mí… si me enamoro**—jadeó—**… y te busco…**

Kakuzu se detuvo. Apartó las manos y puso distancia entre sus cuerpos. Sakura no fue capaz de respirar por unos segundos. Con el brazo extendido, Kakuzu alcanzó otro bisturí y realizó la incisión. Ella continuó con el resto de la cirugía.

**—Apenas te laves, vete**—le dijo Kakuzu, cuando ella se acercó al lavatorio—. **Para ti sería mejor no relacionarte con los pacientes después de atenderlos.**

**—Es una obligación de todo médico dar seguimiento.**

Él bufó.

**—Ni siquiera te pagan.**

**—No lo hago por dinero.**

**—Por poco y tampoco lo haces por salvarlo.**

**.O.o.O.**

**—Qué hermoso**—dijo Temari, mientras examinaba con ojo crítico el tejido que Sakura tenía entre sus manos.

**—Gracias**—susurró, con las mejillas levemente rojas y le mostró la tela.

Ella debía escoltar a Temari en su visita a la aldea, pero mientras esperaba que saliera de la reunión, decidió practicar su habilidad de tejedora y se enfrascó tanto que apenas notó la presencia de Temari a su lado.

**—Me gustan mucho. Continúa, por favor. En Suna, este tipo de arte nos interesa, porque además de ser bello, las telas mantienen la arena fuera de la casa.**

Sakura le prometió que en cuanto terminara, se lo regalaría. Temari sonrió.

**—Lamento haberme puesto a coser**—dijo Sakura al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

**—Estas esperas suelen ser aburridas.**

**—Lamento hacerlo aburrido para ti también.**

Temari hizo una pequeña mueca, quitándole importancia.

**—¿Sabes por qué Shikamaru no pudo venir?**

Sakura equivocó la puntada. Temari lo notó.

**—No—**susurró**—, pero tengo una idea.**

Temari entendió.

**—Cuando Gaara era niño, todos lo veían como una amenaza, pero le temían. Al venir, al pasar por ciertos pueblos, sentí que los aldeanos me veían como una amenaza, pero no vi miedo en ellos**.

—**Hacemos todo lo posible, pero el Señor Feudal no entiende que Akatsuki es un peligro real y cree que solo acumulamos y gastamos los recursos del pueblo. Muchos civiles están molestos.** **Dicen que** **esta no es su guerra**.

Temari asintió, comprensiva. El mismo problema con el que debían lidiar en Suna, con la diferencia de que Konoha tenía recursos naturales abundantes, mientras que en su aldea debían racionalizar el uso del agua, lo cual enfadaba aun más a los que no eran ninjas.

—**En Suna nunca olvidaremos lo que ustedes hicieron por mi hermano—**susurró Temari—**, lo que tú hiciste por mis dos hermanos. Si Konoha es atacada, vendremos en su auxilio, sin importar qué.**

Sakura agradeció. La presencia de Temari en la Aldea se debía al mensaje que Jiraiya les había enviado antes de morir: Akatsuki vendría por Naruto, y la Aldea debía prepararse para el ataque.

**.O.o.O.**

**—Deja de fumar. No puedo entender por qué lo haces**—se quejó Sakura—.** ¡Odio ese olor!—**Kakuzu no respondió—. **Ya sé que si se dañan tus pulmones, los cambiarás. Pero… por lo menos, no fumes todo el rato que estás conmigo.**

**—¿Tenemos un precio?**

**—¿Pretendes que te pague por no fumar?—**él asintió, interesado—. **Eso es una locura.**

**—Es una excelente idea.**

**—Te comportas como un idiota.**

**—El dinero es lo único que vale. Idiota es la persona que no ha entendido eso.**

**—Me refiero a tu actitud. Es obvio que fumas solo para molestarme.**

**—No eres tan importante, Sakura.**

**—Apuesto que si me gustara fumar, no lo harías delante de mí—**él bufó—**. Comparte tus cigarros conmigo, Kakuzu.**

**—¿Compartir? Dices cada disparate que me recuerdas al idiota de Hidan…**

**—Comparte conmigo.**

**—Ya cállate. Me causas jaqueca.**

**—Es el cigarro lo que causa dolores de cabeza.**

**—Si dejo de fumar sufriré de dolores de cabeza...**

**—No me voy a creer ese cuento. ¡Las drogas del cigarro no te causan nada!**—dijo exasperada. Kiba y Hinata ya habían notado que ella siempre olía a cigarro, así que esa estupidez la podría meter en problemas—. **Tus órganos están limitados a funciones básicas porque los hilos absorben demasiado chakra. Así que no hay forma de que sientas placer al fumar. Por eso no entiendo por qué lo haces.**

**—¿Me estás preguntando si siento placer?—**inquirió él. La miró fijamente.

Sakura se ruborizó.

**—No. Es obvio que no lo sientes.**

**—¿Es obvio? ¿Sabes lo qué pasa con mi cuerpo?**

¿Era su imaginación o la voz se oía más grave?

**—Con tu… glándula pituitaria**—consiguió decir.

**—¿Crees que no siento…**—Sakura lo miró ruborizada, otra vez—**, _dolor_?**

Ella recordó su promesa de no dejar que Kakuzu la pusiera nerviosa. Imaginó que hablaban del clima.

**—No. Tienes todo el cuerpo cosido… con heridas abiertas. Desde hace más de setenta años. Nadie podría tolerar ese dolor. Y si pudieras tolerarlo, tu piel… o tu sistema nervioso habría creado un mecanismo para deshabilitar el tacto. Lo cual… probablemente ocurrió, porque necesitas mucho chakra para controlar los hilos.**

**—No estoy muerto, Sakura.**

**—Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo**—replicó ella. Kakuzu era su caso médico más excepcional. Había hecho muchas teorías sobre él—. **Solo digo que tu cuerpo se ha adaptado para resistir el Jiongu… y la adaptación implica el bloqueo de ciertas capacidades del cuerpo humano, que no necesitas. Por ejemplo, tu cuerpo no tiene por qué procesar el dolor.**

**—¿Realmente crees lo que estás diciendo?—**ella asintió—. **Vaya—**murmuró y se recostó.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

**—Si me vas a ignorar… entonces, deja de fumar.**

Kakuzu se irguió levemente y le tiró la colilla del cigarro, que impactó en la mejilla de Sakura. Sakura boqueó, incrédula, levantó el puño y le enseñó los dientes, furiosa.

**—¿Te dolió?**—se burló—. **Ya dejé de fumar, que es lo que querías, así que déjame en paz.**

**—¡No! Ahora te haré sentir verdadero dolor**—replicó molesta.

**—¿Ah sí?—**murmuró con pereza. Sakura rabió. Él agregó, sin prestarle mucha atención—. **Además, de tus teorías sobre el dolor… también mencionaste el placer. ¿Tienes alguna fantástica elucubración sobre el placer que puedo sentir? **

Sakura olvidó por qué tenía el puño en alto.

**—No.**

**—¿Segura?**

**—Tampoco puedes**—dijo, _casi_ deseando que sus palabras fueran ciertas—. **Tu cuerpo no necesita ni del dolor ni del placer. Como método de supervivencia, ante la falta de sensaciones humanas, has desarrollado un interés enfermizo en el dinero. Has ligado al dinero, las sensaciones de dolor, cuando falta, y de placer cuando lo tienes. Pero eso no es…**

Kakuzu hizo ademán de agarrar otro cigarro, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Arrugó completamente la cajetilla en su puño.

**—Es cierto que las costuras no me duelen. Tampoco me duele estirar ni recoger el hilo. Sin embargo, las heridas causadas en batalla me duelen… y te haré una confesión, cachorrita. Suelo desconectar el corazón antes de que sufra un paro para evitar el dolor que me causa perderlo.**

Sakura redondeó la boca. Kakuzu se suicidaba.

**—Ese es mi punto**—murmuró ella—. **El umbral del dolor se ha extendido, porque no lo necesitas. Tu cuerpo mantiene una función primitiva de sentir el dolor solo para recordarte que estás en peligro grave. **

Kakuzu suspiró.

**—No quería volver a este tema, pero me intriga**—murmuró—. **He de suponer que mi capacidad de sentir placer también se ha visto afectada… por lo que necesito estímulos muy fuertes, para llegar a sentirlo.**

**—¡Yo no quiero saber tus prácticas sexuales!**

**—¿Solo puedo conseguir placer con sexo?**

**—¡No tenemos cómo saberlo!—**chilló ella, sin pensar**—. Las mujeres de tu edad…**

**—¿Qué?**

**—Que las mujeres de tu edad…—**se interrumpió. Sabía que estaba completamente roja. Y sintió aun más vergüenza.

**—¿Hace cuarenta años que tuvieron la menopausia?**—insistió Kakuzu, con una sonrisa ladina—. **¿Eso es lo que querías decir?**

**—Algo así—**susurró ella.

**—¿Y por qué mujeres de mi edad? Joder, Sakura**—la miró como si estuviera loca. Ella tembló, sintió fuego en el estómago. Kakuzu se lamió los labios—. **¿Y por qué mujeres?**

Sakura pudo jurar que el calor en su cuerpo se fue: desapareció, tan súbito que su cara fue un poema, de tonos metálicos. ¿A caso no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad?

**—¿Pref… prefieres a los hombres?**

**—Dijiste que no querías saber mis gustos sexuales. ¿Ahora estás interesada?**

Volvió a enrojecer.

**—No—**susurró. Él sonrió. Ella tembló levemente, pero decidió ser valiente, digo: impulsiva—. **En cualquier caso, el sistema reproductor no te funciona. El Jiongu no tiene por qué reproducirse, no gastarás chakra manteniendo un sistema que no aporta nada.**

**—Aporta placer, Sakura… ese fruto que tanto insistes en negarme.** —Kakuzu se irguió y la miró con interés. Ella se removió incómoda, se sintió desnuda—. **Ya comprendí de qué va el asunto. Dado que no sabes dónde está mi corazón de reserva ni con cuáles ninjas pude haber pactado para que me revivan, tu plan es atraparme y causarme dolor. Sin embargo, no tendrías acceso a una autopsia… y quieres saber si tengo pene.**

**—¡No! No quiero saber—**chilló, alterada.

**—Sí tengo. **

**—No quiero saber—**Apretó los ojos.

**—Para que lo anotes en tu diario.**

**—¡No tengo diario!**

**—Si tuvieras un puto diario y escribieras lo que te explico, podrías ganar dinero.**

**—¡No quiero ganar dinero!**

Kakuzu frunció el ceño. Sakura sintió que la atmósfera se hizo más pesada.

**—¿Eres consciente de que las apuestas requieren dinero?**—preguntó él con cierto tono condescendiente.

**—Sí… Algunas…**—murmuró, sin comprender—**. Pero yo no apuesto.**

**—Necesitas dinero para todo, Sakura. Así que no vuelvas a decir que no quieres ganarlo**—ella asintió, temblorosa. Kakuzu la examinó con criticidad por algunos segundos, después volvió a recostarse**—. Conocí a Tsunade por las apuestas.**

**—Ya sé. ¿Por qué hablas de eso?**—preguntó, sin pensar, como si quisiera seguir hablando de su pene y el cambio de tema le molestara.

**—Porque tu poco interés por el dinero, además de resultarme ridículo, me recordó algo que pasó hace mucho**—murmuró, pensativo—. **Hoy me das dolor de cabeza.**

Ella miró al suelo. Aun estaba abochornada. Ella nunca había puesto en duda que tuviera pene, sino que funcionara. Pero ahora la duda que tenía era si _funcionaba_ con hombres o con mujeres.

**—Sí me interesa el dinero…**—murmuró ella—. **Lo necesito para muchas cosas… y como he dejado de trabajar…**

**—Espero no estés pensando en robarme.**

Ella le sonrió, animada.

**—¿Tengo alguna oportunidad?**

**—Una vez, Hidan me robó.**

**—Vaya. Kakuzu… hoy estás como todo un abuelo, recordando cosas.**

Kakuzu levantó una ceja, después frunció el ceño. Ella se rio con fuerza.

**—¿Cuántos años tiene Tsunade?**—preguntó con dureza.

**—¡No puedo decirle eso!**—chilló ella, ahogándose en risa.

**—La conocí cuando tenía como tu edad.**

Sakura lo miró interesada. Sabía que Kakuzu le contaría lo que Neji quería que averiguara.

**—¿En un salón de apuestas?**

**—No precisamente**—Sakura lo miró interrogante. Quería saber, pero no quería preguntar—. **Tsunade fue una de las pocas visitas que tuve cuando estuve en prisión… la primera vez**—murmuró Kakuzu**—. ¿Te contó?**

**—No**—dijo con seriedad.

Kakuzu arrugó el ceño.

**—¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te dijo cómo me conoció?**

**—La verdad, no.**

**—¿Y no le has preguntado? Con esa bocota endemoniada que tienes, ¿no las has vuelta loca con preguntas?** —Sakura se mordió los labios. Kakuzu volteó los ojos—. **Te pagan para que me molestes.**

Sakura arrugó el ceño.

**—Ya que empezó, cuénteme cómo la conoció.**

Kakuzu sonrió, malicioso.

—**Tsunade fue una luz en la oscuridad. Literalmente.**—Sakura no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño: lo dijo, como si estuviera enamorado. Kakuzu pareció meditarlo—. **Ahora que lo pienso, Tsunade siempre ha sido una luz en la oscuridad. Me da dinero por entrenarte, me dio dinero cuando desperté, solía acudir a mí cuando necesitaba dinero por sus apuestas… Tsunade siempre me ha traído suerte.**

**—No la llames por su nombre**—exigió con rudeza**—. Ella es Godaime Hokage, nieta del…**

**—¿Crees que no lo sé?—**interrumpió él, casi enojado—**. El nepotismo de Konoha no tiene límites. **

**—No todos los Hokages son familia**—replicó en voz baja.

Kakuzu la ignoró.

**—Simplemente, por ser nieta de Hashirama Senju es que sabía que me buscaría.**

**—¿Te pidió que la entrenaras?**—preguntó. Recordó que Mito, la esposa de Hashirama, se interesó en el conocimiento médico de Kakuzu de la Cascada.

**—No. ****Pero era una cría impertinente. Causó mucho alboroto en la prisión…**

Kakuzu recordó la intromisión de aquella joven Tsunade en el agujero que él tuvo por celda durante casi treinta años.

Tsunade había detectado cierto interés de Orochimaru en las artes oscuras, externó su preocupación a su abuela Mito y ella recordó que hacía muchos años, antes de que Hashirama fuera llamado el Dios Shinobi, conocieron un estudioso de medicina, que podría saber qué era lo que Orochimaru estaba planeando, ya que rondaba el rumor de que Takigakure había descubierto una fuente de inmortalidad.

La única pista que Mito le dio a Tsunade fue una pieza de shogi: el alfil… y gracias a sus habilidades, descubrió a Kakuzu. Llegar hasta él no fue fácil, la mayoría de los aldeanos ya habían olvidado quién era, a pesar de que recordaban la humillación que sus acciones causaron.

En su inexperiencia, Tsunade decidió presentarse ante Kakuzu con una oferta. Lo retó a un juego de cartas.

En un principio, Kakuzu se mostró huraño. Apenas era un manojo de harapos, encorvado y escuálido, intimidado por la juventud de Tsunade. Sin embargo, el brillo de las monedas lo alimentó.

Tsunade le agitó la bolsa de monedas en su nariz y soltó la oferta: ella apostaría dinero, él apostaría información. Y ella perdió.

Cuando Tsunade se marchó, embravecida por haber perdido todo su dinero, Kakuzu se sintió diferente. Empoderado. Y tenía poder. Gracias a Tsunade, recordó el hombre que fue, los estudios que había hecho, los secretos de su aldea...

Supo qué debía hacer: acumular más monedas hasta que pudiera pagar su tiquete de salida… y con ese objetivo en mente, ganó vitalidad.

**—¿Te enamoraste de Tsunade?—**preguntó suavemente Sakura, que lo miraba sin comprender por qué tenía aquella expresión tan embelesada.

Kakuzu se fijó en ella, sin disminuir su sonrisa enferma.

**—Tsunade me enseñó algo mejor: me mostró el valor del dinero. Y por fin abrí los ojos: cuando estás solo, con lo único que puedes contar es con el dinero.**

Sakura frunció el ceño.

**—¿Te enamoraste de Tsunade?—**insistió.

**—¿Qué te parece qué es esto, una fiesta de amigas?**—gruñó Kakuzu—**. ¿Crees que voy a hablarte de esa mierda?**

**—¿Te casaste alguna vez?**

**—¿Quieres averiguar sobre "mi primera vez"?**

**—No. Además, lo más seguro es que ni siquiera recuerdes cuándo fue tu… última vez.**

Kakuzu achicó los ojos, ante la expresión triunfante de la mujer.

**—Pregúntale a Tsunade.**

Sakura hizo un mohín.

**—¿O a Hidan?**

**—Qué ingeniosa—**gruñó Kakuzu, de mal modo**—, debería darte una moneda por cada genialidad tuya.**

**—Está bien**—aceptó y Kakuzu le estrelló un centavo en la mejilla.

**—Auch**—se quejó, pero apretó en su puño la pequeña moneda de cobre.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. La idea con este capítulo es situar mucho mejor en qué momento ocurre la historia. El fic termina con la Invasión de Pein y el inicio de la Cuarta Guerra, así que se acerca el final, y Sakura demostrará hasta dónde es capaz de llegar para derrotarlo (_KakuSaku_).

Ya está cómo Tsunade y Kakuzu se conocieron, me falta explicar por qué Sasori es importante (y por eso ahora apareció Temari).

Espero me puedan regalar un review contando qué opinan de este capítulo. Y gracias por leer :)

Saludos


	14. Capítulo XIV

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**.**

**.**

_Resumen: "__Atravesarás el fuego, que quema, pero que limpia. Solo, en soledad. Porque si alguien te apoyara, ayudara, tomara sobre sí siquiera un pedacito de ese bautismo de fuego, de ese dolor, de esa penitencia, la disminuirí_a" _y ya no tendrías tu expiación_. Bautismo de Fuego, Saga de Geralt de Rivia.

Nota 1.

En el mundo original, Sakura tendría el cabello café. Pierrot decidió que fuera rosa para que atrajera al público femenino. De todos modos, Sakura se parece físicamente a Rin.

* * *

**..**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**..**

**Capítulo XIV**

**.**

—**Rin**—susurró una voz masculina.

Sakura se sobresaltó y se giró lentamente. No reconoció la voz.

Un hombre con la capa de Akatsuki y una máscara naranja la observaba desde la puerta. Sakura percibió la amenaza, pero no perdió la calma.

—**No entres. Puede haber riesgo de enfermedades**—señaló los órganos humanos que estaban sobre la mesa—. **Dame un segundo**—cubrió todos los órganos con una capa de chakra protectora y los guardó en sus respectivas hieleras—. **Ya está. Puedes pasar.**

**—¿Quién eres?—**preguntó el enmascarado sin moverse.

**—Soy Sakura**—murmuró ella, lo miró de frente y se quitó el equipo médico que usaba: la bata y la mascarilla. ¿Debería esgrimir un kunai?

**—¡Eres la novia de Kakuzu-chan!—**gritó el enmascarado con un chillido emocionado y corrió a abrazarla.

La dureza de la máscara la rozó cariñosamente en la mejilla, y quedó atrapada entre los brazos de aquel desconocido, que por poco la eleva y la hace girar en círculos como si fueran amigos. El calor del cuerpo la sobrecogió, pero la dureza de la capa la asustó.

**—No…—**susurró, apartándose despacio—. **No somos novios.**

**—¡Tobi sabe que son novios! ¡Tobi es buen chico, no dirá nada!**—exclamó alegre dando vueltas sobre su eje mientras movía los brazos exageradamente.

**—Tobi—**susurró Sakura—.** ¿Qué haces aquí?—**Lo observó con el ceño fruncido, pensando que se parecía a Rock Lee, pero perturbador.

**—Busco a Kakuzu-chan, porque Tobi es un buen chico.**

—**Kakuzu salió**—le dijo, con una sonrisa que disimulaba su tensión—. **¿Podrías venir después?**

**—¿Tienes miedo, Sakura-chan?**—preguntó él, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado y el otro—. **No te preocupes, Tobi es un buen chico. Tobi te protegerá.**

**—No necesito que me protejas, Tobi—**susurró amable, y planeó como por millonésima vez cuál sería su mejor salida si debía huir. En su libro Bingo, no había información sobre el enmascarado.

**—¿Por qué? ¿A caso Kakashi Hatake lo hará?**—preguntó, con una voz ronca, que asustó a Sakura.

—**Kakuzu ya está por llegar**—tartamudeó, pues el hombre dio un paso hacia ella y de nuevo invadió su espacio, esta vez con otra intención que no parecía tan inocente.

La mano enguantada le tocó la mejilla y lentamente le acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

**—¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura de la Hoja?**—inquirió él suavemente, con voz grave. Sakura vio un ojo marrón observándola a través del agujero de la máscara. Tuvo miedo.

**—¿Cómo sabes…?—**susurró ella, nerviosa cuando él retiró la mano. Nunca llevaba su banda a las reuniones con Kakuzu.

**—¿Qué hace la estudiante del Ninja _Copia_ en la casa de Kakuzu?**—insistió él.

**—Le compro órganos**—mintió.

**—¡Konoha le compra órganos al demonio inmortal! ¡Konoha se acerca a su enemigo! ¿Otro plan perverso de Danzo? ¿Otra traición?—**dijo Tobi, con aquella aura amenazante; sin embargo, al instante cambió por la personalidad jocosa—.** Entonces, Sakura de la Hoja no tiene novio.**

**—No tengo novio, Tobi**—susurró ella, temblando como una hoja.

**—¡A Tobi le gusta que Sakura-chan no tenga novio! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!**

**—Sí, Tobi. Eres un buen chico. **

**—Ojalá Deidara-sempai la escuchara, pero él ya no puede escuchar a nadie.**

**—¿Sucedió algo con Deidara-sempai?**—preguntó suavemente.

**—La ninja de Konoha hace preguntas que Tobi no puede contestar—**de nuevo, su voz se agravó**—, pero sí podría hablarte de los Uchiha de Akatsuki.**

**—¿Qué podrías hablarme de ellos, Tobi?—**preguntó Sakura, con el corazón en la mano.

**—Muchas cosas, Sakura. La verdad del enmascarado, la verdad de Itachi**—susurró él, acercándosele—. **Podría contarte también del sacrificio de Mikoto. Eso explicaría todo lo que no eres capaz de entender ¿Quieres saberlo? Entonces, dime la verdad de por qué estás aquí.**

**—Kakuzu me entrena—**respondió, en un grito ahogado, no tanto porque quisiera saber, sino porque le asustaba que él dominara la conversación—. **Me enseña sobre suturas y trasplante de órganos. Soy médico… Soy ninja médico.**

**—No eres la novia de Kakuzu—**Otra vez aquella voz juguetona.

**—No tengo novio—**dijo agitada. ¿De qué servía ser ninja si se ponía nerviosa en estas situaciones?

**—No eres la novia de Sasuke… ni de Kakashi.**

**—No lo soy. **—Frunció el ceño sin entender por qué mencionaba a Kakashi. ¿A caso era un enemigo de su maestro que ella desconocía? Nunca lo había visto ni lo había oído mencionar, sin embargo, era un miembro de Akatsuki, la conocía y parecía peligroso, además la forma en que dijo el nombre de su maestro. Tragó grueso—. **¿Tobi, eres un buen chico?**

**—Sí, Tobi es un buen chico.**

**—¿Qué haces aquí?**

**—Busco a Kakuzu. Lo necesito en mi tablero.**

**—¿Por qué?**

**—Porque es fuerte. Y hará lo que diga por unas monedas**—otra vez sintió la perspicacia y maldad del ojo del enmascarado—.** ¿Por qué Kakuzu te entrena?**

**—Porque le pago—**susurró ella, intimidada.

**—¿Kakuzu te quiere?—**le preguntó, soñador. Ella negó con la cabeza—**. ¿Vales algo para Kakuzu?**

**—Soy la fuente de ingresos de Kakuzu**—dijo, se esforzó para que su voz no temblara—. **Le pagan para que me entrene.**

El enmascarado asintió enérgico, conforme.

**—¿Kakuzu-chan te cuida?—**le preguntó, animado, haciendo gestos mimosos.

**—No—**susurró Sakura—. **Yo sé cuidarme sola.**

**—No sabes—**le dijo, de pronto, agresivo y molesto**—**. **Tuve que haberte protegido. No debí confiar en él. Kakashi no cumplió su promesa.**

Sakura se replegó hacia atrás. Ahora sí estaba asustada, y deseó con más fuerzas que Kakuzu apareciera.

**—Kakuzu ya casi viene.**

**—¿Te ha regalado algo? **—insistió el enmascarado, con su voz chillona, pero con aquella aura de maldad—. **Él no te daría nada, él solo te traerá muerte. A él no le interesas, pero solo tienes ojos para él**—Sakura estaba convencida de que Tobi en realidad era dos personas diferentes: una agresiva y otra infantil. No sabía cuál de las dos le daba más miedo—. **¡Yo quiero regalarte flores, Sakura-chan, para que seas feliz!, porque él nunca te dará un regalo**—dijo y salió corriendo y canturreando.

Sakura se llevó una mano al pecho. Dio grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperarse y oxigenar el cerebro. No entendía nada de lo que había pasado. Tobi era un enemigo, era un Akatsuki, pero sus palabras fueron tan confusas.

Tobi actúo como si fuera dos personas distintas, y la trató como si ella también fuera dos personas distintas.

—**No salgas**—dijo de pronto la voz de Kakuzu. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y procedió a cerrarla, pero Sakura reaccionó y corrió hacia él.

**—Espera—**él se detuvo—**. Un hombre vino a buscarte. Está en el jardín. Es de Akatsuki.**

**—¿Qué te dijo?—**preguntó Kakuzu, en voz baja.

**—Que se llama Tobi—**respondió ella, también en voz baja. ¿A caso podría ocultarse de aquel hombre enmascarado?

**—Quédate aquí hasta que te diga.**

**—Ni lo pienses. ¿Quién es él?**—insistió Sakura, adelantó un pie para evitar que Kakuzu cerrara la puerta—. **¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Qué está pasando?**

Tobi apareció al final del pasillo, traía en sus manos una docena de rosas blancas recién cortadas. Al ver a Kakuzu corrió hacia él, mientras exclamaba lo feliz y buen chico que era por haberlo encontrado. Sin embargo, en cuanto Kakuzu lo miró, bajó la cabeza y se puso nervioso.

**—Tobi es un buen chico. Tobi solo quiere darle flores a la novia de Kakuzu**—susurró.

**—Dáselas, Tobi**—ordenó Kakuzu. Sakura tembló cuando recibió las rosas. No se atrevió a mirar a ninguno, pues notó que Tobi había cortado todas las espinas de los tallos. Se sintió conmovida. Nadie nunca se había tomado tal cuidado con ella—. **Gracias a ella estás en Akatsuki**—agregó Kakuzu.

—**¡Tobi es un muy feliz! ¡Tobi sabe que Sakura Haruno de la Hoja mató a Sasori-danna!—**Sakura se asustó. ¿Vengarían la muerte?—. **Tobi quiere mucho a Sakura-chan por eso le regaló las flores más bonitas del jardín de Kakuzu.**

**—Tendrás que pagarme esas flores, idiota**—gruñó Kakuzu.

**—Kakuzu-chan no sabe dar regalos bonitos. Kakuzu-chan nunca le ha regalado nada a nadie. Kakuzu-chan no entiende por qué Tobi le regala flores a la médico de Konoha**—se empezó a quejar el enmascarado.

**—Kakuzu, quiero irme**—dijo Sakura, sin pensar. Miró suplicante al hombre, mientras apretaba las rosas en su pecho, realmente nerviosa.

—**No puede irse**—El pulso de Sakura se aceleró, no tanto porque de nuevo habló la voz grave de Tobi, sino porque las palabras y la carga amenazante estaban dirigidas a Kakuzu, que recibió el comentario con cautela, con demasiada cautela para gusto de Sakura—**. Sabías que te visitaría. No tenías por qué estar con una puta de Konoha.**

**—Tobi. Ella es médico—**dijo Kakuzu, al cabo de los tres segundos más tensos que Sakura había experimentado. Sin embargo, la tensión no disminuyó. Ambos hombres proyectaban su dominación, de formas distintas, pero efectivas, y ella estaba en el medio, sosteniendo contra su pecho rosas sin espinas—. **Además, es mi fuente de ingresos. Así que si no tienes nada que ofrecerme, no me hagas perder el tiempo.**

**—Tengo un mejor trato que el de ella.**

Kakuzu sonrió, la costura se asomó en su pómulo. En su espalda hubo un movimiento: un Atsugai se formó y entró a la sala de estudio, se paró al lado de Sakura.

**—Quédate aquí—**ordenó Kakuzu y cerró la puerta.

Sakura pegó la cabeza a la puerta y los oyó alejarse, después miró de reojo al Atsugai. Suspiró, preocupada. Kakuzu ya no era miembro de Akatsuki, pero la presencia de Tobi la turbó…

¿Qué clase de amenaza era aquel hombre enmascarado? ¿Por qué había hablado de Kakashi y de Sasuke? ¿Por qué sintió tanto miedo?

Miró las rosas y sintió una presión en el pecho. Le había cortado todas las espinas. Se tomó el tiempo y el trabajo para regalarle las rosas más bonitas, sin espinas, sin nada que la pudiera lastimar. ¿Quién era ese hombre? Caminó hacia la mesa y dejó las rosas en ella: las observó como si estuvieran a punto de atacarla. El Atsugai la siguió, muy de cerca.

Extendió la mano hacia la criatura y acarició la máscara, al notar que el roce no le disgustaba, decidió hundir toda la mano entre los hilos, movió suavemente los dedos y sintió cosquillas agradables. Entonces, recordó que Tobi se equivocaba: Kakuzu sí le había regalado algo. Un centavo.

Sonrió y se sintió dichosa, buscó en su bolsillo la monedita de cobre y la apretó en su puño, sin dejar de sonreír. Kakuzu amaba el dinero, cada mísero centavo era importante para él, y le regaló uno a ella. Kakuzu le regaló algo que él consideraba importante. Tobi buscó las rosas más bonitas y le cortó las espinas; Kakuzu le dio lo más valioso que poseía…

Pero, al final, Kakuzu se había ido con Tobi, y ella, encerrada, como una niña.

**—¿Cuál es el trato, Atsugai de Fuego?—**le preguntó a la criatura.

**.o.O.o**

Amenazó a Kakuzu con todas las ideas posibles, hasta puso en marcha algunas, pero no logró que él le revelara la razón de la visita de Tobi. La defensa fue que no hablaría de más y que no subestimaría la capacidad de Konoha para descubrir el plan de Tobi, antes de tiempo. Sakura no pudo hacer nada contra aquellos comentarios, tan solo se juró a sí misma que la tercera era la vencida.

Si volvía a ver a un miembro de Akatsuki, lo atacaría. Sin importar si tenía oportunidad de vencerlo, si era un paciente o si le regalaba flores. Ya no toleraría más que los Akatsuki se pasearon frente a su nariz como si nada.

Esa mañana, al entrar a la sala de estudio se encontró con el Atsugai de Viento. Supuso que Kakuzu se retrasaría y que le había dejado un mensaje con la criatura. Se acercó y pasó los dedos por la máscara con líneas azules distraídamente mientras pensaba qué tema podría estudiar.

Sacó un par de pergaminos del estante y fue a su silla. Al cabo de unos minutos, el Atsugai se irguió, Sakura extendió la mano para que se acercara y se dejara acariciar, pero lo que la criatura hizo fue extender los hilos y atraparla. El Atsugai se la tragó, al igual que el escritorio, la silla y los pergaminos en los que estaba trabajando.

El atsugai se arrojó al piso y ella quedó cubierta totalmente por los hilos y con las piernas atrapadas bajo la mesa. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar el pergamino de su boca y la pluma de la nariz.

Estaba a punto de liberar su sello, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

**—Usa las malditas puertas, Zetsu**—dijo Kakuzu de mal modo mientras daba zancadas hacia el interior. Al lado de la puerta, saliendo de la pared se materializó un cuerpo, Sakura reconoció el borde de la capa de Akatsuki.

**—El líder pregunta por ti**—habló el visitante.

**—¿El líder encontró a mi compañero, cabeza de planta?—**devolvió Kakuzu, molesto.

**—El líder piensa que ya no matarás a tus compañeros. Se te ha visto en sociedad y matando en sigilo. El líder te quiere de vuelta.**

**—¿Oh, y quién será mi compañero? ¿A caso la perra del líder?**

**—A Konan no le gustará oír eso**—murmuró el Akatsuki—. **Te va a comer por decir eso.**

**—Llévale mis saludos al líder**—rumió Kakuzu, empujó un maletín plateado que pegó con los pies del visitante.

**—Entendido. Buscaré a Hidan. El líder te necesita para sellar al Hachibi y al Kyuubi**—dijo el Akatsuki, se inclinó para agarrar el maletín—. **¿Por qué uno de tus corazones está fuera?**

**—Lo alimento. **

**—Yo podría comérmelo.**

El Akatsuki se disolvió en el piso. Sakura solo fue capaz de ver algo verde.

Después una mano la tomó del cuello y la sacó del cuerpo del Atsugai, que se puso de pie y acomodó el escritorio y las demás cosas. Cuando los pies de Sakura tocaron el suelo, empuñó un kunai y enfrentó a Kakuzu.

El atsugai al ver la acción violenta de la mujer, se irguió hacia ella y enrrolló sus hilos en todo el cuerpo de la mujer, que trató de zafarse, pero solo logró que los hilos se tensaron más. Forcejeó, liberó su sello y logró reventar algunos, que fueron rápidamente repuestos. Un delgado hilo apretaba su garganta. Tosió.

Podía ver a Kakuzu mirándola fijamente, inmutable, a unos metros de distancia, mientras ella trataba de soltarse.

El atsugai la acercó a Kakuzu. Ella se desesperó y se movió con más ímpetu cuando escuchó el sonido de tela rasgándose, la túnica de Kakuzu cayó al suelo en pedazos, pues fue atravesada por los hilos de los otros tres Atsugai que se materializaron atrás de él.

Los Atsugai se acercaron, rodeándolos y convirtiéndose poco a poco en una sola criatura de hilos que la aprisionaban. Se juntaron tanto que se convirtieron en uno solo, la luz no pudo atravesar la maraña de hilos y de la habitación ya no se veía nada.

Estaba atrapada.

El primer atsugai la soltó y ella cayó sobre la maraña de hilos, trató de buscar un lugar donde impulsarse para atacar pero sus pies y sus manos se hundieron en los hilos. Se arrastró hacia atrás, tratando de poner distancia entre el cuerpo de Kakuzu y ella, aunque de nada servía porque todos los hilos eran el cuerpo de Kakuzu.

Kakuzu se acercó, ella de nuevo trató de arrastrarse lejos, pero los hilos le atraparon las piernas.

Tragó grueso y las lágrimas humedecieron sus ojos, pues ya no solo estaba atrapada, sino que un grupo de hilos se contoneaba por sus piernas. Con una lentitud abrumadora, ambientado por los golpes secos de su propio corazón, los hilos la obligaron a abrir las piernas.

Estiró los brazos buscando apoyo para liberar las piernas y defenderse, pero la maraña de hilos sobre la que estaba la impulsó hacia delante y su cabeza quedó a milímetros del pecho de Kakuzu, sus palmas sangraron, pues se asió con fuerza de los hilos para no caerle encima al hombre.

Sin embargo, su acción fue insuficiente. Lo sintió. Su mandíbula tembló y apretó los ojos con fuerza. Tenía las piernas abiertas, rodeando a Kakuzu, bien sujetas por los hilos. Era una posición que la avergonzaba, aunque -claro está- no era el mejor momento para sentir vergüenza.

**—¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar, Sakura, para derrotarme?—**inquirió él con voz ronca.

La mano de Kakuzu le acarició la mejilla. Bajo su tacto, ella temblaba.

Sakura se atrevió a abrir los ojos y descubrió que la piel del pecho de Kakuzu estaba expuesta. En la oscuridad del interior pudo percibir el movimiento de varios bultos hechos del mismo hilo. Sin embargo, poco a poco, los hilos se fueron corriendo y descubrieron cinco corazones, que latían al alcance de su mano.

**—Puedes hacerlo**—concedió él, extendió las manos hacia los lados y movió la cabeza hacia atrás, con lo que Sakura ganó pleno acceso a los cinco corazones.

Sakura sabía que nunca tendría una oportunidad igual. Extendió la mano hacia el pecho, como temblaba tocó algunos hilos, y enterró las uñas en el primer corazón que alcanzó. La calidez del órgano y la humedad de la sangre la hicieron gemir angustiada. Un instante después una maraña de hilos cayó al suelo. Había matado un Atsugai y Kakuzu ni se inmutó.

Alzó la cabeza hacia él, que no había variado su postura. No podía saber cuál era su expresión. Volvió a estirar el brazo, un poco más, para alcanzar otro corazón.

La luz entró cuando el segundo Atsugai cayó muerto. Esta vez, Kakuzu produjo un quejido. Sakura se sintió mal.

Algunos hilos se removieron inquietos, conscientes del peligro. Sakura recordó que era tan doloroso perder un corazón que él prefería desconectarlo antes del ataque final; sin embargo, ella ya le había destruido dos corazones conectados, ella ya le había causado un dolor mortal, dos veces. ¿A caso lo haría cinco veces?

Miró el tercer corazón más cercano. Era pequeño y estaba lejos, en un lugar más profundo. Estiró la mano, pero no fue suficiente, aun había muchos hilos que le impedían el acceso y su posición con la cadera levemente levantada hacia él, pero la espalda gacha, lo dificultaba aun más. Impulsó su cuerpo hacia delante, pero se detuvo asustada cuando sintió algo duro que chocó con su entrepierna.

Kakuzu bajó los ojos hacia ella.

**—Lo estás logrando, Sakura**—susurró.

Sakura tembló. Evitó mirarle el rostro al estirar la mano, pero no alcanzó el corazón. Necesitaba acercarse más, y si se acercaba un centímetro más, chocaba contra el pene, porque el pene erecto de Kakuzu estaba ahí, esperando por ella.

—**Akatsuki busca a Naruto. Cuando matamos a Asuma Sarutobi, buscábamos a Naruto**—dijo Kakuzu, en un susurro.

Entonces, reaccionó. Con determinación, estiró el brazo, elevando su cuerpo de la difícil posición en que el Atsugai la tenía, y estrechó entre sus dedos empapados de sangre el tercer corazón de Kakuzu.

Gimió sonoramente cuando el pene se clavó en ella. Pensó que le rompería el short y la ropa interior, pensó que la penetraría. Se sintió tan avergonzada. ¿Cómo era posible que gimiera tan fuerte? Trató de tranquilizarse diciendo que fue a causa del dolor y el susto.

El tercer atsugai cayó. Pudo reconocer la habitación. Solo quedaba el atsugai del agua que la sostenía. Sintió los hilos en sus muslos, en sus nalgas, en su cintura, cortando su ropa. Su piel se erizó cuando su short y bragas quedaron hechos tiritas y ella quedó desnuda de la cintura para abajo, y los hilos continuaron moviéndose, acariciando el lado interno de sus muslos, acercándose a su sexo, ahora, expuesto.

Dos corazones latían en el cuerpo de Kakuzu. Lejos, tanto que debía impulsarse para alcanzarlos.

**—Iremos todos por Naruto. Le daremos caza y lo mataremos como a un perro—**dijo Kakuzu**—. Es tu oportunidad de evitar que él deba enfrentarse a mí.**

Era su oportunidad para vencerlo, de ser útil, de proteger a Naruto.

Estiró la mano para alcanzar el cuarto corazón. Si destruía el cuarto corazón, podría defenderse contra Kakuzu y su último corazón. Y después se encargaría de incinerar el cuerpo para que no pudiera revivir.

¿Sencillo? Tanto como estirar el brazo.

Se sintió totalmente abochornada cuando sus labios dejaron escapar un nuevo gemido, pues al estirarse volvió a rozar el pene de Kakuzu, esta vez con su desnudez. Atemorizada de dirigir sus ojos hacia abajo, se atrevió a alzarlos. Él seguía inmóvil, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los brazos extendidos, como si no le importara donde estaba su pene, ni dónde podría llegar a estar.

Y solo bastaba un movimiento para tener sexo vestibular, ese tipo de masturbación mutua que implicaba el roce del pene contra el clítoris y los labios vaginales. Un impulso hacia delante, entonces alcanzaría el corazón y, tal vez, sería penetrada; tal vez, perdería la virginidad.

Mientras las pulsiones en su zona íntima la sacudían, recordó el entrenamiento de seducción que recibió al cumplir 18 años. Había kunoishis que dedicaban su vida ninja a seducir hombres y cumplir misiones de esta manera: el sexo siempre había sido un arma… y ahora ¿qué importaba que ella tuviera sexo si podría vencerlo?

Quizá él entraría en ella, pero también el Atsugai caería. Si se movía hacia delante, podría destruir un corazón y estar más cerca de vencerlo.

¿Sencillo? Tanto como permitir que la penetrara.

Sentirlo tan cerca, esperando por ella, solo lo hacía más placentero. ¿Placer?

Lo que importaba era que podría aligerar la batalla de Naruto. Por fin, podría serle útil. Ella tendría una historia que contar –de la cual, obviamente se guardaría algunos detalles-, pero podría decir que derrotó a dos miembros de Akatsuki. Eso estaba muy bien, si sentir el calor y la potencia de Kakuzu no la estuvieran dejando sin respiración y a punto de volverse loca de la excitación.

**—Me gustará ver tu cara cuando la luz abandone la mirada de Naruto…**—habló él**—. Estás tan cerca de evitarlo…**

Tan cerca. El miembro buscaba entrada, ella podría dársela, solo necesitaba acercarse. Tal vez no entra, pensó. Tal vez, resbala. Ahora mismo estaba resbalando, acariciando, tocando, porque ella se movía, se contoneaba levemente hacia delante, y si se movía un poco más, entonces, sus dedos temblorosos podrían enterrarse en el corazón de Kakuzu y él entraría. Sí, si se quedaba en esa posición, entonces solo necesitaba un impulso y sería de Kakuzu… Su primera vez sería de Kakuzu. Sí, en esa posición, entraría. No había duda. El glande, la cabeza, estaba casi adentro… Adentro de ella.

Casi.

Ladeó el rostro y se dejó caer hacia un lado. Toda la tensión de su cuerpo desapareció. Se rindió. No podía.

Apenas se podía controlar al sentir la punta rozádola. ¿Qué haría si lo disfrutaba? ¿Cómo podría soportar que él la penetrara? ¿Qué pasaría con ella?

El cuarto corazón fue envuelto en hilos y la única máscara restante regresó a su posición en la espalda, las heridas en el pecho fueron cosidas y Kakuzu la dejó caer sobre el sillón.

Sakura no se atrevió a moverse, sus piernas lánguidas y su entrepierna húmeda, la hacían parecer una muñeca de trapo con la que se cansaron de jugar. Una muñeca de trapo que temblaba como una hoja.

Kakuzu la observó un instante, pero ella no se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Sintió el roce suave de una toalla en sus rodillas, la apretó con los dedos manchándola con sangre y se cubrió. Kakuzu se sentó en el otro extremo del sillón y la siguió observando.

**—Lávate las manos—**ordenó. Sakura se acomodó la toalla en la cadera, caminó hasta la pileta y se enjuagó la sangre de las manos**—. Sabes lo que esto significa**—murmuró él, con la vista clavada en nada en particular. Ella asintió, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Las máscaras roja, azul y verde estaban en el suelo, rotas**—. No quiero escuchar ninguna queja.**

Ella volvió a asentir y desapareció en una nube de flores de cerezo. El fuego de su bautismo la quemó. No pudo derrotarlo, y ahora él mataría para recuperar sus corazones.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Este es uno de esos capítulos que me hacen pensar: acabo de arruinar una historia. Sin embargo, esa escena con los Atsugai estaba planeada desde el principio. Además, cumple otro fin: si son ninjas, pues el sexo no va a ser de misionero -algún provecho tendrá que darles las técnicas que tienen. En fin: ustedes, queridos lectores, tienen la última palabra.** ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? **¿Qué tal las apariciones de Tobi y Zetsu? En el próximo, fijo Hidan.

Quiero agradecerles su compañía y el tiempo que se toman para leer y dejar un review. Aprecio muchísimo sus reviews. Siempre los leo y siempre los leeré. Me hacen feliz. Si tienen alguna pregunta sobre el fic, no duden en hacerla. No hay nada mejor que una pregunta de un lector para mejorar :)

Gracias por todo

nos vemos pronto :)


	15. Capítulo XV

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**.**

**.**

_Resumen: Jashin significa matanza. Sakura significa fracaso._

* * *

**..**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**..**

**Capítulo XV**

**.**

**.**

**—Llegas tarde**—le dijo Shino.

Sakura no dijo nada, ni hizo ningún gesto. Consideraba un milagro haber tenido las fuerzas para salir de su casa, después de lo que pasó con Kakuzu. Estaba paralizada de miedo porque mientras ella se escondía bajo las sábanas y sus amigos jugaban a planear estrategias, Kakuzu mataba para reponer sus corazones y Tsunade lo único que hizo fue dar una alerta de precaución.

**—Iremos a la Barbacoa. ¿Vienes, Sakura?**

Su respuesta fue una mirada hosca, que intimidó a Choji. Le pareció tan ridículo que en esos momentos alguien quisiera comer carne.

**—No te preocupes**—le dijo Shino, poniéndole la mano en el hombro**—. Más pronto de lo que crees, tendremos un plan.**

Con un movimiento brusco y esquivo quitó la mano de Shino de su hombro. El muchacho la miró por un segundo con criticidad pero lo dejó pasar y salió junto con Choji. Sakura supuso que la reunión de ese día fue un fracaso. Neji lo confirmó.

Choji ideó un plan. La maldición de Hidan aniquilaría los corazones de Kakuzu, porque había sido elegido como sacrificio. Con seis sacrificios, uno tras otro, Hidan aniquilaría por completo a Kakuzu, no importaba dónde estuviera el corazón, Hidan lo alcanzaría. Hidan estaría tan loco por hacer sacrificios que sería imparable. Después, solo era cuestión de enterrarlo, de nuevo.

—**Me opuse completamente a ese plan, Sakura**—finalizó Neji—. **Es demasiado peligroso. Shika también se opuso. Choji e Ino trataron de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero se enfadó**—Neji miró a Sakura con atención, se veía muy mal y no era normal en ella ser grosera con sus compañeros—. **Shikamaru cree que Kakuzu te usará para encontrar a Hidan**—le confesó en voz baja.

Sakura hizo una mueca: una sonrisa agria. Shikamaru tenía tanta razón al desconfiar de ella.

**—Soy un peligro para la aldea.**

**—Eh—**la detuvo Neji, pues no estaba para aguantar crisis—. **No lo eres. Gracias a lo que estás haciendo hemos podido obtener información vital. Además, el hospi…**

**—Ya. Neji, sinceramente, te agradezco el esfuerzo, pero me cansa mucho tener que oír siempre eso. Doy lo mejor de mí en el hospital porque cargo con el peso de estar con Kakuzu. No me siento orgullosa de nada de esto**—gimió, frustrada—. **Nadie se queja por lo que tiene que hacer. Yo siempre me estoy quejando.**

**—Todos tenemos miedo**—murmuró él, mirándola, pero ella evadió el contacto—. **Tengo miedo de que mi próximo enemigo sea más fuerte que yo y me derrote. Por el miedo de perder a nuestros seres queridos, hacemos esto.**

De repente, los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron. Neji la miró asustado: ¿qué había hecho mal?

**—Tengo tanto miedo de enamorarme… de él**—susurró ella con la voz aguda.

Neji abrió la boca, sorprendido. ¿Estaba triste por enamorarse de quien no debía? Él la comprendía. Sin embargo, Shikamaru tenía razón. Sakura podría enamorarse de Kakuzu.

—**Él va a morir, Sakura**—le dijo.

**—Lo sé. ¿Estoy traicionando a la Aldea?**

**—No—**le aseguró, con cadencia—. **Pero si te enamoras de él, tu decisión será más difícil.**

Sakura lanzó un suspiro adolorido. Se tapó el rostro con las manos mientras maldecía su debilidad emocional. ¿Cómo fue capaz de decirlo en voz alta?

—**Nadie puede saber esto**—murmuró Neji, para sí mismo. Hacía unos minutos, la única persona que dijo que Sakura jamás se enamoraría de Kakuzu, fue Ino. Tanto él como Shino, al escuchar el razonamiento de Shikamaru, pensaron que Sakura podría enamorarse. Choji lo celebró, pues según él, eso facilitaría la realización de su plan—. **Sakura, ponme atención**—le pidió—. **Nadie conoce el ritual de Hidan mejor que Kakuzu. Él sabe que está maldito, no buscará a Hidan. **

**—Él _ya_ lo está buscando**—replicó Sakura. Apretó los puños—. **Shika hizo un plan para vengar la muerte de Asuma. Por mi culpa, ahora todo podría estar en riesgo.**

**—No es tu culpa que Kakuzu haya revivido. Tampoco que él y Hidan sean compañeros.**

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

**—Estoy traicionando a todos… No quiero que mate a Naruto, no quiero que lastime a ninguno de ustedes, pero soy tan débil y estúpida.**

**—Idearemos un plan para derrotarlo—**insistió Neji, poco acostumbrado a lidiar con personas pesimistas. Usualmente, era él el pesimista—. **Tsunade tiene un plan. Tú, Shino y yo tenemos un plan. Y ahora con Shikamaru de nuestra parte, nuestro plan será infalible.**

**—No entiendes, Neji. Yo fallé**—susurró Sakura, a punto de llorar.

**—¿Te… te enamoraste de él?**

Ella negó con la cabeza. Se limpió una lágrima. Sus manos temblaban.

**—Estuve a punto de derrotarlo. **

**—¿Cómo?**

**—Destruí tres corazones.**

**—Sakura.**

**—Él me dejó. Me dejaría destruir sus otros corazones… si yo… si yo… accedía a acostarme con él. No pude. Si lo hubiera hecho, él ya no sería un peligro… Ahora, dijo que buscará los corazones que yo le quité… Neji, por mi culpa matará a más personas, solo porque no pude…**

**—Sakura. No tenías qué hacer eso.**

**—¿Cuántas personas han muerto para proteger a sus seres queridos? Yo ni siquiera tenía que morir. Solo tenía que soportarlo, aguantarlo… unos minutos… ¿Cuánto tiempo podría durar? Pero no pude. Ni siquiera para eso sirvo ¿Cómo puede ser que haya sido más importante para mí mi… mi estúpida virginidad, antes que salvar a mis amigos?**

**—Kakuzu no es un enemigo**—dijo Neji, con dureza. Recordó la reunión a la que había acompañado a su tío donde Tsunade informó sobre Kakuzu y el Consejo de la Aldea no lo reconoció como un enemigo—.** Escúchame. ¿Has visto el nombre de Kakuzu en algún Libro Bingo, de esta Aldea o de cualquier otra? ¿Has oído que se le achaque algún delito, que haya causado algún problema? Además, abandonó Akatsuki. Ni siquiera hemos recibido noticias de él como caza recompensas. Sus crímenes fueron vengados. Naruto lo mató. Ya Kakuzu no tiene cuentas pendientes con Konoha**—Sakura temblaba, escandalizada y molesta—. **Kakuzu es un profesor de medicina ninja.**

**—Ya basta, Neji—**chilló—. **No me trates como si fuera ingenua. Sé muy bien quién es él, lo qué ha hecho y lo que es capaz de hacer. Y también sé lo qué hará.**

Neji le sostuvo la mirada, también con fiereza.

**—Me enorgullece que no te hayas acostado con él, Sakura**—le dijo y la derribó.

**—Si lo hubiera hecho todo esto habría terminado**—susurró, entristecida—.** Era mi trabajo como kunoishi.**

**—Si Tsunade hubiera pensado que se conseguiría algo seduciendo a Kakuzu, habría enviado a otra persona. Lo que importa de él es lo que has aprendido de medicina**—la obligó a mantener el contacto visual, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—.** Tsunade ha estado en muchas guerras y sabe que los médicos nunca son suficientes. Ella te está preparando para la tarea más difícil: ver morir a tus amigos. Porque se acerca una jodida guerra y no todos sobrevivirán. Y cuando termine, ya nada será igual.**

En cuanto él terminó de pronunciar la última palabra, Sakura volteó el rostro hacia un lado, derrotada.

**—He estado pensando que podría… podría decirle que tenemos un trato**—susurró, sin atreverse a alzar la cabeza.

**—No lo hagas. Kakuzu no es nuestro enemigo. Es un peligro, sí. Pero que Naruto pierda el control sobre su bestia también es un peligro, y no por eso dejaremos de confiar en él.**

Sakura lo miró como si estuviera demente.

**—¿Qué clase de ejemplo es ese?**—susurró, consternada. Recordó las palabras de Itachi**—. No deberíamos confiar en Kakuzu.**

Neji arqueó la ceja.

**—Es el mejor ejemplo. Mientras Kakuzu controle su violencia, podemos confiar en él—**gruñó—.** Con Kakuzu podríamos comprar la seguridad de Konoha.**

**—No le des ideas**—murmuró Sakura, recuperando un poco su usual carácter explosivo.

**—Sakura. Gracias por contarme. Sé que no es fácil.**

Ella asintió, lo miró a los ojos.

**—Gracias por no juzgarme.**

**.o.O.o.**

Akatsuki invadió Konoha.

De su aldea, probablemente, no queda mucho, pero ella no sabía qué está pasando. Lo único que sabía es que debía llegar lo más pronto posible al bosque del Clan Nara.

Sin embargo, llegó tarde.

A pesar de la distancia que aun la separaba del lugar de la batalla, fue fácil reconocer a la figura encapuchada de Kakuzu inclinada ante unos escombros. Tres Atsugais luchaban contra Yamato, Sai y Anko. Corrió hacia Sai que había sido alcanzado por uno de los ataques de fuego, y lo sanó.

Los Atsugai se replegaron, mientras que Yamato y Anko saltaron delante de ellos, para protegerlos y planear un nuevo ataque.

El miedo de Sakura se cumplió. Hidan se puso de pie.

La sucia y roída capa de Akatsuki le guindaba como un harapo. Elevó los brazos, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y el viento agitó sus cabellos grises y largos. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de costuras, y el ojo médico de Sakura pudo ver como las heridas sanaban con una velocidad impresionante.

Si lo iban a atacar, debía ser en ese momento que su cuerpo aun no funcionaba. Así lo hizo ver a sus compañeros, pero los Atsugai no permitieron que lo alcanzaran. Mientras ellos trataban de acercarse, Hidan y Kakuzu seguían en la misma posición.

De repente, la risa escandalosa y fanática de Hidan irrumpió, pues ya fue capaz de reaccionar.

**—¡Por Jashin!**—gritó, frenético. Clavó sus ojos morados en ellos—. **¡Los mataré, los mataré! ¡Los mataré a mordiscos!—**los apuntó con el dedo—. **Ustedes son buenos**: **buenos para ser sacrificados. Debo cumplir con mis mandamientos**—elevó los brazos hacia el cielo—.** Odio las situaciones que van en contra de mis mandamientos: como dejar a las personas casi muertas. ¡Y eso me incluye! ¡Un poco más y me pudro! —**Sakura creyó que los ojos se le saldrían—. **¡Jashin está molesto, Jashin quiere ver su sangre! ¡La destrucción caerá sobre toda Konoha por haberme dejado casi muerto, malditos infieles! ¡Jashin, el único dios, destruirá sus chozas y yo me beberé su sangre!**

**—Cálmate, Hidan. Debemos irnos.**

**—¿Eh? Pero si esto apenas empieza. He pasado 2140 días esperando por este día, por el día que la sangre volverá a Jashin**—gimió Hidan. De repente se quedó quieto, mirando con la boca abierta a Kakuzu.

Yamato y Anko aprovecharon para atacar, pero los Atsugai los obligaron a retroceder.

**—¿Qué haces aquí, bastardo?**—gritó, muy alterado, Hidan al cabo de unos segundos—.** ¡Tú estás muerto! ¡Kakuzu, estás muerto! ¡Muérete idiota! ¡Le ofrecí a Jashin uno de tus impuros corazones!**—hizo aspavientos con las manos y entonces notó las muchas suturas en su cuerpo—. **¿Qué me has hecho, anciano? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi cuerpo? ¡Ahora parezco una puta muñeca de trapo, como tú! ¡Bastardo! ¡Deberías estar muerto! Ahora, ¿cómo se supone que haga sacrificios?**

—**Vámonos. **

**—¡Exijo saber qué pasó! Dijiste que nadie era inmortal. ¿Entonces, por qué estás aquí?**

**—Hidan. Cierra el maldito pico. No hagas que me arrepienta de haber venido.**

**—La maldición de Hidan está fijada en Kakuzu**—dijo Anko—**. Solo necesitamos que la utilice y después lo volveremos a encerrar.**

Sai y Yamato asintieron. Sakura miró a Kakuzu. ¿Lo sabía? Tenía que saberlo. ¿Acaso quería morir? Era imposible que Hidan se controlara.

**—Nos acorralaron y nos dejaron sin torres ni alfiles**—dijo Hidan, mucho más sosegado—. **Supongo que es como decías: "Siempre espera lo inesperado".**

Kakuzu les dio la espalda a los ninjas de Konoha y caminó lejos, pensaba irse tranquilamente. Sin embargo, Hidan no se movió.

**—¿Kakuzu-chan?**—lo llamó Hidan—. **¿Recuerdas cuando me excitaba morirme? ¡YA NO! Y haber estado en ese hueco realmente me enfada. Y cuando me enfado se me sube la sangre a la cabeza, y cuando se me sube la sangre a la cabeza, ¡quiero hacer todo pedazos!**

De improviso, salió corriendo hacia el grupo. Sakura saltó hacia atrás junto con Anko, mientras que Yamato y Sai lo atacaron. Hidan esquivó los ataques y siguió corriendo hacia ellos.

Sakura notó que los movimientos eran bastante torpes, tanto que Yamato tuvo la oportunidad de golpearlo, derribándole seis dientes. Hidan gritó de emoción, mientras la sangre de su propia boca, le pringaba el pecho. Ante la mirada atónita de los cuatro de Konoha, nuevos dientes le nacieron.

Hidan se rio obsesivo, y volvió a salir a la carga contra ellos. Atacó a Anko con ferocidad, sin embargo, su mano se desprendió de su cuerpo. Anko debió ladear la cabeza para evitarla.

**—Nunca logro darle a nada**—murmuró Hidan, sin preocuparse—.** ¿Eh, Kakuzu-chan? ¡Eres un imbécil de mierda! Me has cosido mal. Y ahora no tengo cómo tocarme, porque sabes que me gusta usar las dos manos. ¡Y hace tanto que no me toco!**

**—Suficiente, Hidan**—habló por fin Kakuzu. Se acercó y con el hilo recogió la mano—. **Necesitas recuperarte o volverán a derrotarte.**

**—¡Está bien, está bien! Pero arderás en el infierno, puto avaro, por no dejar que cumpla la misión de Jashin**—se giró hacia los ninjas de Konoha—.** ¡Y regresaré por ustedes! ¡Me vengaré y su sangre será para Jashin!**

**—No podemos dejarlos escapar—**susurró Sakura al ver que se alejaban caminado tranquilamente, custodiados por los Atsugai—. **Este es el lugar más seguro para atrapar a Hidan.**

Si Kakuzu moría, tenía que ser aquí y ahora. Debía obligar a Hidan a ofrecer un sacrificio. Y después, debían atraparlo. El plan de Choji debía ser ejecutado.

**—Tu ridículo dios no existe**—gritó Sakura, tratando de atraer la atención de Hidan—.** ¿Dónde estuvo tu dios mientras estabas en ese hueco?**

**—¡Pequeña puta!—**gritó Hidan, mientras estiraba la mano que acababa de recuperar. Se giró lentamente, y para sorpresa de Sakura, Kakuzu también lo hizo**—. ¡Blasfemias! ¡Arderás en el infierno por lo que has dicho, atea!**

**—Hidan, no te confíes**—lo advirtió Kakuzu, con seriedad.

**—¿Dónde estaba Jashin? ¿Eh, Hidan? ¿Te abandonó o es solo que no existe?**

**—Sakura**—susurró Yamato, preocupado al ver que Hidan se acercaba y la miraba con odio.

**—¡Yo confió en Jashin! ¡Jashin confía en mí!**—gritó Hidan, alterado, y atacó a Sakura, que logró esquivar el golpe.

**—¡Te enterraré! ¡Volverás a estar casi muerto en un hueco!**—chilló Sakura, al tiempo que se preparaba para asestarle un golpe ya que lo tenía cerca—. **¡Yamato!**—advirtió a su maestro para que con la madera sujetara a Hidan y le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, provocando un agujero en el suelo.

**—¡Eso ha estado cerca!**—escucharon la voz de Hidan, que estaba sano y salvo a unos centímetros del agujero. El hilo de Kakuzu fue más rápido que la madera de Yamato—**. ¡Quítame estos hilos de encima! ¡Te he dicho que no me toques, pervertido!—**chilló Hidan, mientras hacía aspavientos con las manos. Se giró hacia Sakura y se lamió los labios—. **Vas a ver, putita. **

Sakura respiró agitada.

**—Yamato**—susurró—**. Vamos de nuevo.**

**—Él no caerá dos veces en la misma trampa**—replicó el maestro—**. Además, Kakuzu intervino.**

Sakura miró a Kakuzu. Tras ella, Anko le hizo señas a Sai para que se prepara para desviar los hilos y así la estrategia de Sakura diera resultado.

**—¡Eh, Hidan! ¿Crees que Jashin te va a salvar ahora?**—gritó Sakura—. **¿Dónde está tu dios?**

**—¡Esperando tu sangre, maldita! ¡Habrá una matanza!**—Hidan gritó, enfurecido.

Hizo un sello y a su alrededor aparecieron varios clones. Todos se tensaron. Sin embargo, podían distinguir fácilmente al Hidan real que se reía extasiado, mientras los clones lo rodeaban.

**—No permitan que lama su sangre**—advirtió Anko, preocupada, al percatarse de que cada clon había dibujado un símbolo en el suelo con la sangre de Hidan.

**—¡Ves esto, Kakuzu-chan! ¡Aprendí la jodida lección! Ahora nunca podrán sacarme del círculo**—se rio. Caminó tranquilo hacia el grupo de Konoha, pasando de un círculo a otro, hasta que alcanzó la rama de un árbol, que Sakura derribó, la cortó y se la clavó en la pierna.

Sakura inmediatamente miró a Kakuzu: el pantalón que llevaba se tiñó de rojo.

**—La maldición funciona: hirió a Kakuzu**—dijo Anko—.** Debemos obligarlo a hacer un sacrificio. Sigue así, Sakura. Sai y yo nos encargaremos de Kakuzu. **

Sakura asintió, temblando.

**—¡Ah!**—gimió excitado Hidan—. **Jashin está aquí. Jashin está muy cerca. ¡La tierra está cubierta de sangre! Y Jashin está en todas las matanzas.**

**—¡No seas ridículo! ¿Ahora te clavas palitos? ¿A eso ha llegado tu fe? **

Sakura apenas pudo reaccionar. Dos Atsugai bloquearon a Sai, Anko y Yamato, mientras que Hidan fue por ella. Logró golpearlo, pero él la empujó y rodaron juntos hacia el agujero. Al caer al fondo, se alejó todo lo que pudo de Hidan y se pegó a la pared terrosa, que amenazaba con desbordarse.

**—¿Recuerdas cómo hacer un sacrificio?**—preguntó, casi sin aliento—. **¿O acaso Kakuzu olvidó pegarte el cerebro?**

Sus palabras dieron el efecto deseado. Hidan, enloqueció aun más, agitó la estaca de madera mientras gritaba. En su frenesí, se clavó en la palma de la mano la estaca, varias veces, hasta que se desprendió tres dedos.

**—¡Sakura!**—gritó Sai, advirtiéndole del pájaro que la auxiliaría.

Sakura extendió el brazo y se agarró de la pata del animal.

**—Si Jashin te viera… sucio y patético**—dijo Sakura, antes de que el pájaro la sacara del agujero**—. Creí que tu único propósito era ofrecerle sacrificios.**

**—¡No te burles de mi misión!**—gritó Hidan.

En cuanto Sakura salió, Yamató con su Madera atravesó de lado a lado el agujero y a Hidan.

—**Lo hemos atrapado**—susurró Anko—.** Ahora, Sai**—ordenó para que el muchacho dejara caer los sellos explosivos.

Sin embargo, el cuarto Atsugai apareció y con un jutsu de fuego destruyó la madera y evitó la explosión.

**—¿Creen que pueden detenerme?—**escucharon a Hidan gritar—. **Nada puede detenerme. He vuelto a nacer para Jashin y cumpliré los mandamientos de Jashin.**

**—Para vencerlos, hay que separarlos**—dijo Sai, desmontando al pájaro.

De entre las cenizas, el cuerpo sangrante de Hidan apareció.

**—Hay que guiarlo hacia los símb…**—Anko no terminó la frase porque Hidan corrió hacia los signos—. **Iniciará el ritual. Sakura, lo has incitado a hacer el ritual. Debemos asegurarnos de que lo culmine. Nosotros nos encargaremos de los Atsugai. Yamato, cúbrenos.**

Sakura asintió y miró fijamente al Atsugai de Viento.

**—Ya te he derrotado**—susurró.

Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera hiciera algún movimiento, los chillidos de Hidan llamaron la atención.

—**Ya sé qué quieres, mocosa del demonio. ¿Crees que Jashin solo necesita de mis sacrificios? Por hoy la sed de Jashin ha sido saciada**—arrojó lejos la estaca de madera y caminó hacia Kakuzu, mientras temblaba levemente. Anko chasqueó la lengua al ver que desistía de realizar el ritual—. **¿Sabes Kakuzu-chan? He pensado mucho en lo que me decías, que usara más la cabeza cuando peleaba. Estar en ese hueco me hizo pensar... y he imaginado cómo los mataré, y lo haré muy bien**—se dio palmaditas en la sien—. **Y he pensado que esa perra de Konoha quería incitarme para hacer el sacrificio, igual que el malnacido ciervo. Sabes que el chico Nara me engañó, ¿cierto? Ese Ninja Copia robó tu sangre cuando te atacó con el chidori y luego Shikamaru Nara me la dio para mi sacrificio. Por eso, eliminé tu corazón. Un puto corazón de un puto avaro infiel que de nada le sirve a Jashin.**

**—Cállate, Hidan**—le dijo Kakuzu, mirando con atención a los ninjas de Konoha—**. Ya hablaremos de eso luego. **

**—¿Hablar luego? ¿Estás demente? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo sin hablar? Además, te estoy salvando tu puta vida, ateo de mierda, porque ¡Viniste por mí! ¡Me rescataste! ¡Yo sabía que siempre habías estado enamorado de mí! Claro, yo podría haberme salido, no necesitaba tu ayuda, pero al menos no eres como el puto de Pein que me abandonó. ¿Y sabes qué más? Estoy que me muero por hacer un sacrificio. Mira**—se alzó la túnica para enseñarle la entrepierna, Kakuzu volteó los ojos—. **Apenas puedo soportarlo. Llevaba sin sentir esto como un siglo.**

**—Eres un bocaza de mierda, Hidan. Estamos rodeados**—gruñó Kakuzu, y esquivó un kunai explosivo.

**—Anbu**—susurró Sai.

**—¿Dónde se habían metido estos inútiles?**—dijo con una sonrisa Anko al ver que tendrían refuerzos.

**—Shika**—susurró Sakura, pues inmediatamente reconoció a su amigo entre el grupo de Nara que había aparecido junto con los Anbu.

—**¡No puedo tener un minuto de paz!**—chilló Hidan, enfurecido—**. Tanto que me contengo por no matar al idiota de Kakuzu y estos ateos aparecen por todas partes. ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer, anciano? No puedo tocarme porque me arranqué un par de dedos, no puedo hacer el sacrificio porque te mataría… ¿para qué volví si no puedo hacer nada?**

Los cuatro Atsugai se replegaron y cubrieron a Kakuzu y a Hidan de los ataques. En menos de un pestañeo, desaparecieron.

**—¿A dónde se han ido?**

Sakura vio a Shikamaru caer de rodillas.

**—Shika**—volvió a llamarlo débilmente.

—**Debemos seguirlos**—ordenó Anko, señaló con el dedo a los Anbu; sin embargo, Yamato la detuvo.

—**Naruto necesita ayuda. Su sello se ha roto. Tenemos que regresar a la Aldea.**

**—No podemos dejarlos marchar, no deben ir muy lejos**—dijo entre dientes Anko.

—**Ya hemos hecho demasiado, y esto es asunto de ellos.**

**—Sabes bien que la condena por sus crímenes es de más de cinco años. Ellos no han pagado por lo que hicieron. Y nosotros aun no hacemos lo suficiente**—gruñó Anko, fastidiada.

**—Las órdenes son claras, Anko—**replicó Yamato. Anko bufó pero emprendió, de primera, el camino a la Aldea.

**—Es por aquí**—le dijo Sai señalando hacia el Oeste, pero Sakura tenía los ojos clavados en Shikamaru y no se movía. Sai también lo observó—. **Cuando una persona fracasa en algo que planeó mucho, se siente decepcionado y frustrado**.

Sakura no respondió. La expresión de dolor en Shika era algo más que decepción y frustración, era algo más que fracaso. Era culpa por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte.

Sin embargo, Sakura sabía que ella era la única culpable, por no haber sido capaz de detener a Kakuzu ni de derrotar a Hidan.

**—Sakura. Naruto te necesita**—la llamó Yamato.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Hola.

Gracias por leer. Les respondo brevemente algunas de sus preguntas:

Me imagino que Tobi está desequilibrado mentalmente y que ver a Sakura le causó una reacción, como un recuerdo muy fuerte de Rin, y por eso su comportamiento con ella. Por un momento, tuve ganas de escribir algo Tobi-Saku, pero Sakura es de Kakuzu, de Neji y de Itachi. No puedo incluir otro: mi mente explotaría XD

Estoy tratando de actualizar seguido, porque ya la historia está completamente escrita, es solo pulir algunos detalles y publicar. Así que -según lo que tengo escrito- quedan dos capítulos.

Quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a _Griffith - Berserk_ porque su review me hizo ver que Sakura debía demostrar su habilidad en batalla. Así que incluí esa pelea entre Sakura y Hidan, me costó mucho hacerla, pero creo que era totalmente necesaria. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Fue entretenida? ¿Qué tal Hidan? Es la primera vez que escribo de él, así que algunos diálogos son copiados de lo que dijo en el anime. Espero no haberlo hecho pesimo: ¡fue muy difícil escribir de él! Y aun más difícil escribir sobre una pelea: creo que habría sido mejor si la pudiera dibujar xD

Para no hacer esto más largo, mi mayor agradecimiento a todas las personas que leen y dejan review. Es súper importante para mí contar con su apoyo. Espero puedan contarme **qué les pareció este capítulo. **

Gracias, nos vemos pronto


	16. Capítulo XVI

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**.**

**.**

_Resumen: Sin miedo, sin asco, con la mirada sincera, lo miró._

Nota 1.

Dicha: **1.** f. felicidad.**2.** f. Suerte feliz. (Tomado de la RAE).

Egoísta: **1.** m. Inmoderado y excesivo amor a sí mismo, que hace atender desmedidamente al propio interés, sin cuidarse del de los demás. (Tomado de la RAE). Lo contrario a la Voluntad del Fuego.

* * *

**..**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**..**

**Capítulo XVI**

**.**

**.**

—**Joder, Sakura**—se quejó feroz Kakuzu cuando un puñetazo de Sakura le hizo girar la cabeza hacia un lado.

Era la primera vez en un largo, largo tiempo que alguien tomaba a Kakuzu totalmente desprevenido, y Sakura no perdió la oportunidad. Sin embargo, su siguiente golpe no fue tan significativo. Kakuzu le atrapó los puños con sus manos y la arrinconó contra la pared. Ella forcejeó, pero no resistió más la frustración. Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista.

—**¡Atacaron Konoha! ¡Miles de muertos! **

Shizune, Tsunade, Hinata, Naruto… todos heridos, a punto de perder la vida. La Aldea completamente destruida.

Kakuzu retrocedió, pero no la dejó tomar impulso. Apartó de un manotazo los brazos de Sakura y después la atrapó con su propio brazo. Sakura lo azotó, más desesperada que otra cosa, en el pecho con sus puños.

—**¿Si Konoha fue destruida qué haces aquí? ¿No eres médico?**

Sakura sintió la furia en su interior. Tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas y los labios temblorosos, así que su mirada de reproche resultaba dolorosa.

Nagato había revivido a todas las personas que murieron, pero un peligro mucho mayor se acercaba y ella sentía la culpa, por no haber sospechado de Tobi. No podía soportar que otro evento fatídico fuera su culpa.

**—¡Despertaste a Hidan!—**le reclamó, recordando de pronto todo lo que era culpa de Kakuzu.

**—No—**respondió Kakuzu. Clavó sus ojos verdes sin pupila en ella y decidió confiar en que no trataría de golpearlo de nuevo, la soltó, pero no se alejó—. **Lo saqué de donde estaba. Tú lo despertarás si sigues gritando.**

Sakura apretó los puños y apenas pudo controlar los hipidos.

En cuanto entró al Kuromori, vio a Hidan acostado en un charco de sangre en el vestíbulo principal. Creyó que estaba inconsciente, pues lanzas, palos y astillas de todos tamaños le atravesaban el cuerpo; sin embargo, al acercarse lo escuchó murmurar. También gracias a la luz de las velas, reconoció el símbolo de Jashin dibujado en el suelo, en las paredes, en la piel agujerada de Hidan, en todas partes… mientras la sangre, espesa y oscura, lo manchaba todo.

La ira que sentía hacia Kakuzu le dio las fuerzas para pasar de Hidan. Ya idearía cómo encargarse de él.

**—¿A quiénes mataste?**—inquirió ella, con frialdad.

Kakuzu se sorprendió por un instante. Esperaba que insistiera con Hidan para no tener que recordar la pérdida de sus tres corazones. La observó con atención, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba.

**—Tenía que hacerlo, Sakura.**

**—¿A quiénes mataste?**—volvió a preguntar.

Había tomado la decisión de no dejar que otras personas se hicieran cargo de sus asuntos, ya tenía suficiente con la promesa de Naruto, y era intolerable saber que la mirada pérdida de Shikamaru era por su culpa: por no haber sido capaz de detener a Kakuzu. De ahora en adelante, terminaría lo que empezaba. Y resolvería sus asuntos con Kakuzu esa misma noche.

**—¿Por qué?—**preguntó Kakuzu, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Sakura tembló. Sabía, perfectamente, que era su culpa que Kakuzu hubiese tenido que buscar nuevos corazones. Por su cobardía, él asesinó, buscó a Hidan y pelearía en la guerra que Madara desató. Pero pensaba remediar sus errores, esa misma noche.

**—Pienso vengar sus muertes.**

**—No lo hiciste nada mal contra Hidan.**

**—Cállate. Nada de esto debió pasar. No debiste haber entrado a Konoha.**

Kakuzu bufó.

**—Sabías muy bien que todo esto pasaría. Por algo fuiste a ese bosque cuando estaban masacrando a tu pueblo. **

**—No debiste hacerlo—**replicó ella, ignorando el comentario.

Kakuzu volteó los ojos.

**—¿A qué has venido?**

**—A veng…**

**—No eres una vengadora.**

**—No me conoces.**

**—Sakura—**murmuró cansado—**. Vete, _por favor_.**

Ella lo miró boquiabierta. Ese tono de voz la hizo sentir como una niña, a su merced. ¿Perdería todo su impulso solo por una palabra amable?

**—No me iré…**

**—Iré tras Kakashi**—cortó con brusquedad Kakuzu—. **A partir de mañana, iré tras Kakashi. Quiero su corazón.**

**—Lo sé—**susurró ella, sin pizca de estar sorprendida o asustada. Kakuzu la observó con atención, y Sakura sintió que enrojecía paulatinamente, mientras su estómago ardía. La intensidad de la mirada la abrumaba. Preguntó**—: ¿Qué pasará con Naruto?**

**—Si lo veo, lo atacaré. Pero Naruto tendrá otras preocupaciones.**

Asintió. Justo lo que habían analizado Shino, Neji y ella. En Konoha, ahora que era público que el Dúo Inmortal había regresado, se tomaron las medidas necesarias para enfrentarlos (o por lo menos no dejarse atrapar) y Sakura confiaba plenamente en la habilidad de su maestro. Ya no tenía miedo. Porque la historia con Kakuzu terminaría esa misma noche.

**—¿Qué pasará contigo, Sakura?—**preguntó Kakuzu—**. ¿Sobrevivirás a esta guerra?**

**—Por supuesto que sobreviviré—**tartamudeó.

**—Recuerda lo que has dicho**—dijo él—. **Ahora, vete. ¿O planeas apuñalarme mientras duermo?**

Sakura tragó grueso.

**—Voy a detenerte—**susurró.

**—_Casi_ lo logras, Sakura. Tuviste al alcance de tu manos mis corazones****—**le recordó. Ella tembló pues su mente recreó, una vez más la fantasía que la atormentaba desde hace días: Kakuzu caía desplomado sobre ella mientras la penetraba**—.**** Hoy _casi_ me detienes, también. Hiciste rabiar a Hidan. Pero el imbécil dice que su dios le puede perdonar un día sin sacrificios**—susurró él.

Sakura bajó la cabeza. Por mucho tiempo, se cuestionó cuál sería su aporte real a la hora de derrotar a Kakuzu. Pensó en su fuerza, en el conocimiento que tenía del Jiongu y en la misteriosa ubicación del corazón que debía averiguar. Sin embargo, dejó ir la oportunidad de vencerlo y cuando una nueva oportunidad se presentó, las condiciones no le favorecieron.

Sabía que nunca sería capaz de derrotarlo. Su fuerza y valor no eran suficientes, y Hidan jugaba a favor de Kakuzu y no en su contra. Esa tarde, pensó que sería el fin para Kakuzu. Sin embargo, Hidan no fue parte del plan y que un hombre como Hidan, tan egoísta y desconsiderado, salvara a un tipo como Kakuzu, tan egoísta y desconsiderado, era como mínimo interesante y una prueba de lo invencibles que eran.

**—Sabías que estabas marcado… y aun así fuiste por él…**

Kakuzu hizo una mueca.

**—Confiaba en que encontraría ninjas en el camino que pudieran sustituir los corazones que ese bastardo destruyera con sus sacrificios****—**aclaró él, con pereza.

**—Pero él no hizo el ritual. Él te salvó**—insistió ella. Kakuzu volteó los ojos. Estaba harto de escuchar a Hidan diciéndole que cada minuto que pasara sin iniciar su maldición era un minuto más de vida para su –impura- alma—.** Hidan… él está acribillado. Tú…—**le miró el cuerpo, el pecho, las piernas, los brazos—. **Tú no pareces herido.**

**—Su ridícula tinta**—explicó escuetamente.

**—¿Tenías más? Creí que me habías d…**

**—Él puede hacerla**—le interrumpió Kakuzu el reclamo**—. A partir del manchón que dejaste en mi piso, hizo más para sus rituales. Pregúntale a Jashin para conocer los detalles.**

Sakura redondeó la boca. Pero insistió en el increíble compañerismo que Kakuzu y Hidan demostraban. Se salvaron la vida, sin importar los riesgos.

**—La maldición de Hidan destruirá tus corazones, pero él no la ha hecho. Te está salvando la vida.**

**—Yo saqué a Hidan de ese agujero, le cosí el cuerpo y evité que lo enterraras de nuevo. Él me debe la vida, y aunque sea un imbécil tiene un poco de sentido común.**

Sakura se atrevió a lanzarle una mirada pícara.

**—Pensé que los encontraría en la cama—**Ladina miró en dirección hacia la amplia cama.

Kakuzu lanzó un suspiro cansado.

**—¿Te piensas largar?****—**ella negó con la cabeza, un tanto tímida, de pronto. Él cerró los ojos por un instante, cansado, pero al abrirlos su mirada era aun más intensa. Sakura retrocedió un paso cuando los hilos empezaron a rodearle el cuerpo, despacio. Se mostró dócil cuando él la elevó y la movió hacia el interior de la otra habitación**—. ****Aséate. Apestas a guerra.**

Los hilos la soltaron en una tina de agua tibia. Se agarró del borde y trató de ponerse de pie, pero Kakuzu vertió toda una botella de jabón líquido en la tina y las burbujas no tardaron en aparecer. La fragancia del jabón y la buena temperatura del agua tranquilizaron sus reclamos... o prefirió guardar silencio que insistir en una batalla que tenía pérdida desde hace mucho. Observó a Kakuzu que preparaba ropa y armas en la habitación y analizó su situación.

Madara declaró la guerra contra las cinco naciones ninja. Ella había sido asignada al campamento médico; sin embargo, huyó de sus funciones para ir en busca de Kakuzu, y como suponía lo encontró preparándose para la guerra.

Sabía que sería la última vez que lo vería en un ambiente íntimo. Ya no habría más entrenamientos, ni reuniones, ni conversaciones. La guerra era un punto final para ellos. Para Kakuzu, era un trabajo y un camino a su venganza. Para ella, sería el momento de demostrar su valor.

Sin importarle la presencia de Kakuzu, se quitó la ropa, que efectivamente apestaba a guerra: sangre, sudor y tierra. Colocó las prendas húmedas y sucias en el borde de la tina, acercó tímidamente algunas burbujas hacia su pecho para que le cubrieran la desnudez. Extendió el brazo para tomar una esponja y vio de reojo que Kakuzu sacaba de un baúl la guadaña de Hidan. Tembló, pero se concentró en restregar su cuerpo con la esponja y ya no se preocupó más por los movimientos del hombre.

En Konoha, ya todos sabían que el Dúo Inmortal era invencible. Ni siquiera Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, Shikamaru, Asuma pudieron vencerlos. ¿Qué podría hacer ella? Solo mirarlo. Ya empezaba a aceptar la realidad.

Al cabo de unos minutos, él se acercó a un armario y sacó una bata, que colgó cerca, Sakura entendió que era para ella. También recogió la ropa húmeda y la extendió cerca del calentador de agua para secarla, Sakura miró de reojo cuando tomó sus bragas, pero él apenas se inmutó. Salió de la tina cuando él fue a la habitación contigua por unos instantes. Miró preocupada el charquito de agua que había causado y se puso la bata. Kakuzu volvió a entrar y quitó el tapón de la tina, para usarla él. Sakura, silenciosa, fue a la habitación principal cuando él se quitó la ropa.

Observó la habitación de Kakuzu por algunos segundos. Por la ventana entraba una tenue luz blanquecina y gracias a la puerta abierta, la luz amarilla del pasillo iluminaba el resto de la habitación. Aprovechó que estaba sola para fijar la mirada más de lo recomendado en cada objeto y mueble de la habitación. Todo era elegante y sobrio; sin embargo, había cierta malicia. Una sensación de que todo era robado, quizá.

Suspiró.

Estaba más tranquila, pero no olvidaba que Hidan estaba en el piso de abajo y la guadaña en la habitación contigua. No olvidaba que sin importar las oportunidades que tuviera, sería incapaz de derrotar a Kakuzu.

Hacía unas horas, cuando Danzo se autodeclaró Sexto Hokage descubrió que el Consejo de la Aldea ordenó que Kakuzu no fuera considerado un enemigo, tal como le había dicho Neji, puesto que los crímenes que cometió fueron castigados con su muerte hacía cinco años. Sin embargo, él no había hecho nada para ganarse el perdón de Konoha. Al contrario, solo se aprovechó de Konoha, de ella, y por unas cuantas monedas, había pactado con Madara para luchar contra ellos, como el mercenario que era, el hombre que ella fue incapaz de detener.

Despacio caminó hacia la cama. Apoyó una rodilla en el colchón, para comprobar si era suave o duro. Le gustó lo que encontró. Después subió y gateó hasta llegar al centro. Era una cama grande, la más grande en la que había estado. Pero ella no tenía mucha experiencia en camas ajenas.

Con lentitud, deslizó la bata por sus brazos, hasta quitársela por completo. La dobló con cuidado y la dejó a su lado. Sin embargo, su propia desnudez la intimidó, por lo que decidió girarse hacia la pared y cubrirse con los brazos. Al menos, así no sabría cómo sería la mirada de Kakuzu cuando la encontrara, desnuda, en su cama.

Sakura cerró los ojos en cuanto escuchó los pasos de Kakuzu acercándose y su corazón empezó a palpitar frenético cuando él se detuvo de pronto. Dejó que pasaron los segundos iniciales de sorpresa antes de darse vuelta.

Él llevaba una bata de un color claro que contrastaba con su piel morena y cabello oscuro, mientras que Sakura solo tenía sus rodillas pegadas para esconder su entrepierna y sus brazos delgados para cubrir sus senos.

**—No sabes dónde está mi corazón de reserva**—le dijo él, mirándola fijamente, tanto que Sakura creía que le estaba ordenando a sus brazos apartarse**—. No pueden matarme.**

**—Ya sé que en esta misión, no logré nada—**susurró**—. Fallé**—y aceptar su fracaso frente a Kakuzu era mejor que aceptarlo frente a las víctimas que la guerra causaría o frente a los muertos a los que él les quitó el corazón.

**—¿Cuánto dinero crees que vale mi vida?**

Sakura sintió la sangre bullir en su interior y el impulso de golpearlo se volvió muy difícil de resistir.

**—La vida es invaluable—**respondió ella, con rencor.

Kakuzu movió la cabeza hacia los lados, estirando el cuello. Se tomó su tiempo para responder.

**—La vida tiene un precio… pero no todo tiene precio**.

El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco. Jamás pensó que Kakuzu llegaría a decir algo parecido. Tuvo plena conciencia de que los acontecimientos de esa noche serían verdaderamente importantes en su vida. Kakuzu estaba de acuerdo con ella en que había situaciones, cosas, personas, o _algo_ que no tenía precio, que era invaluable. Acababa de aceptar que había _algo_ que el dinero no podía comprar.

El colchón se movió cuando Kakuzu apoyó la rodilla en él. Sakura apretó la mandíbula y dejó que los dedos del hombre se cerraran en su tobillo y que le jalara la pierna hacia él. Tembló, pues su desnudez quedó totalmente expuesta.

No fue capaz de distinguir cuáles caricias eran producidas por los hilos y cuales por los dedos. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, febril, y se dejó empujar hasta quedar acostada. El colchón volvió a moverse conforme él se acomodaba cerca.

Descubrió el daño del Jiongu en el cuerpo de Kakuzu. Tuvo al alcance de sus ojos, inquietos y vidriosos, cada una de las suturas y heridas que surcaban el pecho, los brazos, el abdomen y las piernas de Kakuzu. No le sorprendió descubrir una delgada sutura que subía en el tronco del pene.

Él, arrodillado, se irguió sobre ella, le abrió las piernas y se acomodó en el centro, y acarició suavemente sus labios vaginales, humedeciéndose los dedos y toda la zona. Adentró dos dedos, y Sakura cerró los ojos, adolorida, asustada, abochornada. Apretó la sábana con fuerza entre sus manos, pero no fue suficiente para evitar que su espalda se arqueara y su garganta gimiera. Kakuzu continuó, mientras los hilos le acariciaban los muslos y el final de las nalgas, produciéndole cosquillas. Y así los movimientos de los dedos entrando y saliendo ya no le parecieron dolorosos ni ridículos.

Cuando Kakuzu lo consideró oportuno, guio su pene al interior de Sakura, que se mordió los labios cuando sintió la potencia. Todo su cuerpo era un solo palpitar. Kakuzu gruñó levemente cuando entró. Se quedó quieto, Sakura se quitó una lágrima, aunque no se atrevió a mirarlo.

**—En Takigakure**—murmuró él. Sakura se limpió otra lágrima—. **En el lago donde brota el Agua del Héroe.**

Sakura pegó la barbilla al hombro, en un intento por recogerse y darse alivio, estaba concentrada en no echarse a llorar. Movió las caderas hacia los lados, sin saber si quería apartarlo o si le gustaba sentirlo; entonces, Kakuzu la sostuvo de las caderas y la acercó más. Sakura gimió pues profundizó la penetración.

**—Dentro de una caja de madera, con el sello del escorpión**—dijo él, y dejó que su miembro resbalara y saliera.

Sakura sintió como si le hubiera quitado una parte de su ser, y el ardor y los calambres fueran la prueba de que el pene arrebatado le pertenecía. Su vena científica la hizo querer saber qué había ocurrido con su zona íntima en esos treinta segundos, se llevó una mano a su vulva y palpó la hinchazón y humedad. Tragó grueso.

Kakuzu le había dado la ubicación del corazón. A cambio de su virginidad.

Pero… pero ella no creyó que perdería su virginidad de esa forma. Ella decidió cruzar el fuego y aceptar el riesgo para derrotarlo. Ella aceptó algo más que una intromisión, una estocada, unos segundos y un par de lágrimas.

**—Quiero hacerlo—**dijo.

Kakuzu esbozó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

**—Ya eres libre.**

**—Quiero terminar. Quiero ponerle un punto a esto.**

Kakuzu no necesitaba explicaciones, le acomodó mejor las piernas y volvió a tomarla por la cadera, la elevó y dejó que su miembro le rozara la entrepierna. La postura le gustaba, porque no tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo y podía observarle todo el cuerpo y la cara bonita, llena de expresiones naturales.

Esta vez no hubo juegos previos; sin poder evitar la curva lasciva en su boca, la penetró. Se irguió para embestirla con más fuerza, le agarró las pantorrillas, las abrió levemente y empujó las piernas hacia ella. El orgasmo no se hizo esperar. Se aseguró de que Sakura viera como el semen salía expedido hasta bañarle la pelvis. Ambos pensaron que ya no había dudas sobre el funcionamiento de su sistema reproductor.

Sakura cerró los ojos y bajó las piernas. Se esforzó por dejar de jadear. Sin moverse y sin abrir los ojos, sintió como Kakuzu la limpiaba con una toalla. También lo sintió acomodarse a su lado. Estiró el brazo para que sus dedos pudieran tocarlo, pero él movió la mano lejos. No volvió a intentarlo.

¿Debería sentirse diferente: más experimentada o asustada; o acaso orgullosa por haber servido a su pueblo o sucia por haber dejado que un enemigo la tocara? No era capaz de entender por qué esas preguntas eran importantes: no sentía que nada hubiese cambiado. Pero experimentaba una _dicha egoísta_, eso que los demás llamaban placer, ella sabía que solo era una suerte feliz: la suerte de haber disfrutado una relación sexual y la felicidad de saber que el disfrute fue mutuo.

Y esa dicha tenía que ser egoísta, solo de ella, solo de ese momento.

Porque un ninja no era dueño de sus acciones y ahora entendía que tampoco de su cuerpo. Un ninja ejecutaba una misión, que el superior decidía, y en el transcurso podría resultar herido, física o mentalmente, podría perder a un ser querido, podría morir: un ninja en cada misión entregada su cuerpo, de alguna forma. Un ninja justificaba su acción diciendo que había un bien mayor: entonces ya no solo eran heridas, pérdidas o muerte, ahora la magia de las palabras, la convicción de creer en algo mayor, lo convertía en un sacrificio. Entonces el ninja, un simple _peón_, se convertía en un _mártir, _que obraba con la Voluntad del Fuego y salvaba al _rey_.

Ella aceptó ser ninja, que su cuerpo y su mente sufrieran las consecuencias de sus tareas como ninja. Los ninjas, que no eran escoria, decían que cada herida y cada pérdida era la Voluntad del Fuego actuando. Aceptar ser la pieza del sacrificio era lo que hizo grande a muchos ninjas que entendieron el verdadero significado de la Voluntad del Fuego: Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Asuma...

Pero ella se atrevió a ser egoísta. Después de todo, muchos le dijeron que no tenía lo que se necesitaba para ser ninja, que era molesta e inútil. Entonces, ella decidió disfrutar de Kakuzu, porque eso era lo que quería, y porque quería olvidar, mientras la ola de placer la sacudía, que Kakuzu moriría muy pronto.

**—****Kakuzu—**lo llamó, sin mirarlo—**. ¿Nunca me dirás nada?** **¿No me dirás si sientes algo por mí?**

Kakuzu soltó un gruñido.

**—Placer****—**sentenció. En los ojos de Sakura se asomó su alma que temblaba. ¿Solo eso?**—. Es más fácil así, Sakura**—susurró él.

**—Yo estoy enam…**

**—Confundida—**la cortó Kakuzu, le alzó el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo, pero ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a ladear la cabeza—. **No sabes lo que es la oscuridad.**

Sakura lo miró, y se vio reflejada en aquel iris verde, brillante, aun más que sus propios ojos, pero rodeados por la sangre, por los vasos capilares reventados, una esclerótica roja, que sucumbió ante la oscuridad perpetua.

Kakuzu cedió ante el odio, la avaricia y el poder; ensució sus manos, vendió su cuerpo y condenó su alma. No fue capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo, ni a sus captores, ni al pueblo que quiso proteger; aceptó la oscuridad de la cárcel y permitió que las sombras tomaran sus ojos y todo lo que con ellos viera. Kakuzu sucumbió, y ella nada podía hacer por él. Porque nadie puede salvar a otro de la oscuridad.

Kakuzu le acarició la mejilla y ella ladeó el rostro, para poder besarle la mano. Él siguió acariciándole, enterrando los dedos entre las hebras de cabello y dejando que los labios le colmaran de besos.

**—Te conozco, Kakuzu… y, aún así, yo te quiero a mi lado**—confesó ella de pronto. Se sentó y le sujetó la mano, con fervor.

Era completamente innecesario que Sakura le revelara sus sentimientos y deseos. Kakuzu ya los conocía. El día que Sakura lo miró a la cara sin miedo, sin sentir asco por sus cicatrices, Kakuzu supo que ella se enamoraría, porque se atrevió a mirarlo como un hombre y no como el monstruo que era.

Con el transcurso del tiempo, Sakura no hacía más que confirmarle que estaba más cerca de poseerla, pues ella empezaba a desearlo y era claro que solo debía dejar los eventos ocurrir y ella lo buscaría. Sakura se hundía en el pecado de enamorarse de él.

**—No me conoces—**gruñó Kakuzu, apartando la mano—. **Todos han olvidado quién _era_ yo**.

Sakura fue consciente de la carga de aquellas palabras, sintió plomo en el estómago y vértigo en el pecho. Kakuzu asesinaba por el mero placer de alargar su mísera existencia, lo hacía porque podía, porque tenía el Jiongu. ¿Pero qué clase de hombre era antes, cuando no había oscuridad en sus ojos?

Recordó la historia que Jiraiya le contó, así como la conversación que oyó entre Itachi y Kakuzu mientras estuvo atrapada en el Genjutsu. Itachi la advirtió de mucho y la hizo darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero también le mostró que Kakuzu era un hombre que sabía lo que era la Voluntad del Fuego, hacía mucho tiempo, cuando decidió ser la pieza del sacrificio para salvar a su aldea de una derrota inevitable. De aquel hombre que marchó solo contra Konoha, que trató de salvar a su pueblo, que enfrentó al Primer Hokage... ella no sabía nada.

**—Es mejor que solo sientas placer—**dijo Kakuzu, y la miró tan ardientemente, por última vez, a los ojos, que Sakura supo por qué no podía enamorarse de él. Kakuzu no tenía un corazón que entendiera lo que era el amor. Hacía mucho se lo había arrancado y ella, cuando lo encontrara, debía destruirlo. No había hilo que pudiera enganchar sus almas, ella solo era una hoja que tuvo la dicha egoísta de caer en la sombra de un árbol que hacía mucho lo perdió todo.

Kakuzu se movió y ella gimió sonoramente al ser embestida, pero se silenció cuando él la besó.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Hola. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué piensan del **KakuSaku**? ¿Parece posible? ¿Merece una oportunidad? ¿Les gustó?

No me imagino a Kakuzu como una persona romántica, pero traté de no hacerlo tan distante: sino consciente de que son ninjas y son enemigos. Con Sakura, pues es Sakura, así que no debería extrañarnos que le propusiera irse con él, pero decidí hacerla un poquito más leal a Konoha (no como esa loquilla de doce años que pretendía irse con Sasuke).

Yo estoy conforme con la escena, pero me preocupa que no les guste. Así que díganme qué opinan de la escena y del KakuSaku, porfa. Además, aun queda el amanecer juntos, así que si ven que algo está mal, aun puedo tratar de arreglarlo (aunque no prometo nada).

Clarisa me preguntó mi opinión sobre el final de Naruto: aquí va: Aprendí a vivir con la _decepción_ que me causa Naruto como historia desde hace mucho tiempo, así que nunca tengo expectativas, prefiero imaginar otras posibilidades y leer fics, por ejemplo: prefiero mil veces que Sarada sea hija de Itachi :3 Respecto al SasuSaku, quiero saber exactamente cómo llegaron a ser pareja, pero estoy casi segura de que la historia del SasuSaku de Kishimoto no me gustará (nuevamente, prefiero los fics).

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios**. Me ha hecho feliz leerlos y les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para escribir su opinión. :) **Y los invito a contarme qué opinan de este capítulo, **del lemon KakuSaku y de la ubicación del corazón: ¿Sakura tendrá el valor para encontrarlo y destruirlo? :D ¿Es el Dúo Inmortal invencible? :D ¿Fue la misión de Sakura un completo fracaso, pudo haber solucionado los problemas de otra manera? :D ¿Quieren descubrir qué es lo que no se puede comprar? :p

Si todo sale bien, el próximo será el último y no tardará en llegar.

Saludos y gracias por su apoyo :)


	17. Capítulo XVII

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**.**

**.**

_Resumen: Volvió a la oscuridad, donde pertenecía, con la frente en alto, porque no hundió a la mujer que amaba._

Nota 1 de la Autora.

Por favor, ser comprensivos con los eventos de la Cuarta Guerra. Los resucitados, Madara, Obito, Kaguya o quien sea no son importantes. El verdadero enemigo es el que siempre ha estado (y estará): Jashin.

Nota 2.

Takigakure: Aldea de Kakuzu. Su mayor tesoro es el Agua del Héroe.

* * *

**..**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**..**

**Capítulo XVII**

**.**

**.**

Sakura se removió bajo el peso del brazo de Kakuzu cuando los rayos del sol le dieron en la cara. Sus movimientos lo despertaron.

Con lentitud, Kakuzu dejó que las yemas de sus dedos acariciaran el vientre de la mujer, como señal de que estaba despierto. Sakura entreabrió los ojos y le ordenó a su corazón que dejara de latir desbocado, pero no le hizo caso. Era imposible para ella ignorar lo cerca que estaba de Kakuzu y su mente le recordaba con demasiada insistencia lo que había ocurrido entre ellos esa noche.

Las suaves caricias, apenas rozándola, se multiplicaron, gracias a la habilidad del Jiongu. Sakura disfrutó con una sonrisa despertar y ser acariciada. Se preguntó si debía informar que el Jiongu además de ser impresionante en batalla, también lo era en la cama. Su travieso pensamiento desapareció cuando los dedos de Kakuzu le acariciaron el brazo hasta alcanzar la mano y enredar los dedos con los de ella.

El corazón agitado se tranquilizó y cerró los ojos, inmersa en el disfrute de su suerte feliz, que le permitía despertar al lado del hombre que la besó, como nadie nunca lo había hecho.

Mientras ella pensaba en la noche fogosa: los sonidos que no sabía que era capaz de producir, las posiciones que no sabía que era capaz de alcanzar, los movimientos que no sabía que era capaz de disfrutar; la mente de Kakuzu recreaba el roce de los dedos de Sakura en su espalda, buscando su piel entre las máscaras, cuando después de un rato, ella se atrevió a tomar la iniciativa y tocarlo.

Estaba en contra de las costumbres de Kakuzu acostarse con una mujer setenta años menor, pero un día se atrevió a tocarla con el Jiongu como nunca lo había hecho con otra persona: usó la habilidad que le permitía encontrar el corazón para sentir cada nervio del cuerpo de Sakura…

En un principio, pensó que tenía derecho a molestarla y a entretenerse; sin embargo, sabía que solo eran excusas para disculparse a sí mismo cuando se encontrara deseándola. Él era un hombre lo suficientemente amargado como para no encontrar nada divertido y lo suficientemente interesado como para no actuar por mero entretenimiento.

También tenía la suficiente experiencia para saber que estaba interesado en el crecimiento de Sakura, tanto como en su atractivo sexual. Ella estaba construyendo su identidad, probaba sus límites, su moral, su fuerza y sus habilidades. Él empezó a conocer su sufrimiento y su deseo de superación; la vio caer, fingir que nada pasaba, y no detenerse en la construcción de su identidad.

Percibió que él era importante en la vida de una persona que necesitaba una razón para _valer_ algo.

Por supuesto, calculó el valor de la vida Sakura. El dinero que recibió por entrenarla era muchísimo para lo poco que hacía, y la recompensa que pedían por ella los enemigos de Konoha era ridícula. Así que mantenerla viva era un buen negocio.

También calculó en cuánto podía vender sus órganos, pues era una mujer sana y fuerte, y hasta la imaginó, por la cabellera exótica y los ojos brillantes, como ideal para la trata de personas, y aunque podía ganar dinero, muchísimo más del que recibía por soportarla, solo fueron ideas pérdidas cuando se aburría.

Y, últimamente, se aburría mucho. Acostumbrado a una vida ajetreada al lado de Hidan, tener que ser sedentario y un comerciante-banquero-profesor era un recordatorio de sus años en prisión. Entonces, una idea insistente empezó a carcomerle: ¿de qué servía el dinero si estaba muerto?

Explicar su situación era complicado, nadie _moría_ y al cabo de cinco años volvía a vivir. Tampoco podía decirse exactamente que estuvo muerto. Sin embargo, no alcanzaba a recordar nada más que el dolor que sintió al recibir el ataque de Naruto.

No tuvo un funeral decente, ni siquiera un lugar propio para sus restos; murió sucio, lastimado, y sin un centavo encima. El dinero que acumuló en casi un siglo de existencia fue despilfarrado, sus subordinados lo gastaron estúpidamente y debió pagarle a Orochimaru una cuantiosa suma. Una vez recuperados sus corazones y su red de chakra, recuperar su dinero se volvió un dolor de cabeza.

¿De qué le serviría el dinero cuando muriera?

La calidez del cuerpo de Sakura lo sacó por un momento de sus pensamientos sombríos. Una mueca sarcástica y agria se dibujó en su boca, acentuándose por las heridas que le surcaban las mejillas. Sabía que el amor de Sakura no serviría de nada cuando muriera.

Nunca perdería el interés por el dinero. Fue el dinero lo que le dio las fuerzas para escapar de prisión y vengarse, lo que le permitió volver a pisar la tierra de los vivos. Entendía cómo funcionaba el mundo, y mientras funcionara con dinero, él tendría un buen lugar asegurado.

Sin embargo, ahora sabía que desperdició su poder, su inmortalidad, su experiencia.

Un tercio de vida en la cárcel, otro tanto vagando sin rumbo, un par de años detrás de un crío con complejo de dios que resultó ser una patraña, cinco años perdido en la nada… pensando que el dinero que acumulaba hacía que todo su sacrificio valiera la pena.

Y los meses con Sakura le parecían los más _valiosos_ de su siglo de vida. Cuando su conocimiento fue transmitido a otra persona, cuando los preceptos del Arte Médico de su aldea volvieron a ser pronunciados y estudiados... La sensación de enseñar fue más gratificante que el primer corazón que arrancó.

Además, disfrutó de cada roce, intencional o accidental, con Sakura; disfrutó su energía, problemas, crisis, sonrisas, miedos, coraje… y, en especial, su pureza.

Porque ella era capaz de ver, en la oscuridad de las personas, una luz.

—**Sakura**—susurró, ella movió levemente la cabeza en señal de escucha**—. Lleva al chico Nara contigo, si Hidan lo ve, enloquecerá.**

Ella asintió. Kakuzu deslizó los dedos, separándose, y se fue alejando. Sakura se tensó. Haber dormido juntos era algo más que un error, pero Kakuzu era lo suficiente cínico como para aprovecharse de la situación... y morir en paz.

—**Has conseguido algo que no tiene precio: mi última noche**—confesó.

Sakura tuvo la impresión de que Kakuzu ya no estaba con ella. Simplemente, ya no estaban en el mismo plano de existencia. Sakura lo escuchó vestirse y calzarse; contó, con los ojos apretados que contenían las lágrimas, los seis pasos que él dio para salir de la habitación.

—**¿Eh, viejo? ¿Estás con una mujer?**—escuchó a Hidan—.** ¡No me empujes! ¡Te he dicho que no me pongas esos hilos encima, pervertido! ¡Quiero ver quién está ahí dentro! No son celos, pero yo soy la única persona en tu vida, así que… ¿dónde conseguiste a alguien que te aguantara?, porque eres un dolor en el culo… ¿A caso es una mujer? ¡Yo estoy en mis veinte y tengo que arreglármelas solo! ¿Por qué tú te follaste a una?**

Sakura se cubrió con la sábana. Con lo escandaloso que era Hidan, ya se imaginaba que gritaría a todo pulmón que Kakuzu pasó la noche con la ninja de pelo rosado de Konoha. Sin embargo, no le dio mayor importancia.

Ya tenía algo en qué pensar. Debía idear un plan para viajar con Shikamaru hasta Takigakure… para destruir el corazón de Kakuzu. Requería tanto esfuerzo cumplir con su deber y crear un plan para un estratega, que no podía pensar en que ella fue la última noche de Kakuzu… y él su primera noche.

**.O.o.o.**

Sakura se plantó en medio camino. A lo lejos, el polvo anunciaba a los ninjas de Sunagakure. Solo bastó una mirada para que Temari comprendiera la gravedad del asunto.

—**¿Cómo está Shikamaru?—**preguntó Temari, intuyendo.

Sakura observó la comitiva: ninjas valientes, que marchaban a la guerra. Todos los recursos humanos eran necesarios para ganar. Pero ella no estaría ahí, tampoco Shikamaru.

—**Ayúdame**—le imploró.

Temari asintió, decidida. Dio indicaciones a su gente para que continuaran bajo el mando de Kankuro y así las dos mujeres emprendieron el viaje hacia el bosque del Clan Nara.

Antes de entrar, justo en el lugar donde hacía más de cinco años, Sakura y Sai encontraron a Shika después de su batalla contra Hidan, Sakura le habló a Temari de Asuma, de Orochimaru, de la noche en que Kakuzu revivió, de su entrenamiento, del corazón que debía destruir…

—**Kakuzu quiere salvar a Shika**—murmuró Temari, al finalizar el relato—. **Por eso quiere que lo lleves contigo**—Sakura no respondió, sus labios se volvieron una delgada línea. Pero Temari solo podía pensar en la salvación de quien amaba—. **Iremos a Taki. No hay tiempo que perder.**

Encontrar a Shikamaru fue sencillo. Como Sakura supuso, Shika no fue capaz de participar en la guerra: él mismo se echó la soga al cuello al dudar de sus habilidades y su estabilidad mental no era la adecuada para batallar. Lo encontraron arrodillado, cerca de los círculos que los clones de Hidan pintaron, cuestionándose su capacidad como estratega, como líder, como miembro de su familia y de su equipo, como heredero de la Voluntad del Fuego. Lo encontraron derrotado.

Una persona como él, capaz de idear cientos de escenarios posibles, de medir cada uno de los movimientos de sus adversarios, plenamente capaz de guiar y controlar a otras personas, ahora estaba destruido… porque su mayor plan falló. Simplemente, fue incapaz de detener el peligro... y el miedo al fracaso, a no dar la talla, a no cumplir con las expectativas de todos aquellos que lo llamaban genio, lo paralizó.

Temari agitó su abanico. La tierra se removió, los agujeros fueron tapados, los símbolos a Jashin desaparecieron.

—**No seas vago, Nara. Tenemos un largo viaje por hacer**—apremió Temari.

Temari extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.Y Sakura fue testigo de la existencia de personas que sí eran capaces de rescatar a otra de la oscuridad, porque Temari salvó a Shikamaru, ese día.

**.O.o.O.**

Neji cayó desplomado. Tanto Hinata como Naruto corrieron hacia él, para auxiliarlo.

—**¿Qué pasa, Hinata?**—preguntó Naruto, nervioso.

El ceño preocupado de Hinata se frunció aun más. Levantó la mirada hacia Naruto por un instante, pero volvió a concentrar el Byakugan en su primo. Había algo muy extraño en la red de chakra, algo que nunca había visto, como si la salud de Neji se viera afectada por el simple uso del Byakugan, como si el chakra que recorría su cuerpo presionara de más los órganos de su caja torácica, como si estuviera enfermo.

—**Fatiga**—susurró. Nunca había visto algo parecido en la red de chakra de una persona, pero a sabiendas de que, anteriormente, Neji se extra limitó con el Byakugan y fue atrapado por un Zetsu, supuso que era fatiga.

—**Llamen a Sakura**—ordenó Naruto.

—**Sakura no está**—dijo Shun.

—**¿Qué dices?**

—**Yo me encargo**—exclamó Ino, acercándose a Neji.

Naruto frunció el ceño, pero sonrió aliviado cuando Neji entreabrió los ojos. Envió a uno de sus clones a buscar a Sakura.

—**Nos están masacrando**—advirtió Karui, acercándose. Regresaba de mantener conversaciones con la base y traía malas noticias.

—**¿Qué pasa?**—preguntó Naruto. Si no fuera por las habilidades de Gai, Kakashi y Yamato que en ese momento enfrentaban a Obito, los batallones de la Alianza que los rodeaban, probablemente, estarían masacrados. Así que no era nada bueno que en otro punto de la batalla, _también_ los estuvieran masacrando.

—**Kakuzu y Hidan están entre los Zetsus que atacan la costa—**le informaron**—. Es una carnicería.**

—**Necesitamos a Shikamaru. ****¿Dónde se metió ese vago?**

—**Está con Sakura—**susurró Neji.

—**¿Y dónde están? ¡Los necesitamos!**

—**Sakura y Shika saben cómo detener a Kakuzu**—exclamó, urgida, Ino**—. Sin Kakuzu, Hidan no puede ejecutar su maldición, pues requiere demasiado tiempo. **

—**Pues, que actúen pronto**—dijo Karui, apenas controlando su ira—. **Porque es una matanza. Choji dice que cada sacrificio que hace Hidan, destruye un corazón de Kakuzu, pero logra reponerlo al instante con los corazones de los Shinobis que lo enfrentan—**les narró—**. Los Atsugai caen como moscas, pero vuelven a levantarse... y nuestra gente, solo, muere.**

**.O.o.O.**

Sakura extendió el mapa sobre una piedra plana. La información estaba incompleta: la inicial investigación de Neji, los datos de los kikaichu de Shino, las anotaciones hechas por Ino. Además, no era el mejor momento para irrumpir en una Aldea extranjera en busca de su más valioso bien. Su misión se topaba con un importante obstáculo.

Sin embargo, al lanzarle una mirada al mapa, lleno de flechas y anotaciones, Shikamaru supo qué hacer. No hacía falta ir hasta los calabozos más profundos de la antigua prisión, llegarían más rápido si cruzaban el bosque hasta llegar al lago donde brota el Agua del Héroe.

Temari agilizó aun más la marcha. Con su abanico abrió un camino entre la zona boscosa.

—**Volverá a crecer**—dijo Shikamaru ante el reclamo mudo de Sakura.

Avanzaron fácilmente, hasta llegar a un acantilado donde estaban las cascadas que le deban el nombre a la Aldea. Sobre las aguas del lago había cientos de cajas.

—**Tiene un símbolo del escorpión**—les recordó Sakura cuando bajaron hasta el lago.

—**Tengan cuidado. El Agua del Héroe: da energía, pero acorta la vida**—explicó Shikamaru.

Sakura y Temari retrocedieron, pues el jutsu de sombras de Shika podía hacerse cargo. Sin embargo, revisaron cada objeto que flotaba en el lago y no encontraron lo que buscaban.

Sakura creía imposible imposible que Kakuzu la engañara. Pero cada segundo sin encontrar el corazón la hacía dudar. Kakuzu conocía de sobra la importancia de Shikamaru en el campo de batalla, sabía que era de las pocas personas con la habilidad para derrotarlo… ¿A caso la usó a ella para sacarlo de su camino? ¿Se volvió en una verdadera traidora y, peor, convirtió a Temari y a Shikamaru en desertores? ¿Qué pensarían de ellos sus amigos que estaban arriesgando sus vidas en el campo de batalla?

**.O.o.O.**

La desaparición de los resucitados del campo de batalla, gracias al esfuerzo de los hermanos Uchiha, fue motivo de celebración; sin embargo, ni Obito ni la continua insistencia de los Zetsu Blancos les dieron tregua.

La Primera División, la que luchaba en la costa, aprovechó la disminución de enemigos para replegarse, huir, porque el avance de los Zetsu era imparable.

Naruto gimió con frustración al ver a los grupos de ninjas que corrían hacia ellos, sin saber que se acercaban a un peligro todavía mayor que el que representaban los Zetsu. Sin embargo, los alaridos de miedo de los ninjas de la Primera División paralizaron la pelea contra Obito.

Todo el horizonte estaba cubierto por una mancha blanca: el avance de un ejército de Zetsu que masacraba a los ninjas de la Alianza. La atmósfera era asfixiante. La Alianza Shinobi estaba perdida.

—**¿Por qué no podemos derrotarlos?**—preguntó Naruto al aire.

Hinata tragó saliva, realmente preocupada. Su Byakugan le permitía observar claramente lo que sucedía. Sus compañeros de la Alianza corrían despavoridos hacia ellos, como si huyeran de la muerte. Comprendió, primero que muchos, que el dios de la muerte se acercaba.

—**Los hace sufrir y los mata cruelmente—**susurró Hinata.

Hidan, el enviado de la muerte, avanzaba cubierto de sangre, protegido por Kakuzu, y a su paso los ninjas caían desplomados, con el semblante desconfigurado por el miedo y el dolor. Los Atsugai de Kakuzu también caían, pero al instante nuevos hilos volvían a atrapar otro corazón, ya fuera un miembro de la Alianza o un Zetsu. La muerte y la inmortalidad estaban reunidas en el mismo lugar. El poder de decidir quien vive y quien muere se acercaba.

El avance del Dúo Inmortal era tan escalofriante y sangriento que nublaba los sentidos y hacía que el temor por la vida entorpeciera a los ninjas.

Desde su posición, cercana a Obito, Naruto y los demás no eran capaces de escuchar las oraciones de Hidan. Por suerte, porque solo aquella voz insistente y endemoniada era capaz de hacer temblar al más fuerte, sin mencionar el contenido del mensaje: la explicación de los mandamientos de Jashin y el destino de las almas a él sacrificadas.

—**¿Puedes ver a Choji? ¿Está bien?—**le preguntó Ino a Hinata, asustada.

Hinata necesitó estrechar la mano de Naruto para resistir la búsqueda entre los ninjas que huían, que cargaban cuerpos, que caían muertos. Ubicó a Choji lejos del alcance de los Atsugai, junto con su padre y Tenten. Sin embargo, la expresión de los tres era de verdadero terror. No parecían estar bien.

Naruto apretó los puños. Miró de reojo a Obito que miraba extasiado como su ejército triunfaba sobre la Alianza.

—**¿Qué pasó con Tsunade, con Gaara?—**inquirió, pero no recibió respuesta.

**.O.o.O.**

Sakura y Shikamaru estaban paralizados. Habían caído en una trampa.

Shikamaru apretó los ojos, frustrado. No debió confiar en Sakura, era obvio que Kakuzu lo querría fuera y que Sakura cedería. Por otra parte, la mujer no era capaz de procesar la forma en que Kakuzu la traicionó.

—**El símbolo del escorpión: Sasori**—dijo Temari, pues ella continuó con la búsqueda. Señaló con el dedo una pequeña marca en las rocas cerca de la cascada—. **Este es el sello de las marionetas de Sasori.**

Las palabras de la mujer fueron energía para los otros dos. Shikamaru revisó las rocas, la sombra de su jutsu se adentró en un pequeño hundimiento y detectó que había un pasadizo natural tras las piedras.

—**Va hacia el interior de la cascada. Debe guiar hasta la naciente**—dijo emocionada Sakura, empujando la piedra para dejar libre la entrada.

—**Puede ser peligroso**—dijo Shika, la sombra ingresó—. **No detecto nada. Sin embargo…**

—**No hay peligro**—susurró Sakura, esperanzada. Kakuzu no le mentiría, no la traicionaría, no tenía por qué dudar de él**—. Vamos, debe ser profundo, porque se conecta con los antiguos calabozos. **

Efectivamente, descendieron hasta que llegaron a una gruta… y por varios instantes permanecieron en silencio, contemplando la belleza del lugar.

En la gruta estaba la naciente del agua, y había toda una maquinaria de madera y acero que funcionaba como una fuente. El ojo de Temari acostumbrado al arte de Suna, fue capaz de ver la mano de Akasuna no Sasori en aquella escultura.

—**Es precioso**—dijo Temari, pero ninguno le prestó atención.

Los ninjas de la Hoja encontraron lo que buscaban. En el centro de la fuente, en una pila ovalada, había una pequeña caja. Sakura se colocó los guantes y hundió sus manos en el agua hasta alcanzarla. Al sacarla, el movimiento de la fuente se detuvo por completo.

Dentro de la caja había una pequeña maraña de hilos: el Jiongu, cuyos lentos movimientos dejaban entrever un órgano de un color muy claro, casi rosado.

Sakura tembló.

Por fin, tenía en sus manos el corazón de Kakuzu: del hombre que amó a su aldea y que defendió los intereses de su pueblo... del hombre que fue antes del Jiongu, del hombre que ya nadie recordaba cómo era… del hombre que ella no pudo conocer.

Shikamaru no lo pensó más y poco le importaron las dudas de Sakura. Ella siempre fue una pieza poco confiable. Si bien había demostrado su lealtad hasta el momento, no pensaba hacer más difíciles sus pruebas. Era menester detener inmediatamente a Kakuzu y si ella no lo hacía, lo haría él. Así que empuñó la cuchilla de su maestro y la clavó justo en el centro del corazón.

El Jiongu se removió, trató de atacarlo, se estiró todo lo que pudo pero no los alcanzó, cayó al suelo y se convirtió en ceniza. Del órgano apuñalado brotó un líquido rojizo. La cajita con el sello del escorpión quedó llena de sangre.

—**Ya está hecho**—susurró Sakura, con los ojos clavados en la sangre de Kakuzu.

El recuerdo de esa misma sangre en sus manos la hizo tambalearse.

Ella lo mató. La muerte de Kakuzu estaba sobre sus hombros. Fue capaz de entregarle su cuerpo al enemigo y de promover el asesinato del hombre que amaba. ¿Qué clase de persona era? ¿Cómo amaba a un asesino? ¿Cómo soportaba que su primera vez fue la última vez de Kakuzu? ¿Cómo caminó hasta esa gruta a sabiendas de que con cada paso se acercaba a la muerte? ¿Por qué fue capaz de... asesinarlo? ¿En qué clase de persona, de ninja, se estaba convirtiendo?

—**Regresemos. Nos necesitan**—apremió Temari.

Su pragmatismo le guiaba en esos momentos, ya tendrían Sakura y Shikamaru tiempo para lidiar con sus fantasmas cuando la guerra terminara. Sabía que no era bueno que Shika se regocijará de más por la muerte de su enemigo ni que Sakura dudara de sus acciones. Le arrebató la caja a Sakura y la colocó en su lugar en la fuente. Sin embargo, el mecanismo de la fuente continuó quieto.

—**Es el peso**—susurró Shikamaru, pues la caja servía para activar el movimiento de la maquinaria construida por Sasori, que permitía el flujo del agua de la cascada.

Temari encontró la solución: de uno de sus bolsillos, sacó un puño de monedas y las colocó en el interior de la caja. Gracias al peso que aportaron las monedas, la maquinaria de la fuente se reactivó y el agua volvió a brotar.

—**27 ryos**—susurró Sakura, apenas podía procesar la imagen de las monedas teñidas de sangre dentro de la caja—. **Eso vale el corazón de Kakuzu.**

Shikamaru la miró con criticidad. Recordó la recompensa de su maestro, aquella por la que solía jactarse y que tanto atrajo la atención de Kakuzu.

—**Vámonos**—dijo con brusquedad**.**

**.O.o.O.**

El frenesí de la batalla poco le importaba. Dentro del círculo, el ambiente era diferente: Jashin estaba con él y su presencia le reconfortaba. El dolor y la sangre alimentaban su fe.

**—¡La puta que te parió!**—gritó Hidan, enfurecido, abriendo los ojos de pronto, pues interrumpieron su sacrificio. Giró la cabeza para ubicar a Kakuzu, pero no lo encontró. Sin embargo, estaba inmovilizado por los hilos del Jiongu que le habían atravesado todo el cuerpo—. **¡Kakuzu! ¿Por qué me atacaste? ¿No ves que estoy en el medio de algo importante?**—Buscó a su compañero con la vista; pero no lo vio, tampoco a su Atsugai, y el ambiente estaba muy tranquilo—. **¿Qué mierda pasó aquí? **

A su alrededor, no había nadie en pie. Y recordaba que la última vez que abrió los ojos, caminaba custodiado por Kakuzu y sus Atsugai, por muchos Zetsu, y por la banda de pecadores que servían de sacrificio. Sin embargo, ahora todos estaban muertos, tirados en el suelo y atravesados por los hilos de Kakuzu. Y ni un pelo de Kakuzu por ninguna parte.

Un movimiento lo hizo ponerse en guardia: una joven ninja trataba de escapar, gateando entre los cuerpos. Sin preocuparse, le lanzó su guadaña, pero no acertó. El filo del arma se clavó en el cuerpo de un zetsu.

**—¡Condenado Kakuzu! ¡Me consiguió una guadaña de mala calidad! Ya me las pagará ese avaro**—se quejó.

Con un movimiento perezoso atrajo su arma hacia él y notó que en la punta había un líquido viscoso. El llanto de la mujer atrajo su atención: se regocijó con la agonía, con la contemplación de los últimos instantes de vida. Se acercó hasta tenerla a sus pies: se rio de las lágrimas y mocos que le empapaban el rostro. Y antes de sacrificarla, lamió el filo de su guadaña, por mera costumbre.

Entonces, todo cambió.

Hidan gritó, extasiado, y se clavó la lanza en el estómago. La sangre del shinigami cayó sobre la mujer, que observó con los ojos pasmados, la locura de Hidan, que inició un nuevo sacrificio. El mayor sacrificio de todos.

Los Zetsu Blancos se retorcieron de dolor y cayeron al piso, todos al mismo tiempo.

** .O.o.O.**

—**¿Qué está pasando?—**preguntó Naruto, al ver que los Zetsu estaban heridos y morían lentamente.

—**Sakura lo logró**—dijo Neji, después de examinar la zona. No había ninguna señal de Kakuzu y, por alguna razón, Hidan cambió sus víctimas: realizaba el sacrificio sobre los Zetsu, permitiéndole a los ninjas de la Alianza huir y salvarse—. **Sakura d****errotó a Kakuzu.**

**Fin.**

* * *

El consejo literario más importante que me han dado es "nunca mate a los personajes, haga un final feliz". No entiendo por qué no puedo. El tema era encontrar el corazón de Kakuzu y derrotarlo, y terminé la historia cuando terminó eso. Me siento un poco mal por no haberles dado el final feliz que merecían. Pero soy tan cuadrada y tan necia que no puedo imaginarlo de otra forma. Espero no haberles causado una enorme decepción: pensemos que este puede ser el primer trabajo de muchos.

Sin embargo, en mi mente, la historia continúa. Aclaro que no será parte de ningún fic, porque tengo otros proyectos en proceso, pero quería compartirles esto:

1\. Hidan cumplió su misión, y ahora se reunirá con Jashin.

2\. Después de lo que pasó con Orochimaru y Sasuke, **Anko**, por su cuenta, investiga sobre Jashin. El primer lugar que busca es en el Bosque Nara; sin embargo, no encuentra nada. Una cosa lleva a la otra, y descubre el Kuromori, así como las muestras del ritual que hizo Hidan la noche que estuvo ahí. Sabe que ha encontrado una pista importante sobre el jashinismo.

3\. Antes de regresar al campo de batalla, Shikamaru, Temari y Sakura deciden ir al Kuromori, por si encuentran algo para encerrar a Hidan. Shikamaru revisa algunas de las habitaciones, encuentra una cajetilla de cigarros y toma uno; mientras fuma, observa como Temari agita su abanico para borrar cada mancha de tinta y de sangre que dejó Hidan. Sakura piensa que los cigarros eran de Kakuzu. Anko sale sin ser vista.

4\. Algunas personas quedan traumadas con lo que vieron en la guerra, cuando Hidan atacó. Algunas personas empiezan a creer en el poder de Jashin y le temen tanto que mataran para salvar sus almas. La religión de Jashin se fortalece.

5\. Sakura ansía llegar al campo de batalla. Necesita un abrazo de la única persona que sabe realmente todo lo que ocurrió y que puede comprenderla, sin juzgarla; sin embargo, al llegar le informan que Neji está muerto. Sakura queda devastada.

6\. Sakura escucha sobre el Edo Tensei. Descubre que Orochimaru está vivo y lo puede realizar. Recuerda que hay sangre, que hay células aun de Kakuzu, protegidas en la misteriosa caja hecha por Sasori. Decide buscar a Orochimaru, quien obsesionado con la inmortalidad, puede revivir a Kakuzu y ella ¿qué le ofrecerá a cambio?

...

* * *

_Agradecimientos_

ruby, Eyrene, Lynette Vongola Di Hibari, Lector Shenlong, BionicaRouge, Lapiz azul, Clarisa, Karydalis, mariiat, Oscar Hierro, Host56, Griffith - Berserk, lunakari, Werlisa, KarinaGF, AlenDarkStar, sofa, LagunaLovesShiho, ArcanaMoon, TemariAckerman06, 00miko00, yusha, MichelleLeeHan, Guest, Miss Haruno99, RochiiR.C.R, Mar Angys Dreams, Mortdecai, Layla Harrison, Deirdried, Sonohrina, Sakuita 01, Laura y chikage.

¡Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado! Gracias por sus reviews. Me hicieron muy feliz y, de todo corazón, les agradezco sus ideas y su apoyo.

(з˘⌣˘ε)

Quiero dar un Agradecimiento muy especial a Mar Angys Dreams. Fue ella quien ideó el Título ¿Cuánto vale tu corazón? Sin saber todo el contenido del fic, y fue perfecto, porque logré contestar esa pregunta en el fic. Soy feliz. *Me encanta cuando el título coincide con la historia*.

Sería genial y me haría muy feliz si me cuentan su opinión por medio de un **review**. Sus críticas, ideas, impresiones, si les gustó o no les gustó, son muy importantes para mí.

Nos leemos

(´▽`)


End file.
